LA BIBLIOTECARIA
by LUCYLUZ
Summary: Candy White, un brillante ratón de biblioteca, ha conseguido ascender hasta su trabajo soñado a como bibliotecaria de Nueva York. Pero el descubrimiento de las sórdidas aventuras sexuales de un disoluto joven millonario entre los santos pasillos y los sagrados montones de libros de la biblioteca desata una confusa mezcla de repulsión y deseo que amenaza con consumirla.
1. Chapter 1

La historia no me pertence a mi es una adaptación del libro del mismo nombre y la autora es de logan belle y los personajes son de mi mizuki e igarach

Quien hice la adaptación es safiro si ella no lo hubiera publicado gracias amiga

La bibliotecaria

Argumento

Candy White, un brillante ratón de biblioteca, ha conseguido ascender hasta su trabajo soñado a como bibliotecaria en la biblioteca pública de Nueva York. Pero el descubrimiento de las sórdidas aventuras sexuales de un disoluto joven millonario entre los santos pasillos y los sagrados montones de libros de la biblioteca desata una confusa mezcla de repulsión y deseo que amenaza con consumirla. Solo gracias a su introducción a la obra de Bettie Page, la ingenua convertida en modelo fetiche más popular del mundo, y el propio despertar sexual de Page, Candy esperan descubrir su destreza sexual y seducir al hombre al que ama.

1

Candy White se detuvo en la esquina de la quinta avenida con la calle cuarenta y dos. La gente la empujaba a izquierda y derecha en su prisa por pasar.

Los transeúntes se movían como olas rompiendo contra una roca. Tras un mes en Nueva York, aún no se había acostumbrado a la hora punta.

Así y todo, no permitió que la gente la distrajera. Era su primer día en el trabajo de sus sueños e iba a saborear cada minuto. Un mes después de finalizar un máster de posgrado en bibliotecas e informática en la universidad de Drexel, se dirigía a la biblioteca más magnífica de todo el país.

Alzó la vista hacia el hermoso edificio, una asombrosa obra de arquitectura en piedra caliza blanca y mármol. Candy no podía imaginar que existiera un lugar más perfecto que la biblioteca pública de Nueva York.

— ¿Estás mirando a los gemelos? —le preguntó una anciana.

tenía el pelo tan blanco que parecía casi rosa y llevaba un traje azul verdoso con unos brillantes botones dorados sujetaba una correa con cristales incrustados, al final de la cual estaba atado un perrito blanco

— ¿Perdón? —dijo Candy.

—Los leones —aclaró la mujer.

Ah, los leones. A cada lado de la amplia escalinata de piedra que subía hasta la biblioteca había la estatua de un león de mármol blanco. Eran unas criaturas de aspecto regio, que, sentadas sobre unos pilares de piedra, parecían custodiar el conocimiento que albergaba el edificio.

—Me gustan los leones —afirmó Candy.

Su compañera de habitación le había advertido muy seria que no debía responder a todos los pirados que le hablaran en la calle. Pero Candy era de pensilvania y se sentía incapaz de ser maleducada.

—Paciencia y entereza —contestó la mujer—. Ésos son sus nombres.

— ¿De verdad? —Exclamó Candy—. No lo sabía.

—paciencia y entereza —repitió la mujer y se marchó.

Candy no supo cómo decirle a su nueva jefa, Susana Marlow, que no necesitaba una visita guiada por la biblioteca, porque había ido allí con frecuencia desde que era niña. Pero Susana, una pelinegra alta y fría del upper east side, le había parecido intimidatoria durante la entrevista y, de algún modo, se lo parecía aún más ahora que había conseguido el trabajo.

— ¿No quieres tomar notas mientras caminamos? —le preguntó Susana.

Candy abrió el bolso y buscó un papel y un boli.

Siguió a la mujer por el gran vestíbulo de mármol, cuyo estilo beaux-arts siempre le recordaba las fotografías de los grandes edificios de europa. Pero su padre le había dicho muchas veces que no tenía sentido comparar la sede central de la biblioteca pública de Nueva York con nada, ya que, como obra de arquitectura, era única.

—y ésta es la sala del catálogo público —anunció Susana.

La magnífica sala, oficialmente llamada la sala del catálogo público bill blass, estaba flanqueada por mesas bajas de madera oscura, provistas de las lámparas de bronce distintivas de la biblioteca, con pantallas de metal rematadas en bronce oscuro. Los ordenadores parecían estar fuera de lugar en una estancia que, por lo demás, evocaba la época de principios del siglo xx.

—Estos ordenadores no tienen acceso a internet —comentó Susana, claramente aburrida por la explicación que, sin duda, habría dado infinidad de veces—. Su única finalidad es permitir que los visitantes busquen los libros que necesitan, los números de referencia y demás información, para luego solicitarlos en préstamo.

Por supuesto, Candy conocía ese sistema mejor que nada en la vida. (Si algo adoraba era un buen sistema. para ella, el orden estaba por encima de todo.)

Después de buscar los libros, los visitantes escribían los títulos y los números de referencia en un papel con los pequeños lápices que tenían a su disposición en los botes de ambos extremos de las largas mesas. A Candy le parecía reconfortante el hecho de que en esa época en que todo se hacía por sms o correo electrónico, la biblioteca pública de Nueva York fuera el único sitio donde la gente aún tuviera que coger papel y lápiz.

Susana continuó andando y los tacones de sus zapatos ingleses de cordones resonaron en el suelo de mármol. Llevaba la melena lisa recogida en una pulcra coleta baja y vestía de pies a cabeza de Ralph Lauren. Al igual que la compañera de piso de Candy, Susana Marlow la miró de arriba abajo y apenas pudo ocultar su veredicto: «mal, mal, todo mal». Candy se preguntó si en manhattan habría algún código secreto para vestir que todo el mundo conociera menos ella. Desde que se había mudado a la ciudad, se sentía como uno de los extraterrestres de la invasión de los ladrones de cuerpos; casi parecía una neoyorquina más, pero todo aquel que la miraba con suficiente atención veía que no era así.

—y aquí tenemos el corazón de la biblioteca, la sala principal de lectura.

El padre de Candy iba con frecuencia a Nueva York por negocios y se la llevaba con él. Viajaban en tren, comían en serendipity y visitaban la sede central de la biblioteca pública de Nueva York, en la quinta avenida; un ritual para estrechar lazos afectivos. El leve olor a cerrado de la sala principal de lectura le recordaba a su padre de un modo tan vívido e intenso que siempre necesitaba un momento para recuperarse.

Se detuvo para leer la inscripción que había sobre la puerta, una protesta contra la censura de 1644 del areopagitica de milton: «un buen libro es la preciosa savia para un espíritu magistral, embalsamado y atesorado con el propósito de dar vida más allá de la vida».

La sala era impresionante; sólo con su tamaño lograba deslumbrarla. El techo tenía unos quince metros de altura, sólo tres metros menos alto que los típicos edificios de piedra caliza de manhattan. La sala medía veinticuatro metros de ancho y noventa de largo, aproximadamente la longitud de todo un bloque de pisos. Por las enormes ventanas en arco entraba la luz del sol. Y luego estaba el techo, una pintura de un cielo con nubes de Johannes Aynalem, rodeada por ornamentadas tallas doradas de madera de querubines, delfines y volutas. Pero su parte favorita de aquella sala eran las lámparas de cuatro hileras de alto, de madera oscura y latón, con máscaras de sátiros talladas entre las bombillas.

Susana se detuvo frente al mostrador de préstamos que presidía la sala. Era más que un mostrador: la ornamentada pieza de madera oscura abarcaba la mitad del largo de la estancia y era, básicamente, el centro de mando. Estaba dividido en once espacios con una ventanilla en arco cada uno, separados por columnas dóricas romanas.

Susana se inclinó sobre uno de los huecos.

—aquí está, tu nuevo hogar —anunció.

Candy se sintió confusa.

— ¿voy a trabajar en el mostrador de préstamos?

—Sí —respondió Susana.

—pero... me he especializado en archivos y conservación.

Su jefa le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación, con una mano de uñas perfectamente arregladas sobre la cadera.

—no te precipites. Eres inteligente, como lo han sido todos los candidatos para este puesto. Podrás abrirte camino como todos los demás. Por otro lado, la biblioteca tiene los archivos cubiertos con María. ¿Has tenido oportunidad de conocer a María? ella misma está muy bien conservada. Creo que lleva aquí desde que se colocó la primera piedra.

Candy sintió una sensación de vacío en el estómago. Trabajar en el mostrador de préstamos no era una labor muy estimulante. Lo único que haría sería sentarse en su puesto, coger las peticiones de la gente, introducir la solicitud en el ordenador y esperar a que alguien trajera los libros de las diversas salas y plantas para poder entregárselos al visitante, que mientras lo habría aguardado en una mesa con un número.

Intentó no dejarse llevar por el pánico. Todo el mundo tenía que empezar en algún sitio, se dijo. Y podría ser peor: podrían haberla puesto en el mostrador de devoluciones.

Lo importante era que se encontraba allí. Al fin era bibliotecaria. Y demostraría que era digna de ese trabajo.


	2. Chapter 2

La historia no me pertence a mi es una adaptación del libro del mismo nombre y la autora es de logan belle y los personajes son de mi mizuki e igarach

Quien hice la adaptación es safiro si ella no lo hubiera publicado gracias amiga

2

Candy cogió la bolsa de papel marrón en la que llevaba el almuerzo y se sentó fuera, en lo alto de la escalinata de la biblioteca. Abrió el termo de leche y contempló la quinta avenida.

— ¿eres la nueva bibliotecaria? —le preguntó una mujer mayor que se detuvo a su lado antes de bajar la escalera.

—Sí, soy Candy —respondió ella, mientras masticaba tapándose la boca con la mano.

—Bienvenida. Soy María Pony.

La incomodaba estar sentada mientras la mujer permanecía de pie, así que Candy se levantó y se alisó la falda plisada de algodón que llevaba.

—ah, sí. Usted trabaja en la sala de archivos, ¿verdad?

La señora Pony asintió. —desde hace cincuenta años.

—vaya, es... impresionante.

María tenía el pelo blanco, peinado en una media melena, y los ojos de un azul muy claro. Aparte de colorete en las mejillas, no llevaba maquillaje. Lucía un collar de perlas de varias vueltas y, si Candy tuviera que apostar, diría que eran auténticas.

La mujer volvió la mirada hacia el edificio.

—éste es un lugar al que merece la pena dedicarle toda una vida profesional —afirmó—. Aunque todo ha ido de mal en peor desde que perdimos a brooke astor. Bueno, encantada de conocerte. Ven a visitarme a la cuarta planta cuando quieras. Probablemente tengas preguntas y Dios sabe que ningún otro se apresurará a responderlas, si es que sabe la respuesta. Bueno, disfruta del sol.

Candy deseó decirle que se había especializado en archivos y conservación, pero no quería que pareciera que estaba compitiendo con ella. Sin embargo, no le cabía duda de que hubiera preferido pasar los días trabajando con María Pony que con Susana Marlow.

La mujer se alejó y Candy se volvió a sentar en el escalón, sin acordarse de que había dejado el termo de leche abierto. Lo volcó, la leche se derramó por la escalera y la pesada tapa cayó rebotando como una pelota.

Ella se quedó horrorizada, sin saber de qué debía ocuparse primero, si del creciente charco de líquido blanco o de la tapa que brincaba cada vez más rápido hacia la quinta avenida.

Levantó el termo para detener el flujo de leche y luego corrió escaleras abajo para alcanzar la tapa, pero antes de que hubiera podido bajar demasiados escalones, vio que un hombre alto y de anchos hombros la interceptaba con un rápido movimiento de la mano. Alzó la vista hacia ella, sus ojos eran de un azul verdoso aterciopelado. Cuando se aproximó, le sorprendió notar que el corazón le empezaba a latir con fuerza.

— ¿Esto es suyo?

Alzó la tapa con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, un rostro de facciones duras,

Tan toscamente bello que resultaba turbador. Tenía los pómulos altos, una nariz bien definida y un diminuto hoyuelo en la barbilla. Su pelo era brillante y oscuro y lo llevaba lo bastante largo como para que las puntas se le rizaran alrededor del cuello de la camisa. Era mayor que Candy, de unos treinta años.

—oh, sí... lo siento. Gracias.

Cogió la tapa y, aunque se encontraba un escalón por encima de él, la superaba en altura.

—no es necesario que se disculpe. Aunque, ahora que veo el desastre... quizá sí.

Avergonzada, ella siguió su mirada hasta el charco de leche.

—oh... lo limpiaré. Nunca dejaría que...

Pero su sonrisa le indicó que sólo bromeaba.

—Tranquila —le dijo, al tiempo que le devolvía la tapa de plástico negro.

Cuando le rozó los dedos con los suyos, Candy sintió verdadero calor ante el contacto. A continuación, el hombre pasó junto al charco y desapareció por la puerta de la biblioteca.

Candy subió los cinco pisos hasta su apartamento en la calle bank con el bolso lleno de los libros que no había podido resistirse a pedir prestados de la biblioteca.

Vivía en un pequeño apartamento del bloque más perfecto en el barrio más perfecto de la ciudad. Pensaba en él como en su gran evasión, no sólo de las limitaciones de su pueblo natal, sino de los largos y necesitados brazos de su madre. Allí, escondida, en un típico edificio neoyorquino, en un vecindario que en otra época fue el hogar de genios literarios como Willa Cather, Henry James, Edna St. Vincent Millay y Edgar Allan Poe, Candy era verdaderamente independiente por primera vez en su vida.

La única sombra en ese paisaje, por lo demás perfecto, de recién descubierta libertad era su compañera de piso, Flamy. Flamy Hamilton era una estudiante de parsons totalmente obsesionada por dos cosas: la moda y los hombres. y cambiaba de hombre con más frecuencia que de vaqueros. Parecía que cada semana le tocase el turno a un chico diferente.

Candy nunca había tenido una compañera. Mientras estudiaba la carrera, su madre había insistido en que se quedara en casa en lugar de instalarse en una de las residencias de la universidad de drexel, en el centro de filadelfia, a tan sólo veinte minutos en coche desde su barrio de las afueras. Y ahora que vivía con Flamy se daba cuenta de que, en los últimos años, su madre quizá había tenido demasiada influencia sobre su vida social.

Ahora que era testigo diario de la turbulenta vida sentimental de Flamy,

Candy no podía evitar preguntarse por qué no se había adentrado ella más en ese campo. En parte a causa de su madre, que se mostraba tan contraria a que saliera con chicos que casi no le merecía la pena hacerlo a escondidas. Y las pocas citas que había tenido habían sido tan decepcionantes que no le compensaban las mentiras o las discusiones con ella. Pero ahora se veía obligada a preguntarse si se había perdido algo importante.

En cuanto a Flamy, Candy tardó varias semanas en descubrir por qué la chica

Se molestaba siquiera en tener una compañera de piso. Parecía disponer de una infinita reserva de efectivo, al menos para gastar en ropa. Las bolsas de barneys, Grey y olivia o scoop estaban omnipresentes en el apartamento. Candy no sabía mucho de moda, pero era consciente de que esas tiendas no tenían nada que ver con las modestas filene'T y target, donde ella hacía todas sus compras. y luego estaban las continuas visitas de Flamy a bumble & bumble para mantener su largo cabello matizado con mechas, por no contar las constantes comidas fuera. Candy no había visto nunca a su compañera servirse ni siquiera un bol de cereales.

Incluso pedía que le trajeran a domicilio los huevos revueltos en las raras mañanas de fin de semana en que se despertaba en el apartamento.

El misterio quedó resuelto una noche, cuando Candy se despertó al oír a

Flamy y a su ligue del día tener sexo en la cocina a las dos de la mañana. Flamy riñó al chico por todos sus fuertes gemidos (que habían despertado a Candy):

—Mi compañera de piso quedará traumatizada... —lo reprendió.

A lo cual el chico respondió:

—no entiendo por qué tienes una compañera de piso. Tu padre es John

Hamilton.

Ella le explicó que no era una cuestión de dinero; sus padres habían insistido en que tuviera una compañera de piso por «motivos de seguridad». Los dos se

rieron y el chico comentó:

—está bien que tengas a alguien por aquí que te controle. De lo contrario,

Podrías ser una chica mala.

Por supuesto, Candy buscó en google a John Hamilton y descubrió que el padre de Flamy era el fundador del sello discográfico de hip-hop más importante del país. Ese pequeño detalle sirvió para incrementar la distancia que ya había entre ella y su compañera de piso. Le era imposible imaginar a su padre o a su madre escuchando hip hop, o ni siquiera música pop. El padre de Candy rondaba los treinta y cinco años cuando ella nació y murió ocho años después. Era arquitecto y la única música que escuchaba era ópera. La madre de Candy era una violonchelista a la que sólo le gustaba la música clásica y que insistía en que en su casa se escuchara únicamente ese tipo de música. En lo que a Grey White respectaba, las únicas formas de música, pintura y literatura aceptables eran los clásicos, por lo que Candy se había criado sin música «pop», arte «moderno», ni ficción «barata».

—¿cómo ha ido tu primer día? —le preguntó Flamy, levantando la vista de la revista w—. ¿Se han portado bien los otros niños de la biblioteca? —bromeó.

Estaba sentada en el sofá, con las piernas cruzadas. Llevaba unos vaqueros perfectamente descoloridos y acampanados, un jersey de cachemira que le llegaba justo por debajo del pecho y se había recogido el pelo rubio dorado en un descuidado moño.

La estancia olía a su perfume, Chanel Allure.

—ha estado bien. Gracias —respondió Candy, mientras dejaba su pesado

bolso en el suelo e iba a la cocina a coger una coca-cola.

Nunca sabía si Flamy estaba realmente interesada en hablar con ella o era sólo un gesto automático debido a que era la única persona que había allí, aparte de ella. Candy sabía que la chica no comprendía que «poner libros en estanterías», según sus propias palabras, pudiese ser el sueño de toda una vida de nadie. Pero eso era exactamente para Candy.

Desde que tenía seis años y su padre había empezado a llevarla a la Biblioteca cada sábado por la tarde, aunque no fuera a la de Nueva York, sino a la pequeña biblioteca en Gladwynne, Pensilvania, Candy había sabido que ése era su lugar. Nunca pasó por una fase en la que quisiera ser profesora, veterinaria o bailarina. Para ella su sueño había sido siempre convertirse en bibliotecaria.

Deseaba trabajar rodeada por el olor de los libros, ser responsable de hileras y más hileras de ordenados estantes, de la meticulosa catalogación y de ayudar a la gente a descubrir la siguiente gran novela que leerían o el libro que los ayudaría en el proyecto de investigación con el que lograrían su título o solucionarían un enigma intelectual.

Lo sabía desde que era pequeña y nunca había perdido de vista su objetivo.

Y ahora su sueño se había hecho realidad, por muy insignificante y ridículo que pudiera parecerle a alguien como Flamy Hamilton.

—me alegro —comentó ésta—. Después vendrá a visitarme un amigo.

Espero que no te molestemos.

Lo que realmente estaba diciéndole era que esperaba que tuviera el detalle de quedarse en su habitación y no molestar.

—no te preocupes por mí. Tengo mucho que leer.

—ah y tu madre ha llamado. Dos veces —comentó Flamy a continuación, dándole una nota morada con el ilegible mensaje garabateado con rotulador indeleble.

En un intento de reducir gastos para el traslado a Nueva York, Candy había dado de baja su teléfono móvil. Eso había tenido la grata consecuencia de que a su madre le era imposible contactar con ella las veinticuatro horas del día, pero, desgraciadamente, cualquiera relacionado con la vida de Candy que tuviera una línea fija pagaba el precio.

Arrugó la nota y se la metió en el bolsillo.

La despertó un sonido que le hizo pensar que alguien estaba entrando a la fuerza en el apartamento. Al menos, eso le pareció. Luego se dio cuenta de que sólo era el cabezal de la cama de Flamy golpeando contra la pared.

El ruido le llegaba acompañado de unos gemidos de su compañera y del sin

duda innecesario grito de:

—¡fóllame!

Más gemidos, esa vez masculinos. El ruido del cabezal se hizo más fuerte y más rápido y el tono de las voces pareció de repente más indicativo de violencia que de placer. Luego silencio.

Candy se descubrió respirando con dificultad, aunque no sabía si se debía al sobresalto o a la naturaleza de lo que había oído. Era perturbador y excitante al mismo tiempo y eso la preocupó más que el hecho de que la vida sexual de su compañera de piso le estuviera robando horas de sueño.

Sabía que estaba muy desfasada en todo el tema del sexo; ser virgen a su edad era impensable para la mayoría de la gente. Pero era su realidad, una realidad que le preocupaba desde que se había mudado a Nueva York y se había dado cuenta de que era la última en llegar a la fiesta.

No es que pensara no practicar sexo nunca. No había hecho voto de castidad ni nada por el estilo. Era más bien que no se le había presentado la oportunidad. Sus amigas le decían que iba por la vida sin darse cuenta de que los chicos siempre se fijaban en ella y que le pedirían salir más a menudo si se esforzara más por relacionarse y hacer cosas.

—Eres siempre tan seria... —le decían.

No es que no quisiera divertirse. se trataba más bien de que era dolorosamente consciente de que cada fiesta a la que iba era una noche que perdía de estudio y cada chico que le gustaba amenazaba con desviar su atención de lo que era importante para ella: aprender, trabajar duro, labrarse un futuro.

Determinación. Ése era el mantra de su madre, que no tardó en prevenir a

Candy de que los chicos no eran nada más que una distracción, un modo muy eficaz de desbaratar su porvenir. a ella le había pasado, le advirtió con tono solemne. Candy había oído la historia decenas de veces, pero su madre siempre le contaba cómo había «renunciado a sus sueños» para apoyar al padre de Candy mientras éste estudiaba arquitectura y luego en los primeros años de lucha... y más tarde vino su embarazo.

—luego tu padre murió y me dejó a mí con toda la carga. Nadie piensa todo lo malo que puede pasar, Candy. Sólo puedes depender de ti misma.

Miró el reloj. Eran las dos de la mañana. Faltaban cinco horas para que le sonara el despertador. Oyó risas y otro gemido de Flamy.

Se tumbó boca arriba, desesperada por dormirse de nuevo. El camisón, una prenda holgada de algodón gris de la marca old navy, se le había enroscado en la cintura. Candy se lo soltó, pero se lo dejó por encima de las caderas. Se acarició el estómago intentando relajarse para recuperar el sueño. Y entonces, como si se moviera por voluntad propia, su mano descendió hasta el borde de las braguitas.

Se detuvo. De la habitación contigua sólo llegaba silencio.

Metió la mano por debajo de la ropa interior y se acarició levemente con los dedos entre las piernas. Pensar que había un hombre a pocos metros de distancia, al otro lado de la pared, la excitó y distrajo al mismo tiempo. Hacía mucho que un chico no la tocaba y las pocas experiencias que había tenido hasta entonces habían sido torpes y nada memorables. Ahora le resultaba imposible imaginar la mano de otra persona en aquel lugar íntimo y sensible, alguien que la acariciara hasta que se humedeciera y luego entrara y saliera de su cuerpo del modo adecuado para provocar aquella potente liberación. Movió la mano de prisa, las paredes de su vagina palpitaron contra su dedo, y sus caderas se balancearon al mismo ritmo.

Experimentó la familiar oleada de placer y luego se quedó quieta bajo el arrugado edredón. El corazón le latía con fuerza.

¿Cómo sería tener a alguien con ella en ese momento de clímax? empezaba a preguntarse si algún día lo sabría.


	3. Chapter 3

La historia no me pertence a mi es una adaptación del libro del mismo nombre y la autora es de logan belle y los personajes son de mi mizuki e igarach

Quien hice la adaptación es safiro si ella no lo hubiera publicado gracias amiga

3

Una chica con una camiseta de la universidad de Nueva York y el pelo teñido de rojo le entregó un arrugado montón de peticiones de libros.

—¿qué hago? ¿Espero aquí?

La chica se inclinó sobre el mostrador.

—puedes esperar en una de las mesas hasta que salga tu número en el tablón. Entonces podrás recoger tus libros —le explicó ella.

Ya se había acostumbrado al predecible ritmo del mostrador de préstamos:

Las primeras horas de la mañana eran tranquilas, el pico de actividad llegaba por la tarde y las últimas horas tenían un ritmo más lento, cuando la gente se iba marchando para cenar; algunos regresarían, otros no.

Candy sabía que era afortunada por pasar los días en el que podría calificarse como el lugar más hermoso de la ciudad. Y aunque su trabajo no suponía un gran desafío intelectual, le aportaba cierta satisfacción entregar los libros a los usuarios de la biblioteca, que aguardaban con impaciencia. Mientras observaba las filas y filas de gente inclinadas sobre libros y portátiles, se preguntaba en qué estaría trabajando cada uno de ellos. ¿La próxima gran novela americana se escribiría en aquella sala? ¿Se inventaría algo? ¿Se redescubriría la historia? pero, a veces, cuando había una tregua, se sentía inquieta.

—¿por qué no lees algo? —le dijo Jimmy, un estudiante de la universidad de

Nueva York delgado y fibroso, un poco torpe pero dulce como una mascota, que trabajaba a tiempo parcial llevando los libros de las diversas salas al mostrador de préstamos.

—¿nos permiten leer aquí? —preguntó Candy.

—A mí nadie me ha dicho nunca nada —respondió él—. Y tú y yo sabemos que Susana no pierde ninguna oportunidad de tirarse al cuello de cualquiera de nosotros. Así que yo diría que no hay problema.

Candy pensó que quizá Jimmy y ella pudiesen ser amigos, aunque nunca había tenido ningún amigo varón. Su madre siempre le advertía de que los chicos no podían ser verdaderos amigos de una chica, porque sólo querían una cosa.

Pero Jimmy parecía sinceramente amable. Aunque Candy sentía que, de algún modo, lo había decepcionado cuando él le dijo que le gustaba su corte de pelo, tan a lo Bettie Page, y ella le había preguntado quién era Bettie Page.

Jimmy la había mirado divertido, como si no estuviera seguro de si hablaba en serio o en broma.

—ya sabes... la legendaria pin-up. Una de pelo negro y flequillo cortó.

Ella había asentido, aunque no tenía ni idea de sobre quién le estaba hablando. La gente le decía a veces que se parecía a tal chica de algún programa... o a zooey deschanel. Había visto a esa actriz en una telecomedia y, a pesar de que podía haber cierta similitud en el tono de piel, el corte de pelo e incluso los rasgos faciales, en su opinión, la estrafalaria efervescencia de zooey deschanel hacía que cualquier comparación con ella resultara absurda. Ahora tendría que buscar en google a esa tal Bettie Page.

—¿habrá abierto ya el puesto de comida? —preguntó Jimmy.

Desde sus primeros días de trabajo, hacía unas cuantas semanas, los dos habían cogido la costumbre de salir juntos a comprarse una hamburguesa o un perrito caliente en el puesto de comida rápida de la esquina de la calle cuarenta y uno. Pero ese día Candy había pensado proponerle a María que comiesen juntas.

Subió la escalera sur hasta el cuarto piso, que albergaba las primeras ediciones, los manuscritos y las cartas y también la sala de juntas. Después de pasar ante otra sala cerrada, encontró a María anotando una pila de libros en un registro.

—¿haces todo esto a mano?

—sí. Tenemos a alguien en prácticas que lo introduce en el ordenador. Yo no

Puedo perder el tiempo con esas máquinas.

—venía a ver si te apetece que comamos juntas. He traído comida y podríamos sentarnos fuera...

María ya estaba negando con la cabeza.

—Los martes no almuerzo —respondió. Candy no estaba segura de qué decir. María añadió—: cuando te haces mayor, necesitas comer y dormir menos. Ya lo verás.

—oh, vale. Bueno, hasta luego entonces. Ah, por cierto, ¿qué hay en la sala 402?

—la colección barnes. Se necesita un permiso especial para visitarla. En ella

hay primeras ediciones de virginia woolf y charles dickens.

—solía recorrer toda la biblioteca una vez al año cuando era niña, pero no la recuerdo.

—la construyeron hace unos cinco años. La familia barnes donó veinte millones de dólares. Fue cuando reformaron toda la sala principal de lectura.

¿recuerdas que permaneció cerrada más de un año?

Candy asintió.

—antes la sala barnes estaba abierta. Yo pasé algún tiempo en ella, pero no he vuelto ahí desde que hay que pedir permiso.

—¿a quién hay que pedirle permiso?

María se encogió de hombros.

Candy no era una persona que ignorara la autoridad, pero no entendía que se pretendiera mantener las obras ocultas al personal. Era lógico que el público en general no pudiera entrar en esa sala a su antojo, pero sin duda no pasaría nada si ella echaba un vistazo.

Las oscuras puertas de bronce de la estancia tenían talladas las palabras «sala jasper t. barnes» en letras doradas en el dintel de mármol. Candy se acercó con cautela y pensó que si las puertas estaban cerradas con llave, el dilema de si debía o no echar un vistazo quedaría resuelto. Apoyó la mano en el picaporte dorado y, tras sólo unos segundos de vacilación, empujó hacia abajo. La puerta no estaba cerrada con llave y se abrió.

Lo primero en lo que se fijó fue en que la sala tenía un estilo mucho más simple que las otras estancias de la biblioteca. Era de estilo clásico inglés y las paredes estaban cubiertas de libros desde el suelo hasta el techo, guardados en estanterías de madera y cristal. En el centro, había una larga mesa de madera oscura, casi como una mesa de comedor, rodeada por butacas antiguas tapizadas en cuero rojo.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola.

Desde un rincón de la sala, un espacio oculto a la vista desde la entrada, le llegaba un extraño sonido, casi un gemido. Cuando Candy avanzó, vio a una

mujer desnuda inclinada sobre un banco de mármol, estaba apoyada en los brazos, con la cabeza gacha y su larga melena casi arrastrando por el suelo. Detrás de ella, un hombre, también desnudo, la agarraba por las caderas y la embestía con una ferocidad tal que Candy llegó a preguntarse si lo que estaba viendo era una mujer sumida en el placer o en el dolor.

Una parte de sí misma, la parte práctica y racional, sabía que debería darse la vuelta e irse de allí a toda prisa, pero otra parte, una que no terminaba de comprender, estaba fascinada.

Con el corazón desbocado, se dio cuenta rápidamente de que lo que estaba viendo, definitivamente, era una escena de placer. El ritmo constante de los dos cuerpos moviéndose juntos, los descontrolados gemidos de la mujer y el brillo del sudor, que Candy pudo distinguir incluso desde aquella distancia, en sus largos brazos, reflejaban puro éxtasis. Sabía que no debía estar allí y, como si se castigara a sí misma por la infracción, su cuerpo la traicionó con un ardiente destello de excitación entre las piernas.

Avergonzada, intentó apartar la vista, pero en vez de eso acabó fijándola en la cara del hombre y, para su asombro, se dio cuenta de que lo conocía. Aquel rebelde pelo oscuro, los ojos azules, las facciones bien definidas...: era el que había atrapado la tapa de su termo en la escalera su primer día de trabajo. Y por su sonrisa cuando sus ojos se encontraron, pareció que él también la había reconocido.


	4. Chapter 4

**La historia no me pertenece a mi es una adaptación del libro del mismo nombre y la autora es de logan belle y los personajes son de mi ****mizuki e igarach**

**Quien hizo la adaptación es safiro si ella no lo hubiera publicado gracias amiga**

Capitulo 4

Candy retrocedió, salió de la sala y tuvo la precaución de cerrar la puerta, con manos temblorosas.

Lo primero que experimentó fue vergüenza por haberse sentido atraída por aquella sucia escena. No debería haberse quedado mirando, debería haber salido corriendo de inmediato. O, mejor aún, haberlos detenido. Su vergüenza se tornó en furia. Estaban en una biblioteca. ¿Qué le pasaba a la gente?

Respiró hondo, fortalecida por la indignación. Una vez en la seguridad del pasillo, bajó rápidamente la escalera sur hasta la rotonda de fuera de la sala del

catálogo.

De nuevo a salvo en la zona más pública de la biblioteca, fue capaz de recuperar la compostura y regresar al mostrador de préstamos, donde Jimmy estaba repantigado en una silla, jugando al temple run con su iphone.

—Hay muy poco movimiento hoy —comentó—. Ni siquiera los empollones

quieren estar aquí dentro con veinticuatro grados de temperatura y sol en la calle.

Candy asintió y colocó la bolsa de papel marrón de la comida sobre la mesa.

La parte de arriba estaba humedecida por el sudor de sus manos. Jimmy miró la

bolsa extrañado.

—¿no habías ido a comer?

—no tengo hambre.

La miró con recelo.

—¿qué te pasa?

—Nada —respondió.

Se sentía tan sucia y avergonzada como si hubiera sido ella la mujer inclinada sobre el banco de mármol. Y sabía que se sentía así porque, por mucho que odiara admitirlo, a pesar del atroz sacrilegio, por un fugaz momento deseó haberlo sido.

Pero ¿qué le pasaba? tenía que ser la influencia de Flamy; todo aquel alocado trasiego nocturno en el apartamento la estaba afectando. Y también la falta de sueño. Vivía con alguien que no tenía ningún sentido del pudor. Su madre tenía razón: nada bueno podía salir de su traslado a Nueva York.

—si tú lo dices... pues yo me muero de hambre, así que iré a comprarme algo al puesto de fuera. ¿quieres que te traiga alguna cosa?

Se levantó de un salto y se sacó los auriculares del bolsillo de la chaqueta.

Candy estaba lidiando aún con su perturbador descubrimiento y no quería que Jimmy se fuera. Ella se había marchado de la sala, pero no podía olvidar lo que había visto. Se preguntó si debería informar a Susana del incidente, pero sólo pensarlo hizo que le entraran náuseas.

—espera, ¿puedo decirte una cosa? —preguntó.

—Claro —respondió Jimmy—. ¿Hamburguesa o perrito?

Su mente formó las palabras, pero su boca no fue capaz de articularlas.

—no me gusta la comida del puesto de la calle —dijo finalmente.

Jimmy meneó la cabeza.

—de acuerdo, White. Gracias por la información.

Desde el rellano del tercer piso pudo oír la música rap procedente de su

apartamento. Soltó un suspiro y siguió subiendo. Cuando metió la llave en la

puerta, supo que no podría escuchar ni sus propios pensamientos aunque se

encerrara en su dormitorio.

—eh, ¿qué tal? —la saludó un chico sentado en el sofá y fumando una gran

pipa.

—De vuelta a casa después del trabajo —respondió Candy.

Al menos conocía al chico, era uno de los más regulares de Flamy. En otras circunstancias, probablemente lo habría llamado su novio, pero considerando que el responsable de los golpes del cabezal a las dos de la mañana de la noche anterior había sido otro, le pareció que «novio» no era el calificativo más apropiado.

—¿te importa bajar la música? —gritó Candy.

—¿no te gusta C.?

Ella tiene un culo en el que se perdería un tanga y arriba, ah, dos bultitos como dos picadas.

Candy entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta. Al parecer, iba a ser otra noche de exilio autoimpuesto hasta que Flamy se marchara, si es que salía esa noche. Deseó poder hacer algunos amigos en la biblioteca para tener con quien salir de vez en cuando.

De repente, la música bajó como veinte decibelios. a continuación, oyó que llamaban a su puerta y, a regañadientes, la entreabrió.

—¿mejor? —preguntó Michael.

—¿qué? ah, ¿la música? sí, gracias.

—¿por qué no sales nunca? —preguntó él.

—¿perdona?

—Flamy dice que no te ha visto salir nunca del apartamento por la noche.

Candy sintió que se ponía colorada.

—diría que eso no es asunto vuestro.

—tía, no te ofendas. Sólo digo que puedes salir con nosotros esta noche.

Vamos a ver un espectáculo en rivington. Te prometo que estarás en casa antes de que te conviertas en calabaza.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—no, gracias.

**Gracias por sus comentarios y espero que les guste esta historia yo cuando leí el libro me imagine a terry y candy y por fin se puedo gracias a mi gran amiga safiro.**

**Ustedes disculparan si en los primeros tres capítulos no esta muy bien pero la verdad soy nueva en esto y gracias a que mi amiga chispita me ayudo a subir los capitulo es como supe.**

**Liz Carter: q bueno que te gusto vas a ver q no te vas arrepentir d leerla **

**Betk Grandchester: q bueno q me sigas gras por tu apoyo en como subir historias espero q no se me olvide si no de todos te volveré a molestar chispita.**


	5. Chapter 5

**La historia no me pertenece a mi es una adaptación del libro del mismo nombre y la autora es de logan belle y los personajes son de mi ****mizuki e igarach**

**Quien hizo la adaptación es safiro si ella no lo hubiera publicado gracias amiga**

**Capitulo 5**

La calle rivington era el lugar más extraño que había visto nunca.

Con sus oscuras esquinas, las bellas mujeres esclavas de la moda que se paseaban por las aceras con sus cigarrillos y las extrañas fachadas que te hacían preguntarte si eran bares o tiendas. Todo eso hizo que Candy deseara haberse quedado en la cama cuando Michael —esa vez, acompañado por Flamy— volvió a llamar a su puerta para insistirle en que saliera con ellos.

Como no deseaba quedarse en casa y seguir obsesionándose con la escena que había presenciado en la biblioteca, finalmente accedió.

Giraron por la calle norfolk y caminaron hasta el final de la misma, donde llegaron a su destino, un bar llamado nurse Bettie.

—Totó, me parece que ya no estamos en Kansas —bromeó Candy, usando la famosa frase del mago de oz. Flamy puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tú..., relájate —le dijo.

El bar era un local pequeño, con poca luz, techo de paneles metálicos y paredes de ladrillo llenas de fotografías vintage en marcos dorados y plateados. La barra era de madera oscura, y detrás había unas estanterías con coloridas botellas de licor. El sonido de la música francesa pop llenaba la sala.

Enfrente de la barra había una larga mesa alta con taburetes de asiento rojo.

Candy y Flamy se sentaron en los dos últimos libres y Michael se acercó a la barra para pedir la bebida.

Flamy se puso a navegar con su iphone. Siempre parecía que estuviera aburrida y Candy se preguntó si eso sería propio de ella o algún rasgo común de la gente que había crecido en Manhattan. Ella, por su parte, no podía imaginarse indiferente a lo que la rodeaba en Nueva York. Cada esquina, cada vendedor de comida, cada ruidosa multitud la dejaba maravillada

— ¿cuál es tu nombre de usuario en twitter? —preguntó Flamy.

—eh... Candy —respondió Candy.

Su compañera escribió algo en el teléfono.

— ¿a Candy? —preguntó.

— ¿a Candy qué?

Flamy bajó el teléfono y la miró haciendo un evidente esfuerzo por no perder la paciencia.

— ¿estás en twitter? —quiso saber.

—creo que no —contestó Candy.

Michael se acercó y les dio una copa a cada una.

—dos moscow mules —anunció.

Flamy bebió.

—hum. Bien. ¿Qué lleva?

— vodka ketel 1, zumo de lima y cerveza de jengibre —explicó Michael.

Candy lo probó, pero no le gustó y dejó el cóctel en un pequeño saliente que

tenía detrás.

— ¿a qué hora empieza el espectáculo? —preguntó Flamy.

Candy no pudo oír la respuesta de Michael, porque la susurró directamente en la boca de Flamy antes de que empezaran a darse el lote.

Ella apartó la vista e intentó imaginarse dónde podría haber un espectáculo en una sala tan pequeña.

— ¿de qué va el espectáculo? —preguntó.

No le respondieron. Esperaba que fuera música en directo, quizá un cantante de blues. Eso encajaría con el ambiente del bar.

Cuando finalmente sus dos acompañantes recordaron que ella estaba allí,

hicieron un esfuerzo por darle conversación.

—entonces, ¿qué hace una bibliotecaria durante todo el día? —preguntó

Michael, amable.

Flamy la miró expectante. Candy no supo si fue por la presión que sentía de

que tenía que participar de algún modo en la velada, porque todas aquellas semanas sintiéndose fuera de lugar al final le hubiesen hecho mella o por la sincera necesidad de confiar en alguien, pero soltó:

—bueno, hoy me he encontrado con una pareja practicando sexo.

Michael se animó.

— ¿en la biblioteca?

—Sí —contestó Candy.

—Quizá me haya precipitado al rechazar ese lugar —comentó Flamy.

Candy tomó otro sorbo de su bebida. Seguía estando malísima.

—Nueva York está lleno de exhibicionistas —aseguró Michael.

— ¿y qué has hecho? —quiso saber Flamy.

—nada. He salido corriendo de la sala.

Flamy y Michael parecieron reflexionar al respecto.

—supongo que no se podía hacer otra cosa. A menos que hubieses tenido la oportunidad de sumarte al juego —comentó Michael.

Flamy se rió y dijo:

— ¡así se habla!

A pesar de que lo habían convertido en una broma, Candy se sintió aliviada al hablar de ello. No sabía qué la disgustaba más, si la idea de que alguien profanara de ese modo su preciosa biblioteca, o el hecho de que no sólo conocía al perpetrador, sino que le había parecido atractivo.

—no se lo he dicho a nadie, pero quizá debería decírselo a mi jefa. Quiero

decir, ¿y si los hubiera encontrado un niño?

Candy sabía que eso era improbable, teniendo en cuenta que había entrado en una área restringida. Pero fue el mejor modo que encontró de expresar su indignación.

— ¿era gente normal o tenían aspecto de pervertidos? —preguntó Flamy.

Una imagen de los ojos oscuros del hombre y de su rostro inquietantemente

apuesto surgió en la mente de Candy.

— ¿qué aspecto tiene un pervertido? —inquirió Michael.

— ¡pues alguien como tú! —exclamó Flamy, al tiempo que le daba un puñetazo en el brazo.

A las once, el bar estaba abarrotado. Todo el mundo se iba moviendo para

conseguir un sitio lo más cerca posible del fondo de la sala y Candy en seguida

descubrió el motivo.

La música pop francesa fue sustituida por la canción blueberry hill, de fats domino, instantáneamente reconocible. el fondo de la sala se convirtió en un escenario bañado por las luces azules y doradas de unos focos que había en el techo.

La escena iluminada consistía en un pequeño horno de aspecto antiguo y una mesa de formica cuadrada. Junto al horno apareció una hermosa mujer. La melena negra le llegaba por los hombros y llevaba un flequillo corto. Iba ataviada con un anticuado vestido a cuadros, muy ceñido en la cintura y con falda de vuelo y con un delantal en el que se leía: «ama de casa feliz». Candy se fijó en que llevaba zapatos de charol negro con plataforma.

—lleva el mismo corte de pelo que tú —observó Michael.

Flamy la miró.

—Sí —asintió—. Tienes que mejorar ese estilo tuyo hippie de blusas y faldas largas que llevas de cuello para abajo. Pero tu pelo está muy a la moda.

—no quería dejarme el flequillo tan corto, pero se me fue la mano en un lado

Y tuve que igualarlo...

—Sea como sea, tú mantenlo así —insistió Flamy—. Te queda bien.

La mujer del escenario se inclinó para abrir la puerta del horno y el vestido

Se le subió lo suficiente como para dejar a la vista las medias y el liguero. La multitud aplaudió y unos cuantos gritaron. Candy sintió el primer rubor de confusión, pero mantuvo la expresión imperturbable.

La actriz sacó una tarta del horno y la llevó a la mesa. Luego hizo todo un numerito para quitarse el delantal y se abanicó con él antes de lanzárselo al público. De nuevo, la multitud estalló en vítores y aplausos. A continuación, hundió un dedo en el centro de la tarta, lo sacó y se lo lamió.

— ¿qué es esto? —le preguntó Candy a Flamy.

—chist. Tú mira.

La mujer se abanicó entonces con una servilleta y le dio la espalda al público.

Con una mano, se bajó la cremallera del vestido, despacio, y lo dejó caer al suelo.

Candy apenas podía oír la música por encima de los aplausos y los silbidos.

Entonces, la actriz se dio la vuelta, ataviada sólo con un sujetador de satén rojo y copas acabadas en punta, unas bragas rojas, el liguero, medias y zapatos.

— ¿esto es un club de striptease?

— ¡no! es burlesque —le explicó Flamy—. No me digas que no has visto nunca

un espectáculo de burlesque.

«Debe de estar de broma», pensó Candy.

La mujer se desabrochó el sujetador y se deslizó los tirantes por los hombros.

Candy apartó la vista, pero cuando volvió a mirar a hurtadillas hacia el escenario, el sujetador estaba en el suelo y lo único que cubría los redondeados y prietos pechos de la mujer era un brillante parche rojo en cada pezón.

Entonces sacó un cuchillo y empezó a cortar la tarta. El contraste entre el exuberante cuerpo casi desnudo y la doméstica tarea que estaba realizando era confuso. Había los suficientes elementos cotidianos como para que Candy sintiera que no estaba viendo algo realmente sexual.

Pero, en ese momento, la actriz cogió uno de los trozos de tarta y le dio un mordisco. Un poco del relleno de mermelada de arándanos le cayó entre los pechos y ella adoptó una exagerada expresión consternada; se deslizó un dedo por el vientre hasta el escote, recogiendo con él el relleno y se lo lamió con los ojos entornados de deseo, mientras se pasaba la lengua por la mano.

Candy se estremeció, sintió que aquella mujer no podría parecer más lasciva si se estuviera tocando en el escenario. Y sintió cómo su propia respiración se aceleraba, se le endurecían los pezones y le hacían cosquillas dentro del sujetador.

—me voy a casa —decidió.

—no seas ridícula. El espectáculo acaba de empezar —protestó Flamy.

—Estoy cansada —replicó.

Se bajó de un salto del taburete y se abrió paso entre toda aquella gente hasta la puerta, donde había una larga cola esperando para entrar.

Se preguntó por qué siempre se sentía más a salvo en la calle.

**Mis queridas niñas tratare de subir lo más pronto posible **

**Liz Carter: gracias por tu comentario**

**Wisal: gracias por tu comentario y tu quien crees quien es Susana o no dime**


	6. Chapter 6

**La historia no me pertenece a mi es una adaptación del libro del mismo nombre y la autora es de logan belle y los personajes son de mi ****mizuki e igarach**

**Quien hizo la adaptación es safiro si ella no lo hubiera publicado gracias amiga**

**Capitulo 6**

Por la mañana, encontró una nota de Susana en su mesa: «ven a verme, inmediatamente». Si su jefa quería hablar con ella, pensó Candy, quizá el universo la estaba ayudando a resolver el dilema sobre si debía o no notificar «el incidente», que era como ahora lo consideraba.

Durante todo el trayecto en metro hasta el trabajo, había estado pensando si debería o no decirle a Susana lo que había visto en la cuarta planta el día anterior.

Cuando el metro se detuvo en la parada de la calle cuarenta y dos, había decidido que su responsabilidad era pensar en la biblioteca, por lo que tendría que notificárselo. Su única duda era cuándo y cómo abordar el tema. Pero el hecho de que la llamara a su despacho, sin duda facilitaría las cosas.

— ¿querías verme? —preguntó Candy desde la puerta.

Susana estaba sentada a su escritorio, hojeando un ejemplar de modern bride.

En su pantalla del ordenador, se veía un desfile de trajes de novia de vera wang.

—Sí —respondió—. Necesito que me acompañes a una reunión de los Young lions. Conoces a los young lions, ¿verdad?

Cuando Candy negó con la cabeza, Susana suspiró.

—forman parte de la sección de recaudación de fondos de la biblioteca. Es

Un grupo para asociados de entre veinte y cuarenta años. Te daré algo de información para que la leas. Pero lo más urgente que debes saber ahora es que patrocinan una gala de entrega de premios de ficción anual y que este año vamos retrasadísimos. El jurado está formado en parte por la junta de la biblioteca y en parte por el comité de lectura, que escoge a los nominados y al ganador.

—creo que he oído hablar de eso —respondió Candy, mientras se preguntaba cómo iba a cambiar de tema para hablarle de lo que había presenciado.

—suponía que era así. En cualquier caso, necesito que tomes notas en la reunión. Tenía un estudiante en prácticas que lo hacía, pero se ha marchado, así

Que de momento tendrás que sustituirlo tú. Nos reunimos en la sala de juntas, en el segundo piso, a las diez.

Candy lo sabía todo sobre esa sala, una de las más opulentas de la biblioteca, pero no la había visto nunca y estaba emocionada por esa oportunidad que se le presentaba. Aun así, algo seguía empañando su ánimo.

—de acuerdo. Pero antes de la reunión, hay algo que quisiera comentarte...

—ahora no, Candy. Vamos.

Susana cerró la página web de novias y se colgó su bolso de chanel del hombro.

Candy la siguió diligentemente por el pasillo. Su jefa no parecía tener ganas

De hablar, por lo que ella la imitó y guardó silencio.

La sala de juntas no la decepcionó; con el suelo de madera de teca y la elaborada chimenea de mármol blanco, era la mismísima imagen de la elegancia.

Una inscripción sobre la chimenea decía: la ciudad de Nueva York ha erigido este edificio para el libre uso de todos mcmx.

Por encima de su cabeza, el techo en bajorrelieve tenía una forma ovalada, rodeada por molduras de color crema. una enorme lámpara de araña de latón colgaba en el centro de la estancia e, incluso desde donde se encontraba, Candy podía distinguir unos leones y unas máscaras de sátiros talladas.

Tomó asiento a la oscura mesa de roble, debajo de la araña. Todas las butacas estaban ocupadas excepto una. Delante de cada uno de los asistentes había un cuaderno de notas, un lápiz al que le acababan de sacar punta y una botella de agua.

—Empezaremos en cuanto llegue Terry —comentó una menuda mujer morena que se dirigió al grupo con una voz aguda similar a un gorjeo.

Mientras esperaban, Susana se inclinó hacia Candy y le dijo:

—te presentaré cuando estemos todos. Estamos esperando al director de la junta —añadió Susana —. Ah, ahí está. Terry Grandchester.

Candy siguió la dirección de su mirada hasta la puerta y casi se desmayó.

Era el hombre del cuarto piso.


	7. Chapter 7

**La historia no me pertenece a mi es una adaptación del libro del mismo nombre y la autora es de logan belle y los personajes son de mi ****mizuki e igarach**

**Quien hizo la adaptación es safiro si ella no lo hubiera publicado gracias amiga**

**CAPITULO 7**

—Empecemos, entonces —anunció Terry Grandchester mientras tomaba asiento en la presidencia de la mesa.

Su oscura belleza parecía incluso más espectacular en el contexto de aquella sala. Con sus pómulos altos y aquel pelo glorioso, era como un anuncio andante de la colonia polo, de ralph lauren.

Candy estaba sentada a mitad de la mesa, pero, de algún modo, sus oscuros ojos parecían centrados en ella.

Terry Grandchester.

La colección Grandchester.

Candy bajó la vista hacia su cuaderno de notas. Le ardía la cara.

—Terry, antes de que empecemos... —intervino Susana, mirándola.

«No, no, no», pensó ella.

—quiero presentaros a nuestra nueva bibliotecaria, Candy White. Asistirá a la reunión y tomará notas.

—Bienvenida a bordo, Candy —la saludó Terry.

El sonido de su nombre en sus labios fue surrealista. Sintió que el resto de la mesa la miraba, pero fue incapaz de formular una respuesta, ni siquiera un simple «gracias».

Lo que más la asombró fue que no vio ni rastro de vergüenza en él mientras la miraba, ni siquiera un vestigio de reconocimiento de que lo había pillado en aquella situación tan obscena.

Era tan guapo como el recuerdo que tenía de él, quizá incluso más. Su belleza de adonis podría haber sido impersonal en cualquier otro pero aquellos ojos azul verdoso y su brillante pelo oscuro le añadían exotismo. Y había una energía en él, algo vibrante y vivo inconfundiblemente sexual.

Inició la reunión con el tema de la gala de los premios de ficción. Al parecer, durante los últimos once años, esos premios se habían otorgado en primavera, pero ese año los miembros de la junta de la biblioteca deseaban que la gala se celebrara en otoño, para así inaugurar con ella la temporada e incrementar la recaudación de fondos. Por desgracia, ese cambio de última hora había desbaratado toda la agenda del comité organizador.

—eso no nos deja tiempo para leer, para planificar... es un calendario imposible —se quejó una mujer.

—a los miembros de la junta les parece que el acontecimiento se desaprovecha si se celebra en primavera. Las vacaciones de acción de gracias son una época del año en la que se hacen obras de caridad, se dan regalos y una celebración como ésa atraerá la atención hacia la biblioteca cuando más valiosa puede ser para ella.

— ¿no puedes intentar hacerles entrar en razón? —preguntó alguien—. Tenemos centenares de propuestas de las editoriales. Más que el año pasado, cuando contábamos con el doble de tiempo. Es imposible dedicar el tiempo que necesitaría cada novela.

Terry negó con la cabeza.

—tendremos que lograrlo. Los que lo quieren así tienen la mayoría de los votos.

La mesa se sumió en una enérgica indignación.

—Necesitamos más lectores —sugirió la mujer—. Susana, vas a tener que encargarte de algunos de estos títulos.

—me encantaría —respondió ella, aunque, por cómo agarraba el lápiz,

Candy sospechaba que quería decir todo lo contrario.

—Todos sabemos que estás ocupada con la organización de la boda y que éste es un trabajo que requiere mucho tiempo —intervino Terry. Luego, mirando a Candy, añadió—: creo que tendremos que reclutar a la novata para esto.

— ¿qué? —exclamaron Susana y ella al mismo tiempo.

—Buena idea —asintió la morena de voz aguda—. Todos tenemos que arrimar el hombro.

—un momento —protestó Susana —. Candy es mi empleada y es mi responsabilidad que su tiempo se invierta de un modo sensato...

—no estoy pidiendo que lea en horas laborables, Susana —intervino Terry—. Y ya has oído a betsy. Todos tenemos que echar una mano. —Luego, como si con eso ya estuviera todo decidido, volvió a mirarla a ella—. Candy, eres oficialmente uno de nuestros lectores en el comité de lectura. Ya te explicaré cómo funciona después de la reunión. Lo esencial es que este premio fue creado para apoyar el trabajo de jóvenes escritores de ficción de menos de treinta y cinco años.

Las editoriales envían a sus nominados y nosotros seleccionamos a los finalistas. El premio son diez mil dólares. Como he dicho, podemos hablarlo después de la reunión. Ahora tenemos que tratar el tema de las sesiones de conferencias del otoño. Jonathan Safran Foer no vendrá, así que necesitamos un sustituto para noviembre...

Candy lo observó sin apenas escucharlo, fascinada por su seguridad, su dominio de la reunión. Aún no tenía claros los cargos y la jerarquía de la biblioteca y todos los diversos sistemas de recaudación de fondos y patrocinio de eventos, pero le daba la impresión de que fueran quienes fuesen los asistentes o el acontecimiento, Terry siempre estaba al mando.

Candy se refugió en su cuaderno. Tomar notas era lo único que podía hacer para evitar quedarse mirándolo fijamente; el modo como gesticulaba con sus grandes manos, cómo la camisa de rayas se le ajustaba a los hombros anchos, su sonrisa, que sugería que lo que sucedía en aquella estancia estaba a kilómetros de distancia de lo que estaba pasándosele por la mente.

El tiempo pareció detenerse y volar al mismo tiempo. Candy no deseaba que se acabara la reunión, como si él fuera a desaparecer cuando se agotara el tiempo del reloj de arena. Sabía que eso era irracional. Sin embargo, la sensación que le provocaba el simple hecho de estar en la misma habitación que él era algo a lo que todavía no quería renunciar.

—Debo irme —anunció Susana —. Tengo un almuerzo con la coalición de mujeres lectoras del east side.

Candy miró su reloj. Era casi mediodía.

—No importa, aquí ya hemos acabado —dijo Terry levantándose—.

Candy, quédate un momento, por favor. Te explicaré el proceso de selección de los nominados.

Susana se volvió y les dirigió a ambos una extraña mirada.

—Terry, ella tiene que volver a su trabajo.

Soltó una risita impostada, como si en realidad no fuera tan importante, pero estuviera obligada, como mínimo, a decirlo.

—No te la entretendré mucho —dijo él—. Anda, compláceme. —y le guiñó un ojo.

Susana sonrió y, aplacada ahora que él la había convertido en cómplice, se marchó de la sala.

El resto de los miembros del comité también se retiraron. Cuando la sala quedó vacía, a excepción de ellos dos, Terry le indicó que volviera a sentarse y se acomodó de nuevo en la presidencia de la mesa.

—puedes sentarte más cerca. Nadie va a ocupar estos sitios —sugirió, mientras sonreía mirando las cuatro sillas vacías que Candy había dejado entre los dos.

Ella tragó saliva y se sentó en la que estaba a su lado, con el cuaderno de notas en la mano.

No podía mirarlo.

—es estupendo tenerte en el equipo.

Ante ese comentario, logró mirarlo a los ojos y él le sonrió como si compartieran un secreto, cosa que, en realidad, era cierta. Candy apartó la vista.

— ¿cuánto hace que trabajas aquí?

—Dos semanas —respondió.

— ¿eres de Nueva York?

—No —contestó, incómoda por el bombardeo de preguntas.

Creía que estaban allí para hablar del premio de ficción, no de ella. Él la miraba expectante y se dio cuenta de que esperaba que continuara, que le dijera de dónde era.

—soy de Filadelfia. De las afueras de Filadelfia, de la zona de la main line.

—ah, la refinada main line —comentó Terry con una sonrisa.

Candy no sabía si se estaba riendo de ella.

—Mi familia no es así —protestó a la defensiva.

— ¿y cuándo te mudaste a Nueva York?

—hace un mes.

—vaya. Realmente eres una novata.

Candy sintió un ramalazo de disgusto.

—no soy una novata en lo referente a libros. Soy licenciada en archivos y bibliotecas y he hecho un máster de posgrado de bibliotecas e informática. Me gradué con honores.

¿Por qué había dicho eso? ¿Qué le importaba lo que él pensara de ella?

Terry asintió como si evaluara toda la información que le había dado.

—entonces, supongo que eres una lectora rápida. ¿Te gusta la ficción?

—Sí —respondió, cruzando los brazos.

— ¿cuáles son algunos de tus autores favoritos?

Volvió a mirarlo contemplándolo con recelo.

— ¿contemporáneos o clásicos?

—cualquiera de ellos.

Sonrió claramente encantado o, al menos, levemente divertido. Su actitud, a ella le pareció condescendiente e irritante, pero por nada del mundo rehuiría la pregunta.

—bueno, en primer lugar, henry james.

—ah, sí. La bestia en la jungla.

Candy lo miró sorprendida.

— ¿lo has leído?

—no pongas esa cara de sorpresa. Soy licenciado en filología inglesa. Y sí, lo he leído. Es uno de mis relatos cortos favoritos.

— ¿sólo uno de ellos?

—unos cuantos de raymond carver ocupan los primeros puestos de mi lista.

Ella asintió. Era difícil ponerle alguna pega a raymond carver.

—Bueno, esto es alentador —afirmó él, al tiempo que unía las palmas de las manos—. Al menos, sabemos que compartimos el mismo criterio para los relatos cortos de ficción. —Le brillaban los ojos—. ¿y de los contemporáneos?

Candy pensó durante un minuto, con la mente súbitamente en blanco.

Aquello era ridículo, no tenía que demostrarle nada a aquel hombre. Le daba igual si era licenciado o no en filología inglesa. Aquél era un tema de conversación en el que ella se sentía segura.

—Annie Walter —dijo al fin—. Todas sus novelas son sorprendentes y totalmente diferentes unas de otras. Luego, supongo que Tom Perrotta, Michael Chabon...

—Interesante —afirmó Terry, como si le hubiera revelado algo.

— ¿qué?

—todos los escritores que mencionas son hombres. Debes de conectar bastante con la sensibilidad masculina.

¿Era cierto? ¿No había mencionado a ninguna escritora? ¿Ni una sola? Sintió una punzada de disgusto. ¿Quién era él para juzgar sus respuestas, para analizarlas como si la estuviera sometiendo a una especie de test rorschach literario?

—No sé qué se supone que significa eso —replicó—. Y, a propósito, no me has engañado ni por un segundo. Toda esta charla sobre ficción no cambia el hecho de que eres el tipo de persona que puede... que puede... —titubeó, repentinamente consciente de que la violencia de su indignación la había llevado a un callejón sin salida.

—que puede ¿qué? —insistió él, claramente divertido.

Su hermosa sonrisa, el modo como se inclinó hacia ella, esperando ansioso su respuesta, fue el insulto definitivo.

—Practicar sexo en la biblioteca —susurró.

—calma, calma. Creo que no deberías ir por ahí haciendo unas acusaciones tan graves —contestó de una manera tan inocente que Candy casi creyó que lo había imaginado todo.

Y entonces Terry empezó a reírse.

—No puedo creer que lo encuentres divertido —dijo ella.

—eh, no olvidemos que fuiste tú quien entró a hurtadillas en una sala privada. Eres una chica traviesa.

De repente, dejó de sonreír y la miró de una forma que hizo que se le encogiera el estómago. Su mente se llenó con la imagen de aquella mujer inclinada sobre el banco, con el pelo colgando hasta el suelo... y la expresión de placer en su rostro mientras Terry la embestía una y otra vez...

Candy se levantó y salió corriendo de la sala.

— ¿cómo va el mundo bibliotecario? —preguntó Michael, mientras metía la mano en el paquete de galletas oreo de Candy y se comía dos a la vez.

Ella miró a Flamy para que reprendiera a su novio, pero su compañera de piso estaba distraída, sentada en el banco de la cocina, pintándose las uñas de los pies de un verde fluorescente.

—Bien —le contestó Candy a Michael mientras abría la nevera y sacaba los espaguetis que habían sobrado de la cena la noche anterior.

— ¿algún otro encuentro con alguien desnudo? —insistió Flamy.

—No —contestó ella.

— ¿finalmente se lo dijiste a tu jefa? —se interesó Michael.

Candy metió el plato de pasta en el microondas.

—no, no le dije nada.

— ¿has dejado que el pervertido siga por ahí suelto? —exclamó Flamy con regocijo.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—no sé si es realmente un pervertido. Estaba en una sala privada y resulta que es una sala que su familia donó o algo así.

Se dirigió a la mesa del comedor y apartó la última pila de revistas de moda de Flamy.

—eh, no puedes dejarnos así después de hacer ese extraño comentario —protestó su compañera, mientras entraba caminando con los talones y con los dedos de los pies separados.

Michael la seguía.

— ¿qué quieres decir con que su familia donó la sala? ¿Cómo se llama?

—No quiero decíroslo —contestó Candy.

Flamy se rió.

— ¿por qué no? ¿Al fin tienes algo interesante que decir y nos lo vas a Ocultar?

—lo publicarás en twitter o en un blog o lo que sea que hagas.

—No lo haré —replicó la otra chica—. Lo prometo. Tu pervertido amiguito de la biblioteca será nuestro pequeño secreto. No saldrá de esta habitación. ¿De acuerdo, Michael?

—De acuerdo —asintió él.

Candy vaciló un momento, pero su necesidad de confiar en alguien superó a su prudencia.

—Terry Grandchester —espetó.

— ¿qué pasa con él? —preguntó Flamy.

—ése es el tipo.

Flamy apartó una silla de la mesa y se dejó caer en ella con los ojos como platos.

—me tomas el pelo.

—en absoluto. ¿Por qué? ¿Lo conoces?

Michael se acercó. Era evidente que estaba muy interesado en la respuesta a esa pregunta. Flamy cogió una revista w de la pila y pasó las páginas apresuradamente. Al no encontrar lo que buscaba, cogió otra. Entonces lo encontró y plantó la revista delante de la cara de Candy. Le estaba mostrando una foto en blanco y negro de una mujer con un vestido sin espalda, inclinada hacia adelante, con la columna arqueada. Las manos le llegaban a los pies y tocaban los elegantes zapatos de tacón de aguja.

— ¿quién es? —preguntó Candy, extrañamente asustada por que Flamy pudiera responderle que era la novia de Grandchester.

Aunque ¿qué importaría? pero en vez de eso, su compañera le señaló la letra pequeña impresa debajo de la imagen: fotografía: Terry Grandchester.

Le costó un minuto asimilarlo.

—déjame ver eso. —cogió la revista y pasó una página, luego otra.

La fotografía que Flamy le había enseñado era la primera de todo un reportaje de Terry.

—Es un tipo muy importante en este campo —explicó la chica—. Cuando publicó por primera vez fotos en las revistas, la gente pensó que era un aficionado, por todo el dinero que tiene y eso. pero acalló todas las críticas con fotos como éstas.

Candy dejó la revista sobre la mesa.

—bueno, me alegro por él. Pero eso no le da derecho a usar la biblioteca como su patio de recreo personal.

Flamy suspiró.

—relájate, chica. Deberías reconocer un gran momento de Nueva York cuando lo tienes delante de las narices.

—O cuando te planta su culo desnudo en la cara —bromeó Michael.

Se rieron y Candy removió los espaguetis en el plato. Cansada de ser el blanco de sus mordaces bromas, finalmente preguntó:

— ¿qué me sugerís que haga?

Flamy le puso una mano en el brazo.

—tómatelo a broma. ¿Sabes cómo hacerlo, Candy?

**YA VERAN Q LE DEPARA EL DESTINO Y Q BUENO Q LES GUSTA**


	8. Chapter 8

**La historia no me pertenece a mi es una adaptación del libro del mismo nombre y la autora es de logan belle y los personajes son de mi ****mizuki e igarach**

**Quien hizo la adaptación es safiro si ella no lo hubiera publicado gracias amiga**

**Capitulo 8**

Por la mañana, se encontró una pila de novelas sobre su escritorio, todas publicadas recientemente y todas con buenas críticas. Dos de ellas ya las había leído. En la parte de arriba del montón había una nota en un post-it azul:

Disfruté con nuestra conversación de ayer sobre ficción, aunque terminó demasiado repentinamente. Me gustaría continuarla esta noche durante la cena. Te recogeré frente a la biblioteca a las seis.

Candy miró rápidamente a su alrededor, como si la hubieran pillado haciendo algo malo, y se metió la nota en el bolso.

— ¿qué pasa, White? ¿te pagan con libros gratis? —le preguntó Jimmy.

—no —respondió ella, mientras dejaba los libros a un lado—. Tengo que leer algunas cosas para el jurado del premio de ficción.

—ah, pues tienes una cosa más. Un tipo ha dejado esto para ti.

Jimmy le entregó un gran libro ilustrado, con una morena bastante ligera de ropa en la cubierta. Llevaba el flequillo corto y su estilo le recordó a la mujer del espectáculo de burlesque. El título del libro era Bettie Page: una historia fotográfica. El nombre le resultaba familiar.

Dio la vuelta al libro. No pertenecía a la biblioteca.

—espera, ¿qué es esto? —le preguntó a Jimmy.

El chico se encogió de hombros.

—pensaba que quizá habías decidido investigar un poco por tu cuenta.

Y entonces Candy recordó que Jimmy le había dicho que llevaba el mismo corte de pelo que Bettie Page. Hojeó el libro. Todas las fotografías, en blanco y negro, eran de la impresionante morena en varias fases de desnudo; algunas demasiado extrañas y sexuales para mirarlas sin sonrojarse. A mitad del libro

Había una página marcada con un pequeño sobre blanco. La foto en ella reproducida era una imagen en blanco y negro de Bettie Page sentada en el respaldo de un sofá de aspecto normal. el pelo le caía hasta los hombros en suaves ondas y llevaba unos guantes negros hasta el codo, un corsé negro, medias de red sujetas con ligueros y zapatos de tacón como mínimo de diez centímetros.

Dentro del sobre había una pequeña tarjeta blanca como las que normalmente acompañan las flores. Con la misma letra prieta y pulcra del post-it de las novelas, ponía: tus deberes para casa.

Volvió a meter la tarjeta en el sobre y miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie la estaba mirando. Entonces se dio cuenta de que la cita para cenar con

Terry Grandchester no era una invitación. Era una orden.

cuarzodeluna: gracias x leer

wisal: para q no digas q soy mala

y todas las demás q leen anónimamente me gustaría q dejaran un reviews gracias.


	9. Chapter 9

**La historia no me pertenece a mi es una adaptación del libro del mismo nombre y la autora es de logan belle y los personajes son de mi ****mizuki e igarach**

**Quien hizo la adaptación es safiro si ella no lo hubiera publicado gracias amiga**

**Capitulo 9**

A las seis, Candy bajó la escalera sur hasta el vestíbulo de entrada de la biblioteca y salió a la cálida tarde de verano.

La verdad era que no esperaba que Terry Grandchester estuviera allí. Tras todo

Un día de trabajo, había llegado a la conclusión de que el libro de Bettie Page y las notas era una bobada, una broma como castigo por haberlo sorprendido en el cuarto piso.

Aun así, el pulso le iba a mil por hora cuando bajó la amplia escalinata de mármol hasta la quinta avenida. Una vez allí, se alisó tímidamente la falda y se abanicó con el libro de bolsillo que llevaba.

— ¿dónde está el libro de Bettie Page?

Sobresaltada, se dio la vuelta y vio a Terry detrás de ella. Estaba increíblemente guapo, con un traje oscuro y una corbata de un intenso color púrpura. Sus ojos, que parecían negros en contraste con el leve tono dorado de su piel, estaban fijos en ella con una intensidad que la dejó sin respiración. De nuevo se maravilló de la perfección de su cara, de sus espectaculares y elegantes rasgos que, de algún modo, eran hermosos, pero también marcadamente masculinos.

— ¿qué?

—el libro ilustrado que te he regalado. No creo que quepa en ese andrajoso y pequeño saco que llevas —respondió, mirando con desdén su bandolera old

navy.

—todo lo que necesito lo llevo en este bolso, muchas gracias.

—espero que eso incluya el libro.

Ella se colocó bien el bolso en el hombro y contestó:

—no, no lo incluye.

—ve por él —le ordenó.

— ¿perdona?

« ¡Menuda cara!»

—me miras como si te hubiera dicho algo ofensivo. ¿Mi nota no decía que Eran «deberes para casa»? eso significa que debías llevarte el libro. ¿De acuerdo?

—sí... excepto que no sé por qué deberías ponerme deberes.

Él sonrió, revelando un hoyuelo en la mejilla derecha.

—supongo que me gustaría ser tu profesor. —entonces se puso serio. Seguía con los ojos clavados en ella, desconcertándola—. Te sorprendería lo que podrías aprender.

Candy tragó saliva con fuerza.

—Vamos, compláceme —le pidió.

Con un suspiro, ella decidió seguirle el juego. Por el momento. Volvió a subir la escalera.

—Y rápido —le gritó.

Candy se dio la vuelta y lo fulminó con la mirada. Terry soltó una sonora carcajada que hizo que a ella le resultara imposible no sonreír.

Vale, de acuerdo, podía ser encantador. «Pero esto es una locura», se dijo. ¿por qué estaba dejando que aquel tipo le diera órdenes? no sabía si era por la curiosidad de descubrir lo que tramaba, por su tendencia a querer complacer a la gente, o, la opción más patética, la embarazosa atracción que sentía por él.

En cualquier caso, entró a toda prisa en la biblioteca, se dirigió a su escritorio, cogió el libro y se lo pegó al pecho con un brazo, sorprendida con su peso. De repente, le vino a la cabeza una idea inquietante: ¿y si cuando saliera él se había ido?

No supo por qué eso la puso tan nerviosa. ¿Y qué si se iba? descartaría todo el asunto como un alocado momento propio de Nueva York. Pero en cuanto salió, lo vio en la puerta, había subido también. Volvió a fijarse en su aspecto impecable, desde el traje a medida hasta los impolutos zapatos. En contraste, se sintió acomplejada con su falda ancha y larga y la sencilla blusa de manga corta que tenía desde el primer año de facultad.

—Déjame que te lo lleve —se ofreció Terry y Candy le dio el libro—. Después de ti —añadió, señalándole la quinta avenida.

Ella bajó la escalinata con cautela, con él detrás.

Un reluciente mercedes negro los esperaba en la esquina de la calle cuarenta y uno. Terry le abrió la puerta.

— ¿adónde vamos? —preguntó Candy, vacilante.

—a cenar. ¿No has recibido mi nota? —le preguntó.

Ella se deslizó en el asiento trasero y Terry entró después.

Al volante había un chofer vestido con traje, que se puso en marcha de inmediato.

—He recibido los otros libros —comentó Candy—. Las novelas.

Terry asintió.

—quizá descubras al nuevo Tom Perrotta.

Ella lo miró suspicaz.

— ¿te estás burlando de mí?

—No —respondió sonriendo y negando con la cabeza—. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? alguien va a descubrir al próximo gran escritor. ¿Por qué no podrías ser tú?

—No lo sé —admitió, sin saber aún si hablaba en serio.

El coche avanzó despacio por el intenso tráfico.

—Deja que te pregunte una cosa —dijo Terry—. ¿Por qué te mudaste a Nueva York?

—Para trabajar en la biblioteca —respondió ella con convicción.

— ¿ésa es la única razón?

—Bueno, sí —contestó Candy, dudando de su propia respuesta—. Quiero decir, ¿no es suficiente?

—no lo sé —respondió él. Había un desafío en sus oscuros ojos—. ¿Lo es?

Se sintió apurada e, instintivamente, le devolvió la pelota:

—bueno, ¿y por qué te mudaste tú?

—yo no me mudé, yo nací aquí. Pero de no ser así, lo habría hecho. Eso seguro. Y la mayoría de la gente que conozco que no ha nacido aquí, no es que se mudara, sino que vino corriendo para conseguir su objetivo.

—O quizá salieron corriendo porque huían de algo —comentó Candy, pensando en su madre.

De inmediato, lamentó haber dicho eso, pero afortunadamente él no la presionó al respecto.

—entonces, ¿nunca has querido ser actriz, modelo o algo por el estilo?

Candy cruzó los brazos; ahora ya segura de que se estaba burlando de ella.

—No —contestó con frialdad.

—Interesante —comentó él—. La mayoría de las mujeres con tu aspecto lo

Habrían hecho. No puedo creer lo inconsciente que eres de tu belleza.

Ella sintió que se sonrojaba. No era que no le hubieran hecho cumplidos antes; la gente le decía que tenía unos ojos o un pelo bonito, y que era «mona». Ella nunca se había preocupado de su complexión o su peso, como muchas de sus amigas, pero desde luego no era una belleza. Tenía una altura media, la nariz demasiado ancha para su gusto y el labio superior demasiado fino como para poder hacer gala de la seductora belleza de una scarlett johannson, kim

kardashian o angelina jolie. Desde luego, nunca se había sentido objeto de verdadero deseo, aunque quizá, en parte, eso fuera culpa suya, por no creerse merecedora de semejante atención.

El tráfico se despejó y pasaron junto a park avenue como una exhalación. En un momento determinado, el chofer giró hacia la quinta. Se detuvo frente un edificio que Candy reconoció: el hotel four seasons, de 52 pisos, diseñado por i. m. pei. conocía muchos de sus edificios. Era uno de los arquitectos favoritos de su padre.

Un portero del hotel abrió la puerta del coche. Terry salió primero y luego le tendió la mano para ayudarla. Ella vaciló, no sabía si debía darle la mano, pero incluso con su instintiva reticencia, no podía haber anticipado que su contacto haría que un temblor la recorriera como una corriente eléctrica.

Terry la guió al interior del vestíbulo de piedra caliza, inspirado en el art déco con unos techos que debían de tener más de nueve metros de altura.

—Te esperaré aquí —dijo él y le dio una llave electrónica—. Es de la habitación 2020.

Candy se quedó mirando la tarjeta, pero no la cogió.

—no lo entiendo.

—no pensarías que podías salir a cenar vestida así, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

Ella sintió que la sangre le subía a la cara y no supo si se sentía más avergonzada u ofendida.

—si no puedo llevar esto para ir al restaurante, entonces quizá deberíamos ir a otro sitio.

Terry la miró con unos ojos serios que mostraban lo que Candy estaba empezando a reconocer como su habitual desafío.

— ¿en serio? pensaba que a alguien con tu curiosidad intelectual podría gustarle ver otro aspecto de la vida.

Candy pensó en el sentimiento que la había atormentado desde que tenía uso de razón: el miedo. Miedo de lo que pasaría si no hacía lo correcto, si no iba a lo seguro, si no sobresalía. Y luego, en cambio, el miedo a que las cosas le pasara de largo, a verlo siempre todo desde fuera. Cogió la tarjeta.

Alejandra: si ya tiene a su próxima victima.

LizCarter: más envidia te va a dar conforme van pasando los capítulos.

wisal: bueno amiga aquí esta otro para q no digas q los capítulos son cortos espero te gusten.


	10. Chapter 10

**La historia no me pertenece a mi es una adaptación del libro del mismo nombre y la autora es de logan belle y los personajes son de mi ****mizuki e igarach**

**Quien hizo la adaptación es safiro si ella no lo hubiera publicado gracias amiga**

**Capitulo 10**

El piso veinte estaba en silencio. Candy avanzó por el pasillo enmoquetado segura de que alguien la detendría y le preguntaría qué estaba haciendo allí, pero nadie lo hizo.

Encontró la habitación 2020 y metió la tarjeta en la ranura, mientras una parte de sí misma esperaba que no se abriera. Pero cuando hizo presión en el picaporte, éste se movió sin problemas bajo su palma.

Una vez dentro, se encontró rodeada de tonos de beige y rosa, madera clara y mármol. La decoración era sobria pero moderna. Esperaba que fuera más opulenta, en vista del vestíbulo, pero se sintió sorprendentemente cómoda con la relativa normalidad del ambiente. Las ventanas orientadas al sur ofrecían una impresionante vista de la ciudad, la vista más alta que había contemplado nunca.

— ¿Candy?

Una mujer apareció de la nada, dándole un susto de muerte.

— ¡me ha asustado! —jadeó, cuando pudo respirar de nuevo.

—lo siento. No pretendía hacerlo —dijo la desconocida, con acento británico. Llevaba unos vaqueros blancos y un caftán turquesa. Tenía el pelo cobrizo recogido en un moño suelto y se adornaba con unas elegantes joyas de platino—. Soy Annie. Terry me ha pedido que viniera por si necesitabas ayuda.

— ¿tú... trabajas para él?

—He trabajado con él —aclaró Annie—. Soy estilista y maquilladora. Pero aquí

He venido como un favor personal. Él ha pensado que podrías necesitarme.

Candy asintió, como si todo aquello tuviera una absoluta lógica.

—La ropa de esta noche está en el dormitorio —le indicó Annie, señalando a la derecha—. Avísame si quieres algo. Y ponte todo lo que Terry ha dejado ahí para ti. Ha insistido mucho al respecto. Es muy detallista, como probablemente ya sepas.

No, no lo sabía, pero estaba empezando a hacerse una idea.

Se dirigió al dormitorio. Había dos bolsas de papel y una funda de tela sobre la enorme cama. La funda tenía impresas las palabras miu miu. Una de las bolsas era rosa con un arco negro y en ella se leía: agent provocateur. La otra era naranja, de prada. Conocía el nombre de prada, pero no los otros dos.

Empezó por lo conocido y miró primero dentro de esa bolsa prada, donde encontró tres cajas de zapatos. Abrió la primera y se encontró con unos zapatos de tacón cerrados, lo bastante conservadores como para que pudiera haberlos escogido ella misma. Sólo que los tacones medían diez centímetros y eran de metal.

Parecían más una varilla o un clavo que parte de un zapato.

—esto no es un zapato, es un instrumento de tortura —murmuró y lo dejó a un lado.

Abrió la segunda caja y encontró los mismos zapatos pero medio número más grandes. En la tercera encontró lo mismo. Los primeros que había sacado eran de su número exacto. Eso la irritó más que sorprenderla.

Se volvió hacia la funda de tela, la sujetó por la percha, forrada de terciopelo, con una mano mientras bajaba la cremallera con la otra, preguntándose qué estaría haciendo Annie en la otra habitación y si estaría enfadada porque Terry le hubiera pedido que hiciera de canguro. Todo aquello era muy embarazoso.

Sacó la percha de la funda y descubrió un sencillo vestido negro sin mangas pero de cuello alto, largo hasta la rodilla. Parecía algo que audrey hepburn podría haber llevado. Cualquier cosa que le recordara a la hepburn —ya fuera audrey o katharine— le parecía bien. Ése había sido un avance positivo, después de los zapatos que podrían usarse perfectamente como arma blanca.

A continuación, cogió la bolsa rosa. Tuvo que rebuscar a través de montones de papel de seda de ese mismo color, para encontrar unos paquetes planos envueltos en papel negro. Con cuidado, desenvolvió el primero y descubrió un delicado sujetador de encaje negro. Era precioso, pero no tenía nada que ver con el sencillo sujetador de algodón de gap que ella había usado toda su vida. De trabajado encaje y un sistema de diminutos y elaborados corchetes, la prenda no le pareció nada práctica. La dejó a un lado y desenvolvió el siguiente paquete.

Encontró más encaje negro, pero la prenda le resultó inidentificable. Tenía la forma de un sujetador puesto del revés y de él colgaban cuatro cintas con enganches. Le resultaba tan desconcertante que lo volvió a meter en la bolsa. Por último, encontró unas medias negras, tan finas y sedosas que parecían unas alas de gasa.

Llamaron una vez a la puerta del dormitorio.

— ¿va todo bien ahí dentro? —preguntó Annie.

Candy recordó que Terry la estaba esperando en el vestíbulo, así que sería mejor que se pusiera en marcha.

—Sí, gracias —respondió.

—recuerda que tienes que ponértelo todo.

Ella contempló el despliegue de prendas sobre la cama. Aquella misteriosa prenda de encaje la llenó de ansiedad y pensó: «puedo marcharme y ya está».

Podía limitarse a salir por la puerta, disculparse con la pelinegra inglesa y decirle que no necesitaría su ayuda. Podía dejar la llave electrónica en recepción y comunicarle a Terry que no estaba interesada en hacer de Eliza Doolittle para su Henry Higgins particular.

Entonces se iría a casa, a su pequeño dormitorio y... ¿qué? ¿Se preguntaría de qué podrían haber hablado durante la cena? ¿Se imaginaría cómo podría haber sido vestirse como alguien salido directamente de las páginas del vogue? y luego, seis meses o un año o dos después, se sentaría sola en aquella misma habitación y recordaría el momento en que el hombre más guapo que había visto nunca le había dicho que era preciosa.

« ¿Por qué has venido a Nueva York?»

Candy sacó la misteriosa prenda de encaje negro de la bolsa, se acercó a la puerta del dormitorio y se asomó con cautela.

—Annie, siento molestarte...

—Estoy aquí para ayudar —la interrumpió la pelinegra, de buen humor.

—no sé qué es esto. —levantó el encaje negro como si fuera un animal rabioso.

—es un liguero. Pueden ser complicados de poner. Deja que te ayude. No te ofendas, pero seguramente a ti sola te costaría una eternidad.

Annie probablemente tendría cosas más importantes que hacer que ayudar a vestirse a una mujer adulta como si fuera una desamparada preescolar. No le extrañaba que quisiera abreviar.

—Vale, gracias —aceptó Candy y se hizo a un lado para que Annie pudiera entrar también en el dormitorio.

Ésta puso los brazos en jarras y examinó el despliegue de prendas que había sobre la cama.

—un vestido precioso. Y perfecto para ti. Terry tiene muy buen ojo.

—Pero los zapatos —dijo Candy, mientras los miraba como si fueran el enemigo—. No seré capaz de caminar con esas cosas. Creo que me dejaré puestos los míos.

Annie miró el calzado de Candy y negó con la cabeza despacio.

—yo que tú no lo haría.

Ella asintió.

—vale. Supongo que tendré que caminar muy despacio —cedió.

Annie pareció visiblemente aliviada.

—buena idea. Ahora ponte el sujetador y las braguitas. Luego te ayudaré con el liguero y las medias.

Candy esperó a que saliera de la habitación, pero la mujer no hizo ademán de ir a ofrecerle ninguna intimidad.

—la verdad es que no estoy acostumbrada a cambiarme delante de otras personas —reconoció ella con timidez.

—Candy —contestó Annie—, soy estilista. He visto a algunas de las mujeres más famosas del mundo desnudas. Y Terry te está esperando en el vestíbulo. Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, me daría prisa.

Candy se sintió tonta. Aquella mujer sólo trataba de ayudar y allí estaba ella, haciendo una montaña de su presencia en la habitación.

Intentando no sentirse cohibida, se quitó la chaqueta. Annie se la cogió y la dobló. Luego se desabrochó la blusa y se bajó la cremallera de la falda y le entregó ambas prendas. De repente, sintió el aire frío y se le puso la piel de gallina. Notó que los pezones se le endurecían bajo el sujetador. No quería quitárselo, pero el de encaje negro la estaba esperando. Se llevó las manos a la espalda para desabrochárselo, pero sus dedos se movieron torpes sobre el cierre que había abierto y cerrado incontables veces.

—deja que te ayude —se ofreció Annie y antes de que ella pudiera protestar, los dedos de la mujer le rozaron la espalda entre los omóplatos y le desabrocharon el sujetador.

Candy dejó que el sencillo sostén de algodón cayera al suelo y se cubrió los pechos cruzando los brazos sobre ellos. Annie cogió el sujetador de encaje negro y le pasó los tirantes por los hombros. Luego se lo abrochó.

—No entiendo cómo ha podido saber cuál era la talla exacta —comentó Candy y sintió de inmediato que era el sostén que mejor se le ajustaba de todos los que había llevado nunca.

—Tiene buen ojo —repitió Annie y sus ojos azules brillaron. Algo en su tono de voz hizo que Candy se preguntara si habría conocido a Terry a otros niveles además del profesional—. Ahora esto —le indicó la mujer, entregándole las braguitas.

Ella se las puso lo más de prisa que pudo y alzó la vista sólo una vez para asegurarse de que Annie no la estuviera mirando.

Pero lo estaba haciendo.

—El liguero —señaló y le tendió aquella prenda desconcertante.

Candy lo cogió y lo sostuvo con dos dedos.

—no tengo ni idea...

Annie cogió el liguero y se colocó delante de ella. Primero se lo abrochó alrededor de la cintura y luego tiró de él hacia abajo hasta que le quedó a la altura de las caderas. Las cuatro cintas quedaron colgando sobre sus muslos como tentáculos.

—ponte las medias y yo te las sujetaré.

Candy se sentó en la cama, demasiado centrada en la tarea como para seguir sintiéndose cohibida. Se puso las medias con delicadeza y se las subió despacio hasta los muslos. Cuando acabó, se puso de pie.

Annie se colocó de rodillas y sujetó las cuatro cintas al borde de las medias, una en la parte de delante y otra en la parte de atrás de cada muslo.

—Increíble —murmuró casi para sí misma y luego añadió—: ¿por qué no te miras en el espejo?

—No, así está bien —se resistió Candy, aunque sentía una secreta curiosidad.

Annie le tendió el vestido negro para que se lo pusiera.

—Date la vuelta —dijo y le subió la cremallera.

—Al fin, ya estoy —susurró Candy.

—casi. —Annie le colocó los zapatos delante y ella se los puso con cautela. Se sintió como una cenicienta de novela.

Se miró al espejo y no reconoció nada de lo que veía de cuello para abajo.

— ¿puedo recomendarte algo más? —preguntó Annie.

—Por supuesto —respondió.

Annie le dio un tubo de lápiz de labios. Era negro con unas letras blancas que ponían nars. Candy lo abrió y vio una barra nueva de intenso carmesí mate.

— ¿ha dejado esto para mí también? —preguntó.

Annie no respondió, pero esperó a que se lo aplicara.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Candy no se pintaba los labios, desde su baile de graduación. Había ido con Anthony Brown, su coeditor del periódico del instituto. Más tarde, en la fiesta posterior al baile en la casa de la playa de samantha sinclair, esperaba que Anthony la besara en la oscura playa bañada por la luz de la luna, pero él le dijo que era gay.

A Candy le temblaba la mano y le costó un momento calmarse lo suficiente como para poder pintarse los labios. Una vez lo hizo, la sorprendió ver cómo el intenso rojo le resaltaba sus ojos verdes.

Sonriendo, se apartó del espejo y le tendió el pintalabios a Annie.

—Quédatelo —le dijo ella—. Estás guapísima. Ahora ve. Terry no es un hombre paciente.

Candy atravesó el vestíbulo del four seasons, vacilante sobre los tacones.

Por primera vez en su vida, fue consciente de que la gente se la quedaba mirando cuando pasaba por su lado. Al principio, pensó que era porque caminaba como una gacela dando sus primeros pasos fuera del útero materno. Pero luego vio la expresión de un hombre de negocios e identificó algo que nunca había visto dirigido hacia ella: deseo.

Desorientada por la atención de los extraños, el elegante vestíbulo y aquella ropa, en absoluto familiar para ella, casi chocó contra Terry.

—oh, no te había visto —le dijo, parándose en seco.

Los ojos de él la recorrieron de pies a cabeza. Cuando Candy se dio cuenta de que sabía lo que llevaba debajo del vestido, sintió que la inundaba una oleada de vergüenza. Esperó a que hiciera algún comentario sobre su atuendo, pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a evaluarla con una mirada intensa e imperturbable.

Luego alargó el brazo y le cogió el viejo bolso que llevaba colgado del hombro.

—esto es horrible.

—bueno, es cuestión de gustos. Y cumple su cometido.

Ahora que ya no llevaba el bolso, volvió a mirarla y, aparentemente satisfecho, le ofreció el brazo. Candy alzó la vista hacia Terry y luego se apoyó en él como si la acompañara a un baile de debutantes. Pensaba que se dirigirían al restaurante del hotel, pero volvió a guiarla hacia la calle.

— ¿no vamos a cenar aquí?

—No —respondió Terry—. Mi restaurante favorito de aquí cerró a principios de este año, l'atelier de joel robuchon —explicó sonriéndole—. Pero no te preocupes, esta ciudad no anda corta de grandes restaurantes.

Le abrió la puerta del coche y Candy volvió a entrar en el mercedes, pero esa vez lo hizo con cuidado, prestando atención a los zapatos de tacón y al vestido. El coche avanzó por park avenue y justo cuando empezaba a sentirse cómoda, se detuvo en la calle sesenta y cinco. El chofer rodeó el vehículo para abrirle la puerta y al salir se encontró con un hermoso edificio neoclásico. Sobre la puerta, con letras grandes, ponía Daniel.

Dentro, todo eran techos artesonados de más de cinco metros de altura, balaustradas, arcos y pilastras talladas. La arquitectura clásica estaba compensada por el mobiliario moderno y el tratamiento con intensos colores neutros, nogal y crema, contrarrestados por las sillas rojas del comedor. Todo el espacio estaba bañado por una cálida luz que procedía de las lámparas de araña y de los candelabros de pared, y Candy pensó que a su madre aquel ambiente la impresionaría.

Todo en el restaurante rezumaba elegancia y agradeció haber accedido a la petición de Terry de cambiarse de ropa.

El maître lo saludó efusivamente.

—el salón bellecour está listo, señor Grandchester —anunció el hombre.

Terry le cedió el paso y Candy siguió al maître a través del comedor. De nuevo sintió las miradas sobre ella y lo único que pudo hacer fue concentrarse para no tropezar con los zapatos. Se sentía como Julia Roberts en pretty woman, toda glamurosa con su vestido rojo del brazo de Richard gere.

Sintió una especie de agitación en el estómago, una vertiginosa felicidad.

El maître abrió la puerta de un salón privado en el que cabrían cien personas, pero que estaba preparado con una única mesa. Le apartó la silla y Candy se sentó con rigidez, mientras Terry tomaba asiento frente a ella.

—Podríamos cenar fuera —comentó con una risa nerviosa—. Aquí hay mucho espacio.

El sumiller trajo la lista de vinos, pero Terry apenas la miró.

—Tomaremos el menú degustación, así que traiga algún vino que sea apropiado —comentó. Luego se dirigió a Candy—: el menú degustación consta de ocho platos. Espero que no tengas prisa.

Ella se limitó a negar con la cabeza mientras intentaba no dejarse llevar por el pánico. ¿De qué hablarían durante una cena de ocho platos? ¿Tan buena estaba allí la comida para que alguien quisiera comer tanto?

—Estás preciosa —le dijo Terry—. Ese vestido te queda bien.

—oh, gracias —respondió, con la mirada fija en su copa de agua—. Has acertado con las tallas.

—me paso mucho tiempo contemplando a mujeres —comentó él.

Candy se ruborizó ante semejante afirmación, pero luego se dio cuenta de que debía de estar refiriéndose a su ocupación de fotógrafo.

El camarero apareció con el aperitivo. Dejó tres pequeños platos delante de ellos y anunció:

—mosaico de pularda y rabanito daikon, gelée de setas y ensalada de verdura temprana.

—Gracias —dijo Candy, deseando desesperadamente reconocer algo de lo que le habían puesto delante.

Entonces, Terry le guiñó un ojo y el estómago se le encogió de tal forma que se percató de que no sería capaz de probar bocado.

Wisal: pues la vdd yo creo q su mama no quiere q haga su vida como pareja después d lo q paso con ella ya lo iran descubriendo mas adelante.

LizCarter: ok q te pervierta el muchacho permiso concedido jijijijiji.

Marce: si se q los capítulos son cortos pero asi viene voy a tratar de subir diario pero no prometo nada.


	11. Chapter 11

**La historia no me pertenece a mi es una adaptación del libro del mismo nombre y la autora es de logan belle y los personajes son de mi ****mizuki e igarach**

**Quien hizo la adaptación es safiro si ella no lo hubiera publicado gracias amiga**

**Capitulo 11**

Candy removió la comida un poco por el plato y, cuando alzó la vista, se encontró a Terry mirándola fijamente.

—me decepcionas, Candy —comentó—. No pensé que fueras de las que no comen.

Sintió que se ruborizaba y la incomodidad y lo absurdo de la situación finalmente pesaron más que lo excitante que pudiera llegar a ser.

—disculpa que no me lance de lleno sobre el plato, pero esta última media hora en la que no he hecho más que recibir órdenes, y que ha conseguido que me sienta más en alguna extravagante representación que en una cita para cenar, ha hecho que pierda el apetito.

Él se rió, pero no con una educada risa, sino con una profunda y gutural carcajada, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás.

—hum, una clienta descontenta. Esto es algo nuevo para mí —bromeó,

exasperándola aún más.

— ¿y cómo voy a recuperar mi ropa? porque no voy a ir a esa habitación de hotel después de la cena.

—me parece bien —afirmó él, claramente divertido, lo que la irritó todavía más.

—te aviso para que estemos en la misma página y no haya malentendidos.

—en la misma página, ¿eh? has hablado como una verdadera bibliotecaria

—afirmó.

Sin saber qué responder a ese comentario, Candy probó el vino. Estaba delicioso y el líquido dejó un rastro de calidez en su garganta.

—y ahora que lo mencionas, ¿no íbamos a hablar de los libros? pensaba que era de eso de lo que trataba esta cena.

—impaciente por entrar en materia.

—Sí —asintió y tomó otro sorbo de vino.

«Es el último, ahora pararé», se aseguró a sí misma.

— ¿por qué no tienes móvil? —preguntó Terry.

A Candy la sorprendió esa pregunta que parecía surgida de la nada.

—oh, no lo sé —contestó.

Se negaba a reconocer su obligatoria austeridad a alguien que iba por ahí en un coche con chofer y que usaba uno de los hoteles más caros del mundo como vestidor.

—Es poco práctico —comentó él.

—para mí no.

— ¿habías llevado liguero alguna vez? —le preguntó.

Candy casi escupió el vino.

— ¿cómo?

—has dicho que querías entrar en materia. —su mirada era intensa y su expresión seria. Era evidente que la pregunta sobre el móvil había sido sólo de calentamiento—. ¿Cómo te sientes llevando la ropa interior que te he comprado?

—Como si llevara un disfraz —respondió.

—lo dices como si fuera algo malo.

Se llevaron los platos y la aparición del camarero le concedió a Candy un respiro temporal del interrogatorio. Le colocaron un nuevo plato delante, tan elegantemente presentado que más parecía arte que comida.

—mousseron y raviolis de cardo suizo, queso nettlesome, setas st. george en vinagre, helechos cabeza de violín —anunció el camarero.

El sumiller retiró la copa de vino de Candy, aunque aún estaba medio llena y trajo otras copas limpias. Presentó entonces una nueva botella a Terry.

—domaine drouhin meursault, burdeos 2008.

Candy hizo ademán de rechazar más vino, pero una crítica mirada de

Terry la detuvo.

Cuando volvieron a quedarse solos en la sala, él alzó su copa.

—Por los disfraces —dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¿por qué bebemos por los disfraces? —preguntó ella, mientras chocaba con delicadeza su copa contra la suya.

—porque inspiran. Y liberan.

«Para ti es fácil decirlo», pensó.

— ¿qué hay de liberador en que me digas qué debo ponerme? —preguntó.

—bueno, piensa en ello. Imagina que te hubiera dicho con tiempo que íbamos a ir a un restaurante y que tuvieras que arreglarte. No sabrías qué ropa ponerte, cómo encontrarla, cuánto gastar... me he limitado a hacerme cargo de todo ese trabajo y de esas molestias. Ceder el control es la liberación máxima.

— ¿y qué hay de dar alternativas?

—Tenías alternativas —replicó—. Podrías haberte negado a salir conmigo. Podrías haberte negado a ponerte la ropa.

Candy asintió, recordando que se había planteado marcharse de la habitación del hotel. Probó los raviolis. Estaban deliciosos y sorprendentemente jugosos, no se parecía a nada que hubiera probado antes.

—Quiero verte con el liguero y el sujetador —afirmó.

Candy se tragó de golpe la comida. Tosió y bebió vino.

—Eso no va a pasar —contestó, aunque sólo con las palabras que habían salido de su boca, Terry le había provocado un cosquilleo entre las piernas como el que sentía cuando estaba en la cama, sola y despierta en mitad de la noche y se tocaba.

—no tiene que haber sexo —explicó él—. Me inspiro mucho con la belleza y tengo curiosidad por saber cómo estarías con lencería desde el primer momento en que te vi.

—Sé que eres fotógrafo —comentó Candy.

—ah... la vida en la era de google. Nos han arrebatado cualquier oportunidad de disfrutar del descubrimiento o del misterio. ¿No crees?

—no te he buscado en google. Mi compañera de piso estudia en parsons y tiene todas y cada una de las revistas de moda del planeta. Vi tus fotos en una de ellas.

Terry asintió.

—la fotografía de moda siempre es un ejercicio interesante. Pero normalmente sólo es un trabajo. Mi tipo de fotografía favorito es muy diferente.

— ¿y qué tipo es ése?

Él sonrió y algo en cómo la miró hizo que Candy se sintiera más expuesta que cuando se había desvestido delante de Annie.

—si me lo permites, te lo mostraré.

—Te buscaré en google —afirmó, furiosa por el efecto que tenía sobre ella y sin desear que él se diera cuenta de que tenía tanto poder.

—no podrás encontrarlas en internet —le advirtió—. No podrás encontrarlas en ninguna parte.

—en ese caso, supongo que no las veré.

—Tengo plena confianza en que lo hagas —replicó Terry—. Hablando de fotos, ¿has hojeado el libro de Bettie Page?

—un poco —respondió—. Estaba en el trabajo, así que no pude...

—hazlo antes de acostarte.

Ella bebió otro sorbo de vino.

— ¿por qué te gusta tanto Bettie Page?

Pareció que Terry consideraba la pregunta con cuidado, aunque, evidentemente, tenía una respuesta preparada.

—ella, y el efecto que tiene en la gente, me parece fascinante. Es comprensible por qué tuvo tanto éxito en su época: pocas mujeres posaban como ella, pero ¿por qué impresiona aún tanto ahora? hoy en día, hay mujeres desnudas por todas partes. Las fotografías en la red son mucho más explícitas que nada de lo que Bettie Page hizo nunca. Hay muchas mujeres más hermosas. Pero, aun así, ella es única.

Se lo veía totalmente animado y el hecho de que fuera fotógrafo de repente a Candy le pareció más real. Lo vivía. Pensaba en las fotografías como ella pensaba en los libros.

Deseó poder deslumbrarlo con algún comentario digno de Camille Paglia sobre la semiótica de Bettie Page, pero lo cierto era que nunca había oído hablar de esa mujer antes del comentario que Jimmy le hizo sobre el corte de pelo.

—Quiero que te tomes esto en serio —le pidió Terry de repente, mirándola a los ojos. Ella inspiró con brusquedad—. No te he invitado a cenar para charlar de gilipolleces, Candy. Y, a pesar de lo que creas, no te he pedido que salgas conmigo para poder follarte, aunque pienso en ello.

El estómago le dio un leve vuelco y apartó la vista. Una parte de ella deseaba que dejara de hablar y otra rezaba porque no lo hiciera.

— ¿te molesta que diga eso? —le preguntó.

—No —respondió con un susurro apenas audible.

—me miras con esos enormes ojos verdes y no sé si eres tímida o me estás juzgando en silencio —reconoció.

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

— ¿por qué iba a juzgarte?

—lo hiciste el día que me viste follándome a aquella mujer en la biblioteca.

Candy se estremeció al oírlo usar de un modo repetido y despreocupado la palabra «follar».

—bueno, sí. Creo que la biblioteca no es el lugar adecuado para ese tipo de

cosas...

— ¿puedo decirte algo? —le preguntó él y algo en su voz y en cómo la miró, en cómo su mirada se movió de sus ojos a sus labios y de nuevo a sus ojos hizo que todo su cuerpo se tensara.

—Sí —susurró.

—pienso en follarte en la biblioteca.

Toda la sangre se le concentró en el rostro. Bajó la vista hacia la mesa y sintió un aterrador pálpito de deseo entre las piernas. Después de la cena, el mercedes los esperaba en la puerta del Daniel. Giró al oeste y avanzó por la séptima avenida.

— ¿adónde vamos? —preguntó Candy.

—te llevo a casa —contestó.

Ella intentó no sentirse decepcionada.

— ¿para eso no necesitas mi dirección? —preguntó.

—tengo tu dirección.

— ¿qué? —fuera cual fuese el hechizo en el que había caído con el vino, la ropa elegante y la charla sobre sexo se rompió de repente—. ¿Cómo la has conseguido?

—en la oficina de la biblioteca.

— ¡no pueden darle mi dirección a cualquiera!

—yo no soy «cualquiera», Candy. me conocen.

— ¡ésa no es la cuestión!

— ¿lo sientes como una violación? —preguntó.

Y algo en su modo de mirarla hizo que supiera que no estaba hablando de su dirección.

—Es que no es... apropiado —se quejó.

Terry pareció considerarlo y asintió despacio.

—Puede que sea inapropiado, eso es cierto —afirmó—. Y no se me da muy bien lo de pedir permiso. —le cogió la mano y la miró a los ojos. Su intensidad la afectó de un modo como nunca antes le había pasado—. Supongo que deberías saber eso de mí si vamos a pasar tiempo juntos.

Al oír esas palabras, la irritación de Candy se evaporó. Iban a pasar tiempo juntos.

Cuando el coche se detuvo frente al edificio de su apartamento, logró decir:

—gracias por la cena.

Terry le cogió la mano y su contacto le pareció pesado y cálido e hizo que le entraran ganas de recostarse sobre él.

—hablaba en serio cuando te he dicho que hojees el libro de Bettie Page esta noche. Quiero saber qué opinas. Quiero conocerte, Candy.

—Vale —accedió.

De nuevo, los ojos de él se clavaron en los suyos. En la oscuridad y bajo el imperturbable foco de su mirada, sintió como si, de algún modo, hubiera hecho una promesa importante. Aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que había prometido.

**LizCarter, ****WISAL****, ****Betk Grandchester**

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS **


	12. Chapter 12

**La historia no me pertenece a mi es una adaptación del libro del mismo nombre y la autora es de logan belle y los personajes son de mi ****mizuki e igarach**

**Quien hizo la adaptación es safiro si ella no lo hubiera publicado gracias amiga**

**Capitulo 12**

Candy no podía dormir. Horas después de que Terry la dejara en casa, su mente aún iba a mil por hora, repasando retazos de la conversación y recordando cómo la miraba. Y aunque apenas la había tocado en toda la noche, una mano en su brazo de vez en cuando, el roce de su hombro contra el suyo, estaba tensa, rígida como un muelle que sabía que tendría que soltar.

Tumbada en la cama, se levantó el camisón hasta las caderas y se tocó levemente por encima de las bragas de algodón. Luego deslizó la mano por debajo y se tocó de aquella otra forma infalible que siempre le daba satisfacción. Se frotó el clítoris y movió el dedo índice dentro y fuera de su vagina, pero apenas sintió una punzada de placer.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

Intentó pensar en Terry mientras se tocaba de nuevo, pero con eso sólo logró sentirse avergonzada. Confusa, se incorporó. Era mejor detenerse a tiempo que sentirse aún más frustrada.

Se levantó y miró fuera por entre las cortinas. La luna estaba medio llena y brillante. Las abrió para que la luz nocturna iluminara el dormitorio. Y entonces, al observar cómo las sombras jugueteaban en la pared, recordó que Terry le había pedido que mirara el libro de Bettie Page.

Lo tenía sobre la mesilla de noche. Lo cogió y lo colocó sobre la cama. La hermosa morena le sonrió desde la portada, casi haciéndole un guiño, como si le dijera: «no te preocupes».

—apuesto a que tú nunca tuviste este tipo de problemas. —Candy suspiró.

La luz de la luna no era lo bastante intensa para que pudiera leer, así que se levantó y encendió la lámpara del techo. Parpadeó con fuerza y volvió a la cama con el libro.

Pasó las páginas buscando alguna pista de lo que a Terry le parecía tan interesante. Era una mujer guapa, no cabía duda. Pero más que eso, se la veía segura de sí misma. Al margen de sus poses provocativas, en sus ojos azules había un «brillo», como habría dicho el padre de Candy. Y en muchas fotos esbozaba una gran sonrisa que, de algún modo, era muy anticuada, muy americana en su candidez.

La primera parte del libro, «preludio de una pin-up», mostraba imágenes de una joven Bettie Page vestida de un modo muy normal, una chica nada especial aunque bonita. Ni siquiera llevaba aquel flequillo típico de ella. La siguiente parte la mostraba cuando se mudó a Nueva York, justo antes de convertirse en modelo. El texto decía: «era una secretaria anónima que trabajaba toda la semana y daba largos paseos solitarios los fines de semana, mientras soñaba con una vida más glamurosa».

Candy no podía imaginar que la mujer hermosa y de aspecto dominante que vio en la última parte del libro pudiese haberse sentido nunca sola o haber tenido un aburrido trabajo de oficina como secretaria.

Pasó las páginas y estudió la progresión de Bettie, que empezó luciendo sujetadores y medias con ligueros, siguió blandiendo látigos y acabó saliendo atada y amordazada.

Cerró el libro.

Se preguntó si Bettie se habría sentido alguna vez como ella se había sentido aquella noche bajo la mirada de Terry; en parte emocionada y en parte avergonzada. Se preguntó si habría dejado alguna vez que la tocara un fotógrafo.

Pensó en la petición de Terry de fotografiarla. ¿Lo que ella le había dicho era cierto? ¿Odiaba que la fotografiaran? se sentía cohibida mientras la enfocaban y normalmente no le gustaba su aspecto. No creía ser presumida, pero la idea de cómo se veía en su mente no coincidía con lo que veía en las fotos.

Se preguntó cómo habría sido para Bettie Page. ¿se habría resistido al principio? ¿Lo habría hecho por dinero? ¿De dónde sacaba el valor para quitarse la ropa? Candy nunca podría hacerlo y eso que ella vivía en una época en que era más normal que las mujeres se desnudasen. ¿Quién no tenía fotos sin ropa en internet en ese momento? ¿O una grabación sexual? a veces, ella se sentía como si fuera la única.

Miró al suelo, donde se encontraba la lencería, apilada en un oscuro montoncito. Se había sentido demasiado cansada incluso para lavarla. Cogió el liguero y jugueteó con los pequeños enganches. Se levantó de la cama, se acercó con las prendas de lencería al espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía apoyado en la pared, junto al pequeño armario, se quitó el camisón y contempló su cuerpo desnudo, tapado sólo con la sencilla braguita de algodón blanco.

Pensó en probarse el liguero para ver qué aspecto tenía con él, pero le dio pereza. En lugar de eso, sintió el impulso de tocarse. Se pasó las manos por los pechos. Y no se vio a sí misma, sino que tuvo visiones de la actriz de burlesque, la gota de mermelada de arándanos entre los pechos, el dedo que ascendía por su cuerpo hasta su boca.

No comprendía cómo aquella mujer era capaz de hacer eso delante de la gente, o cómo podía Bettie Page quitarse la ropa ante la cámara. ¿Les gustaba que la gente las mirara? ¿Hacía que se sintieran hermosas?

Se pasó la mano por el estómago hasta los pechos del mismo modo que lo había hecho la actriz. Se acarició los pezones y observó cómo se endurecían y se convertían en dos pequeños puntitos e imaginó que alguien la miraba. Apartó la vista del espejo avergonzada. Aunque era innegable lo que su cuerpo necesitaba que hiciera.

Regresó a la cama, apagó la luz y se tumbó sobre las mantas. A salvo en la oscuridad, volvió a tocarse los pechos; esa vez no paró hasta que no sintió la familiar palpitación entre las piernas. Movió una mano para acariciarse levemente el clítoris, mientras con la otra seguía frotándose los pezones con delicadeza.

Cerró los ojos, se imaginó que Terry estaba allí, sentado en el borde de la cama, observándola, pidiéndole que no parara. Ella le diría que no podía hacer eso delante de él y él le preguntaría: « ¿no es por esto por lo que te mudaste a Nueva York? ¿Para hacer algo sexual, vivo y real?».

Candy gimió en voz baja y sumergió un dedo en su interior. Imaginó a Terry pidiéndole que le dejara hacerlo a él. Ella se negaría. «no puedo.» pero él le apartaría la mano y la tocaría con la suya. Y entonces cedería y Terry la acariciaría con sus grandes manos... tocándola de un modo que ni siquiera ella sabía si deseaba que la tocaran.

Su dedo se deslizó rápidamente dentro y fuera, haciendo que se humedeciera con su propia excitación. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados con el rostro y la voz de Terry vívidos en su mente, mientras sentía los primeros temblores de la liberación, una oleada que la inundó una y otra vez hasta que pudo dejar que la arrastrara hasta lo más profundo del sueño.

El sonido del despertador la sobresaltó. ¿Cómo podía ser ya por la mañana? descorrió la cortina. No cabía ninguna duda, el sol había salido con fuerza. Candy volvió a recostarse en las almohadas.

Había estado agitada y dando vueltas durante toda la noche e, incluso mientras dormía, su mente no había parado de funcionar a mil por hora, con sueños que la hacían despertarse empapada en sudor, pero que le era imposible recordar. Por un momento pensó que la cena con Terry Grandchester había sido uno de esos sueños, pero el vestido miu miu en el suelo junto con los zapatos de tacón eran la prueba de que la velada había sido real y no un producto de su activa imaginación nocturna.

Y entonces, avergonzada, recordó la fantasía que había tenido mientras se masturbaba.

Una llamada en la puerta la sobresaltó.

— ¿estás ahí? —preguntó Flamy.

—sí. ¿va todo bien? —preguntó Candy mientras se incorporaba y se pasaba una mano por el pelo.

Su compañera abrió la puerta. Aún iba en pijama, una camiseta de juicy couture y unos leggings de athleta. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una despeinada coleta y su iphone no dejaba de sonar ya con mensajes de texto.

—no estabas aquí anoche cuando me fui. Y no estaba segura de sí habías vuelto más tarde.

Entonces se fijó en la pila de ropa en el suelo. Se agachó y cogió el vestido

miu miu.

— ¿qué diablos has hecho? ¿Has atracado bedford'T?

Candy se levantó de la cama, pasó a su lado para dirigirse a la cocina y encendió el hervidor de agua.

—En serio —insistió Flamy, siguiéndola—. ¿Qué pasa? sé que éste es un vestido de mil seiscientos dólares como mínimo. ¡y esos zapatos! pensaba que sentías devoción por tu suministro de por vida de tom'T...

Candy abrió la nevera y sacó un tarro de mantequilla de cacahuete skippy y cogió una gran cucharada.

— ¿cómo puedes comer tan temprano? —preguntó Flamy.

Candy lamió toda la mantequilla de cacahuete de la cuchara.

—anoche cené con Terry Grandchester —explicó.

Su compañera abrió unos ojos como platos, con un respeto recién estrenado.

—saliste con Terry Grandchester —repitió.

—Exacto —confirmó ella y volvió a meter la cuchara en la mantequilla de cacahuete.

— ¡eres una bruja con suerte! —gritó Flamy entusiasmada—. Oh, Dios mío, me tenías engañada, Candy. Paseándote por aquí como alma en pena, tan calladita, enfrascada en tus libros... nunca lo habría imaginado.

—créeme, yo tampoco.

— ¿es bueno en la cama? —preguntó Flamy.

— ¿Qué? no me acosté con él —dijo Candy avergonzada.

—Bueno, eso fue un error —decidió su compañera—. ¿Adónde fuisteis?

—Al Daniel —respondió ella, mientras rebuscaba en el cajón lleno de bolsitas de té el más fuerte que pudiera encontrar.

—me encaaaaanta Daniel —exclamó Flamy haciendo un puchero—. ¿Cuántos años tiene? es mayor que nosotras, ¿verdad? los chicos de nuestra generación, de veintitantos, no saben lo que es una buena cita. ¿Te has fijado?

Por supuesto que Candy no se había fijado. No sabía nada de cómo eran las citas con los chicos de su edad, ni de ninguna otra edad. Y, por otro lado, ni siquiera estaba segura de que lo de la noche anterior hubiera sido una verdadera cita. Le parecía más bien una especie de extraño ejercicio, un alarde de poder de un tipo al que le gustaba ir por ahí malgastando el dinero y que probablemente se habría acostado con todas las mujeres de Nueva York y estaba buscando carne fresca.

—Yo no lo llamaría una cita —contestó—. No pienso darle demasiadas vueltas.

—ah, no. no voy a permitirte hacer eso —le advirtió Flamy.

— ¿hacer qué?

—que te obsesiones. ¿Es que no sabes cómo divertirte, Candy? todas las mujeres de Nueva York desean tener una oportunidad con Terry Grandchester y tú que la tienes, aprovéchala. vive un poco. la vida es algo más que poner libros en estanterías en una biblioteca.

—Quizá no para mí —replicó ella.

Pero por primera vez empezaba a dudarlo seriamente.

**HOY ESTOY DE BUENAS ASI Q LES DOY DOS CAP**


	13. Chapter 13

**La historia no me pertenece a mi es una adaptación del libro del mismo nombre y la autora es de logan belle y los personajes son de mi ****mizuki e igarach**

**Quien hizo la adaptación es safiro si ella no lo hubiera publicado gracias amiga**

**Capitulo 13**

— ¿esto es el mostrador de préstamos?

—Sí —respondió Candy y alzó la vista de la pila de solicitudes.

Era un día de mucho trabajo, los viernes siempre lo eran. Era el último día de la semana de horario normal en la biblioteca y, además, Candy suponía que la mayoría de la gente no deseaba trabajar durante el fin de semana.

La joven que tenía delante llevaba la cabeza rapada, piercings por toda la oreja izquierda y un brazo cubierto de tatuajes. También le vio una bolsa de mensajera cruzada sobre el pecho y una funda para ropa en el brazo.

—Tengo un paquete para... —sacó un papel arrugado del bolsillo, llevaba guantes de piel sin dedos—... Candy White.

—Soy yo —confirmó ella.

Para entonces, Jimmy ya se había fijado en la duendecilla mensajera y merodeaba cerca, claramente intentando entrar en la conversación.

La chica le entregó la funda para ropa. Candy sintió que se ponía colorada. Era la ropa que se había quitado la noche anterior.

—oh, gracias... —masculló y metió rápidamente la funda detrás del escritorio.

—Un segundo, hay más —le advirtió la chica, haciendo un globo con el chicle. Rebuscó en la bolsa y le entregó un sobre dorado cerrado—. Firma aquí —le indicó, tendiéndole una tablilla portapapeles y un bolígrafo.

Candy firmó.

La mensajera se guardó la tablilla en la bolsa y se marchó.

—Estaba muy bien —protestó Jimmy—. ¿Por qué no la has entretenido un poco?

— ¿entretenerla para qué?

—Estaba preparándome para entrarle —respondió él.

Candy puso los ojos en blanco.

—la próxima vez, sé más rápido.

— ¿qué es eso? —inquirió.

Una anciana se acercó al mostrador y le entregó a Candy un montón de solicitudes. Ella se las pasó a Jimmy, deshaciéndose de él con eficacia.

Esperó a que la mujer regresara a su mesa y a que Jimmy desapareciera en busca de los libros antes de abrir la cremallera de la funda. En efecto, dentro vio la ropa que había dejado en el four seasons. Justo cuando la noche pasada empezaba a parecerle algo que había imaginado, la falda, la blusa y la chaqueta que se había quitado como si se tratara de una vieja piel reaparecían como el zapato de cristal de cenicienta, para demostrar que todo había sucedido de verdad.

Lo metió todo debajo de la mesa y abrió el sobre dorado. Dentro había una tarjeta negra con letras doradas.

**La esperamos en la recepción inaugural de la exposición, beginnings, con fotografías de Luc Carle, Joanna Lunde y Terry Grandchester. **

**Galería manning-deere, c/ greene 42, a las 18.00 horas. **

La invitación era para aquella misma noche. Lo único que pudo pensar fue que Terry deseaba volver a verla.

La idea de ir la ponía nerviosa, pero sabía que si no se obligaba a salir de su zona de confort, se pasaría el resto de su vida escondiéndose en su diminuta habitación mientras todos los demás tenían una vida.

—Candy, ¿por qué no respondes al teléfono? llevo cinco minutos llamándote.

Levantó la vista y se encontró con Susana inclinándose hacia ella sobre el mostrador.

—lo siento. No lo he oído.

— ¿qué es eso? —preguntó su jefa, mirando la invitación que tenía en la mano.

—es... no sé. La he encontrado sobre mi mesa.

Susana se la cogió de las manos y esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—Debe de haberse extraviado —comentó; se la puso debajo del brazo y miró a Candy como si la viera por primera vez.

Candy entró en el apartamento con una pila de libros que aún tenía que leer para el premio de ficción. Cerró la puerta con el pie y se sorprendió al oír unos extraños sonidos que procedían del dormitorio de Flamy.

«Genial —pensó—. Lo último que necesito es oír a Flamy practicando sexo durante toda la noche.» pero cuando entró en la cocina se dio cuenta de que, por una vez, lo que oía no eran gemidos y gruñidos de pasión, Flamy estaba llorando. Dejó las bolsas en su dormitorio y atravesó el salón como un rayo para dirigirse a la puerta de la habitación de su compañera. Llamó tímidamente.

— ¿Flamy? ¿Estás bien?

No hubo respuesta, aparte de los crecientes sollozos.

—Flamy, ¿puedo entrar?

Esperó unos segundos, luego oyó movimiento. La chica le abrió la puerta. Tenía el rostro hinchado, colorado y surcado de lágrimas.

— ¿qué ha pasado? ¿estás bien? —le preguntó Candy.

—Tom ha roto conmigo —le explicó Flamy y eso provocó una nueva oleada

de sollozos.

— ¿quién es Tom? —inquirió ella.

Parecía una pregunta inocua pero, de algún modo, hizo que la joven llorara

con más intensidad.

—Mi novio —respondió.

— ¿y Michael?

— ¿Michael? Michael era sólo, ya sabes, un sustituto hasta que Tom estuviera preparado para comprometerse. De verdad no pensarías que iba en serio con

Michael, ¿verdad?

«Desde luego sonaba que ibas en serio todas las veces que me habéis despertado en medio de la noche», pensó ella.

—te lo juro, Candy, el dolor es casi físico. Me siento como si me fuera a morir —se lamentó con dramatismo—. Estoy enamorada de él. Enamorada. ¿Has estado enamorada alguna vez?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—bueno, pues tienes suerte. No le desearía este infierno ni a mi peor enemigo.

Y entonces, para su total asombro, Flamy se le lanzó a los brazos y su delgado cuerpo se sacudió entre sollozos.

—Todo se arreglará —la consoló Candy, mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

Y entonces recordó la invitación para la exposición de fotografía. Se sintió egoísta al pensar en eso cuando su compañera estaba tan disgustada, pero no lo pudo evitar. No sabía qué pensar de la invitación y de la insistencia de Susana en que se habría extraviado. Se había pasado todo el día esperando impaciente poder hablarlo con Flamy, pero tendría que olvidarlo por el momento. Su drama imaginario era menos importante que el corazón roto tan real de la chica.

Y entonces, Flamy le dijo:

—no estropees lo de Terry.

Candy la miró sorprendida.

— ¿por qué dices eso? —preguntó.

—porque yo la he cagado y estoy intentando impedir que te sientas como me siento ahora. ¿Te ha llamado?

—no.

—hum. Eso de nada de sexo no es atractivo, Candy. Probablemente deberías ponerte a ello.

Ella ignoró el comentario y le dijo:

—me ha invitado a una de sus exposiciones de fotografía.

Flamy se irguió.

— ¿cuándo?

—esta noche. Pero no estoy del todo segura de que quisiera invitarme a mí.

Le contó el comentario de Susana y Flamy puso los ojos en blanco.

—ésa es una bruja. ¿A quién le importa que la invitación se entregara en el lugar equivocado? ahora juegas en primera división, Candy. Lánzate. ¿Cómo es la expresión? es mejor pedir perdón que pedir permiso.

Candy no estaba convencida. Aunque hubiera querido invitarla a ella, era consciente de que se arriesgaba a hacer el ridículo. Se estaba ilusionando como una colegiala con un hombre al que no le llegaba ni a la suela del zapato. Quizá la encontrara divertida, puede que tuviese un hueco en su calendario social y se entretuviera convirtiendo a la última chica que acababa de llegar del pueblo en su proyecto de mascota. Ése era el único modo de explicar las locuras que le había dicho sobre verla ataviada únicamente con unos zapatos de tacón o su deseo de fotografiarla. El motivo de que nada de aquello tuviese sentido era que no era real. Lo mejor sería olvidarlo todo y olvidarlo a él.

—no lo sé. No voy a ir —decidió Candy.

—ya lo creo que vas a ir. No hay razón para que las dos nos quedemos aquí sentadas, hundidas en la miseria. —Se sonó la nariz—. Por otro lado, ayudarte a vestirte me dará algo útil que hacer.

—no necesito ayuda para vestirme.

—Candy, ahora sí que has sonado como una loca. Anda, abre mi armario.

Candy lo vio en cuanto entró en la galería de paredes blancas y tan bien iluminada de la calle greene.

Terry estaba rodeado de gente en el centro de la sala. Iba vestido con su descuidada elegancia. Llevaba el cuello de la camisa abierto, mantenía los amplios hombros rectos y su resplandeciente y oscura cabeza superaba en unos cuantos centímetros a todas las demás de su alrededor. Alzó la vista y sus ojos oscuros se clavaron en los de ella. Candy sintió una sacudida y apenas pudo mantener la compostura. No quería interrumpirlo y decidió dar una vuelta para ver las fotografías. Pero Terry ya estaba alejándose del grupo y acercándose. Cuando la miró, también lo hicieron la mayor parte de los presentes en la sala.

—me alegro de que hayas podido venir —le dijo Terry sonriente.

Así que la invitación sí era para ella, después de todo. El descubrimiento hizo que se sintiera un poco mareada. Sabía que debería decir algo despreocupado, como: «no quería perdérmelo», o indiferente como: «estaba por el barrio». Pero lo único que pudo hacer fue esbozar una tímida sonrisa y él pareció contentarse con eso.

Entonces, Candy se dio cuenta de qué era lo único que debía decir, algo que pensaba sinceramente.

—felicidades. No entiendo mucho de fotografía, pero estoy segura de que esto es algo grande.

Terry se rió, aunque no burlándose.

—diría que es algo más bien pequeño o mediano. Pero se podría considerar como que me estoy abriendo camino hacia el estrellato.

Entonces, una familiar rubia se deslizó entre la multitud como el mercurio y apareció de repente a su lado. Susana llevaba recogida la melena rubia platino en una coleta baja, una falda de tubo negra y un top sin mangas, lo que le permitía lucir sus brazos bien tonificados y bronceados.

—qué sorpresa verte aquí, Candy —exclamó. Su tono fue cordial, pero cualquiera que viera la mirada que le lanzó habría comprendido que la joven se estremeciera. Por suerte, Susana desvió en seguida la atención hacia Terry—. Así que al fin has conseguido la exposición que deseabas.

La afirmación indicaba una familiaridad entre ellos que sorprendió a Candy.

Su jefa alzó su copa de champán en un discreto brindis.

—no es exactamente lo que quería, pero es un paso más en la dirección correcta —contestó Terry. Su tono fue más educado que amistoso—. ¿Nos disculpas un momento?

Y eso fue más una orden que una petición. Aunque si Susana se sintió desairada, lo disimuló.

—por supuesto, estás trabajando. Ve... a relacionarte. Yo estudiaré a la competencia —le dijo con un guiño.

Terry guió a Candy a través de la gente que los rodeaba por todas partes.

Ella se resistió al impulso de volverse hacia Susana, consciente de que, de algún modo, le haría pagar el desaire de Terry.

Se sentía fuera de lugar y deseó que Flamy hubiera accedido a acompañarla.

Lo siguió hasta el fondo de la sala y se fijó en que en una de las paredes estaba escrito su nombre con grandes letras negras.

— ¿es éste tu trabajo? —preguntó, deteniéndose.

—Sí —respondió él.

—Quiero verlo —dijo, mientras se acercaba a las fotografías. Terry parecía impaciente y eso la sorprendió—: ¿no es para esto para lo que me has invitado? ¿Para qué vea tus fotografías?

—te he invitado porque quería verte.

No supo qué responder a eso, así que se volvió hacia la pared. Todas las fotos eran en blanco y negro y se dio cuenta de que todas eran de la misma mujer, un rostro tan famoso que incluso Candy la reconoció: la modelo holandesa Karen Kleis.

—Son increíbles —afirmó—. ¿Para qué revista las hiciste?

—son fotos personales mías —contestó él—. Nunca se publicaron.

Candy sintió un desagradable fogonazo de celos... e inseguridad. ¿Había salido con Karen Kleis? y si era así, ¿cómo podía estar interesado ahora en ella?

—son realmente... hermosas. ¿Son tus favoritas? —inquirió.

Terry soltó una risita.

—no, ¿por qué?

—bueno, las has escogido para la exposición.

—yo no las he escogido, es lo que la galería me pidió. Las hice cuando estaba empezando. En parte por eso las he expuesto aquí. Esta exposición es sobre los inicios de la carrera de los tres fotógrafos. ¿Conoces el trabajo de luc carle? si es así, te sorprenderá la temática de sus primeras fotos.

Candy no sabía nada de luc carle. En lo referente a fotografía, era una completa ignorante. La única razón por la que había reconocido a Karen Kleis era porque su cara estuvo omnipresente durante la juventud de Candy.

— ¡Terry, bravo! —exclamó una mujer de pelo blanco y corto, con unas grandes gafas de montura redonda negra—. Qué serie tan magnífica. ¿Sabes?, hace mucho tiempo que oía hablar de tus fotografías de Karen, pero creía que era sólo un mito... como el de big foot. —la mujer rió.

—Gracias por venir —le dijo él, pero no se molestó en ocultar que estaba distraído.

Con la mano apoyada en su espalda, guio a Candy hasta un discreto rincón bajo una escalera.

Ella se dio cuenta de que Susana los miraba, aunque fingía no hacerlo.

— ¿por qué no llevas los zapatos que te regalé? —preguntó Terry.

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

— ¿estás en tu exposición de fotografía y te preocupas por qué zapatos llevo?

—es evidente que soy una persona visual, Candy. Te dije que ese tipo de cosas eran importantes para mí. ¿Al menos llevas la lencería?

—oh, sí —mintió.

Él la miró fijamente y ella se rió nerviosa.

—sígueme.

Empezó a subir la estrecha escalera negra y Candy fue tras él. El segundo piso estaba más oscuro y con las paredes desnudas. Había mesas y sillas amontonadas a un lado de la estancia y unas grandes cajas de cartón plegadas apoyadas en una pared.

Estaban totalmente solos.

—Creo que no deberíamos estar aquí arriba —susurró Candy.

—Yo estoy seguro de que no —repuso con una devastadora sonrisa—. Ahora enséñame tu ropa interior.

— ¡no voy a hacer eso!

—sabía que mentías.

A ella le ardía la cara.

—vale, te he mentido. Pero aunque no lo hubiera hecho, no te enseñaría la ropa interior. Por favor, debes de estar bromeando.

—no podría hablar más en serio —afirmó Terry.

Y su modo de mirarla hizo que el corazón se le parara un segundo.

Se acercó más a ella, hasta que apenas un par de centímetros separaron su cuerpo del suyo. Al principio, la puso nerviosa que pudiera tocarla. Luego, cuando no lo hizo, se sintió decepcionada. Pasó un minuto y Candy miró al suelo. Notó los ojos de Terry sobre ella y se sintió cohibida.

—la próxima vez, haz lo que te diga —susurró.

Y, a continuación, pasó a su lado y bajó la escalera.

**WISAL****, ****ALEJANDRA, ****LIZCARTER**

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y A LAS DEMÁS Q LEEN ANÓNIMAMENTE TAMBIÉN GRACIAS Y ME GUSTARÍAN Q TAMBIÉN DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS PARA SABER Q LES PARECE LA HISTORIA**


	14. Chapter 14

**La historia no me pertenece a mi es una adaptación del libro del mismo nombre y la autora es de logan belle y los personajes son de mi ****mizuki e igarach**

**Quien hizo la adaptación es safiro si ella no lo hubiera publicado gracias amiga**

**Capitulo 14**

Por mucho que Candy había intentado resistirse a la tentación de leer mientras estaba en el mostrador de préstamos, porque le parecía una falta de respeto hacia la gente que necesitaba su ayuda, en esos momentos se justificó diciéndose que era para el premio de ficción de los young lions.

Esa mañana, cuando las peticiones de préstamos aún no habían empezado a amontonarse sobre su mesa, abrió uno de los textos de los que le habían tocado a ella. Era la primera novela de una joven británica cuyo padre era un premiado novelista. Candy estaba absorta leyendo, intentando discernir la influencia estilística del padre, cuando oyó que Jimmy exclamaba con un tono de voz demasiado estridente:

— ¡hola de nuevo!

Sobresaltada, Candy se dio cuenta de que no hablaba con ella, sino con la mensajera de los tatuajes, que había vuelto.

—hey —dijo la chica mirándola a ella, no a Jimmy—. Firma aquí.

Le entregó una bonita bolsa negra y rosa, que ella escondió de inmediato detrás de la mesa. Firmó y prácticamente contuvo la respiración mientras esperaba que la chica se marchara.

Luego bajó la vista hacia la bolsa que tenía junto a los pies. Vio que había un sobre enganchado con un clip en las asas negras de plástico. Lo cogió y lo abrió.

Buenos días, Candy:

Me alegró verte anoche en la galería. Espero que disfrutaras de la exposición y de nuestra conversación, lo que me lleva a la bolsa que te han entregado. Dentro encontrarás un par de zapatos louboutin y algo de ropa interior. Por favor, cámbiate y ponte las dos cosas ahora mismo.

T.

Le temblaban las manos cuando metió la nota dentro de su bolso old navy.

—ahora, en serio, White, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Jimmy, apareciendo detrás de ella.

—Nada —respondió.

El teléfono de la mesa sonó y, por suerte, su compañero se alejó para cogerlo, dejándola sola con la bolsa. Miró en su interior y vio una caja negra plana, envuelta con un lazo dorado. En ella había escrito en relieve con letras doradas: agent provocateur: soirée.

Era imposible que pudiera abrirla en su mesa sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

—es para ti —le dijo Jimmy pasándole el teléfono.

Candy lo miró con curiosidad y él se encogió de hombros.

— ¿hola? —dijo.

—Candy, soy tu madre.

Sintió que se le encogía el estómago.

—mamá, estoy en el trabajo. ¿Por qué me llamas aquí?

—no tendría que hacerlo si me llamaras tú de vez en cuando. ¿Crees que esto es fácil para mí?

—vale, lo siento. ¿Va todo bien?

—sí. Me estoy acostumbrando a estar sola. Supongo que la gente puede acostumbrarse a cualquier cosa.

Candy había albergado la esperanza de que su traslado a Nueva York obligara al fin a su madre a empezar a vivir su propia vida, a dejar de usar su condición de viuda y madre sola como excusa para evitarlo todo. Pero era evidente que había sido una idea ingenua y simplista.

—mamá, de verdad, ahora no puedo hablar.

— ¿qué vamos a hacer para tu cumpleaños?

— ¿qué?

Faltaban dos semanas para eso. Candy no había pensado mucho en ello y, desde luego, no había contado con la presencia de su madre.

—vale, si insistes, iré a verte y cenaremos juntas. Reserva en algún sitio cerca de la biblioteca. Quiero ver tu oficina —dijo la mujer.

— ¿Candy? —alzó la vista y se encontró con Susana —. ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?

—ah... nada —respondió ella. Luego se dirigió en voz baja al teléfono—: tengo que dejarte.

— ¿eso era una llamada personal?

—no —mintió.

Vio que Susana miraba la bolsa de la compra y Candy la metió de una patada debajo de la mesa.

—dile a Jimmy que ocupe tu sitio. Hay una reunión de los young lions dentro de diez minutos.

La sala la juntas estaba menos llena que en la última reunión. Al parecer, sólo estaban presentes los miembros del comité de lectura del premio de ficción, lo que hacía que a Candy le fuera imposible pasar desapercibida.

—siéntate aquí, Candy —le indicó Susana, apartando una silla a su lado, mientras ella se sentaba junto a Terry.

Candy pudo sentir la abrasadora mirada de éste sobre ella, pero mantuvo los ojos fijos en el cuaderno de notas que tenía delante. Pensó en la nota con las instrucciones que había ignorado. Irracionalmente, tuvo un momento de pánico.

Luego se dio cuenta de lo absurdo que era eso. ¿Qué más le daba que a él no le gustaran sus zapatos? ¿Quién se creía que era para decirle cómo debía vestirse?

Quizá ella prefiriese los zapatos cómodos y la ropa interior práctica. Ella era una persona normal, no una foto de Karen Kleis en la pared de una galería de arte o Bettie Page en aquel libro.

Terry dio comienzo a la reunión con un repaso de los candidatos al premio y una fecha límite para que todo el mundo tuviera hecha su selección entre los libros que debían leer. Siguió una discusión sobre la eliminación de una recopilación de relatos cortos, pero Candy apenas pudo seguir ni una palabra de lo que se dijo. La única vez que se atrevió a levantar la vista, Terry estaba gesticulando con las manos y ella se imaginó esas manos tocándola, ayudándola a vestirse como lo había hecho Annie, pero, a diferencia de la pelinegra, él la rodearía con los brazos y cubriría sus pechos desnudos...

— ¿Candy? —dijo Terry.

Ella lo miró y sintió cómo el calor invadía su cuerpo. En cuestión de segundos, tenía la frente húmeda de sudor. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Le estaba dando un ataque?

— ¿sí? —respondió.

¿Su voz había sonado normal? no lo sabía. Era tan condenadamente guapo...

¿Cómo podían mostrarse todos los presentes indiferentes a ese hecho? todos excepto Susana. Candy no pudo evitar fijarse en cómo su jefa se inclinaba hacia Terry, sonriendo y actuando de un modo casi atolondrado. Era difícil asociar ese comportamiento con la irritación a la que a menudo tenía que enfrentarse cuando trataba con ella.

— ¿tienes algún comentario sobre las novelas que has leído hasta ahora?

Le sonrió paciente.

Candy sintió las miradas expectantes de todos los presentes.

—esto... sí —respondió—. Acabo de terminar una novela policíaca que me recuerda a tana french, pero ambientada en el sur durante los años setenta. Sin duda, una aspirante a tener en cuenta.

—Suerte que he dado con alguien con tiempo para leer —exclamó Susana, como si ella personalmente hubiera encontrado a Candy debajo de una piedra.

—es una lástima que María no haya podido ayudar este año —lamentó otro de los lectores del comité con añoranza—. Tiene un gusto impecable.

— ¿por qué no puede ayudar este año? —se interesó Candy.

Todo aquello había sido una mala idea. Quizá María pudiera ocupar su sitio en el comité. De ese modo no tendría que acudir al trabajo sin saber nunca cuándo la harían meterse en una reunión con Terry. Era demasiado perjudicial para su tranquilidad. Demonios, era demasiado perjudicial hasta para su respiración.

—oh, por favor, Candy. La pobre mujer apenas puede ver, ni hablar de leerse una pila de libros en un mes —respondió Susana.

—Tenemos todos los lectores que necesitamos —intervino Terry—. En cuanto a los escritores, ya es otra historia. ¿Cómo llevamos la sustitución de Jonathan safran foer? ¿Alguna propuesta?

Alguien sugirió a jay mcinerney y todo el mundo gruñó:

— ¿otra vez?

Candy sabía a qué escritora deseaba ver en la biblioteca. Acababa de leer por segunda vez state of wonder. Y le encantaba que ann patchett hubiera abierto su propia librería en nashville cuando todos los demás estaban cerrando.

— ¿qué tal ann patchett?

Se oyó un murmullo en la mesa.

—Preferimos a alguien de Nueva York —objetó Susana —. Necesitamos que asistan a muchos eventos y la gente de fuera de la ciudad siempre pide que se le paguen los gastos de viaje.

—No es mala idea —la contradijo Terry—. La vi en una reposición del programa «colbert report». es realmente encantadora.

—es una tremenda defensora de la comunidad de lectores —comentó alguien.

—Exploremos la posibilidad —decidió Terry—. Incluidla en la lista de candidatos. y Doris, quizá podrías llamar a harpercollins y comprobar cómo tiene la agenda.

Candy vio que todo el mundo se levantaba y recogía papeles y bolígrafos. La reunión había terminado.

Se puso de pie de manera apresurada y se colgó el bolso del hombro.

—Candy, quédate. Quiero repasar unas cuantas cosas más que necesito que se hagan. Susana, ¿puedes arreglártelas abajo sin ella un poco más de tiempo?

La mujer estaba visiblemente irritada.

—no puedes convertir esto en un hábito —protestó, pero no dijo nada más.

Cuando el último rezagado se retiró, Terry cerró la puerta. Con llave.

—Adiós a mi teoría de tu sensibilidad sólo para los autores masculinos —comentó—. Ha sido una buena sugerencia. Me alegra que hayas dado tu opinión.

A Candy el comentario le pareció condescendiente.

—No tengo ningún problema en dar mi opinión —replicó.

—pero sí tienes un problema en seguir instrucciones. Veo que no llevas los

Zapatos que te he mandado.

—No quiero llevar esos zapatos en el trabajo —se justificó nerviosa.

Sabía que era absurdo sentirse en falta, como si fuera una colegiala que hubiera incumplido una norma. pero así era exactamente como se sentía.

— ¿dónde están?

—bueno... en mi mesa.

—ve a buscar la bolsa con ellos y la lencería. Y date prisa.

Dio la orden como si no tuviera ninguna duda de que Candy obedecería.

Sólo eso fue suficiente para que a ella le entraran ganas de decirle que lo olvidara, que podían divertirse con esos juegos en hoteles y restaurantes, pero no en el trabajo.

Pero algo la hizo contenerse. Se dio cuenta de que, aunque sabía que eso era lo que debería decir, no era lo que deseaba. Lo que ella quería era ver adónde los llevaba todo aquello. Si no lo hacía, si salía huyendo, ¿qué diferencia habría entre ella y su madre?

Sin mirarlo, salió de prisa de la sala y subió la escalera hasta el tercer piso.

Pasó a toda velocidad por la sala del catálogo con la esperanza de no ver a Susana.

Sería difícil explicar por qué estaba por allí dando vueltas.

Había unas cuantas personas de pie ante el mostrador de préstamos y Jimmy se estaba haciendo cargo de todo.

— ¿vuelves ya? —le preguntó.

—Aún no, dame unos pocos minutos más —masculló.

Apenas podía pronunciar las palabras mientras su mente iba a mil por hora.

Así debía de sentirse uno cuando estaba drogado.

Metió la mano por delante de él y cogió la bolsa.


	15. Chapter 15

**La historia no me pertenece a mi es una adaptación del libro del mismo nombre y la autora es de logan belle y los personajes son de mi ****mizuki e igarach**

**Quien hizo la adaptación es safiro si ella no lo hubiera publicado gracias amiga**

**Capitulo 15**

Candy cerró la puerta de la sala de juntas. Terry volvió a cerrar con llave. No la tocó, pero le rozó el hombro con el suyo cuando alargó el brazo hacia la cerradura.

Ella le entregó la bolsa.

— ¿para qué me la das a mí? póntelo —exigió.

Candy dejó la bolsa en la mesa y sacó la caja de zapatos. Se quitó los que llevaba de dos patadas y se puso rápidamente los de tacón de louboutin.

—Ya está —afirmó, al tiempo que se volvía hacia él.

—mucho mejor —asintió—. Ahora la ropa interior.

¿Quería que se desnudara allí mismo?

—yo no... No puedo hacer eso.

Terry se acercó a ella y la cogió de la barbilla con dos dedos para mirarla a los ojos. Ella albergó la esperanza de que la besaría y se dio cuenta de que lo deseaba más que ninguna otra cosa que hubiera deseado nunca.

—Candy, creo que eres increíblemente hermosa. Y me encanta el hecho de que no seas consciente de ello. Siento el intenso deseo de mostrarte lo bella que eres y quiero experimentar esa belleza por mí mismo. He intentado ser claro contigo. He querido explicarte, lo mejor que he sabido, qué pretendo, qué me gusta. Pero ahora veo que quizá estoy presionándote demasiado en una dirección hacia la que no quieres ir.

Le sonrió y fue una sonrisa de tal magnetismo que ella sintió que algo podía quebrarse en su interior.

—No es que no quiera... ir en esa dirección —reconoció despacio, sin siquiera estar segura de qué estaban hablando—. Es sólo que estoy en el trabajo.

Terry pareció considerar sus palabras.

— ¿eso es lo que te hace vacilar?

Candy asintió. Probablemente habría otras muchas cosas que la detenían, cosas que no deseaba analizar en ese momento. Pero si la excusa del lugar de trabajo la sacaba del apuro, estaría contenta de usarla.

Terry le cogió la mano y la atrajo con delicadeza para que se acercara un poco más a él. La miró con tanta intensidad que ella tuvo que apartar la vista. El corazón le atronaba en el pecho.

Le besó el dorso de la mano y Candy lo miró sorprendida.

Y entonces él se marchó de la sala.

Candy se tumbó en la cama con la novela que estaba leyendo apoyada en el pecho. Llevaba cinco minutos mirando fijamente la misma página, la misma frase.

A fuera, la lluvia golpeaba la ventana, una intensa lluvia estival que haría que el cálido aire oliera a cemento mojado. Descorrió la cortina y observó cómo el agua formaba riachuelos en el cristal.

Se preguntó si habría cometido un error en la sala de juntas. ¿Había sido muy cobarde? quizá se mereciera esa vida insignificante que tenía. Unos meses antes, había hecho gala de su seriedad y autocontención como si fuera algo de lo que debiera sentirse orgullosa. En Filadelfia nunca le pareció que jugar sobre seguro tuviera un precio. Estudiaba mucho, hacía pequeños trabajos y ahorraba dinero, tenía alguna cita que otra, pero nunca se permitía distraerse o involucrarse demasiado. Lo tenía todo bajo control.

Sin embargo, desde que se había mudado a Nueva York, no le cabía la más mínima duda de que estaba tan ocupada controlando su vida que se la estaba perdiendo sin vivirla. Y ahora había echado a perder su oportunidad con el hombre más increíble que había conocido nunca o que probablemente llegara a conocer, cuando ni siquiera estaba allí su madre para hacer que se sintiera culpable por salir. No tenía a nadie a quien culpar excepto a sí misma.

— ¿quieres ver una peli de pago? —le preguntó Flamy desde el salón.

La chica, que aún se estaba recuperando de la traición de su «novio» Tom, estaba en casa sola, algo raro en ella.

—claro —respondió Candy. De todos modos, no podría leer nada.

Saltó de la cama, dejó el libro en la mesilla de noche y se dirigió al salón.

Flamy estaba acurrucada en el sofá con sus leggings y su camiseta de tirantes. Apuntaba a la televisión con el mando a distancia mientras repasaba las películas disponibles.

— ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa? —dijo Candy.

—Claro —respondió la chica, con aire ausente.

—la otra noche insinuaste que quizá las cosas habían ido mal con Tom por una decisión que habías tomado tú o por algo que habías hecho.

Flamy se encogió de hombros.

—esa noche no estaba en mis cabales. En realidad, es su problema que no sea capaz de comprometerse. Nosotras, como mujeres, siempre nos culpamos. Pero son ellos los que tienen el problema.

—vale, olvida eso. —Candy pensó, aunque no lo dijo en voz alta, que el comportamiento de su compañera no había sido precisamente el de alguien muy comprometido—. Digamos que, en cierto modo, fue culpa tuya. ¿intentarías arreglarlo o lo dejarías estar y lo atribuirías al destino, a que no tenía que ser?

—en primer lugar, no creo en el destino. Creo en hacer que las cosas pasen.

¿te ayuda eso?

Candy asintió. Quizá estuviese equivocada, pero Flamy empezaba a decir cosas con mucho sentido. Incluso parecía —se atrevió a pensar— una persona sensata. Era como un yoda pelinegro y malhumorado.

Sonó el interfono.

— ¿tiene que venir Michael? —preguntó Candy.

Flamy la miró como si hubiera sugerido que papá Noel iba a ir a visitarlas.

—ya te lo dije: Michael fue un sustituto hasta que consiguiera a Tom. Si no hay

Tom, no hay necesidad de Michael.

Eso no tenía ningún sentido para Candy. Adiós a yoda.

Flamy se levantó del sofá a regañadientes y apretó el botón del interfono.

— ¿quién es?

—Terry Grandchester. —Candy oyó su voz crepitar a través de la estática del interfono—. Por favor, dile a Candy que baje.

Flamy la miró con los ojos como platos y ahogó una risita. Luego vocalizó las palabras «oh, Dios mío» en silencio.

—Dile que necesito unos minutos —le pidió Candy.

Sentía el corazón desbocado. Corrió de inmediato hacia su habitación y cerró la puerta, después de oír cómo Flamy transmitía su mensaje.

Si la vida era, como su compañera decía, cuestión de «hacer que las cosas pasaran», entonces, aquélla era su oportunidad, su segunda oportunidad. Y quizá la última.

¿Dónde demonios estaba el conjunto de lencería?


	16. Chapter 16

**La historia no me pertenece a mi es una adaptación del libro del mismo nombre y la autora es de logan belle y los personajes son de mi ****mizuki e igarach**

**Quien hizo la adaptación es safiro si ella no lo hubiera publicado gracias amiga**

**Capitulo 16**

Terry tiró las llaves sobre una mesa de cristal y le cogió el paraguas de las manos.

A pesar de la implacable lluvia, Candy estaba totalmente seca, porque habían aparcado el coche en un garaje que daba directamente al edificio. Cogieron el ascensor hasta el último piso y la puerta se abrió directamente en un enorme apartamento que tenía unos ventanales que iban desde el suelo hasta el techo y desde los que se veía el río Hudson.

La amplitud del espacio bastó para dejarla anonadada, pero además, el interior era asombroso, una espectacular mezcla de maderas y mármol oscuro. Las habitaciones no contaban con mucho mobiliario, pero los pocos muebles que había se adaptaban perfectamente, creando un efecto artístico. Las paredes blancas estaban llenas de fotografías en marcos negros.

— ¿qué es tan importante para que hayas tenido que traerme aquí, en medio de este diluvio? —preguntó.

—dijiste que en el trabajo estabas incómoda. Así que aquí estamos. No más excusas —afirmó—. Tomaré una copa de vino. ¿Te apetece? —le preguntó, mientras se dirigía a la cocina de mármol negro.

—Vale —asintió nerviosa.

Se acercó a la primera pared de fotografías. Incluso desde cierta distancia, pudo ver que se trataba de fotografías de moda como las que había visto en la revista de Flamy. Eran más refinadas que el crudo estilo que había usado para las instantáneas de Karen Kleis, pero también en ésas reconoció a muchas modelos que había visto en las portadas de revistas, en grandes y resplandecientes fotos en los escaparates de la quinta avenida y en anuncios en los laterales de los autobuses.

Caminó despacio desde un extremo a otro de la pared, deteniéndose a cada paso para contemplar las imágenes. No entendía mucho de fotografía, pero se sintió atraída por ellas a un nivel visceral, del mismo modo que podría responder a una cierta canción determinada en la radio o a la gran página inicial de una novela.

—No te he traído para que veas ésas —dijo Terry, que de repente estaba detrás de ella.

Candy se sobresaltó levemente pero se recompuso. Él le ofreció una copa de vino.

— ¿cuáles quieres que vea? —se interesó y bebió un sorbo.

—en la cena te dije que la fotografía de moda no es mi categoría favorita,

¿Recuerdas?

—Sí —respondió.

Sintió que su cuerpo se pegaba al de ella, aunque sus brazos y sus manos no la tocaban. Eso fue suficiente para que el corazón empezara a latirle con fuerza.

Bebió otro sorbo de vino. Era suave y estaba fresco y tuvo que recordarse a sí misma que debía beberlo despacio.

—Sígueme —le indicó en voz baja.

La cogió de la mano libre y la guio hacia el fondo del apartamento. La sujetaba con firmeza y autoridad, algo que se notaba incluso en ese sencillo contacto. Candy deseó imponerse de algún modo, decir por ejemplo que no había terminado de mirar las fotografías en el salón. Aunque era consciente de que todas sus protestas serían en vano. él sabía, y ella también, que desde el momento en que se había ido de su apartamento, estaba dispuesta a aceptar sus condiciones.

El salón de Terry describía un ángulo cerrado en el que las paredes se estrechaban para crear un largo pasillo. La guió por la semioscuridad del mismo hasta que le dio a un interruptor que iluminó el espacio y Candy se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeada de fotos en blanco y negro que ocupaban toda la pared, desde el suelo hasta el techo, todas de mujeres ligeras de ropa y extraordinariamente hermosas. Tenían los pechos descubiertos y algunas estaban completamente desnudas. Llevaban ligueros, zapatos de tacón, sencillos vestidos negros abiertos por delante. Su piel era como la nata fresca, algunas con tatuajes, otras intactas como un manto de nieve. Sus grandes ojos, muy maquillados —seductores, soñolientos, lascivos, enfadados—, le contaban un millar de historias.

Siguió caminando despacio, fascinada por las imágenes. A medida que avanzaban por el pasillo, estas se volvían más intensas: una foto granulada mostraba a una mujer atada a una silla con una cuerda, desnuda a excepción del liguero y las medias de red, con una mordaza en la boca. Al fondo, otra mujer con esmoquin sostenía un látigo. Luego una toma de dos morenas besándose con una lencería similar a la que Terry había comprado para ella, mientras que, en primer plano, se veía la imagen borrosa de otra mujer que las observaba blandiendo una fusta. A continuación una instantánea de una mujer de rodillas, con una mata de pelo negro hasta la cintura, la espalda arqueada, el culo levantado y llevando sólo unas medias de red y unos zapatos de tacón y charol negro de plataforma. Otra foto del culo desnudo de una mujer, de piel tan pálida y tersa como la nata, excepto por la marca roja con la leve pero inconfundible forma de una mano.

— ¿hiciste también todas éstas? —preguntó Candy, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

—Sí —confirmó Terry.

Se quedó de pie justo detrás de ella y le apoyó las manos en los hombros.

— ¿estabas... saliendo con todas estas mujeres? —quiso saber.

—No —se rió—. Son sólo modelos. Aunque, cuando hago fotografías, mi

Modelo podría ser mi amante. Mi novia. Mi esposa. La mujer que está delante de la cámara es la única en el mundo para mí.

Candy tragó saliva con fuerza y sintió algo muy parecido a los celos, por muy absurdo que eso fuera.

— ¿cómo te metiste en la fotografía? —preguntó.

—mi madrastra me introdujo.

— ¿era fotógrafa?

Su rostro se ensombreció.

—no. modelo. —Le apretó los hombros—. Me encantaría fotografiarte.

Candy se volvió bruscamente y lo miró como si estuviera loco.

—Eso no va a pasar —afirmó.

Terry se rió.

—dices eso mucho, ¿sabes? ¿Por qué no lo piensas quizá dos segundos antes de decidirlo?

—No me gusta que me hagan fotos —insistió.

—eso es porque no te sientes digna de ser el centro de atención. Pude verlo cuando recorriste el vestíbulo del four seasons la otra noche. Quiero ayudarte a superarlo.

—bueno, gracias, pero no deseo ser una especie de proyecto tuyo. Ya puedo ver que tienes muchas colaboradoras listas y dispuestas en tu... esto... repertorio de modelos.

—son modelos profesionales. No las deseo a ellas. Te deseo a ti.

—seguiré leyendo para el premio de ficción. Eso debería proporcionarnos muchas ocasiones de trabajar juntos.

Se rió incómoda. Pero cuando él le tomó el rostro entre las manos y la miró a los ojos, el corazón empezó a latirle tan fuerte que pensó que quizá alguna cosa no iba bien, que le pasaba algo.

— ¿miraste el libro de Bettie Page?

—un poco —respondió y se ruborizó al recordar lo que hizo después.

Se sintió perturbada al pensar en Terry tocándola como ella se tocó sola en su habitación esa noche.

— ¿has pensado en lo que te pedí en la cena que pensaras? ¿Qué tiene Bettie Page en esas fotografías que no tiene ninguna de estas mujeres?

¿Era una pregunta trampa? Candy repasó una lista mental: ¿flequillo? ¿tetas? ¿un traje de baño retro?

—no lo sé.

—Alegría —afirmó Terry—. Parece que se divierte. Es como cualquier mujer y, sin embargo, como ninguna otra. Tenía una dualidad de inocencia y sensualidad que nunca se ha vuelto a repetir. Pero la veo en ti.

—es sólo por el corte de pelo —contestó Candy en voz baja.

—Hay un millón de chicas con ese mismo corte de pelo —replicó—. ¿Y por qué no puedes aceptar un cumplido?

—no entiendo por qué estás tan obsesionado conmigo. No es que esté siendo modesta ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente no lo entiendo.

—estabas hermosa, tan impotente y tan perdida en la escalinata de la biblioteca. Verte fue como ver la secuencia inicial de una película en la que sabes que la actriz va a ser una estrella. Y entonces te hablé y... sentí algo. Sé que tú también lo sentiste, ¿no es cierto?

Candy asintió despacio. Por supuesto que había sentido algo. Terry era el hombre más guapo que había visto nunca. Pero más que eso, su proximidad física hizo que todo en su interior temblara. Le sucedió cuando le devolvió la tapa del termo ese día y también cuando se sentó a su lado tras la reunión de los young lions. Y hacía un instante, cuando había estado detrás de ella unos minutos mientras contemplaba las fotografías de desnudos, el leve contacto de su cuerpo en la espalda hizo que algo se agitara en lo más profundo de su ser.

Movió los pies, le dolían los empeines y sentía los dedos apretados en la parte de delante.

— ¿te importa si me quito los zapatos? —le pidió permiso.

—Sí —respondió—, me importa. Y no quiero volver a verte nunca más con zapato plano.

Lo miró estupefacta. Terry le cogió la copa de vino de las manos.

—Ven —le dijo.

Lo siguió de nuevo al salón.

Él se sentó en el sofá negro y Candy se quedó de pie, nerviosa, a la espera de que la invitara a sentarse también.

— ¿podría sentarme... allí? —le preguntó, señalando una butaca de piel negra.

—no. te quedarás de pie. Eres una mujer hermosa, Candy. No una chica, una mujer. Es inaceptable que no sepas llevar zapatos de tacón.

No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

—supongo que, después de nuestra conversación en la biblioteca, estás aquí porque deseas estar aquí. ¿Es correcto? —continuó.

Ella asintió.

—Dilo —le ordenó.

—Deseo estar aquí —afirmó.

—Bien —asintió—. Es la última vez que voy a preguntártelo, Candy. A partir de ahora, estamos de acuerdo en que lo que pase entre nosotros será consentido.

Pero al mismo tiempo, tienes que aceptar el hecho de que lo que tú desees no importa.

Ella tuvo el impulso de alargar el brazo y apartarle un rizo de pelo oscuro de la frente. Era tan guapo que la distraía.

—no sé de qué me estás hablando.

—ven aquí —le dijo, indicándole el sofá. Cuando se sentó a su lado, Terry le cogió la mano entre las suyas, sobre su palma la de ella se veía pequeña, como la de una niña—. Deseo tener una relación física contigo, Candy. Una relación física muy específica.

—Vale —respondió despacio, incapaz aún de seguirlo.

¿Estaba hablando de sexo? ¿La gente siempre se lanzaba y lo decía así?

—deseo dominarte.

— ¿qué quieres decir?

— ¿específicamente? quiero decirte qué debes hacer y quiero que me obedezcas sin cuestionarme, ya sea para ponerte cierto tipo de ropa interior, o de zapatos, o para desnudarte cuando y donde yo lo diga o para chuparme la polla cuando te lo ordene.

Candy tragó saliva con fuerza, convencida de que debía de tener la cara roja como un tomate. Terry le acarició la mano.

—a veces puede que desee hacer también otras cosas, pero todo se reduce a que me cedas el control. Y si hay algo que realmente no desees hacer, podemos discutirlo, pero es importante que fundamentalmente te entregues a mí.

Ella asintió mientras su mente seguía bloqueada, como un dvd rayado, repitiendo las palabras «me chupes la polla» una y otra vez. Ésa no era una frase que Candy estuviera preparada para oír dirigida a ella. Pero al mismo tiempo, la expresión de los ojos de Terry reflejaba su mismo sentimiento: una poderosa mezcla de curiosidad y deseo.

Se había acabado, se dijo a sí misma. Se acabó ver pasar la vida desde la barrera. Le estaban ofreciendo todo lo que siempre le había parecido que estaba fuera de su alcance: la excitación, la pasión, el sexo. Si tenía el valor de aceptarlo.

— ¿qué dices, Candy? —le preguntó él.

Ella asintió sin confiar en su voz. Pero a Terry ese gesto le bastó.

—Levántate —le ordenó. Candy vaciló durante un segundo, luego se puso en pie con torpeza y se colocó delante de él. Sus ojos la recorrieron de arriba abajo. Acto seguido, añadió—: has sido una chica muy mala en la biblioteca al desobedecerme de ese modo.

Ella soltó una risita, una risa nerviosa que fue tan involuntaria como lo sería un tic. Los oscuros ojos de él se nublaron y la miró con tal intensidad que Candy no pudo seguir manteniendo el contacto visual.

—tiéndete en mi regazo —le ordenó.

Ella se quedó paralizada y lo miró incrédula.

—túmbate en mi regazo. Boca abajo —ordenó.

— ¿por qué? —preguntó.

—de eso estoy hablando, Candy —le dijo—. ¿No deseas complacerme?

«Sí», pensó con todas las fibras de su ser.

Se movió despacio y a ella le pareció que con torpeza, para colocarse sobre su regazo en la postura que le había indicado.

Terry se movió bajo el peso de su torso y las piernas de ella quedaron extendidas sobre el sofá.

—muévete un poco hacia adelante —le indicó.

Candy se movió de forma que la cintura le quedó sobre el regazo.

—Me siento ridícula —protestó.

—No hables —la reprendió.

Durante lo que le pareció una eternidad, estuvo tendida muy inmóvil, con la cabeza girada hacia un lado y apoyada en los brazos doblados.

Y entonces, sintió que Terry le subía el vestido. Su primer impulso fue incorporarse, pero se obligó a quedarse quieta. Sabía que si protestaba, seguramente tendría que marcharse. Y no quería irse, todavía no.

Él le levantó el vestido por encima de la cintura. Era un vestido de Flamy, uno sin mangas azul marino de corte al bies de Grey and olivia. Cuando lo había cogido prestado esa noche, no imaginó que acabaría arrugado por encima de sus caderas, dejándole las piernas y el culo al aire.

Se le aceleró la respiración e intentó no imaginar qué aspecto tendría su trasero con la ropa interior que había sacado apresuradamente del cajón superior de su dormitorio. Apenas la había mirado desde que la lavó, después de habérsela puesto la primera vez, y ahora ni siquiera podía recordar si era transparente o no. Esperó haberse puesto el liguero correctamente.

Nadie la había visto nunca en ropa interior. Los pocos novios que había tenido sólo le habían metido mano en la oscuridad de las habitaciones de la residencia por la noche o entre las sombras del asiento delantero de un coche.

Ninguno de ellos la había mirado realmente, no de ese modo.

—me alegra verte con la lencería apropiada, Candy. Pero así y todo, aún voy a tener que castigarte por lo de hoy. Voy a quitarte las bragas —la informó, mientras empezaba a bajárselas con delicadeza.

— ¡no! —exclamó ella, al tiempo que echaba una mano hacia atrás para sujetar la prenda en su sitio.

Terry no dijo nada, pero se quedó quieto. Candy también. Luego, despacio, ella retiró las manos.

Él continuó bajándole las braguitas. Candy notó el aire fresco de la estancia sobre la piel y se le puso de gallina. La idea de que Terry estuviera mirando fijamente su trasero desnudo le resultaba insoportable.

De repente, le dio una fuerte palmada en la nalga izquierda.

— ¡ah! —Gritó ella, echando la mano hacia atrás para frotarse ese punto—. Esto duele.

—Has sido una chica mala —repitió él—. No me vuelvas a desobedecer nunca más. Si te digo que te pongas zapatos de tacón y lencería, te pones zapatos de tacón y lencería. Si te digo que te cambies delante de mí, te cambias.

¿Entendido?

Candy no podía creérselo. No dijo nada, no podía decir nada. ¿Qué podría decir? ¿sí? o peor, ¿no?

Volvió a golpearla en el mismo lugar. ¿Aquello era normal?

— ¿quieres que pare? —le preguntó.

—eh... sí... no... No lo sé... —vaciló.

—levántate, Candy.

La cabeza le iba a toda velocidad. Se levantó despacio. No quería quedarse de pie con el vestido subido por encima de la cintura, pero calculó que volvería a bajársele en cuanto se irguiera del todo. Entonces, como si le leyera la mente,

Terry le ordenó:

—sujétate el vestido ahí arriba. O tendrás que quitártelo.

Ella sintió que la cara le ardía y supo que probablemente estaría colorada.

Aun así, hizo lo que le ordenaba. Se quedó de pie frente al sofá, con el vestido arrugado sujeto por encima de las caderas. Miró a todas partes menos a él, aunque podía sentir sus ojos fijos en ella y su propia excitación.

Terry alargó el brazo y la acarició entre las piernas, apenas rozándole el vello. Su mano se movió despacio y le tocó el clítoris con el pulgar. Candy tomó una brusca inspiración y luego sintió los dedos de él sumergiéndose en su interior.

—Estás mojada —afirmó—. Sabía que lo estarías.

Ella gimió y las piernas casi se le doblaron. Su dedo se deslizaba dentro y fuera. Se aferró a él y Terry, rápidamente, le rodeó la cintura con un brazo para sostenerla, mientras aumentaba la presión en su palpitante centro.

Candy sintió que sus piernas se abrían para él, que hundía el dedo más profundamente hasta alcanzar un punto que la hizo jadear. Terry retrocedió rápidamente y volvió a acariciárselo una vez más antes de salir de su interior para trazar lentos círculos alrededor del clítoris.

—No —gimió ella reclinándose sobre él.

Sintió su rostro contra el suyo y cómo le susurraba «chist» al oído tan bajito que podría haberlo imaginado. Sus dedos siguieron con esa danza de contacto y distancia, dentro y fuera, hasta que sintió una creciente presión que acabó en un estallido de placer que la hizo gritar.

Se sintió avergonzada por el sonido que emitió, algo animal y completamente desconocido para ella. Sintió que su sexo se convulsionaba alrededor de la mano de él, que siguió moviéndose al mismo ritmo que los espasmos, hasta que su cuerpo se estremeció y se quedó inmóvil.

Volvió a guiarla hasta el sofá y Candy se tumbó con todo el cuerpo tembloroso. Era la primera vez que tenía un orgasmo con un hombre. Algo que siempre se había preguntado cómo sería y si le podría suceder teniendo a alguien al lado al fin tenía respuesta.

Terry se quedó sentado a su lado. Para sorpresa de Candy, se inclinó y le quitó los zapatos. Luego le acarició el pelo. Ella cerró los ojos, demasiado avergonzada para mirarlo. Al cabo de un minuto, cuando sintió que volvía a respirar con normalidad y la palpitación entre sus piernas cesó, se incorporó y dijo:

—debería irme.

De repente, sólo deseaba estar sola en su habitación para poder procesar todo aquello.

—Quédate —le dijo Terry empujando su rostro hacia el suyo para obligarla a mirarlo.

Era tan guapo que eso hacía que le fuera aún más difícil pensar en la lascivia con la que se había comportado delante de él. Había perdido el control de sí misma y cuanto antes se fuera de allí e intentara encontrarle un sentido a todo aquello, mejor.

—Es tarde —insistió, mientras volvía a ponerse los zapatos y se movía con dificultad por la estancia, buscando el bolso.

Terry se lo dio.

—te llevaré. Deja que coja la chaqueta.

—No —contestó ella—. No hace falta. Quiero estar sola.

Dicho eso, dio media vuelta y se marchó.


	17. Chapter 17

**La historia no me pertenece a mi es una adaptación del libro del mismo nombre y la autora es de logan belle y los personajes son de mi ****mizuki e igarach**

**Quien hizo la adaptación es safiro si ella no lo hubiera publicado gracias amiga**

**Capitulo 17**

Candy entró a escondidas el vaso de starbucks en la biblioteca. No podía creer que estuviera incumpliendo una norma tan importante al entrar una bebida a la sala principal de lectura, pero sólo así podría pasar la mañana.

Apenas había dormido unas pocas horas y cada una de ellas se había visto interrumpida por extraños, e incluso violentos, sueños sexuales. De vez en cuando, se despertaba empapada en sudor, con la mano dentro de las braguitas.

Intentó descartar los recuerdos de sus sueños y todos los pensamientos de la noche anterior, pero la velada se aferraba a ella como un aroma.

Las caricias de Terry le habían dejado el cuerpo y la mente agudizados.

Se sentía exquisitamente sensible a todo: sonidos, luz... incluso sabores. Se fijó por primera vez en la terrosidad del café de la mañana y en cómo cada sorbo acababa en un toque dulce, como el chocolate negro.

Cuando se acercó a su mesa, vio que tenía una caja blanca encima. La observó con más atención y reconoció el inconfundible logo de apple.

— ¿qué demonios?

Levantó la tapa y descubrió una funda de cartón en el interior. De ella sacó un iphone nuevo de última generación. Y un pequeño sobre blanco. Lo abrió.

Querida Candy:

Supongo que llegaste a casa bien anoche.

La próxima vez que salgas corriendo así, por favor, como mínimo, mándame un mensaje informándome de que estás bien. O, mejor aún, te llamaré a este teléfono para comprobarlo por mí mismo.

Sí, este teléfono es tuyo, pero sólo para usarlo entre nosotros dos. Quiero que te lo quedes y lo lleves siempre contigo y encendido.

T.

Por lo visto se las había arreglado para conocer al que era probablemente el único hombre en el planeta que al día siguiente enviaba iphones en vez de flores.

— ¿qué pasa, White? —preguntó Jimmy, sobresaltándola.

—Nada —respondió—. ¿Sabes cómo van estas cosas? —le entregó el iphone.

—sé respirar, ¿no? —dijo él, al tiempo que apretaba un botón. El logo blanco de apple apareció en la pantalla.

— ¿dónde estaba todo ese ingenio cuando querías ligarte a la mensajera? vale, cuando suena, ¿cómo descuelgo?

Jimmy suspiró y le dio un cursillo rápido deslizando los dedos y pulsando por toda la pantalla.

— ¿dónde está el teclado? —Preguntó Candy—. No puedo escribir con esto.

—sí —respondió él—. Tú debes de ser más de las de blackberry. —dicho eso, se marchó para ir a por más libros.

Candy se metió el teléfono en el bolso y leyó la nota una y otra vez, incapaz de reprimir la sonrisa ni unos pensamientos que no tenían cabida en una biblioteca.


	18. Chapter 18

**La historia no me pertenece a mi es una adaptación del libro del mismo nombre y la autora es de logan belle y los personajes son de mi ****mizuki e igarach**

**Quien hizo la adaptación es safiro si ella no lo hubiera publicado gracias amiga**

**Capitulo 18**

Candy había olvidado que le había prometido a Flamy salir juntas. En su momento, estaba deseando hacerlo, pero ahora era lo último que quería. Su mente había estado obnubilada por Terry. Durante todo el día en el trabajo, en lo único que había podido pensar había sido en cómo se había sentido cuando la había acariciado entre las piernas. Revivió la escena una y otra vez en un infinito bucle mental, mientras procesaba mecánicamente las solicitudes de préstamo.

Pensó en cómo la había mirado con sus oscuros ojos mientras movía los dedos en su interior. Sólo evocar la escena hacía que se excitara de un modo insoportable.

Cuando su taxi se detuvo frente al nurse Bettie, Candy vio que la cola para entrar daba la vuelta a la manzana. Sin embargo, Flamy corrió hacia la entrada y ella se esforzó por seguirla con los zapatos de tacón. Ante la insistencia de su compañera de que le quedaba de muerte, había decidido ponerse el vestido negro y los zapatos que Terry le había comprado.

—parece que está a tope —comentó Candy.

Flamy miró a la gente que esperaba.

—sí, esos pringados no entrarán en la vida —afirmó.

Acto seguido, cogió a Candy de la mano, se dirigió a la puerta y entregó una

Pequeña tarjeta o invitación de algún tipo al vigilante de la entrada, que retiró la cuerda de terciopelo rojo y las dejó pasar.

— ¿cómo hemos conseguido colarnos?

—Esta noche se entra sólo con invitación —le explicó Flamy—. Yo estoy en la lista.

Dentro, no era que únicamente hubiera sitio de pie, sino que apenas había sitio. Candy se movió incómoda y lamentó haber decidido ponerse aquellos zapatos de tacón, porque los pies le dolían ya.

— ¿qué pasa hoy? —preguntó.

Había un hueco junto al escenario y una bandera británica de grandes dimensiones colgaba de la pared.

—Katrina Darling actúa esta noche —le explicó Flamy. Candy la miró sin entender—. Es la prima de Kate middleton.

¿La prima de kate middleton era una actriz de burlesque? el mundo realmente se iba a ir derechito al infierno, como solía decir su madre.

—iré por algo para beber. Espera aquí.

Antes de que ella pudiera ofrecerse para acompañarla, Flamy empezó a abrirse paso entre la gente. De repente, Candy se sorprendió al notar que algo vibraba en su bolso. Entonces se acordó del iphone. Sacó el aparato que todavía era algo totalmente desconocido para ella e intentó averiguar si estaba sonando. Vio el texto en la pantalla.

¿Dónde estás? estoy en la puerta de tu edificio.

El corazón empezó a latirle desbocado. Su primer pensamiento fue patearse a sí misma por no estar en casa. Pero entonces pensó que quizá el hecho de que él supiera que era capaz de salir y divertirse por su cuenta, no era mala cosa.

He salido.

Escribió con torpeza, apretando cada letra y cometiendo errores de forma que la aplicación de autocorrección escribió más palabras en la pantalla de las que ella había logrado teclear.

—eh, me suenas mucho. ¿Actuaste aquí la otra noche?

Candy alzó la mirada y vio a un atractivo chico rubio que le sonreía. Llevaba una camiseta en la que se leía: spin new york.

— ¿hablas conmigo? —preguntó ella y sintió que el teléfono volvía a vibrar.

—sí. ¿Actúas aquí?

— ¿actuar? ¿Yo? no —respondió, preguntándose si aquel chico realmente pensaba que era una actriz de burlesque o si simplemente se trataba de un torpe intento de ligar.

El teléfono vibró con otro mensaje:

¿Dónde estás?

Candy sonrió, escribió «nurse Bettie» y volvió a meter el teléfono en el bolso.

— ¿qué bebes? —le preguntó el chico.

Como por arte de magia, Flamy apareció con dos cócteles y le dio uno a ella.

— ¿y tú quién eres? —le preguntó Flamy insinuante.

—George —respondió el chico.

—Flamy.

Candy bebió. Era lo mismo que había tomado la noche que estuvieron allí con Michael y seguía sabiendo fatal. Pero volvió a hacer el intento.

—Le estaba diciendo a tu amiga que se parece a una de las actrices —le explicó el chico.

—Desde luego que sí —asintió Flamy, al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo a

Candy. Su expresión le pedía que le siguiera el juego.

Ella miró el escenario, preguntándose cuándo empezaría el espectáculo. Uno de los amigos de George se unió a ellos y Flamy charló animadamente con los dos.

— ¿por qué estás tan callada? —se interesó el amigo a Candy mientras le apoyaba una mano en el hombro y sonreía.

Estaba muy delgado y olía a tabaco.

—Aquí dentro hay mucho ruido —se excusó ella—. No es el sitio ideal para hablar.

— ¿cómo te llamas? —le preguntó él con los ojos fijos en sus pechos.

—Candy —masculló a regañadientes.

—genial. Yo soy Niel —se presentó.

Ella asintió y miró hacia otro lado mientras bebía. El ardor en el fondo de la garganta fue una grata distracción de la indeseada compañía. Al mirar a Flamy, vio que ésta no se sentía del mismo modo. Estaba inclinada hacia George, sacudiendo el pelo y sonriendo por todo lo que le decía.

— ¡eh! —Niel llamó a George y a Flamy—. Landy dice que aquí hay mucho ruido. Quizá deberíamos largarnos.

Candy no se molestó en corregir su nombre.

—salgamos de aquí —propuso Niel y Flamy asintió.

—Pero si ni siquiera ha empezado el espectáculo —protestó Candy, un poco presa del pánico.

Por nada del mundo iría a ninguna parte con aquellos tipos, pero tampoco quería que la dejaran sola en el bar. ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba la parada de metro más cercana.

Niel se rió.

—Eres muy graciosa —dijo, acariciándole el brazo.

Candy se apartó de él y los tres avanzaron hacia la puerta.

—espera. ¿Puedo hablar un segundo contigo? —preguntó ella, tirándole a

Flamy de la blusa.

Su compañera se acercó a George para decirle algo que Candy no pudo oír, luego se apartó a un lado con ella.

—pero ¿qué te pasa? —espetó. Sus ojos color negros estaban brillantes a causa del alcohol. Candy se preguntó cómo podía emborracharse tan rápido—.

Esos chicos están muy bien. Sabes lo mal que he estado por lo de Tom.

Divirtámonos un poco.

—no voy a ir con ellos y creo que tú tampoco deberías —insistió ella.

—Tienes que relajarte —le aconsejó Flamy y se dirigió hacia donde los dos chicos esperaban, cerca ya de la puerta.

Candy los miró marcharse, pero no se movió. Flamy se volvió hacia ella y le indicó que la siguiera. Cuando ella no lo hizo, la chica se encogió de hombros como diciéndole: «tú te lo pierdes».

Candy observó cómo Flamy y George salían y se sintió mortificada cuando vio que Niel volvía de nuevo junto a ella.

— ¿cuál es el problema, Audrey? confía en mí, no te vas a perder nada aquí.

Prometo hacer que te diviertas.

La sonrisa de Niel no alcanzó sus ojos.

—no me apetece ir a ninguna parte. Pero por mí no te cortes. Estoy segura de que tendrás una gran noche.

—Vamos —le dijo él, acercándose más—. Vas a dejarme de carabina. No querrás hacer eso, ¿verdad?

Candy apartó la vista, deseaba mirar a cualquier parte excepto a él. Estaba demasiado cerca y le dejaba poco espacio para moverse. Y entonces, por encima del hombro de Niel, vio algo que le hizo pensar que estaba alucinando.

Terry avanzaba directo hacia ellos.

Sintió que la respiración se le aceleraba y que no podía apartar los ojos de él.

Se movía por la sala como un tiburón surcando el agua, sin inmutarse por la densa multitud. Niel seguía hablándole, pero Candy ya no lo oía. En cuestión de segundos, la gran mano de Terry estuvo sobre el hombro del chico y lo hizo volverse.

—Disculpa —le espetó con brusquedad y la cogió de la mano.


	19. Chapter 19

**La historia no me pertenece a mi es una adaptación del libro del mismo nombre y la autora es de logan belle y los personajes son de mi ****mizuki e igarach**

**Quien hizo la adaptación es safiro si ella no lo hubiera publicado gracias amiga**

**Capitulo 19**

En silencio, subieron en el ascensor privado hasta el apartamento de Terry. Apenas le había hablado desde que habían salido del nurse Bettie.

Fuera del bar., los esperaba el coche con el chofer. Terry le sostuvo la puerta y luego se acomodó a su lado sin decir nada. Parecía tenso y enfadado y Candy se mostró reacia a preguntarle por qué estaba tan furioso.

En esos momentos, en el apartamento, siguió sintiendo las gélidas vibraciones.

—Sígueme —le ordenó, mientras se dirigía al fondo de la vivienda sin siquiera mirarla. Ella lo siguió torpemente con los zapatos de tacón sobre el duro suelo de madera.

Terry la guió más allá de la primera pared de fotografías; cuando pasaron las eróticas, llegaron a una zona que Candy no había visto en su primera visita. Después del pasillo, el apartamento se dividía en dos estancias. Ella hizo ademán de asomarse a una, pero él cerró la puerta rápidamente.

—Por aquí —le indicó y abrió otra puerta.

Candy entró y vio que era su dormitorio.

Las paredes eran de un intenso verde militar, la inmensa cama estaba enmarcada por una robusta madera oscura. Un lado de la habitación estaba cubierto por unos ventanales que ocupaban toda la pared y daban al río Hudson.

Otra pared estaba llena de pinturas; reconoció unas cuantas porque las había visto en los libros de texto de la facultad. Y dudaba que fueran láminas.

Le resultaba familiar una en particular, un hermoso cuadro de marc chagall de una mujer cabalgando sobre un caballo azul. Un hombre montaba detrás de ella y le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos. El rostro de él estaba medio oculto tras los brazos levantados de la mujer. La parte de arriba del vestido rojo de ella le caía por debajo de los pechos, dejándolos expuestos.

Curiosamente, no había ninguna fotografía en las paredes. Terry le dio a un interruptor y una pesada y oscura cortina cubrió los ventanales. Candy se estremeció con un repentino escalofrío. Entonces, él se volvió hacia ella.

— ¿quién era el tipo con el que has salido esta noche?

—yo no he salido con nadie. He salido con mi compañera de piso y allí hemos conocido a esos dos chicos...

Terry levantó una mano para silenciarla, como si sólo escuchar eso ya fuera una afrenta.

—este vestido era para que lo llevaras sólo conmigo, sólo para mí. Así que ahora quiero que me lo devuelvas. Quítatelo.

A esas alturas, Candy sabía que no bromeaba, que no lo había oído mal y que únicamente podía hacer una cosa.

Con manos temblorosas, echó los brazos hacia atrás y se bajó la cremallera.

Terry la miraba con gran intensidad y muy serio, y ella comprendió que el acto de quitarse el vestido estaba cargado de un gran significado.

Estremeciéndose con timidez, dejó que la prenda cayera al suelo. Allí de pie, delante de Terry, con el sujetador gap blanco y las sencillas bragas de algodón, se sintió avergonzada. Entonces pensó en cómo la había tocado la última vez que se habían visto y sintió una intensa palpitación entre las piernas.

—Eres preciosa, Candy —afirmó él, mientras le recorría el cuerpo de arriba abajo con la mirada—. Pero sabes que no puedes llevar ese sujetador y esas bragas viejos conmigo. Por favor, quítatelos también.

El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza y sintió las palmas resbaladizas de sudor. Le costó soltarse el cierre del sujetador, que se había abrochado y desabrochado infinidad de veces y, durante un minuto, no supo si sería capaz de quitárselo. Pero finalmente lo logró y lo dejó caer al suelo.

Sentía los ojos de Terry sobre ella, pero no pudo soportar mirarlo.

Intentando pensar que estaba sola en su propia habitación, se deslizó las bragas por las caderas y los tobillos y se las quitó.

—Tu cuerpo me pone tan duro... —afirmó él.

Candy se ruborizó tanto que incluso sintió que le hormigueaba el rostro. El corazón le martilleaba con fuerza en el pecho y se preguntó si sería posible sufrir un ataque al corazón por pura vergüenza.

—túmbate en la cama —le ordenó.

Candy se volvió para mirar la enorme cama, preguntándose cómo podría subirse a ella sin ofrecerle una clara imagen de su trasero desnudo.

Terry vio su vacilación y, como si le leyera la mente, se movió a su alrededor hasta quedar justo detrás de ella.

—Ve —la instó.

Sin ningún lugar donde esconderse, Candy obedeció.

—Boca abajo —le ordenó.

Candy siguió sus órdenes, hundió el rostro en el hueco del brazo con el trasero expuesto hacia él. Al cabo de unos segundos sin oír nada, se volvió para mirar qué estaba haciendo.

—no te muevas —le dijo Terry en voz baja.

Ella volvió a esconder la cara.

Pasaron unos minutos más sin que sucediera nada. Candy volvió a darse la vuelta. Esa vez, él le respondió dándole una palmada en el culo.

— ¡ah! —exclamó ella.

—Te he dicho que no te des la vuelta —le advirtió con voz paciente, como si hablara con un niño indisciplinado.

Candy se quedó totalmente quieta, preparándose para otro golpe. Pasó más rato y nada.

Lo oyó moverse por la estancia. Luego, la cama se hundió bajo su peso.

—Abre las piernas —le ordenó.

Obedeció y pasaron más segundos agónicos sin ningún movimiento.

Finalmente, sintió que Terry le acariciaba el trasero en el punto donde la había golpeado. Deslizó la mano entre sus piernas y sumergió el dedo en su interior.

Notó cómo se humedecía y entonces retiró el dedo y lo volvió a introducir dentro y fuera, hasta que unas intensas chispas de placer saltaron en su interior.

—Date la vuelta —le dijo al mismo tiempo que retiraba la mano.

Candy sintió la ausencia de su contacto, la vagina le palpitaba. No había espacio para la vergüenza en su desbocada mente cuando los ojos de Terry le recorrieron el cuerpo. Se fijó en que llevaba la camisa desabrochada y que una erección tensaba la tela de sus pantalones negros.

Le abrió las piernas y ella esperó ansiosa sentir de nuevo sus manos sobre su cuerpo y en su interior. En cambio, para su conmoción y horror, él metió el rostro entre sus piernas.

Candy se incorporó y se alejó de él. La idea de que la viera allá abajo fue demasiado.

—no te he dicho que pudieras moverte. Vuelve a tumbarte boca abajo —le ordenó.

Ella volvió a tumbarse y se dio la vuelta, apoyando de nuevo la cara en los brazos. No la sorprendió notar el golpe en el trasero, esa vez más fuerte, haciéndola sentir dolor de verdad. Y otra vez.

Se mordió el labio y luego jadeó cuando el dedo de él volvió a abrirse paso hasta ese lugar tan sensible en su interior. La vagina le convulsionó contra el dedo y ella gimió de un modo que hizo que le resultara difícil reconocer su propia voz.

Terry retiró el dedo y le abrió las piernas. Sintió calidez y humedad en el sexo y se dio cuenta de que tenía su boca pegada a ella. Recurrió a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no apartarse. Pero cuando empezó a acariciarla con el dedo al mismo tiempo, se olvidó de mostrar resistencia, se olvidó de la vergüenza, se olvidó de todo excepto de las oleadas de un placer tan intenso que casi resultaba doloroso. Gritó algo ininteligible, algún tipo de comunicación animal y abyecta indicándole que no se detuviera, que quería más.

Pero Terry se detuvo y lo sintió moviéndose detrás de ella en la cama.

—Date la vuelta —le ordenó. Su voz sonó ronca de deseo.

Ella se tumbó boca arriba y lo descubrió desnudo. Su cuerpo era incluso más hermoso de lo que había imaginado. Los amplios hombros y la estrecha cintura eran perfectos; era un hombre incluso más guapo de lo que ella creía que podría ser. Pero en lo que se centró, de lo que no pudo apartar los ojos, fue en su erección, grande y apuntando hacia ella. No era sólo que no hubiera visto nunca a un hombre desnudo, al menos, no en la vida real. Era que el miembro de Terry, grueso e inflamado, representaba una innegable muestra de su deseo.

Se inclinó y Candy vio que se estaba poniendo un condón. Ése fue el primer instante en que admitió para sí misma lo que estaba a punto de suceder, lo que deseaba que sucediera. Cuando Terry se movió sobre ella, Candy le rodeó los amplios hombros con los brazos y cerró los ojos.

Él le besó el cuello. A continuación, bajó hasta los pechos, jugueteó con los pezones con los dientes y la lengua, hasta que se agarró con la boca, succionando codicioso. La vagina de ella palpitaba y deseaba que sumergiera los dedos en su interior como no había deseado nada antes.

Movió las caderas por debajo de él, empujó hacia arriba, rogándole. Pero en lugar de su mano, sintió que el extremo de su erección se sumergía en ella. Se tensó, pero Terry se movió despacio, avanzando con delicadeza, más y más profundamente, hasta que casi la llenó. Se detuvo entonces un momento y a continuación arremetió con fuerza.

Candy sintió un agudo dolor y luego una cálida humedad cuando su cuerpo le dio la bienvenida.

Terry se retiró de inmediato.

— ¿por qué no me lo has dicho? —preguntó, sujetándole la cara. Sus ojos se veían turbulentos con algo que ella no pudo identificar. ¿Furia? ¿Confusión?

—no quería que te detuvieras —le respondió.

Cuando Terry apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, ella le tocó el pelo, se lo acarició, sintiéndose más cerca de aquel extraño hombre de lo que se había sentido nunca de ningún otro ser humano. Sentía una profunda calma, pero su cuerpo aún palpitaba de necesidad.

—No pares —le pidió.

— ¿estás segura?

—sí —respondió.

La besó en la boca y Candy le rodeó el cuello con los brazos mientras él volvía a colocarse vacilante sobre ella, pero sin penetrarla. Pudo notar su vacilación y murmuró:

—no me romperé. —aunque sabía que una parte de ella sí lo había hecho.

Deslizó las manos hasta su trasero para empujarlo a su interior. Despacio, Terry volvió a llenarla y esa vez su vagina se adaptó a él como si ése fuera el lugar donde debía estar. Se movió dentro y fuera. Gimió una vez. Y ese sonido desató su propio placer, una sensación que se extendió por su pelvis y ascendió por todo su cuerpo. Terry se movió entonces más rápido, arrastrándola con él.

La sensación se intensificó y entonces estalló como una oleada.

— ¡Terry! —gritó impotente, en plena cima del orgasmo.

Su cuerpo se movió con el suyo en una especie de danza instintiva que estaba más allá de su control.

Las embestidas se volvieron más rápidas, casi frenéticas, hasta que él gritó con un rugido parecido al de un animal. A Candy la asombró que su cuerpo fuera capaz de ofrecerle semejante éxtasis. Eso la hizo sentirse poderosa por primera vez en su vida.

Y cuando se desplomó sobre ella, con el oscuro pelo húmedo de sudor y un brazo rodeándole el torso, supo que no habría dolor que no estuviera dispuesta a soportar para tenerlo.


	20. Chapter 20

**La historia no me pertenece a mi es una adaptación del libro del mismo nombre y la autora es de logan belle y los personajes son de mi ****mizuki e igarach**

**Quien hizo la adaptación es safiro si ella no lo hubiera publicado gracias amiga**

**Capitulo 20**

Candy se despertó desorientada.

La habitación estaba a oscuras, pero algo le dijo que era por la mañana, no de noche. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró mirando fijamente una pared llena de cuadros dignos de un museo, un recordatorio de dónde estaba y cómo había pasado la noche.

El lado de Terry estaba vacío, aunque se había quedado dormida con él a su lado. Alargó el brazo hacia la lámpara de la mesilla de noche y la encendió para orientarse. Las cortinas hacían que resultara difícil saber qué hora era, pero tenía la sensación de que iba a llegar tarde al trabajo. Entonces vio un trozo de papel doblado sobre la almohada de Terry. Lo cogió.

Hermosa Candy:

Espero que hayas dormido bien.

Cuando estés lista, reúnete conmigo en el salón para desayunar.

El baño está a la izquierda. Encontrarás toallas limpias y una bata.

T.

Ella se levantó de la cama. A pesar de que estaba sola, su desnudez la cohibió. Terry había insistido en que durmiera desnuda y, aunque ella había protestado diciendo que nunca sería capaz de dormir profundamente sin llevar nada encima, la intensidad de la noche la había dejado agotada y se había sumido en un profundo sueño en cuanto apoyó la cabeza en la almohada.

Se metió en el baño y cerró la puerta con pestillo. Como había esperado, todo estaba inmaculado y era elegante y moderno, lleno de espejos y mármol negro.

Había una bañera grande y una ducha de baldosas blancas rodeada por una mampara de cristal.

Como le había dicho él, detrás de la puerta había colgados un camisón y una bata a juego de la perla. Sobre un banco negro, encontró un cepillo de dientes aún sin abrir, una pila de suaves toallas negras y una bandeja de plata llena de productos kiehl y molton brown.

Se cepilló los dientes y se lavó la cara con un jabón de soja. Tenía el pelo revuelto, el flequillo torcido y supo que lo que realmente necesitaba era una ducha.

Abrió la puerta de cristal. No se parecía a ninguna otra ducha en la que hubiera estado nunca. La alcachofa colgaba sobre el centro de la cabina, perfectamente redonda y plana como un crep. Cuando abrió el agua, cayó como si fuera lluvia.

Encontró champú en el estante. Supo que si buscaba por el baño, probablemente daría con una maquinilla de afeitar, pero no quería entretenerse demasiado. Cuando se enjabonó el cuerpo, sus manos se demoraron en los pechos y entre las piernas, donde se frotó con delicadeza. Se sentía dolorida, pero era un dolor que acogió con agrado.

Su cuerpo era como un nuevo amigo desconocido. Quién habría dicho que podría darle tanto placer a ella misma y a otra persona. Pensar en Terry hizo que la recorriera un delicioso estremecimiento. Cerró los ojos y visualizó su miembro y una intensa sensación la embargó cuando se dio cuenta de que lo había tenido en su interior.

Por supuesto, hacía tiempo que imaginaba cómo sería practicar sexo por primera vez. Pero ahora se daba cuenta de lo ingenuas y limitadas que habían sido sus fantasías. ¿Cómo podría haber imaginado el olor de su piel, el modo en que sentía su boca en los pechos, la presión de las manos detrás de ella cuando la guió hacia su miembro o cómo se abriría su cuerpo para él como si le estuviera ofreciendo alimento tras una huelga de hambre...?

Cerró el agua. Aquello era una locura. Tenía que volver a la realidad. No tenía ni idea de qué hora era y tenía que pasar por casa antes de ir a trabajar, porque la única ropa que tenía era el vestido negro que había llevado en el nurse Bettie.

Se secó con la toalla, se peinó y se arregló el flequillo. Cogió el camisón de la perla y vio que aún llevaba la etiqueta. La arrancó y se lo puso. La tela tenía un tacto tan suave que era como si le acariciara la piel. Y se dio cuenta de que se transparentaba. Se puso la fina bata encima y se la ató a la cintura. Finalmente, se miró en el espejo y por primera vez en su vida se sintió verdaderamente hermosa.

—Buenos días —la saludó Terry con una sonrisa.

Llevaba unos vaqueros oscuros y una camisa blanca con las mangas dobladas por encima de las fuertes muñecas. Tenía el pelo mojado y los ojos brillantes y retadores, como siempre.

Lo encontró sentado a una larga mesa de desayuno. Era estrecha y negra y brillaba como si la cubriera una capa de hielo. Él estaba en un extremo, con un portátil, rodeado por platos de bollos, fruta fresca, magdalenas y una jarra de café.

Le sirvió una taza cuando se sentó frente a él.

—Esto está... muy bien —comentó ella, sintiéndose repentinamente cohibida—. Pero llego muy tarde al trabajo. Tengo que irme —afirmó.

—ya he llamado a Susana —le anunció.

— ¿que tú qué?

—le he dicho a Susana que hoy no irías porque íbamos a trabajar fuera del despacho.

—no tienes derecho a hacer eso. ¿No has pensado que quizá yo quiera ir a trabajar?

—tú no tienes derecho a querer nada. Te has portado mal, muy mal, y tienes que ser castigada.

A la luz del día, esa conversación parecía mucho menos razonable que a las once de la noche.

—Esto no es un juego —protestó Candy mientras dejaba la taza de café en la mesa.

—tienes razón. Hablo totalmente en serio. La cuestión es ¿y tú? —le preguntó enfadado.

— ¿qué se supone que significa eso?

— ¿cómo pudiste no decirme que eras virgen?

Ella se sonrojó.

—lo siento, pero no parecía que fuera el momento adecuado. Quiero decir, me sentía estúpida soltándolo así sin más.

—nunca te habría follado de ese modo si lo hubiera sabido.

Ella no se podía creer que fuera tan arrogante.

—Cómo y cuándo me follan, como tú lo llamas, no es decisión tuya —replicó.

—si se te da tan bien tomar esa decisión, ¿por qué no la tomaste antes? si hubieras tenido confianza para elegir por ti misma, ya lo habrías hecho. Pero tienes miedo. Yo te enseñaré a no tener miedo. Si me dejas.

A ella le sorprendió sentir que los ojos se le habían llenado de lágrimas.

—No pasa nada, Candy —la tranquilizó él—. Te resultará agradable dejar que yo asuma el control. Tú no tienes que pensar en nada. No tienes que tratar de entenderlo. No tienes que pensar qué es lo correcto. Ríndete a mí y verás cómo te gusta.

El aire se le quedó atascado en la garganta.

—Ahora come algo —le ordenó Terry—. Necesitas recuperar fuerzas.


	21. Chapter 21

**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE A MI ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DEL LIBRO DEL MISMO NOMBRE Y LA AUTORA ES DE LOGAN BELLE Y LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MI ****MIZUKI E IGARACH**

**QUIEN HIZO LA ADAPTACIÓN ES SAFIRO SI ELLA NO LO HUBIERA PUBLICADO GRACIAS AMIGA**

**Capitulo 21**

Terry se paró a su lado, frente a una habitación del apartamento que Candy aún no había visto. La puerta estaba cerrada.

—Ponte estos zapatos —le pidió.

Ella bajó la vista y vio un par de zapatos con tacón de aguja de diez centímetros de satén blanco. Se los puso.

—Ahora quítate la bata —le ordenó.

Tras vacilar tan sólo un segundo, tambaleándose sobre los tacones, se desató la bata y se la quitó. Terry se la cogió de las manos.

—Ponte de espaldas a mí y cierra los ojos —le dijo.

Ella obedeció.

Sintió que algo suave se deslizaba sobre sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que se los estaba tapando con algo forrado en piel. Instintivamente, levantó las manos para tocarlo.

—mantén las manos a los costados —le ordenó con firmeza.

Candy hizo lo que le decía. El corazón se le aceleró.

—sé que hemos hablado de que al venir aquí estás dando tu consentimiento, pero sabes que puedes salir por la puerta en cualquier momento, que siempre tendrás una alternativa. La mayoría de mis... parejas vienen siendo muy conscientes de sus límites, sus límites infranqueables, los llamamos. Pero como todo esto es nuevo para ti, irás descubriendo los tuyos sobre la marcha. Por eso, si estamos haciendo algo y me dices que pare, te ignoraré.

—¿me ignorarás? —repitió Candy. ¿Se había perdido algo?

—sí. Si realmente no puedes continuar, tendrás que decir «límite infranqueable».

—Límite infranqueable —repitió, casi para sí misma.

Oyó cómo giraba el pomo y abría la puerta. Le pareció asombroso poder identificar su acción por un sonido tan leve, pero se dio cuenta de que privada de la visión, sus otros sentidos se agudizaban al instante.

—da diez pasos hacia adelante —le ordenó.

Caminó despacio, concentrada en no caerse con aquellos tacones. Alargó la mano y él le cogió el brazo para sostenerla. Nunca habría imaginado lo largos que podrían parecerle diez pasos.

Los zapatos que llevaba hacían mucho ruido sobre el duro suelo.

—Párate aquí —le indicó él.

Oyó un sonido metálico y se estremeció.

—levanta los brazos por encima de la cabeza.

Candy obedeció sintiéndose estúpida.

—Más abiertos —le pidió.

Sintió que algo se deslizaba por su muñeca, algo suave pero firme, como si fuera piel. Luego oyó un clic cuando su brazo quedó sujeto, inmovilizado y estirado por encima de la cabeza. Y luego el otro brazo.

—No te muevas —le advirtió Terry—. Voy a usar unas tijeras y si te mueves podría cortarte sin querer.

—¿qué? —exclamó y se retorció instintivamente, con el pulso acelerado.

Entonces sintió la fría hoja de metal en la espalda y el susurro de la tela al rasgarse. El camisón de seda se deslizó por su cuerpo cuando las tijeras lo abrieron por la mitad y las dos hojas le rozaron la carne mientras descendían por su cuerpo.

Sintió el frío aire de la habitación sobre la piel. Sólo llevaba puestos los zapatos de tacón. Empezó a sentir ya un hormigueo en las manos por la postura tan poco natural.

Oyó los pasos de Terry alejándose de ella y cerrarse la puerta.

Y supo que estaba sola.

Candy ya no sentía los brazos. Durante un rato, había intentado doblar las rodillas o inclinarse hacia adelante o hacia atrás para hacer que la sangre siguiera circulando. Pero al final se dio cuenta de que cuanto más erguida y quieta permaneciera, menos tensión soportaban los músculos de la espalda y de las piernas, que en algunos momentos le ardían de dolor.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado. ¿Veinte minutos? ¿Una hora? ¿Dos?

Su mente iba a mil por hora, debatiendo si debería llamarlo, pero algo le dijo que no lo hiciera.

Justo cuando pensaba que no lo soportaría más, que se desmoronaría y gritaría «límite infranqueable» a todo pulmón, algo la alertó: la puerta se había abierto. Oyó los pasos de Terry acercándose y el sonido del metal. Se alegró al pensar que le iba a soltar los brazos. Pero en seguida se dio cuenta de que no, que se limitó a bajárselos para que pudiera doblar los codos. Así y todo, fue un dulce alivio. Aunque la dejara en esa postura otro rato, podría soportarlo.

Terry estaba de pie frente a ella. Sintió que estaba tan cerca que si se inclinaba hacia adelante podría rozarlo. Pero se quedó completamente quieta.

Le metió la mano entre las piernas y sus dedos encontraron de inmediato ese dulce punto que hasta la noche anterior ella no había sabido que existía. El contraste entre las duras y agradables caricias de sus dedos y el sordo dolor que había estado sufriendo fue tan intenso que se le doblaron las piernas.

—Mantente recta —le ordenó, y Candy se esforzó por mantenerse erguida.

Retiró los dedos de su interior y le acarició el sexo con delicadeza, jugueteando con su clítoris. De repente, sintió una rápida y húmeda caricia de su lengua y Terry volvió a sumergir el dedo en su interior. Ella gimió, le dolían los brazos, las piernas se esforzaban por mantener el equilibrio y el control mientras su sexo palpitaba con sensaciones que nunca habría podido imaginar.

La llevó hasta el límite de la liberación y luego dejó de tocarla. Si hubiera tenido las manos libres, habría acabado ella misma sin dudarlo. Así de desesperada era su necesidad. Y entonces sintió el inconfundible contacto de su miembro rozando la entrada de su vagina, pero apenas le abrió los labios de la misma antes de alejarse.

—Por favor —le rogó, avergonzada de sí misma, pero consciente de que aquello sólo acababa de empezar.

Terry le abrió los labios del sexo con las manos, y Candy volvió a sentir la presión del extremo de su miembro contra ella, pero no se movió. Gimió y se balanceó hacia él.

—sigo disgustado contigo —dijo él—. Quiero que me prometas que no habrá más secretos. No sobre sexo —añadió.

—Vale —jadeó.

—prométemelo.

—Te lo prometo —dijo, pero su voz sonó muy lejana.

Sus dedos seguían jugando con ella y era insoportable.

Terry le soltó las muñecas rápidamente e, incapaz de mantener el equilibrio, Candy cayó sobre él. Acariciándola aún con una mano, él la tumbó en el suelo, que notó duro y frío en la espalda.

—Por favor —repitió.

Y esa vez sintió que se ponía encima de ella. En cualquier otro estado de ánimo, se habría sentido avergonzada por cómo abrió las piernas, cómo lo agarró y gritó cuando la llenó con su miembro y se arqueó contra él hasta que su palpitante necesidad quedó silenciada con un violento orgasmo.

Terry lo alcanzó segundos después, con la boca húmeda y abierta contra su pecho, mientras murmuraba cosas que Candy no pudo comprender. Después, la levantó en brazos como si no pesara nada. Aún con los ojos tapados, apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro y, para su horror, empezó a llorar.

Sintió que él tensaba los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y que se movía de prisa por el apartamento. En cuestión de segundos, se encontró tendida en la cama y con los ojos destapados.

—¿estás bien? —le preguntó.

Su hermoso rostro estaba tenso de inquietud. La besó en la frente levantándole el flequillo para poder pegar la boca a su pálida piel.

—Sí —respondió, intentando recuperar el control de sí misma—. Ha sido tan... intenso.

—Eso es bueno —contestó—. Si no es intenso, ¿para qué hacerlo? al menos, eso es lo que yo creo.

—no puedo creer que estar físicamente incómodo pueda traducirse en sentirse bien. Es... extraño.

—pero no tanto, si lo piensas. Tenemos que experimentar el contraste para sentir algo plenamente. Tristeza o felicidad, trabajo o relajación, soledad o conexión con otras personas. ¿Qué es lo uno sin lo otro? no lo sabríamos.

—Sí —respondió Candy—. Lo entiendo perfectamente.

La estrechó contra él. —sabía que lo entenderías.

**COMO HOY ESTOY DE BUENAS POR ESO LES SUBI VARIOS CAPITULOS Y PARA Q NO SE QUEJE Q SON MUY CORTOS **


	22. Chapter 22

**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE A MI ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DEL LIBRO DEL MISMO NOMBRE Y LA AUTORA ES DE LOGAN BELLE Y LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MI ****MIZUKI E IGARACH**

**QUIEN HIZO LA ADAPTACIÓN ES SAFIRO SI ELLA NO LO HUBIERA PUBLICADO GRACIAS AMIGA**

**CAPITULO 22**

Era media tarde cuando Candy entró en su apartamento como flotando en una nube. Flamy levantó la vista desde el sofá. Tenía un cuaderno de bocetos en el regazo.

—¿dónde has estado? ¿Por qué no volviste a casa anoche? estaba muy preocupada por ti —le dijo, a la vez que soltaba el lápiz.

Ella se inclinó para desabrocharse los zapatos. Terry la había enviado a casa vestida de prada de pies a cabeza. Como siempre, los zapatos eran criminales.

—Me sorprende que tú sí volvieras a casa anoche —comentó Candy—. Por cómo fueron las cosas en el nurse Bettie, no lo esperaba.

—no intentes desviar la atención hacia mí. ¿Dónde te metiste? no puedes desaparecer sin más, Candy.

—yo no desaparecí. Fuiste tú la que se marchó, ¿recuerdas?

—lo siento. Últimamente he estado tan deprimida que necesitaba algo para quitarme a Tom de la cabeza.

—¿por eso me dejaste con ese asqueroso en el bar?

—Niel no es un asqueroso. Además, fue él quien me dijo que te habías largado con un tipo.

—no era un tipo, era Terry. Pero de todos modos, siento haberte preocupado.

La conmovió que Flamy se inquietara por ella.

—¿qué estaba haciendo Terry allí? ¿Acosándote?

Candy se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la cocina. No había comido nada desde el desayuno y, de repente, se dio cuenta de que estaba muerta de hambre.

Alargó el brazo para coger un plato del segundo estante del armario, pero los hombros le dolían tanto que apenas pudo levantarlos por encima de la cabeza.

—¡ay! —gritó, incapaz de alcanzar el plato.

—¿qué pasa?

—¿puedes bajarme un plato?

Flamy apareció en la puerta.

—no hasta que no me digas qué está pasando.

—Me duelen los brazos —le explicó ella.

—sí, eso ya lo veo. Así que, a menos que hayas jugado un partido de tenis a medianoche en central park, me pregunto por qué.

La miró con los brazos en jarras.

Candy no pudo evitar sonreír. De algún modo, su relación con Terry había convertido a su mordaz compañera de piso en una madre sobreprotectora.

—si me das el plato, te lo contaré —le dijo.

Flamy cogió el plato, se lo pasó y la instó:

—escúpelo, Candy.

Estaban sentadas a la mesa, comiendo las sobras de arroz con pollo y bebiendo botellines de cerveza corona. Candy se había puesto unos pantalones de chándal y una vieja camiseta de drexel. Estaba físicamente exhausta, pero tenía la mente acelerada como si fuera en una sexta marcha que no sabía que tuviera.

—Le gusta lo que supongo que podríamos llamar dominar —empezó a contar.

—¿haciendo qué, concretamente? —preguntó Flamy.

Ahora que había llegado el momento, se moría por contarle a alguien qué estaba pasando. No sabía si Flamy le diría que era una locura, que debía alejarse de ese tipo o si, en cambio, le confesaría: «claro, yo hago cosas así todo el rato». Fuera como fuese, Candy necesitaba un confidente.

—esto... bueno, me regaló un móvil y me dijo que tenía que llevarlo siempre encendido y que sólo era para usarlo entre nosotros dos. Me manda mensajes que, en realidad, son órdenes. Y me dice qué tengo que ponerme. Siempre debo llevar zapatos de tacón y un tipo específico de ropa interior.

—bueno, sinceramente, Candy, no te ha ido tan mal un poco de orientación en el estilo de vestir.

Ella le lanzó una mirada furiosa antes de continuar:

—si no hago lo que me dice, o sea, si no me visto del modo adecuado, me «castiga».

Ahora sí que tenía toda la atención de Flamy. A la frívola, hastiada y sabelotodo de Flamy de repente se le habían puesto los ojos como platos.

—Continúa —la instó.

—bueno, digamos que me da... unos azotes.

No pudo decir nada más. No pudo hablar de la habitación. Su compañera asintió.

—he oído hablar de ese tipo de cosas —comentó, mientras arrancaba la etiqueta de su botellín de cerveza.

—¿sí? —exclamó Candy sorprendida.

—claro. Es BDSM básico.

—¿BDqué?

—BDSM: bondage, disciplina, sadomasoquismo. Es una subcultura bastante extendida.

—¿lo es?

—claro. Algunas personas están muy metidas en todo eso.

—entonces, ¿no te parece que... raro?

Flamy se encogió de hombros.

—a mí no me va, pero bueno, estoy segura de que en pequeñas dosis podría ser muy erótico. Conocí a una chica que llevaba un collar.

—¿qué quieres decir?

—llevaba un collar de piel, como un collar de perro. Me dijo que, en la comunidad, eso les indicaba a los demás que tenía un dueño.

—estás de broma.

—no.

Eso hizo que Candy se sintiera mucho mejor. Al menos, ella no había llegado tan lejos.

—Entonces, me estás diciendo que todo eso es relativamente normal —concluyó.

—Oh, bueno, no es muy normal —replicó Flamy—. Pero mientras tú lo pases bien, ¿a quién le importa? sobre todo si te sacas todo un vestuario de prada con eso, te diría, déjalo que te azote hasta que se canse.

Candy se sonrojó y clavó la mirada en su plato. Quizá Flamy no fuera la mejor elección como confidente, pero era lo único que tenía por el momento. Y al menos a partir de entonces, podía ponerle nombre a aquello a lo que se estaba enfrentando: BDSM.

Tendría que investigar un poco, aunque algo le decía que no encontraría un libro sobre ese tema en particular en la biblioteca.

Por la mañana, cuando llegó al trabajo se encontró con Jimmy sentado en su sitio, organizando una pila de libros.

—hey —saludó Candy—. Siento lo de ayer. Espero que no hubiera mucho follón.

—no, estuvo bien. Pero Susana quiere verte en su despacho.

Candy tuvo un mal presentimiento.

—¿por qué? —preguntó, mientras dejaba el bolso detrás de la mesa.

—no lo sé. Pero a juzgar por su tono cuando ha llamado, yo no la haría esperar mucho.

Aquello no era buena señal. Candy se dirigió al segundo piso.

La puerta del despacho de Susana estaba entreabierta. La vio antes de entrar, llevaba la melena rubia platino recogida en un moño perfectamente descuidado,

Las mangas de la blusa azul marino dobladas hasta los codos y las bronceadas muñeca adornadas con unas delicadas pulseras de oro. Estaba tomándose su café de starbucks mientras hojeaba the new york post en línea.

Candy llamó a la puerta.

Susana alzó la vista y entornó los ojos.

—vaya, vaya, vaya, qué amable por tu parte que te dignes a aparecer —dijo.

—siento lo de ayer —se disculpó, nerviosa por tener que ofrecer disculpas y su excusa tan pronto.

Había ensayado mentalmente ese momento en el metro, pero había sido incapaz de pensar una razón plausible por la que Terry y ella hubieran tenido que trabajar «fuera» el día anterior.

—siéntate, Candy —le pidió Susana.

A regañadientes, entró en el despacho. La única silla disponible estaba llena de revistas de novias. Como Susana no hizo ademán de despejarla, lo hizo ella y se sentó nerviosa con las revistas en el regazo.

—sé que cuando empezaste a trabajar aquí sentiste que el mostrador de préstamos no era digno de ti...

—no, no es eso. Sólo pensé...

—por favor, no me interrumpas. Como iba diciendo, sé que sentiste que no era digno de ti por tu licenciatura con honores y todo eso. Pero en una biblioteca de este nivel, el mostrador de préstamos es vital. Vital. Y si no puedo confiar en que estés aquí todos los días, no podré mantenerte en ese puesto.

—Susana, estaré aquí todos los días. No volverá a suceder.

Se sintió presa del pánico. ¿Podrían despedirla por faltar un día al trabajo? Dios, ¿en qué había estado pensando? ¿Qué le pasaba?

—bueno, tendrás que demostrármelo. Y, mientras tanto, trabajarás en el mostrador de devoluciones.

Candy sintió que palidecía.

—Susana, eso no es necesario. Te prometo que no volverá a suceder.

—esto no es una discusión abierta, Candy. Ahora ve a informar al mostrador de devoluciones. Alguien allí te enseñará cómo organizar el material en los carros y cómo volver a colocarlo todo en las estanterías.

Se sintió al borde de las lágrimas, pero no quería que Susana viera lo disgustada que estaba. Se levantó, volvió a dejar las revistas sobre la silla y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Candy, una cosa más —dijo su jefa.

Ella se dio la vuelta.

—espero de verdad que tu relación con Terry Grandchester sea sólo profesional. Aunque el apoyo financiero de su familia es indispensable para esta biblioteca, no quisiera que ningún miembro de mi personal mantuviera una relación íntima con él. Sería inapropiado y perjudicial. ¿Ha quedado claro?

—Sí —respondió Candy, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos.

—bien. Y en tu descanso para el almuerzo, por favor, ve a vera wang y recógeme una muestra de tela. Luego necesitaré que se la lleves a mi florista.

Candy asintió y se marchó rápidamente.

De camino a la escalera, se cruzó con María. La anciana la saludó con la mano.

—hola, Candy. Has estado desaparecida últimamente. ¿Te apetece que almorcemos en la escalera hoy?

—ojalá pudiera, pero Susana me ha pedido que le haga un recado.

María negó con la cabeza.

—oh, lo siento. Ya quedaremos en otro momento.

Candy se sintió extrañamente triste. Se preguntó si la anciana pensaría que le estaba dando largas o que la estaba rehuyendo.

El móvil le vibró en el bolso. Mientras subía la escalera hacia el mostrador de devoluciones, leyó el mensaje:

El coche te estará esperando fuera a las seis.

Y sólo con eso, todo volvió a estar bien en su mundo.

**GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE SIGUEN ESTA HISTORIA Y NO SEAN MALAS DEJEN UN COMENTARIO SI AUNQUE SEA CHIQUITO ME GUSTARIA SABER QUE OPINAN**


	23. Chapter 23

**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE A MI ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DEL LIBRO DEL MISMO NOMBRE Y LA AUTORA ES DE LOGAN BELLE Y LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MI ****MIZUKI E IGARACH**

**QUIEN HIZO LA ADAPTACIÓN ES SAFIRO SI ELLA NO LO HUBIERA PUBLICADO GRACIAS AMIGA**

**CAPITULO 23**

Candy miró el reloj que había frente al mostrador de devoluciones por enésima vez ese día. Finalmente, la aguja de las horas casi rozaba las seis.

Por si el tedio del trabajo en devoluciones no fuera lo bastante malo, todavía se sentía tan doloridos los músculos de la espalda y de los brazos por lo del día anterior que apenas podía soportar el esfuerzo de cargar los libros en el carro y volver a colocarlos en las estanterías. De camino a vera wang, había hecho una parada rápida en una farmacia para comprar una botella de advil.

Cuando el reloj marcó oficialmente las 6.01, colocó bien la pila de libros sobre su mesa, cogió el bolso y prácticamente salió corriendo hasta el vestíbulo de entrada. En cuanto llegó a lo alto de la escalinata, pudo ver las mercedes negro esperándola.

El chófer salió y rodeó el vehículo para abrirle la puerta. No había nadie dentro.

—el señor Grandchester se reunirá con usted en su destino —le explicó el hombre.

—ah, vale —asintió, mientras se acomodaba en el asiento trasero.

Era extraño estar allí sin Terry y esperó que fuera un trayecto corto.

Luego, al mirar por la ventanilla, vio que Susana bajaba la escalera con su bolso birkin al hombro y hablando por el móvil. Candy se agachó, confiando en que no la viera.

El coche se puso en marcha y, en cuestión de unos pocos minutos, se detuvo frente al hotel four seasons. Candy se preguntó si Annie estaría otra vez esperándola. Al pensar en esa primera noche con Terry, en cuánto la desconcertó la lencería y lo torpe que se sentía con los zapatos de tacón, la asombró comprobar todo lo que había sucedido en un espacio de tiempo tan breve. El chófer le abrió la puerta.

—el señor Grandchester ha pedido que se dirija al mostrador de recepción y que dé

Su nombre —le indicó.

—de acuerdo. Gracias.

Entró en el distinguido vestíbulo, sobrecogida de nuevo por el elegante y vasto espacio.

Cuando se acercó al mostrador de recepción, sintió que sudaba de nervios. Se tiró del escote de su vestido sin mangas de cuadros azules.

—bienvenida al four seasons. ¿en qué puedo ayudarla? —le preguntó un joven con una amplia sonrisa y unos ojos brillantes que hicieron que su pregunta pareciera más sincera que rutinaria.

—mi nombre es Candy White. Creo que alguien ha dejado algo para mí.

—ah, sí. —el joven metió la mano por debajo del mostrador y cogió una llave electrónica.

—habitación 2020. Disfrute de su estancia, señorita White.

Ella cogió la tarjeta y atravesó el vestíbulo hacia los ascensores. Oyó un popurrí de idiomas extranjeros a su alrededor. La mayoría de la gente caminaba de prisa, decidida; algunos vestían de gala, otros llevaban trajes de negocios... vio a unos cuantos turistas con pantalones cortos y camisetas, pero eran la excepción.

El ascensor anunció su llegada al piso veinte con un delicado sonido. Candy salió al silencioso pasillo. La temperatura parecía estar diez grados por debajo de la del vestíbulo y sintió que se le erizaba el vello. Metió la tarjeta en la puerta y entró una vez más en la habitación 2020.

—bienvenida, señorita White.

Candy se volvió hacia el lugar del que procedía el duro acento del este de Europa. La decepcionó descubrir que Annie no estaba esperándola, sino una pelirroja muy alta con los labios pintados de color burdeos y unos fríos ojos azules.

—Soy Eliza y la asistiré esta noche. El señor Grandchester ha dejado su ropa en el dormitorio. Por favor, cámbiese lo más rápido posible y llámeme si necesita alguna cosa.

Llevaba un uniforme del hotel: chaqueta y falda azul marino con medias y unos zapatos con un tacón razonable. En aquella mujer, el atuendo parecía más militar que elegante.

—¿usted... trabaja para Terry? —preguntó ella.

—No. soy una empleada del hotel. El señor Grandchester es un huésped extremadamente apreciado y nos esforzamos al máximo por satisfacer todas sus necesidades.

—Vale... gracias —contestó ella.

Rogó al cielo que no necesitara ninguna ayuda. Lo último que deseaba era que aquella mujer la vistiera.

Cerró la puerta del dormitorio. Esa vez no había bolsas de tiendas sobre la cama, sino un corsé de satén negro y una falda de piel negra con un complicado sistema de lazos para abrocharla.

«¡Oh, no! —Pensó Candy con preocupación—. No conseguiré ponérmelo yo sola.»

Y entonces, en el suelo, a los pies de la cama, vio unos zapatos de charol negros con unos tacones de veinte centímetros, plataforma y unas amplias cintas de piel con hebillas para sujetarlos alrededor del tobillo. Parecían unos instrumentos de tortura más que algún tipo de calzado.

Se quitó el vestido que llevaba y lo dobló antes de dejarlo sobre la cama. Al ver el corsé y la falda, se dio cuenta de que no podría llevar ropa interior. Se desabrochó el sujetador, se bajó las bragas y se las quitó. Lo dejó todo encima del vestido.

Totalmente desnuda, se estremeció y miró el corsé con recelo. Decidida a vestirse sola, analizó el desafío que tenía entre manos. Tendría que aflojar los lazos lo suficiente como para metérselo por la cabeza y luego tiraría de ellos con fuerza para cerrarlos. Quizá la chica de póster del tercer reich de la habitación contigua tuviese que atarle los lazos al final, pero eso sería todo.

En seguida, se percató de lo mal que había juzgado la tarea. El dolor en los hombros hizo que le fuera imposible estirar los brazos hasta la espalda.

Angustiada, se volvió hacia la falda de piel. Al menos eso sí podría ponérselo; deseaba estar lo más vestida posible antes de pedir ayuda. Pero aquella prenda no tenía parte de atrás, a excepción de la docena de lazos que la sujetarían.

No había más remedio; no podría ponerse aquello sin la ayuda de otro par de manos. Buscó en la habitación una toalla o una bata o algo con lo que cubrirse.

Como no encontró nada, tiró de la pesada colcha y sacó la sábana blanca que había bajo la manta. Se envolvió en ella como si fuera una toga y se acercó a la puerta.

—¿Eliza? —llamó.

oyó los tacones de la mujer sobre el suelo de mármol antes de verla.

—¿sí? —respondió con los brazos cruzados.

—necesito algo de ayuda, por favor.

La expresión del rostro de ella no era de enfado, pero sí algo del estilo de ¿qué has estado haciendo hasta ahora?

—empezaremos con la falda —comentó con decisión, como si ya hubiera analizado el asunto.

—¿está segura? oh, vale.

Candy pensó que iba a morirse de vergüenza. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo sin ponerle el culo desnudo en la cara?

Eliza ya estaba trabajando con la falda, soltó todos los lazos, de forma que quedó extendida en una sola franja de piel.

—dese la vuelta. Retroceda hasta mí y quítese la sábana —le ordenó.

Avergonzada, Candy obedeció.

La mujer la envolvió con la piel desde delante hacia atrás y luego empezó a atar los lazos. Sus manos se movían con agilidad. Aun así, el proceso pareció durar mucho tiempo y Candy se sintió aliviada al notar el último tirón de los lazos.

—Perfecto —exclamó Eliza casi para sí misma—. Ahora el corsé. Levante los

brazos.

Candy obedeció, aunque con cierto esfuerzo.

—¿puedo bajarlos ya? —preguntó, cuando la parte delantera del corsé quedó en su sitio y sintió que ya tenía algunos lazos ajustados.

Eliza masculló algo que pareció ser permiso para bajar los brazos y Candy lo hizo con alivio.

Pudo sentir cómo iba atando los lazos desde la base de la espalda hasta los omóplatos. Y luego tiró de ellos tan fuerte que le cortó la respiración.

—Demasiado apretado —se quejó.

—Tiene que ir apretado —respondió Eliza sin ocultar su desprecio—. Ahora los zapatos.

¡Los zapatos! el espantoso proceso de meterse en la falda y el corsé había hecho que olvidara por completo el aterrador calzado.

Bajó la vista. Le resultaba imposible inclinarse para abrochárselos vestida de ese modo. Se sentía como si llevara una camisa de fuerza.

Eliza se puso de rodillas y sostuvo un zapato para que Candy deslizara el pie dentro. La diferencia de altura entre un lado de su cuerpo y el otro la obligó a inclinarse y apoyarse en los hombros de la mujer para poder estabilizarse.

—El otro pie —le dijo Eliza.

Metió el pie izquierdo y se levantó despacio. Había aumentado tanto de altura que toda la habitación tenía una perspectiva diferente. Cuando la mujer se irguió, Candy descubrió que ahora era unos centímetros más alta que ella.

—mi trabajo acaba aquí —anunció Eliza.

Y dicho eso, la dejó sola en la habitación.

Candy tenía miedo de moverse. Sintió que podría tropezar y quedarse tirada en el suelo como un escarabajo boca arriba sin poder levantarse. Pero al final la curiosidad resultó ser un potente motivador y, despacio, avanzó tambaleante hacia el espejo de cuerpo entero.

—¡oh, Dios mío! —jadeó.

Jamás se habría reconocido. Su cuerpo, ceñido y alargado, parecía poderoso y erótico, como algo salido de una de las fotografías de Terry. Su piel clara en contraste con el satén negro parecía brillar como el nácar y la falda corta combinada con los altísimos tacones hacía que sus piernas parecieran largas y poderosas.

Se dio la vuelta y se miró por detrás. Jadeó. Los lazos dejaban huecos que mostraban tentadores atisbos de piel extremadamente blanca en comparación con el cuero negro. Pensó en esa expresión que siempre le había parecido tan ridícula: sexo andante. Pero eso era exactamente lo que parecía, y cómo se sentía.

Oyó que la puerta de la habitación se abría y luego se cerraba.

—¿dónde te escondes? —la llamó Terry.

El corazón empezó a latirle a toda velocidad, se tambaleó hasta el dormitorio y regresó al salón.

Estaba irresistiblemente guapo, la clase de hombre que podría manejar a una mujer de metro ochenta vestida de cuero. Llevaba unos pantalones negros y una camisa asimismo negra y estaba levemente bronceado, como si hubiera pasado todo el día al aire libre. Se preguntó qué habría estado haciendo desde la última vez que lo vio y se sintió posesiva, algo que no había experimentado nunca antes.

—Estás sensacional —dijo sonriéndole—. Acércate más.

Candy caminó despacio, nerviosa por si tropezaba y se caía. En todo momento sintió sus ojos fijos en ella.

Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, Terry la cogió de la mano y la llevó a una habitación con una larga mesa de comedor de mármol. Había dos copas junto a una cubitera en la que se enfriaba una botella de vino blanco.

—¿tienes hambre? —le preguntó.

—No mucha —admitió.

la idea de comer con aquella ropa no le resultaba muy atractiva.

—¿quieres beber algo?

—no, gracias. Estoy bien.

—Creo que deberías tomar un poco de vino —le sugirió, mientras abría la botella y le servía una copa.

Candy la cogió y bebió. Estaba fresco y delicioso y descubrió que, después de todo, sí le apetecía.

—¿tú no vas a beber?

—No —respondió, a la vez que la observaba.

Ella bebió un poco más y cuando le quedaba media copa, Terry se la cogió.

—date la vuelta, Candy —le ordenó.

Hizo lo que le pedía y se apoyó en la mesa para aliviar la presión en los pies.

Sintió que soltaba los lazos de la parte de atrás de la falda hasta que quedó abierta y su trasero al descubierto. Le pasó las manos por la piel, rodeando la curva de cada nalga antes de deslizarlas hasta el centro para separárselas.

—¿qué estás haciendo? —preguntó, mientras se movía para alejarse de su agarre.

—estate quieta, Candy. Y no me hagas pedírtelo dos veces. Ahora abre las piernas.

Nerviosa, separó más los pies.

—inclínate sobre la mesa —le ordenó.

Candy obedeció.

De nuevo sintió que sus manos le abrían el culo. Le pareció tan humillante que fue la primera vez que consideró la posibilidad de detenerlo, pero una sensación impactante paralizó sus pensamientos y toda su atención se centró en la presión que sintió en el ano cuando él le metió algo duro dentro.

—¿qué estás haciendo? —preguntó, mientras se esforzaba por no volverse echando mano hasta de la última brizna de su fuerza de voluntad.

Sintió que volvía a abrocharle la falda con aquel objeto aún metido en su interior. Candy echó la mano hacia atrás y tiró de los lazos, pero él se la apartó de un manotazo. Tensó los lazos, los ató de nuevo y la hizo volverse. Ella casi jadeaba de ansiedad.

—relájate, Candy. Es sólo un dilatador anal —la tranquilizó—. No te hará daño. Notarás una sensación rara hasta que te acostumbres.

Le volvió a poner la copa de vino en la mano y ella se la acabó de un trago.

—¿quieres que te lo quite?

—Sí —respondió.

—entonces lo haré. Cuando hayas hecho que me corra.

Candy lo miró con curiosidad. ¿Pretendía que mantuviera relaciones con él así?

Terry se desabrochó los pantalones y dejó que le cayeran al suelo, luego se bajó los bóxers blancos. Su miembro estaba duro. Ella se preguntó cuándo había empezado a ponerse erecto. ¿Cuándo había entrado en la habitación? ¿Cuando había visto su culo expuesto, tal como él había planeado, por aquel atuendo?

¿cuándo le había metido aquel objeto duro en su interior?

—Arrodíllate —le ordenó.

Y entonces Candy fue consciente de cómo quería que lo hiciera correrse.

—No he hecho esto nunca —le advirtió, mientras se colocaba en posición.

—me alegro de que me lo digas. Ya sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas.

Iremos despacio. Lámelo como si fuera un helado, uno que se estuviera derritiendo —le indicó.

Ella le apoyó las manos en las caderas e hizo lo que le pedía. Pudo olerlo y saborear el dulce toque salado de su piel y la abrumadora intimidad de ese acto bastó para hacerle olvidar la presión en el trasero.

—Ahora métetela en la boca —le dijo él, a la vez que cerraba los puños en su pelo.

Candy lo rodeó con los labios y Terry le apoyó una mano por debajo de la barbilla. Con una leve presión, le indicó que deslizara la boca hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

—Usa la lengua —le dijo y ella se concentró en deslizarla por toda la longitud de su miembro mientras lo acariciaba con los labios.

Un extraño sonido surgió de él y la excitó tanto como lo habría hecho cualquier caricia. Se movió más rápido y en seguida sus movimientos ya no controlaron el ritmo, sino que lo hacían las embestidas de la pelvis de él entrando y saliendo de su boca.

Cuando pensó que iba a ahogarse, Terry se detuvo y la boca de ella se llenó de un fluido salado y cálido. Sobresaltada, tragó instintivamente y luego se apartó para poder escupir el resto. Tosiendo avergonzada, se cubrió la boca y le dio la espalda.

Terry se tumbó en el mullido sofá, la atrajo a su lado y la rodeó con los brazos.

—Ha sido asombroso —le dijo. Y de repente todo estuvo bien, mejor que bien. La besó en el pelo—. Ahora cumpliré mi parte del trato —añadió—. Túmbate boca abajo en el sofá.

Candy se había olvidado del dilatador anal, pero ahora que lo mencionaba, volvió a ser consciente de la presión, más suave ahora, pero sin duda presente. Se tumbó como le había dicho y apoyó la cara en el hueco del brazo.

—Abre las piernas —le ordenó Terry. Cuando lo hizo, en vez de quitarle el dilatador anal, sintió que deslizaba los dedos por debajo de ella hacia adelante para frotarle el clítoris. Mientras la acariciaba con una mano, le retiró el dilatador con la otra. La yuxtaposición de sensaciones confundió a su cuerpo y, cuando le introdujo un dedo en el culo, le provocó un espasmo de placer.

Cuando el orgasmo acabó, se quedó quieta. Lo oyó levantarse y caminar por la habitación.

—Candy —le dijo cuando regresó—. Levántate.

Con piernas temblorosas, logró ponerse en pie, aunque tuvo que extender el brazo hacia él para que la ayudara. Una vez de pie, Terry se agachó y le desabrochó los zapatos. Candy se los quitó aliviada y vio que sostenía su vestido.

Le desabrochó el corsé y le tendió la prenda. Candy se lo puso impaciente y cuando el suave algodón cubrió su cuerpo, se sintió como si estuviera envuelta en una cálida manta.

Terry la rodeó con el brazo y la llevó de vuelta al sofá. Candy se sentó y él se acomodó a su lado.

—Tengo algo para ti —le dijo y le tendió una caja azul verdosa, envuelta con un lazo blanco.

Ella reconoció el paquete. Era de tiffany'T.

Deshizo el lazo con cuidado y abrió la caja. Dentro encontró una cadena de oro con un pequeño candado también de oro colgado, con las letras grabadas T & C y el año 1837. Era elegante y bonito, algo que Flamy llevaría sin problemas, pero totalmente diferente a cualquier cosa que ella hubiera considerado nunca para

Sí misma.

—es precioso —dijo, casi temiendo tocarlo.

Terry lo sacó de la caja y se lo colgó al cuello.

—ven, mírate.

La cogió de la mano y la llevó hasta un espejo.

Él se quedó detrás de ella, con las manos en sus hombros. Sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos en el espejo y Candy se quedó asombrada por la intensidad de su mirada.

—¿sabes qué significa esto? —le preguntó.

Estuvo a punto de reconocer que no, que no lo sabía. Pero entonces recordó las palabras de Flamy: «conocí a una chica que llevaba un collar... como un collar de perro. Me dijo que, en la comunidad, eso les indicaba a los demás que tenía un dueño...».

—Sí —susurró.

—Dímelo —le ordenó.

—Significa que soy tuya —respondió.

—Exacto —asintió él en voz baja—. Tu coño es mío y tu culo, y tus pechos... para hacer lo que quiera, cuando quiera, donde quiera. —como si deseara dar más énfasis a sus palabras, la rodeó con los brazos y le tocó los pechos, luego bajó la mano y la hizo estremecer—. Ahora tu cuerpo es más mío que tuyo, ¿lo entiendes?

Candy asintió con los ojos fijos en el espejo, en el colgante.

Terry la hizo darse la vuelta con delicadeza y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Tengo otra cosa —añadió en voz baja—. Espera aquí.

Desapareció por el pasillo y regresó con otra cajita. Ésa era negra y llevaba un lazo también negro. Se la entregó y, sin hacer ninguna pregunta, Candy la abrió. Dentro encontró un pequeño objeto de acero inoxidable con forma de lágrima grande, con un pequeño pie de base plana. Miró a Terry confusa.

—es un dilatador para tu culo.

sus mejillas se ruborizaron y cerró la caja.

—llévalo siempre contigo. En cualquier momento te mandaré un mensaje pidiéndote que te lo introduzcas. Y quiero que lo hagas. Además, tendrás que llevarlo en todas las reuniones en la biblioteca. Comprobaré que lo llevas después de cada una de ellas, para asegurarme de que obedeces mis instrucciones. Si no lo haces, serás severamente castigada.

Le sonrió y le acarició el pelo.

Candy se sorprendió al descubrir que sus palabras la habían hecho humedecerse.

—el coche te está esperando abajo para llevarte a casa.


	24. Chapter 24

**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE A MI ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DEL LIBRO DEL MISMO NOMBRE Y LA AUTORA ES DE LOGAN BELLE Y LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MI ****MIZUKI E IGARACH**

**QUIEN HIZO LA ADAPTACIÓN ES SAFIRO SI ELLA NO LO HUBIERA PUBLICADO GRACIAS AMIGA**

**CAPITULO 24**

Por la mañana, el primer pensamiento de Candy fue para el colgante. Sus manos se elevaron hasta su cuello, buscándolo, mientras se preguntaba si había sido todo un loco sueño erótico. Pero no, el colgante estaba allí, notó su peso sobre la clavícula y eso la reconfortó, le recordó la realidad de su esclavitud sexual de

Terry: un símbolo de su propio deseo y de sí misma como objeto de deseo.

Era como si el resto del mundo pudiera verlo. Por primera vez, los hombres la miraban descaradamente cuando caminaba por la calle. No creía que tuviera un aspecto diferente, físicamente hablando; era más como si pudieran percibir la pasión que bullía en su interior, como si pudieran oler la lujuria que la acompañaba a todas partes.

Se levantó de la cama, con la persistente euforia de la satisfacción sexual. Y entonces recordó que era su cumpleaños y que su madre iría a verla.

Era casi mediodía y llevaba horas ordenando alfabéticamente las devoluciones cuando se vio interrumpida por la visita de María.

—He ido a buscarte al mostrador de préstamos y me han dicho que te habían trasladado aquí —comentó la mujer. Ese día llevaba unas gafas tan gruesas que sus ojos parecían hipnotizados—. ¿Qué has hecho para que te exilien así?

Candy sonrió.

—no sé por qué, pero logré sacar el lado malo de Susana.

María suspiró.

—esa mujer es una tirana. ¿Has traído almuerzo? he pensado que podríamos sentarnos en la escalera. Hoy no hace demasiado calor.

Era cierto, su cumpleaños había llevado de vuelta la primavera. El cielo estaba despejado y no había humedad.

—me encantaría —dijo con una sonrisa.

Metió la mano debajo de la mesa y cogió el sándwich de gelatina y mantequilla que llevaba en la bolsa marrón de papel. Cuando se agachó, el candado le golpeó el cuello. Lo llevaba oculto bajo la blusa y casi se había olvidado de él.

Encontraron un lugar en lo alto de la escalinata. Candy levantó la cara hacia el sol. Pensó en el primer día que se había sentado en ese lugar, el primer día que vio a Terry. Si no fuera porque tenía que cenar con su madre esa noche, casi sería feliz. Se preguntó si ya habrían escogido platos para cuando la mujer empezara a hacerle sentirse culpable.

—¿cuánto tiempo más tendrás que pasar en el mostrador de devoluciones?

—preguntó María.

—No lo sé —respondió Candy mientras desenvolvía el sándwich.

Se había pasado con la gelatina esa mañana y goteaba por fuera del pan. La anciana meneó la cabeza.

—es una lástima que llegues aquí en una época tan mala. Puedo ver que sientes pasión por esto.

—oh, es sólo Susana dándoselas de jefecilla. No me preocupa. Puedo esperar a que se le pase.

María negó con la cabeza mientras pinchaba una uva de la macedonia de frutas que llevaba en una fiambrera de plástico.

—no es sólo Susana Marlow, aunque, en mi época, una mujer como ésa nunca habría llevado la batuta. Pero hoy en día lo único que importa es el dinero. Todo el sistema se está viniendo abajo. Todas las bibliotecas están perdiendo financiación y el apoyo de los políticos, que no comprenden lo que hacemos.

Luisiana perdió los fondos estatales. Las bibliotecas están cerrando, recortando personal, recortando horas. Nunca pensé que vería esto.

—¿qué quieres decir con que Susana no estaría llevando la batuta?

—ella no se ganó el puesto. Sus padres estaban en la junta. Aún hoy siguen haciendo grandes donaciones. Le compraron el trabajo.

«Interesante», pensó Candy.

—si sólo está haciendo esto porque es un trabajo que le resultó fácil conseguir, entonces probablemente no se quede mucho tiempo. Parece bastante absorta en los preparativos de la boda. Quizá lo deje cuando dé el sí quiero.

—como te he dicho, la gente como Susana Marlow sólo es parte del problema. Todo el futuro de las bibliotecas en este país está en peligro.

—no hablas en serio.

María asintió con añoranza.

—por desgracia, sí.

Candy sintió que el bolso le vibraba. Cogió el teléfono.

Te examinaré después de la reunión de los lions, a la una. Espero que hayas seguido mis instrucciones y lleves contigo la cajita negra.

Volvió a meter el teléfono en el bolso. ¿Por qué no le había informado Susana sobre la reunión? ¿O se lo había dicho y lo había olvidado? no era propio de ella olvidar algo así, pero en vista de lo distraída que estaba últimamente, no lo descartaba del todo. No supo qué hacer. Si iba a la reunión cuando se suponía que no debía ir, Susana se enfadaría. Pero si se perdía la reunión cuando debería estar allí, sería incluso peor.

—tengo que volver al trabajo —dijo.

Metió lo que le quedaba de sándwich en la bolsa de papel y se sacudió las manos.

—No pretendía asustarte —se disculpó María.

—no, no es eso. Acabo de enterarme de que tengo una reunión y Susana no me lo ha dicho. No sé qué está pasando.

La anciana asintió con la cabeza, como diciendo: «¿lo ves? ya te lo he dicho».

Mientras subía la escalera, Candy recordó que Terry mencionaba en su mensaje no sólo que había una reunión, sino también cómo debía prepararse para ella. Se detuvo y abrió el bolso, buscó la cajita negra casi segura de que la llevaba, pero durante un momento de infarto, no estuvo segura del todo. Cuando sus dedos se cerraron sobre ella, suspiró aliviada.

Al notar el ambiente frío del vestíbulo por el aire acondicionado, se le puso la piel de gallina. Con un estremecimiento, pensó en el secreto que sólo Terry y ella compartirían durante la reunión y, con la cajita aún en la mano, sonrió.

Candy entró en la sala de juntas y cuando Susana alzó la vista con manifiesta irritación, supo que había cometido un error al asistir a la reunión, pero ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás. Sin saber dónde sentarse, ocupó un sitio dos sillas más allá de su jefa.

Recorrió la sala con la mirada, pero no vio a Terry. Se movió incómoda en el asiento, el dilatador de metal que llevaba puesto hacía que fuera improbable que pudiera permanecer sentada durante toda la reunión. Aún no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer. Se había encerrado en un retrete, se había bajado las bragas y se había metido despacio el objeto en el culo. Dejando a un lado su aprensión mental, el acto físico había sido sorprendentemente fácil.

—Susana quiere que te sientes a su lado —le dijo William Mc Gregor, uno de los miembros más veteranos de la junta.

—De acuerdo —asintió Candy.

Se levantó y se cambió de sitio. Susana la observó con mirada asesina. Cuando se sentó a su lado, se inclinó hacia ella y siseó:

—no te he invitado a esta reunión.

—lo siento. Me he enterado de que había reunión y creía que quizá lo había olvidado. No sabía qué hacer. He pensado que lo mejor sería venir por si acaso.

Justo en ese momento, Terry entró en la sala. Candy sintió que el ano se le contraía de manera automática alrededor del dilatador. La miró directamente y el hecho de que él supiera lo que estaba sucediendo dentro de sus bragas hizo que se sintiera muy excitada. Susana quedó olvidada y la molestia física también, en esos momentos estaba atrapada en su jueguecito con Terry. Ese mundo, su mundo de sombras con él, tomó el poder.

—La de hoy será una reunión breve —anunció él, de pie en la cabecera de la mesa—. Sabéis que tenéis diez días para darme vuestro voto para los nominados al premio, así que estamos en un compás de espera. Pero William necesita hablaros de las recaudaciones de fondos para el invierno. William, son todo tuyos.

El hombre le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

—gracias, Terry.

Miró su cuaderno de notas antes de lanzarse a enumerar su lista de puntos importantes para la recaudación de invierno. Sus palabras se convirtieron en un sonido de fondo. En lo único que Candy podía pensar era en la presión que sentía en el culo, en eso y en el esfuerzo colosal que tenía que hacer para no mirar a Terry mientras sentía en todo momento cómo Susana la vigilaba con atención.

Como si estuviera esclavizada por la pequeña pieza de metal en su interior, su mente seguía absorta en la noche anterior. Imaginó los dedos de Terry en su clítoris, cómo los había movido en sintonía con el duro objeto en el culo, para hacer que su cuerpo alcanzara un estado de exquisita sensibilidad. Pensó en cómo se sintió cuando le sacó el dilatador y que faltaban pocos minutos para que volviera a sentir ese dulce alivio.

Cuando oyó que William decía «y finalmente...», se permitió mirar a Terry, pero él estaba escuchando al hombre con aparente concentración.

Observó cómo sus manos se apoyaban sobre un cuaderno de notas y se removió.

Cuando todo el mundo se levantó y cogió sus notas, Candy supo que la reunión había terminado. Al levantarse, sintió que la presión en el culo cambiaba.

—vuelve al mostrador de devoluciones —le ordenó Susana —. No más pérdidas de tiempo hoy.

Candy se sobresaltó.

—¿qué? —se entretuvo buscando a Terry con la vista.

—Necesito que me dejes a Candy durante unos minutos —comentó él y ella se dio cuenta de que lo tenían justo detrás, mientras el resto de los miembros del consejo se dirigían a la puerta.

—De eso nada —respondió Susana sin ningún rastro de la habitual jocosidad con que se dirigía a él—. Ya le has robado bastante tiempo. Es una empleada remunerada, no una voluntaria.

—No te lo estoy pidiendo —replicó tan bajo que casi fue un susurro.

Candy vio que, durante un fugaz momento, algo sobrevolaba por el rostro de Susana, algo complicado e indescifrable.

Tras fulminarla a ella con la mirada, su jefa se marchó. Candy miró a Terry de manera inquisitiva, pero él estaba ocupado haciendo salir a los últimos rezagados. Luego cerró la puerta con llave.

—quizá debería irme...

Sin mediar palabra, atravesó la sala y la hizo inclinarse sobre la mesa. Le desabrochó la falda y la tiró al suelo, luego le bajó las bragas hasta los tobillos.

—Abre las piernas —le ordenó con voz llena de deseo.

En ese instante, Susana y todo lo demás quedaron olvidados. Candy obedeció y fue premiada con la ardiente sensación del dilatador al ser retirado. Sin embargo, su ausencia la dejó anhelante, deseosa de que volvieran a llenarla. Terry la mantuvo en esa postura, le deslizó una mano por debajo y le acarició el clítoris con el pulgar. Candy se mordió el labio para evitar gemir y entonces él dejó de tocarla.

Siguió con una mano apoyada en la parte baja de su espalda. Ella se retorció apenas capaz de estarse quieta. Oyó un sonido, pero se sentía desorientada por la necesidad de disfrutar de la presión de sus manos sobre la piel, en su interior. Justo cuando creía que no podría soportarlo más, le abrió las piernas aún más con las palmas y, con una rápida embestida, la llenó por completo.

—¡oh! —gritó, mientras intentaba aferrarse a la mesa.

Terry se quedó quieto unos segundos, mientras su inflamada erección la dilataba. Luego, despacio, la embistió una y otra vez mientras la sujetaba por las caderas. Candy sintió que se perdía en ese ritmo, se olvidó de dónde estaba, incapaz de pensar en nada más que en la presión que le aumentaba en la pelvis.

Empezó a gemir de manera incontrolada y si hubiera estado mínimamente en sus cabales le habría preocupado que alguien la oyera. Pero todas las terminaciones nerviosas en su cuerpo estaban centradas en el placer. Cuando le llegó el orgasmo, la sacudió como una convulsión.

Las fuertes manos de Terry la sujetaron en esa postura hasta que acabó y, entonces, para su sorpresa, salió despacio de ella y la hizo volverse.

—Chúpamela —le ordenó.

La palabra fue impactante y excitante y Candy se arrodilló sin vacilar. Se metió su pene en la boca, sorprendida por el sabor ácido de sus propios fluidos.

Aun así, no dejó que eso la detuviera y movió la lengua por todo su miembro, envolviéndolo con la boca, repitiendo la secuencia hasta que le arrancó un gemido.

Terry retrocedió.

—Levántate —le ordenó con voz dura.

La ayudó a ponerse de pie y la subió a la mesa, boca arriba. Le abrió las piernas con la rodilla y se subió encima de ella. Se hundió en su interior con ímpetu e inició un frenético ritmo que casi fue violento.

A Candy la sorprendió descubrir que su propio placer aumentaba de nuevo, su sexo cobró vida como si lo hubieran puesto en pausa. Cuando Terry gritó y ella sintió las vibraciones de su orgasmo, una nueva oleada de placer la atravesó.

A continuación, sintió cómo se retiraba de su interior, pero no se movió hasta que él la ayudó a incorporarse con delicadeza. Vio que tenía el rostro encendido y que parecía tan juvenilmente guapo que casi se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. La avalancha de emociones fue mayor que cualquier experiencia física, mayor que cualquier cosa que hubiera sentido en toda su vida. Ese dar y recibir parecía no tener límites. Se preguntó si eso sería el amor. La idea la asustó.


	25. Chapter 25

**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE A MI ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DEL LIBRO DEL MISMO NOMBRE Y LA AUTORA ES DE LOGAN BELLE Y LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MI ****MIZUKI E IGARACH**

**QUIEN HIZO LA ADAPTACIÓN ES SAFIRO SI ELLA NO LO HUBIERA PUBLICADO GRACIAS AMIGA**

**CAPITULO 25**

—No puedo recordar la última vez que disfruté de una comida completa —comentó su madre, mientras la miraba por encima de la carta en el kellari, un restaurante griego a dos manzanas de la biblioteca—. No tiene sentido cocinar para una sola. Es bastante desconcertante no tenerte cerca, Candy.

Ella le dedicó una tensa sonrisa mientras recorría el restaurante con la mirada. Era un espacio bonito y acogedor, de techos abovedados con vigas de madera. Se recordó a sí misma que era su cumpleaños y que su madre estaba allí para celebrarlo con ella.

—no deberías dejar de cocinar sólo porque yo no esté en casa, mamá.

Reduce las proporciones y haz lo que siempre haces.

—No es lo mismo —replicó la mujer.

Se sumieron en un silencio que sólo se vio interrumpido cuando el camarero se acercó para tomarles nota.

—Empezaré con la tradicional ensalada griega —comentó Candy—. Y luego tomaré la gamba gigante a la plancha.

Devolvió la carta. el camarero sonrió y miró expectante a la madre de Candy.

—¿todos estos pescados son a la plancha? —preguntó la mujer, señalando la página de la carta de pescado.

—sí, señora.

—no sé qué pedir. ¿Qué me sugieres, Candy? ¿Hay alguna diferencia entre estos pescados? ¿lavraki... pompano...? todos son pescado blanco, ¿no?

—Si busca algo suave... —el camarero empezó a recitar la descripción de todos los pescados uno a uno y Candy supo que el pobre hombre estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

—deja que elija por ti, mamá —sugirió—. Tomará la ensalada griega para empezar y el lenguado de dover.

—muy bien, señora.

El hombre cogió las cartas y se retiró.

—pensaba que quizá me enseñarías la biblioteca antes de cenar. Creía que ésa era la razón por la que habíamos elegido un restaurante por esta zona.

De hecho, en un principio, Candy había planeado que su madre fuera a verla a la biblioteca para enseñársela. Pero la idea de que pudieran toparse con Susana o, peor aún, con Terry, la hizo cambiar de opinión.

—bueno, ya sabes, mamá, me paso todo el día trabajando allí y a las seis estoy ansiosa por salir.

La mujer asintió.

—al fin y al cabo, es sólo un trabajo, ¿no? da igual lo impresionante que sea el edificio. Así que después de todo, podrías haberte quedado en filadelfia, ¿no crees? no hay nada mágico en Nueva York.

Candy pensó en seguida en Terry y se ruborizó. Por suerte, su madre no se dio cuenta.

—me gusta Nueva York. Siento no haberte enseñado la biblioteca. ¿Por qué no cambias de planes y en vez de volver a casa después de cenar pasas la noche aquí y te la enseño por la mañana?

—sabes que sería incapaz de dormir aquí, Candy. Demasiado ruido, toda esa aglomeración de gente...

—mamá, no habrá ruido ni aglomeraciones en una habitación de hotel. —de nuevo, pensó en Terry y el four seasons. Sacudió la cabeza levemente para despejarse la mente—. Te propondría que te quedaras conmigo, pero el piso es pequeño y mi compañera...

—no pasa nada, Candy. Ya me enseñarás la biblioteca en otro momento.

Pero sí pasaba. Como siempre, sentía que estaba fallándole. La necesidad que su madre tenía de ella era abrumadora. Por eso nunca se planteó solicitar el ingreso en universidades de fuera de filadelfia y no se fue a vivir al centro de la ciudad mientras estudiaba en drexel, sino que se quedó con ella en las afueras. Y si hubiera una biblioteca en filadelfia que pudiera competir con la biblioteca pública de Nueva York, probablemente seguiría viviendo allí.

Pensó lo diferente que sería si su padre estuviera con ellas o si su madre hubiera salido con otros hombres y hubiera iniciado una nueva relación. Pero era como si tras la muerte de su padre, ella hubiera renunciado a tener una vida. El problema era que esperaba que Candy hiciera lo mismo.

Y ella no se había dado cuenta de hasta qué punto lo había consentido hasta ese momento, ese momento en que por fin tenía algo de distancia. Si su madre había ido a verla para intentar hacer que se sintiera culpable y que volviera a casa, perdía el tiempo.

El teléfono vibró e intentó mirarlo discretamente.

—¿qué es eso? ¿Un móvil? no me habías dicho que tenías un nuevo móvil. ¿Por qué tengo que estar llamándote al apartamento o a la biblioteca si podría contactar contigo en tu propio móvil? ¿Qué número es?

Candy miró el mensaje.

Envío el coche para que te recoja ahora.

Ups.

Candy respondió.

No estoy en casa.

—Candy, te estoy hablando. ¿Cuál es tu número de móvil?

—¿qué? o... es del trabajo. No se me permite dar el número.

—¿la biblioteca te lo paga?

—sí, exacto.

¿Voy a tener que ir a rescatarte de nuevo?

Candy respondió:

Ojalá pudieras. Pero ni siquiera tú puedes rescatarme de una cena con mi madre.

El camarero llegó con las ensaladas.

No me dijiste que no estabas disponible esta noche. Eso es inaceptable. Te castigaré por ello.

Candy cruzó las piernas.

—estás siendo muy maleducada, Candy.

—perdona. —dejó el móvil sobre la servilleta de tela que le cubría el regazo.

Su madre la miró con recelo.

—¿hay algo que no me estás contando? te conozco, Candy. Pasa algo.

—No pasa nada —respondió ella rápidamente.

—¿estás saliendo con alguien? no te distraigas con todas esas tonterías. Me dejaste para trabajar, así que espero que te estés centrando en el trabajo.

Candy removió la ensalada con el tenedor.

—tendré que empezar a salir con chicos en algún momento, mamá. Tú conociste a papá cuando tenías mi edad. O casi.

—y mira adónde me llevó.

Ella no tenía ni idea de qué quería decir con eso y no quería saberlo.

—vosotros dos parecíais felices, mamá —insistió con añoranza.

—hasta que me abandonó.

—él no te abandonó. Murió. ¡Por Dios santo!

—el resultado es el mismo. Lo que intento decirte es que tienes que llevar las riendas de tu propia vida. Ahora pones los ojos en blanco, pero me lo agradecerás más adelante. No te distraigas.

Candy estaba desnuda en medio de la habitación, como ella había empezado a llamarla.

En cuanto llegó al apartamento de Terry, éste le ordenó que se desvistiera. Se quedó de pie enfrente de él, sólo con el colgante del candado y luego la guió hasta esa estancia. Volvió a taparle los ojos antes de hacerla entrar.

Allí dentro hacía frío y sintió que los pezones se le endurecían. Se preguntó si Terry se habría dado cuenta y si lo interpretaría como una señal de excitación.

Lo cierto era que no se sentía excitada. Estaba nerviosa. Terry apenas la había mirado cuando había entrado y no le había dicho ni una sola palabra después de su tenso «quítate toda la ropa». En esos momentos, aunque no podía verlo, su furia era palpable.

—hay un banco largo aquí, Candy. —el sonido de su voz la sobresaltó—. Túmbate boca abajo.

Alargó las manos y tocó una superficie dura, pero que parecía tapizada en piel. Con cierta torpeza, se tumbó en él.

—Deja que los brazos te cuelguen a los lados —le ordenó Terry—. Ahora cierra las manos y pásalas por debajo del banco hasta que se toquen.

Lo hizo y de inmediato sintió que la ataba con una especie de esposas de un material suave pero firme.

—mantén las piernas rectas o tendré que atártelas también. Y, créeme, no querrás que lo haga.

El corazón se le desbocó. Terry rodeó el banco, sus pasos sonaron pesados y lentos. Candy intentó recordarse que aquél era el hombre que le daba un placer físico tan intenso, que la esperara lo que la esperase es ese preciso instante, el placer lo seguiría. Y luego le vino el más extraño pensamiento a la cabeza: si alguien le ofreciera saltarse esa parte, ir directamente al placer, ¿querría hacerlo?

—Me dijiste que comprendías lo que el colgante significaba —dijo él.

—yo sí...

—no hables a menos que yo te lo diga. Me dijiste que comprendías lo que el colgante significaba: mi posesión y tu obediencia. Es inaceptable que no estés disponible para mí. Que no me informaras de la visita de tu madre es algo intolerable. ¿Me comprendes?

Candy permaneció en silencio.

—bien. Ahora recibe tu castigo.


	26. Chapter 26

**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE A MI ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DEL LIBRO DEL MISMO NOMBRE Y LA AUTORA ES DE LOGAN BELLE Y LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MI ****MIZUKI E IGARACH**

**QUIEN HIZO LA ADAPTACIÓN ES SAFIRO SI ELLA NO LO HUBIERA PUBLICADO GRACIAS AMIGA**

**CAPITULO 26**

Sintió todo su cuerpo tenso y supo que lo que fuera a suceder a continuación no sería tan malo como la anticipación. Apretó el culo, porque odiaba tenerlo tan expuesto.

La sobresaltó un fuerte sonido, como un petardo. Volvió a oírlo y se dio cuenta de que era algo que golpeaba el suelo a gran velocidad. Y entonces notó que le golpeaba el trasero infligiéndole un dolor rápido y agudo que no se parecía a nada que hubiera sentido hasta el momento. Jadeó y volvió a sentirlo, tan rápido que apenas tuvo tiempo de recuperarse del primer golpe. Y otra vez.

—¿necesitas que pare, Candy? puedes hablar.

—No —respondió.

—buena chica.

Y otra vez. Su mente se aceleró, intentando descubrir qué estaba sucediendo y se dio cuenta de que debía de estar usando algún tipo de látigo. La idea hizo que el dolor fuera peor.

Terry la golpeó dos veces más.

Ella jadeó, incapaz de guardar silencio. Se preparó para más, pero no pasó nada. Se tensó a la espera, la piel del trasero y de la parte posterior de los muslos le ardía.

—te daré tiempo para que pienses en lo que has hecho mal.

A continuación, oyó cómo él salía de la habitación.

Saber que no estaba allí para golpearla no hizo que se relajara. La soledad y el no saber cuándo regresaría eran sensaciones tan malas como el dolor físico, quizá peores.

El escozor en la piel se redujo levemente, pero sabía que cuando se moviera, regresaría con toda la intensidad. Aunque, por el momento, era más consciente de la tensión en los hombros y los brazos. Volvió la cabeza hacia el otro lado para que no se le agarrotara el cuello. Deseó poder ver qué la rodeaba en aquella habitación.

Si veía el mobiliario o lo que fuera que hubiera, tendría alguna pista de lo que le depararía el futuro. Pero probablemente eso era justo lo que Terry no quería.

Volvió a colocar la cabeza en la posición anterior. Movió las piernas. Su mente divagó y se imaginó qué podría hacerle más tarde, después de la habitación. ¿Usaría la lengua? ¿Las manos? ¿La excitaría antes de ofrecerle su miembro?

La puerta se abrió. Candy se tensó. ¿Tendría que soportar más la habitación? si hubiera seguido antes, lo habría aguantado. Pero ahora, al haber parado, le costaría mentalizarse, porque su cuerpo ya estaba pidiendo a gritos que se la follara. Era embarazoso, pero cierto. Si le deslizaba las manos entre las piernas, sentiría que estaba húmeda, sin lugar a dudas.

Y entonces notó sus manos, pero no en su sexo. Terry le frotó con delicadeza las sensibles zonas de piel que habían sido castigadas. Le liberó las muñecas y, cuando la ayudó a levantarse, se sintió floja. Se apoyó en él con los ojos aún tapados y salió tambaleándose a su lado al pasillo. Oyó que cerraba la puerta y sintió que sus manos se movían detrás de su cabeza y le desataban la venda.

Candy se volvió para mirarlo. Tenía los oscuros ojos brillantes, las mejillas encendidas. Le cogió la cara entre las manos y la besó en los labios con ternura.

Candy abrió la boca para él y pegó el cuerpo al suyo. Descaradamente, le cogió la mano y se la colocó entre las piernas.

—Espera —susurró y la llevó hasta el dormitorio, donde, con delicadeza, la ayudó a tumbarse en la cama.

Ella alargó los brazos hacia él.

—Relájate —le dijo.

Candy observó cómo se desnudaba y su excitación aumentó. La visión de su miembro hizo que le entraran ganas de usar la boca con él. Pensó en decírselo, pero no se atrevió a expresarlo en voz alta.

Terry se tumbó a su lado y la recorrió con la mano desde la cara hasta los pechos. Se metió un pezón en la boca y succionó con delicadeza. Ella se retorció al sentir la familiar palpitación entre las piernas. Descendió hasta el ombligo dejándole un rastro de besos hasta que la boca se cernió sobre su sexo. Sintió la calidez de su aliento y luego la grata presión de su lengua sobre el clítoris.

—Terry —gimió y lo cogió del pelo.

Abrió aún más las piernas y levantó la pelvis. Estaba siendo descarada y no le importó. Él movió la lengua sobre ella, provocativa, liviana como las alas de una mariposa. Candy clavó los talones en la cama. Justo cuando le parecía que no podría soportarlo más, le hundió la lengua en su interior.

—Sí —exclamó ella y se pegó a su boca, moviéndose con él mientras la follaba con la lengua.

Cuando le acarició el clítoris con el pulgar, el placer la atravesó con fuerza, tan intenso que compitió con el dolor del látigo. Sintió que todo su cuerpo se tensaba, luego la liberación con el explosivo orgasmo casi la hizo derretirse.

—Date la vuelta —le ordenó y, una vez estuvo boca abajo, la hizo ponerse de rodillas, a cuatro patas.

Le acarició el culo con la palma de la mano y luego se lo abrió. Candy se resistió al impulso de preguntarle qué estaba haciendo y entonces él dijo:

—voy a follarte por aquí.

—¿por dónde? —preguntó ella.

Entonces oyó que cogía el condón y algo más. Terry se puso el preservativo y empezó a untarle el ano con algo frío, como gelatina. Iba a decirle que no era buena idea, que no funcionaría, pero como con todo lo demás que le había hecho, se dijo que seguiría hasta donde le fuera posible sin detenerlo.

—Relájate —le dijo él y Candy se repitió mentalmente la orden.

Sintió la presión de su miembro, que casi se abría paso a la fuerza por donde estaba segura que no podría avanzar. De algún modo, su cuerpo, que apenas había dejado de vibrar por el orgasmo, resultó sorprendentemente flexible. Estaba dentro de ella y era raro, pero no insoportable. No sabía lo profundamente que se había introducido y tuvo miedo de preguntar por si la respuesta era que aún no había acabado. Porque sentía que no podría soportar más. Y, sin embargo, el miembro de él siguió avanzando siempre muy despacio. Terry deslizó la mano hacia adelante para acariciarle el sexo y entonces su cuerpo le permitió avanzar más.

—¿estás bien? —le preguntó.

—sí.

Empezó a moverse rítmicamente en su interior, con delicadeza. La sensación era extraña, ni buena ni mala. Era como si su cuerpo estuviera confuso, atrapado entre señales de placer y dolor. Con cada embestida, con cada segundo que pasaba, sentía que podría ir hacia una dirección o hacia la otra. Pero de algún modo, los calculados movimientos de Terry la mantuvieron ahí, justo en el centro de las dos sensaciones opuestas. Placer, dolor, placer... hasta que le acarició el sexo con la mano para asegurarse de que la balanza caía en la dirección adecuada.

—Candy —susurró y entonces emitió un sonido que no le había oído hasta ese momento y la embistió con más fuerza.

Ella se mordió el labio, diciéndose que no iría más rápido. Pero lo hizo y justo cuando había alcanzado su límite, Terry gritó y, aunque no sintió su orgasmo del mismo modo que lo sentía normalmente, percibió la intensidad de su liberación. Salió de su interior despacio y los dos se quedaron tumbados boca arriba, uno al lado del otro, respirando con dificultad.

—no había planeado hacer esto —reconoció—. Pero al verte... te deseo tanto... lo deseo todo de ti, de todas las formas posibles. Y siento que no lo consigo nunca. Nunca siento que tengo suficiente.

—Lo dices como si fuera algo malo —replicó Candy, mientras pensaba que ella también se sentía como si nunca tuviera bastante de él.

—No es malo —comentó—. Es que no es a lo que estoy acostumbrado.

La atrajo hacia él y la estrechó con tanta fuerza que a ella le pareció que no la soltaría nunca.

—¿por qué no me dijiste que tu madre venía a visitarte? —preguntó

Terry.

Candy estaba tumbada bajo su pesado edredón, acurrucada con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

Era la madrugada, o primerísima hora de la mañana, para ser más exactos.

Candy había dormido un poco y, cuando se despertó, lo descubrió abrazándola.

Terry le dijo que volviera a dormirse, pero ella contestó que se había desvelado.

—una vez me duermo, si me vuelvo a despertar, tardo como mínimo una hora en volver a coger el sueño.

Terry le dijo que él también se quedaría despierto. A Candy la sorprendió ese gesto de intimidad y no estuvo segura de cómo interpretarlo. De algún modo, sentía que la intensidad del sexo que habían compartido los había acercado más, aunque sólo fuera por esa noche.

—Ni se me ocurrió decirte que mi madre iba a venir a verme —le respondió con sinceridad—. Es algo tan... alejado de esta parte de mi vida.

—lo que te dije iba en serio; quiero saberlo todo de ti.

Candy no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, aunque tampoco supo cómo interpretar esa afirmación. ¿Era otro modo de ejercer su control? ¿O una señal de que deseaba más de una relación?

—¿cómo qué? —le preguntó.

—empieza con tu madre. ¿Cómo es? ¿Qué has hecho con ella esta noche?

Candy sabía que el problema importante y obvio al que se enfrentaban era por qué la había visitado su madre. Si no reconocía que era su cumpleaños y él lo descubría más tarde, se pondría furioso. Odió decirlo, como si fuera algo importante o él tuviera que preocuparse.

—Hemos salido a cenar porque es mi cumpleaños —reconoció.

Terry se incorporó sobre las almohadas y ella se movió para incorporarse

a su lado.

—¿hoy es tu cumpleaños?

—bueno, técnicamente, fue ayer.

—si hubiera sabido que me estabas ocultando esa información, habrías recibido diez latigazos más —le advirtió, aunque sonrió al decirlo.

—no es para tanto —contestó ella.

—yo seré quien decida eso. Aunque no hay mucho que pueda hacer al respecto en mitad de la noche o ya casi de mañana. Entonces, tu madre vino a la ciudad por tu cumpleaños. ¿Estáis muy unidas?

Candy vaciló un momento.

—Sí —reconoció—. Supongo.

—¿qué significa eso?

—bueno, en casa sólo estábamos ella y yo. Mi padre murió de un ataque al corazón cuando yo tenía ocho años. Así que por supuesto que estábamos unidas.

Pero ahora que estoy lejos de ella y que empiezo a ver las cosas desde cierta distancia, creo que ella dependía demasiado de mí.

—¿sigue siendo así?

—me mudé a Nueva York, así que... no. no estoy disponible para mi madre como solía estarlo. Pero créeme, me siento culpable por ello. Me siento culpable todos los días.

—No debes —aseveró con una vehemencia que la sorprendió.

—no puedo evitarlo. ¿Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste por qué no tenía móvil? te dije que no quería tenerlo o algo así. Pero lo cierto es que no quiero que pueda llamarme en cualquier momento. Me dije que me deshacía del teléfono para ahorrar dinero, pero en realidad intentaba deshacerme de ella.

Sintió que empezaba a temblar.

—Candy —le dijo él y le besó la frente—. No pasa nada. Los padres pueden ser... bueno, yo hace más de diez años que no hablo con mi padre.

Ella se alejó un poco para poder mirarlo. Tenía una mirada ausente.

—¿no? ¿Por qué no?

—Tuvimos una pelea —respondió en un tono de voz que no animaba a seguir hablando de ello.

—¿y tu madre?

Vaciló un momento, apenas lo suficiente como para que Candy lo notara.

Pero lo notó.

—Murió cuando yo estaba en la universidad —contestó, a la vez que se erguía. De inmediato, ella lamentó haberle hecho esa pregunta, porque deseaba que la abrazara de nuevo. Tras un breve silencio, Terry se volvió y le preguntó—: ¿de quién heredaste esos grandes ojos verdes?

Candy sabía que estaba cambiando de tema a propósito y cedió con una leve sonrisa.

—de mi padre.

—ojalá me dejaras fotografiarte. Me mata que no me dejes.

Ahora fue ella la que se apartó.

—ya te lo dije, odio que me hagan fotos. De todos modos, ¿desde cuándo me pides permiso para hacer algo?

—fotografiar a alguien es muy similar a dominarlo: si la otra persona no está dispuesta, los resultados son bastante terribles.

Candy asintió. Ojalá pudiera decirle que deseaba probar pero no podía.

Ahora fue ella la que cambió de tema.

—¿y a quién te pareces tú? —le preguntó.

—A mí mismo —respondió y la besó.

—Hablo en serio —le dijo, apartándose—. No me obligues a buscarte en google —bromeó.

El rostro de Terry se ensombreció.

—si hay algo que desees saber, no puedo impedirte que leas cotilleos. Pero lo único que necesitas saber sobre mí es que te adoro.

Volvió a abrazarla y Candy no dijo ni una palabra más. Su adoración era todo lo que necesitaba. Al menos por el momento.

**A PETICION DE WISAL AHÍ TIENE LOS 5 CAPITULOS D UNA SEMAN ASI Q PARA LA PROXIMA SEMANA ESPEREN MAS ESPERO QUE LES GUSTEN **


	27. Chapter 27

**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE A MI ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DEL LIBRO DEL MISMO NOMBRE Y LA AUTORA ES DE LOGAN BELLE Y LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MI ****MIZUKI E IGARACH**

**QUIEN HIZO LA ADAPTACIÓN ES SAFIRO SI ELLA NO LO HUBIERA PUBLICADO GRACIAS AMIGA**

**CAPITULO 27**

Candy vio a la mensajera tatuada desde el otro extremo de la sala. La chica fue directa al mostrador de devoluciones a la vez que hacía globos con el chicle.

—te has cambiado de sitio —comentó.

—Sí —asintió.

—Pero te he encontrado igualmente —afirmó ella.

—eso parece.

—esto es para ti. y necesito que firmes.

Candy cogió la gran caja negra envuelta con un amplio lazo de satén blanco y la dejó en el suelo. Firmó la hoja que la chica le tendía y esperó a que se marchara.

—¿hay algo más? —preguntó Candy.

—se supone que tienes que darme algo para entregárselo a él.

—¿de qué estás hablando?

—No sé —respondió la chica e hizo estallar el globo tan fuerte que unos cuantos visitantes de la biblioteca las miraron—. El tipo dijo que abrieras la caja y lo comprenderías.

—¡oh, señor! tienes que marcharte. No quiero que mi jefa vea esto.

—ese tipo da unas propinas muy buenas. No me iré.

—bien. —Candy suspiró, desató el lazo y abrió la caja.

Dentro, bajo una nube de seda blanca, encontró un reluciente bolsón negro chanel de cuero acolchado, con el gran logo de la doble c a cada lado. Las cadenas doradas tenían piel donde debían descansar en su hombro. Había una nota pegada a él.

Mi queridísima C:

Feliz cumpleaños. Odio llegar tarde, pero en este caso los dos sabemos que no he tenido mucha elección. Espero que el regalo te parezca útil. Y como no deseo dejar eso al azar, le he dado instrucciones a la persona que te lo entregue de que recoja ese horrible saco de lona que llevas y que me lo traiga. En chanel me aseguraron que este bolso es más que capaz de cargar con todos tus libros.

Dentro del bolsillo interior está tu llave de la habitación del four seasons. Tu ropa para esta noche y tu verdadero regalo de cumpleaños estarán esperándote allí cuando acabes de trabajar.

Hasta entonces,

T.

—¿podemos agilizar esto? —la presionó la mensajera.

Candy había olvidado que estaba allí.

—oh, sí... —respondió.

Cogió el desgastado bolso old navy y vació el contenido en el suelo, a sus pies, para que la chica no pudiera ver lo que estaba haciendo. Luego se lo entregó. Sintió una punzada de nostalgia por su viejo bolso, aunque sin duda no lo merecía.

—¿esto es lo que se supone que debo entregar? —preguntó la mensajera mientras sostenía el bolso como si pudiera ser infeccioso.

—Sí —contestó Candy—. Eso es.

Candy y María encontraron una mesa en bryant park, una exuberante extensión de césped verde de treinta y seis kilómetros cuadrados, con quioscos de comida, mesas y sillas, e incluso un tiovivo, todo situado entre la quinta y la sexta avenida, en el límite oriental de la biblioteca.

—esto es tan maravilloso. ¿Por qué no hemos venido a comer aquí antes? —preguntó Candy.

En efecto era maravilloso y lo sería aún más si la silla de metal no se le clavara en su aún sensible trasero.

—antes era una joya. Ahora está abarrotado de turistas por todas esas tonterías. Festivales de cine, semanas de la moda... todo lo habido y por haber. Yo lo consideraba parte de la biblioteca, pero ya no. aunque debajo de todo este parque se encuentran los archivos subterráneos.

—¿archivos de la biblioteca? no puede ser.

—Sí —asintió María mientras abría la fiambrera con su macedonia—. Empezamos a quedarnos sin espacio en los años ochenta, aunque habíamos trasladado ya muchas colecciones a otros edificios. Así que la solución fue crear miles de metros cuadrados de espacio para almacenaje por debajo del parque. Está conectado con la biblioteca a través de un túnel de casi veinte metros de largo.

—¡asombroso! —exclamó la chica, a la vez que miraba a su alrededor—. Y ese tiovivo es tan encantador.

—¿tú crees? sigo sin poder acostumbrarme.

—¿es nuevo?

—sí. Lo construyeron hace diez años. —María entornó los ojos—. Un colgante interesante —comentó, mientras contemplaba el candado de Candy.

—oh, gracias —respondió ella al tiempo que lo tapaba con la mano, cohibida.

—Susana tenía uno igual —comentó la mujer.

Candy la miró atónita. Cuando fue capaz de volver a hablar, casi tartamudeó.

—nunca se lo he visto.

—hace mucho que yo tampoco. Pero antes lo llevaba siempre. Luego dejó de hacerlo.

Ella se demoró destapando la botella de agua con la cabeza gacha, para que el pelo ocultara su ardiente rostro.

—¿estás bien? —se interesó María.

—sí... hace calor aquí fuera. Quizá comer atún no ha sido la mejor idea. Lo siento.

—Candy, dime qué pasa.

Ella vaciló un momento, pero el dolor que estaba sintiendo era demasiado grande para guardárselo para sí misma.

—he estado... viendo a alguien —dijo despacio. María asintió alentadora—. Y me regaló este colgante. Tiene un significado para él... para nosotros. También conoce a Susana y el hecho de que ella llevara el mismo colgante no puede ser una coincidencia.

—Susana está comprometida y se va a casar. ¿Estás diciendo que crees que también se está viendo con tu amigo?

Esa idea hizo que se le revolviera el estómago.

—no... Ahora no. Dios, no. pero en algún momento anterior, quizá. —se levantó, se sentía mareada por el calor, el repentino movimiento y las espantosas imágenes que se le estaban pasando por la cabeza—. Tengo que hablar con él —decidió.

—Candy, todo el mundo tiene un pasado. Quizá sea difícil de comprender a tu edad, pero tienes que ver las cosas en perspectiva. Si es que es cierto.

—vale, tal vez. Pero no debería haberme enterado así. Debería habérmelo dicho él. ¿No es así como se supone que funcionan las relaciones? se habla sobre las cosas.

María asintió, reconociendo que tenía razón.

—pero Candy, si me lo permites, infórmate de los hechos antes de actuar impulsada por la emoción. Como mujeres, a menudo olvidamos lo importante que es eso y luego hacemos y decimos cosas de las que nos arrepentimos.

—Si lo que estoy pensando es cierto, y parece que lo es, de lo único que me arrepentiré es de haberme metido en esta situación, eso ya para empezar —replicó ella.

**GRACIAS A TODAS X LEER LA ADAPTACION Y SI NO EH PUBLICADO ES XQ NO EH ESTADO EN CASA YA Q ANDO BUSCANDO TRABAJO Y YA SABEN ENTREVISTAS Y ENTREVISTA Q HABECES LLEGO CANSADA Y A DORMIR Y EN ESTOS MOMENTOS ME DUELE MI PIE Y MIS OJITOS SE ME CIERAN PERO COMO SIEMPRE TRATO DE DARME MI TIEMPO ASI Q AQUÍ ESTA SI PUEDO LES PUBLICO MAÑANA NO LES PROMETO NADA**


	28. Chapter 28

**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE A MI ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DEL LIBRO DEL MISMO NOMBRE Y LA AUTORA ES DE LOGAN BELLE Y LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MI ****MIZUKI E IGARACH**

**QUIEN HIZO LA ADAPTACIÓN ES SAFIRO SI ELLA NO LO HUBIERA PUBLICADO GRACIAS AMIGA**

**CAPITULO 28**

A las seis y media, Candy deslizó la tarjeta en la habitación 2020 del four seasons. Pero esa noche sería la única de las instrucciones de Terry que seguiría. Dentro, el gélido aire acondicionado la hizo estremecer. Cerró la puerta a su espalda.

—¿hola? —dijo, a la vez que entraba en el salón. Las flores cubrían prácticamente todas las superficies, rosas, orquídeas, calas, todas en jarrones de cristal tallado.

Por una vez no había asistenta/doncella esperándola para ayudarla a vestirse y eso fue un alivio. Quizá Terry suponía que ya podía hacerlo sola.

Dejó el bolso chanel en la banqueta color cereza de la entrada y se asomó al dormitorio. La enorme cama estaba llena de bolsas y cajas envueltas con lazos de todos los colores. Candy se dio media vuelta y regresó al salón. Se sentó en un sillón de ante y empezó a golpear el suelo con el pie con mal reprimida agitación.

Ahora todo empezaba a tener sentido. Susana arrebatándole de las manos la invitación de la galería. Cómo miraba a Terry en las reuniones y cómo había ido mostrándose cada vez menos tolerante respecto a cualquier atención que Terry tuviera con ella. Estaba claro que no sólo había tenido algo con Terry, sino que, con o sin prometido, Susana aún sentía algo por él.

La puerta se abrió.

Terry entró y su sorpresa fue evidente al encontrarla sentada en medio de la sala. El asombro en su rostro fue probablemente el primer momento de descuido que Candy vio en él y en otras circunstancias ese gesto con toda seguridad habría hecho que le cogiera aún más cariño. Pero no en ese momento.

—¿por qué no estás vestida? —preguntó, más alarmado que irritado.

Claramente, fue lo bastante inteligente como para saber que algo iba mal.

—Estoy vestida —replicó y se levantó para atravesar la habitación y plantarse delante de él—. Y me voy. Sólo quería darte esto.

Le puso el colgante en la mano. Él bajó la cabeza y lo miró como si lo viera por primera vez.

—no lo entiendo —dijo.

—no, soy yo quien no lo entendía. No me di cuenta de que el colgante era algo común entre el personal femenino de la biblioteca.

Sus ojos brillaron por la comprensión, pero igual de rápidamente le dirigieron una serena mirada neutra.

—Dudo que alguna de tus compañeras del mostrador de préstamos lleve esta cadena —afirmó.

—ah, ¿no te has enterado? ya no estoy en el mostrador de préstamos. He sido degradada al mostrador de devoluciones. Al parecer, mi jefa no está demasiado contenta conmigo últimamente. ¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué podría ser?

—parece que tú sí. así que ¿por qué no dices simplemente lo que tienes en la cabeza, Candy?

—¿por qué no me dijiste que te habías acostado con Susana ?

—no hablo de ex amantes. Y fue hace mucho tiempo.

—¡maldita sea, Terry! no puedo creerlo. Me siento tan estúpida... —sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y se dio la vuelta para que él no pudiera verlas—. Estuvimos en la cama hablando durante horas anoche y, aun así, no sé por qué, ¿no pensaste en mencionar esto?

—No tiene absolutamente nada que ver contigo, Candy —insistió él, a la vez que le apoyaba una mano en el hombro.

pero ella no se dio la vuelta. en lugar de eso, mantuvo los ojos fijos en las

ventanas, desde las que podía verse el centro de la ciudad.

—a mí no me lo parece —susurró.

—fue hace mucho tiempo, Candy. Y fue algo breve.

—¿estabas enamorado de ella? —preguntó en voz baja.

—nunca he estado enamorado. Todo esto no tiene nada que ver con el amor.

Las lágrimas surgieron más rápido, más de lo que ella tardaba en enjugarlas.

El cuerpo empezó a temblarle por el esfuerzo de no llorar. Cogió el bolso y pasó por su lado en dirección a la puerta.

El sofá de Flamy estaba lleno de pañuelos arrugados y empapados.

—Lo siento —lloró Candy—. Estoy dejándolo todo hecho un desastre.

Cogió el último pañuelo de la caja.

Flamy se dirigió al armario del pasillo y sacó otra caja nueva.

—sólo necesitas verlo objetivamente. ¿Qué te dije desde el principio? diviértete y no le des más vueltas. Mira, ahora tienes ropa fantástica. Y joyas. No puedo creer que le devolvieras el colgante.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—no puedo divertirme si no hay nada más, si no tiene sentido. ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa? ¿Qué pasó contigo y ese tipo que te gustaba de verdad?

¿Tom?

—oh, eso. —Flamy se soltó el pelo, se lo retorció y volvió a recogérselo de nuevo antes de hablar—: él no quería tener una relación «exclusiva». La cuestión es que al principio lo pasé mal pero luego pensé que la mejor forma de enfrentarme a ello era manteniéndome ocupada.

—con otros chicos.

—bueno, sí. De esa forma no pensaba en él ni estaba demasiado necesitada. Cuando estaba con otros chicos, no me preguntaba dónde estaría Tom o qué haría.

Al menos, no tanto como lo habría hecho si me hubiera quedado sola en casa. Pero entonces él descubrió lo de Michael y lo de ese otro tipo y se cabreó muchísimo.

—pero ¿él sabía que estabas viendo a otras personas? —Candy decidió ser eufemística en vez de ser más exacta y preguntarle: «¿sabía que te estabas acostando con un chico diferente cada semana?».

—sabía que, en teoría, yo podía ver a otros chicos, así es como él quería que fuera nuestra relación. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo realmente, se volvió loco. Aunque él se estaba tirando a esa chica, Dayana

Donovan, que mi amiga sherry conoce por spence.

—Eso es hipócrita —afirmó Candy.

—¡totalmente! los hombres pueden repartir golpes a diestro y siniestro pero no recibir. Así que se puso hecha una furia y me dijo que se había acabado.

Sonó el interfono.

—¿has pedido algo para comer? porque me muero de hambre —preguntó

Flamy.

—No —respondió Candy—. No he pedido nada. —y luego, al percatarse de que probablemente sería Terry, le dijo rápidamente—: no contestes.

Flamy asintió despacio mientras seguía la dirección de sus pensamientos.

—entonces, ¿no estás? —preguntó, mientras se acercaba al interfono.

—exacto. No estoy —asintió Candy—. De hecho, ninguna de las dos está.

Su compañera levantó los pulgares y le dio la espalda al interfono. Volvió a sentarse en el sofá.

Pero entonces llamaron a la puerta.

Las dos se miraron.

—¿qué coño? —articuló Flamy sin emitir ningún sonido.

—Alguien le ha abierto —susurró ella.

—sé que estás ahí, Candy —gritó Terry desde el pasillo. Su voz sonó fuerte, pero calmada.

Ella se metió debajo de la mesa del comedor.

—¿qué demonios haces? ¿Es que tiene visión de rayos x? vete a tu habitación. Le diré que estás durmiendo.

Candy se fue corriendo a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Luego apoyó la cabeza en ella y pegó la oreja derecha a la madera, pero apenas pudo oír nada, porque las paredes eran macizas. ¡Malditas construcciones anteriores a la guerra! un fuerte golpe en la puerta la hizo echarse hacia atrás de un salto.

—Candy, no me voy a ir hasta que hables conmigo.

¡Maldita compañera de piso! ¿cómo podía ser tan fácil de manejar?

Abrió la puerta de su dormitorio. Terry entró como si hubiera estado allí decenas de veces. Al parecer, era la única que estaba desconcertada al verlo en su apartamento. De hecho, le parecía que estaba soñando despierta.

Él cerró la puerta y ella recuperó el equilibrio sentándose en la cama individual.

—Este sitio es diminuto —comentó él.

Ella asintió.

—Candy, escúchame. Lo que pasó con Susana fue hace mucho tiempo. Ahora está prometida y va a casarse. Ya lo sabes.

Ella volvió a asentir.

—supongo que pensé... para mí esto es tan intenso... supongo que pensé que era especial. No sabía que lo hacías con todas.

La idea de Susana en su apartamento, de Terry atándola, tocando su cuerpo desnudo... de ella tocándolo a él la asqueó.

Se levantó y le dio la espalda pero él le apoyó las manos en los hombros, la hizo volverse con delicadeza y sentarse en la cama, a su lado. Luego la rodeó con un brazo.

—Candy, el modo como estamos juntos, las cosas en las que te he introducido, no son exclusivas de nosotros. Así es como soy sexualmente. Y he conocido a otras personas, mujeres, que son como yo. Existe una especie de comunidad —le explicó.

—una comunidad —repitió Candy.

—sí, a falta de una palabra mejor. Conocí a Susana a través de un amigo que sabía que también le iba esto.

—¿qué quieres decir?

—me refiero a que no a todas las mujeres con las que estoy las introduzco en esto. He conocido a algunas que conocen su papel como sumisas, tienen sus límites establecidos y entramos en una dinámica fácil que nos va bien a ambos.

—¿Susana ?

Candy intentó visualizar a su dominante jefa, arrogante e irritable de sumisa en el dormitorio. Sólo podía imaginarla blandiendo el látigo, no inclinándose ante él.

—sí. Nos conocimos a través de un amigo común, nos divertimos y después seguimos siendo amigos.

—Amigos —repitió Candy, aturdida.

—sí. Creo que estar conmigo, ver mi interés por la biblioteca, hizo que aceptara el trabajo.

Candy apenas podía procesar la información. Era como contemplar toda su vida en Nueva York a través de un caleidoscopio que lo convertía todo en un millón de fragmentos de color.

—cogió el trabajo por ti —dijo.

—no, por mí no. estaba buscando algo que hacer después de que desapareciera su puesto en ralph lauren. Yo sabía que necesitaban a alguien en la biblioteca...

—Bueno, eso explica muchas cosas —comentó Candy.

Terry no picó el anzuelo, aunque si lo hubiera hecho, le habría dicho que era evidente que a Susana le daban igual los libros o la biblioteca, que para ella era un mero pasatiempo hasta la boda o hasta que le saliera otra cosa.

Y entonces le vino otro pensamiento a la cabeza, uno doloroso que la impulsó a hacer una pregunta cuya respuesta no deseaba saber realmente.

—¿la fotografiaste alguna vez? —preguntó en voz baja.

Terry la miró directamente a los ojos.

—sí —respondió.

Candy hizo una mueca de dolor, como si la hubiera golpeado. Así que habían hecho algo que ella, Candy, no había hecho, no podría hacer, con él. Puede que su relación física formara parte del pasado, pero Susana siempre la superaría en eso. A la vez que lo pensaba, a la vez que ya sufría por ello, sabía que era irracional. Pero no pudo evitarlo.

—¿le diste por el culo? —preguntó.

—no digas cosas así. No suenan bien viniendo de ti.

—¿lo hiciste?

—no —contestó.

Se sintió aliviada. Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que todo aquello no podría ser nunca sólo diversión para ella. No sería capaz.

—Candy, escúchame. He estado fotografiando a mujeres desde que tengo diecisiete años. He estado acostándome con mujeres desde los quince. He tenido infinidad de amantes, algunas habituales, a otras las conocí a través del mundo BDSM, donde uno se... implica más. Pero nunca he sentido con nadie lo que siento cuando estoy contigo. Nunca he introducido a nadie en este mundo.

—¿por qué no?

—no he querido. Y, al principio, cuando te vi, tampoco planeé hacerlo contigo. Pensé que eras preciosa y que parecías un poco perdida y, no quiero ser grosero, pero tuve un intenso deseo de conseguirte como una conquista. Sin embargo, luego, cuando hablé contigo aquel día después de la reunión de los

lions, supe que no me bastaría con eso.

Ella respiraba de prisa y sintió que las lágrimas volvían.

—¿y ahora qué? —preguntó.

—ahora vuelves al four seasons conmigo y continuamos con nuestra noche. Se levantó y se dirigió al tocador mientras jugueteaba con una horquilla del pelo.

—me refiero a que ¿adónde nos lleva todo esto? mi jefa me odia cada vez más, así que el trabajo es un desastre. Y nosotros seguimos con nuestra relación física hasta que alguna nueva conquista te llame más la atención y yo me quede... destrozada.

—Candy, ¿a qué viene todo eso? ¿Las cosas están realmente tan mal en el trabajo? hablaré con Susana.

—¡no! —Gritó, a la vez que se daba la vuelta—. no. no hagas nada.

—Susana es sólo una amiga. No he estado con ninguna otra mujer desde nuestra primera noche juntos.

—¿no? —lo cierto era que su ingenuidad llegaba a tal punto que ni siquiera se le había pasado por la mente la idea de que pudiera estar viendo a otras mujeres.

—No —repitió, como si ese hecho lo asombrara—. No puedo. No quiero hacerlo. Y eso no me había pasado nunca antes —añadió—. ¿No ves lo obsesionado que estoy contigo? de acuerdo, la mecánica de lo que hacemos en mi apartamento, en esa habitación, no es exclusiva de nosotros. Pero como me siento respecto a ti, sí.

Ella asintió, intentando procesar todo lo que estaba diciendo y reconciliarlo con sus propias dudas e inquietudes. Y por mucho que deseara hacer lo que él sugería, irse juntos y continuar con su noche, no podía.

—creo que tienes que irte.

—¿por qué?

—No puedo seguir haciendo esto —contestó. Y empezó a llorar suavemente.

—Candy —insistió él—. No tienes que hacer nada. Pero no voy a marcharme.

Lo miró asombrada. Apretaba la mandíbula, pero sus ojos la miraban con ternura.

—No te he invitado a que te quedes —replicó.

—vale, te preguntaré si puedo quedarme. Ni siquiera tenemos que hablar si no quieres.

Esbozó una sonrisa vacilante. Ella se resistió al impulso de devolvérsela.

—yo sí quiero hablar —dijo—. Pero de cosas que sean reales. Este asunto de

Susana hace que me pregunte cuánto más no sé de ti.

—Candy, esto es lo único que necesitas saber de mí: me tienes completa y totalmente encandilado.

No pudo evitar que se le escapara una pequeña sonrisa, muy pequeña.

—¿encandilado? creo que no había oído a nadie usar esa palabra.

—No sé de qué otro modo describirlo —reconoció—. Normalmente, consigo mantener mi vida muy compartimentada. Tengo mi trabajo y mis amigos y también mi vía de escape sexual. El sexo es sólo sexo. Pero contigo es diferente.

Pienso en ti todo el rato. Estaba intentando fotografiar a una mujer por trabajo el otro día y en lo único que podía pensar era que si fueras tú, lo haría en blanco y negro y te echaría el pelo hacia atrás para que tus grandes ojos dominaran la imagen. Estoy impaciente por ir a las reuniones de la biblioteca sólo para verte al otro lado de la mesa en la sala de la junta. Siempre estás conmigo, Candy. Y sigo pensando que si te follo una vez más o hago una cosa más contigo, quedaré satisfecho. Pero nunca tengo bastante de ti.

—Lo dices como si fuera algo malo —observó ella.

—no es que sea malo, es que no es lo que quiero.

Sintió una desagradable sensación en el estómago.

—¿qué quieres?

—¿sinceramente? sólo la parte del sexo. Sólo... sexo sin complicaciones.

Candy asintió despacio, intentando no perder la calma.

—eso no va a funcionar para mí —admitió.

Terry la abrazó y esa ternura hizo que le resultara imposible contener las emociones. Lloró y él la estrechó más fuerte.

—Deja que me quede contigo esta noche —le pidió al cabo de un rato.

Candy asintió contra su hombro, empapándole la camisa con sus lágrimas.


	29. Chapter 29

**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE A MI ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DEL LIBRO DEL MISMO NOMBRE Y LA AUTORA ES DE LOGAN BELLE Y LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MI ****MIZUKI E IGARACH**

**QUIEN HIZO LA ADAPTACIÓN ES SAFIRO SI ELLA NO LO HUBIERA PUBLICADO GRACIAS AMIGA**

**CAPITULO 29**

Como cada mañana, Candy se despertó con la alarma de su despertador, a las siete y media. Pero esa mañana descubrió a Terry Grandchester dormido a su lado. Se quedó tumbada mientras la conversación de la noche anterior volvía a toda velocidad a su mente.

No habían salido de su habitación. Al final, emocionalmente exhausta, ella se puso una camiseta de tirantes, unas bragas y se metió bajo las mantas. Terry se desnudó, colgó su ropa con cuidado en su apretado armario y sólo con los bóxers se acostó a su lado. Candy se tumbó mirando hacia la pared, como habitualmente hacía, y él se acurrucó a su espalda. Incluso cuando le deslizó la mano por debajo de la camiseta y la dejó apoyada sobre su fresca piel, ella supo que, por primera vez, su contacto no se volvería sexual.

Sabía que podría quedarse en la cama toda la mañana, analizando la conversación y buscando algún indicio o pista que le dijera qué debería hacer. Pero no encontraría ninguno.

A regañadientes, pasó por encima de él, moviéndose con cuidado, hasta que pudo apoyar un pie en el suelo y luego el otro. Dio un respingo cuando Terry alargó la mano y le acarició el brazo.

—ciento haberte despertado —susurró.

—¿a dónde vas? —le preguntó.

—a trabajar.

—No vayas —le pidió.

—Tengo que ir —replicó—. Algunos tenemos que hacerlo.

—Yo también tengo un trabajo hoy —masculló, dándose la vuelta.

Tenía una incipiente barba y Candy sintió el impulso de pasarle los labios por ella.

—¿sí?

—sí. Voy a hacer unas fotos para w. ojalá no tuviera que hacerlo.

Sintió una oleada de celos al imaginar a las modelos desfilando ante su cámara, mientras sus ojos las devoraban y su mente se centraba únicamente en encontrar el modo de convertir su belleza en arte. Pero no, pensó. Le había dicho que cuando las miraba pensaba en ella. Aunque eso no importaba, se recordó.

Querían cosas diferentes. Él nunca le daría lo que necesitaba. Esa relación, al final, sólo le haría daño. Así que, ¿por qué no acabar ya con ella?

—Estoy segura de que te recuperarás —le dijo, a la vez que cogía su toalla del colgador de la puerta—. Voy a ducharme —añadió—. No quiero que estés aquí cuando salga.

Le entregó el iphone, se colgó la toalla al hombro y salió.

—te he echado de menos, White. El viejo mostrador de préstamos no es lo mismo sin tu dotada presencia para la tecnología —le dijo Jimmy.

—gracias... —respondió Candy.

Estaban reunidos en el vestíbulo de entrada, donde había sido convocado todo el personal para un ensayo de la entrega del premio de los young lions. La de María era la única ausencia. Ya le había dicho a Candy que no tenía intención de asistir a la gala. «nunca salgo de casa después de las siete y media de la tarde. Y la gala ha perdido su brío desde que falleció el señor astor.»

—y justo aquí, entre estas balaustradas, pondremos la mesa para solicitar nuevos socios —comentó Susana .

Llevaba un vestido de lino azul marino ceñido en la cintura y un collar de perlas. El pelo le caía suelto sobre los hombros y, rodeada por el grandioso vestíbulo, nunca se la había visto más imponente y hermosa.

Candy se la imaginó desnuda y esposada, mientras Terry le daba azotes en el culo...

—Candy, ¿te aburro? —preguntó Susana con los brazos en jarras.

Ella se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo la estaba mirando.

—¿qué? oh, lo siento. No he oído la última parte.

—he dicho que Jimmy y tú estaréis en la mesa de los nuevos socios. Ya sé lo quisquillosa que eres con tus tareas, Candy, pero deja que te recuerde, que os recuerde a todos, que atraer a nuevos socios es un objetivo vital en este evento.

¡Dinero, dinero, dinero! el amor de la gente por los libros no logrará que superemos esta crisis.

«Como si supieras algo del amor a los libros», se dijo Candy.

Y entonces la vio. La mensajera tatuada estaba atravesando las puertas centrales.

«Oh, no», pensó Candy.

Se dio la vuelta con la esperanza de que no la viera. Quizá la chica dejara el paquete en el mostrador de devoluciones. Quizá uno de los estudiantes en prácticas le firmara el albarán de entrega. Se tapó la cara con la mano, pero sintió cómo Jimmy le daba unos golpecitos en el hombro.

—creo que tienes visita —anunció.

—chist —le advirtió.

Pero Jimmy chasqueó los dedos y le hizo señales a la mensajera con la mano.

—¿qué estáis haciendo? —preguntó Susana, interrumpiéndose en mitad de una frase para fulminarlos con la mirada.

—ah, hola, estás aquí. Hoy me lo has puesto fácil —comentó la chica, mientras se acercaba.

Candy sintió que los veinte empleados allí reunidos, más el grupo de miembros de la junta, se volvían para mirarla cuando la mensajera le entregó un sobre. Horrorizada, apenas pudo sostener el bolígrafo para firmar.

—hoy no tengo que llevarme nada, ¿eh? —comentó la mensajera.

Candy negó con la cabeza, deseando que Susana continuara hablando en vez de mirarla fijamente y convertir aquello en un espectáculo.

—gracias. Que vaya bien. —Candy no estaba segura, pero le pareció que la chica dedicaba una mirada coqueta a Jimmy. Se preguntó si, en un momento dado, su compañero se había armado de valor para hablar con ella, después de todo.

Se metió el sobre debajo del brazo. Temió que Susana la hiciera abrirlo, como una profesora severa, para dar ejemplo de lo que había que hacer con alguien que interrumpía la clase. Por suerte, lo único que se ganó fue una mirada de disgusto.

—uno nunca se aburre contigo, White —murmuró Jimmy.

Candy cerró la puerta del retrete y se apoyó en ella. Antes de que pudiera abrir el sobre, oyó que alguien más entraba en el baño. Tiró de la cadena para enmascarar el ruido del papel al desgarrarse.

Por favor, reúnete conmigo en la sala Grandchester a las seis. Supongo que aún recuerdas dónde está.

T.

Candy rompió la nota y la tiró al inodoro. Maldición.

Tenía siete horas para intentar olvidarla. «A las seis ni siquiera me sentiré tentada de ir a verle —se dijo—. Mi iré de la biblioteca sola.»


	30. Chapter 30

**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE A MI ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DEL LIBRO DEL MISMO NOMBRE Y LA AUTORA ES DE LOGAN BELLE Y LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MI ****MIZUKI E IGARACH**

**QUIEN HIZO LA ADAPTACIÓN ES SAFIRO SI ELLA NO LO HUBIERA PUBLICADO GRACIAS AMIGA**

**CAPITULO 30**

Todo el cuarto piso estaba en silencio. Candy se detuvo frente a las oscuras puertas de bronce de la sala 402 e intentó serenarse. Tras unas angustiosas horas dándole vueltas y más vueltas a qué debía hacer, supo que no podría irse de la biblioteca sabiendo que él estaba allí esperándola. Quizá fuera una idiota. O quizá sólo tuviese curiosidad por saber qué haría Terry. O tal vez estaba enamorada de él. Nunca había sabido qué significaba esa palabra: «enamorarse». Ahora tenía claro que era una manera de decir en código «tengo una excusa para comportarme de un modo estúpido».

Recordó la última vez que había entrado en esa sala y había descubierto a una mujer desnuda abandonada al éxtasis con Terry detrás, sujetándola por las caderas, con la boca levemente abierta y los brillantes ojos mirándola directamente a ella. Apenas reconocía a la persona que era entonces. Y no quería volver a serlo.

Accionó el picaporte, despacio.

Olía a humedad. No se había dado cuenta la última vez, pero el ambiente en la sala estaba cargado y no era del todo agradable. Pero se la veía tan encantadora como la recordaba por su rápida ojeada de aquella vez: la decoración clásica inglesa, los libros desde el suelo hasta el techo y, por supuesto, la robusta mesa de madera.

Esa vez, Terry estaba sentado y totalmente vestido.

—Cierra la puerta —le pidió.

Candy se dio la vuelta y lo hizo. Se quedó paralizada con la mano sobre el picaporte, diciéndose que debía mantenerse firme. Le diría que había ido para decirle que se había acabado: no más regalos, no más mensajes, no más paquetes.

No más sexo.

Él se levantó y se acercó a ella. Cuando sus pasos se detuvieron, Candy se dio la vuelta. Mantuvo la mirada fija en su torso, porque temía que si lo miraba a la cara, perdería toda la fuerza de voluntad.

—¿recuerdas la última vez que estuviste en esta sala? —le preguntó

Terry.

—Sí —respondió, sin alzar la vista. Aunque había cierta distancia entre ellos, le llegaba su particular olor y eso hizo que deseara pegar su rostro a él, besarle aquel punto donde el cuello se encontraba con la clavícula.

—¿qué viste? —preguntó.

—yo... te vi practicando sexo con alguien.

—estaba follándome a una mujer —afirmó—. ¿Y sabes qué pasó cuando te fuiste?

—No —susurró.

—seguí follándomela. Pero imaginé que eras tú.

Candy casi se desmayó. Terry la sujetó de los brazos.

—Mírame —le pidió.

Ella lo hizo y aceptó que estaba perdida. Era tan guapo... tenía los ojos fijos en ella, clavados en los suyos, se lo entregaban todo y le exigían lo mismo a cambio.

—imaginé que eras tú la que estaba desnuda delante de mí, que mi polla se hundía profundamente en tu interior y que era de tus labios de donde salían los gemidos que me suplicaban más. Y entonces me corrí.

Candy se alejó de él y avanzó hacia el interior de la sala. Respiraba con dificultad. Se acercó a la hermosa mesa y sintió que Terry se movía detrás de ella.

—desde ese día, he deseado inclinarte sobre ese banco, tener a la de verdad.

Ella sintió que los dedos de él se movían sobre los pequeños botones de la espalda del vestido y se aferró al borde de la mesa. Sabía que debía decirle que parara, que cada segundo que pasaba allí restaría fuerza a todo lo que había dicho la noche anterior y aquella mañana. Se dijo que cedería sólo una vez más. Una última vez. Su vestido cayó al suelo.

—quítate la ropa interior y colócate sobre el banco de mármol mirando hacia

La puerta.

Con manos temblorosas, Candy se desabrochó el sujetador y se quitó las bragas, dejando ambas prendas en un pequeño montón a sus pies. Caminó entonces, despacio y cohibida, hasta el banco de mármol adyacente a la mesa.

Imaginó que alguien entraba en ese momento, del mismo modo que ella había sorprendido a Terry en su primera semana en la biblioteca y pensó: «bueno, eso cerraría el círculo». Ésa sería la señal del universo que le indicaría que aquello debía acabar.

Quiso decirle que cerrara la puerta con pestillo, pero algo le impidió hablar. Y sabía que no habría nadie que pudiera interrumpirlos. No habría ningún signo, ninguna señal, ninguna persona o cosa que le dijera que se detuviera. Sólo se tenía a sí misma.

—Inclínate —le ordenó—. Como estaba ella. Su culo prácticamente en mí cara. Sé que te acuerdas, Candy.

Oh, era cierto. Se acordaba, recordaba el largo pelo de la mujer rozando el suelo, las urgentes embestidas de Terry...

Apoyó las manos en el banco y se inclinó. Sintió que la sangre le subía al rostro. Él se desnudó, su cinturón cayó al suelo con estrépito. Y entonces sintió sus manos en las caderas.

—¿estás húmeda ya, Candy? voy a follarte ahora. Eso es exactamente lo que le hice a ella. Sin caricias, sin preliminares. Me limité a hundir mi polla en su interior y ella la acogió. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí, Candy?

Ella no dijo nada, pero lo cierto era que sus palabras estaban haciendo que se humedeciera. Y entonces sintió el grueso extremo de su erección separándole los labios del sexo. Encontró cierta resistencia, pero empujó despacio y se deslizó en su interior, la llenó hasta que Candy pensó que tal vez no estaba lista. Sin embargo, cuando él retrocedió, anheló tenerlo de nuevo en su interior. Terry se hundió de nuevo, con fuerza, y ella jadeó. Volvió a retirarse casi por completo, luego avanzó de nuevo, estableciendo un ritmo que la llevó hacia el placer. Su cuerpo se balanceó con el de él y, aunque se sentía un poco mareada y sus brazos sufrían la tensión de la postura, supo que tendría que dejarse llevar hasta el orgasmo.

Las embestidas de Terry se volvieron más duras y rápidas y Candy recordó qué había pensado cuando entró y se lo encontró allí aquella vez: que parecía haber una fina línea entre el placer y el dolor. Y en ese momento supo que eso podía aplicarse a toda su relación. Era una fina línea y tenía que aprender a caminar sobre ella, no a huir.

—¡oh, Dios mío! —gimió, al sentir las vibraciones en su sexo que le atravesaron el cuerpo, hasta que su boca pareció entonar un cántico de placer.

Y entonces supo que las vibraciones procedían de Terry y la siguiente vez que gritó, él también lo hizo, al mismo tiempo, sus cuerpos se unieron en una vorágine de placer mayor que los dos juntos.

Sentado en el banco, Terry observó cómo se vestía. No hizo ningún ademán de ponerse él también la ropa y su cuerpo desnudo la distraía. Allí sentado, con sus brazos y su torso bien cincelados, su rostro de rasgos aristocráticos concentrado en ella, apenas podía fijarse en lo que estaba haciendo.

No dejó de echarle miradas, pensando que parecía una obra de arte. Debería ser a él a quien se fotografiara, no quién estaba detrás de la cámara.

Echó los brazos hacia atrás para abrocharse el vestido y Terry se acercó, se detuvo detrás y lo hizo por ella.

—gracias —le dijo.

—espera, aún no he acabado.

cogió los vaqueros oscuros que había dejado sobre una silla y metió la mano

en el bolsillo delantero.

—date la vuelta —le pidió. sintió que le ponía algo frío y pesado en el

cuello—. mucho mejor —decidió.

supo incluso antes de tocarlo que el candado volvía a estar en su sitio. y

también supo que aquél era su lugar.


	31. Chapter 31

**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE A MI ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DEL LIBRO DEL MISMO NOMBRE Y LA AUTORA ES DE LOGAN BELLE Y LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MI ****MIZUKI E IGARACH**

**QUIEN HIZO LA ADAPTACIÓN ES SAFIRO SI ELLA NO LO HUBIERA PUBLICADO GRACIAS AMIGA**

**CAPITULO 31**

María apareció en el mostrador de devoluciones a primera hora de la mañana. Candy apenas la había visto desde la revelación de lo de Susana durante el almuerzo, dos días antes.

—¿cómo te va? —preguntó la mujer.

—No me va mal —contestó Candy—. ¿Comemos juntas?

—hoy no como —la informó María. Ella recordó que le había dicho que sólo almorzaba unas cuantas veces a la semana—. Pero quería hablar contigo un momento.

—oh, vale. —no tenía ni idea de qué podría tratarse. Miró a su alrededor.

—Te vi saliendo de la sala Grandchester anoche —le dijo la anciana en voz baja.

Ella se quedó de piedra—. Con Terry.

Candy se sintió avergonzada e intentó imaginar qué imagen le habrían dado. ¿Se estaban tocando? ¿Estaban poniéndose bien la ropa, indicando a cualquiera que pudiera estar mirando que se la habían quitado hacía poco?

—Él es el hombre al que estás viendo —continuó María.

Candy asintió.

—Estás enamorada —añadió la mujer.

Muy típico de la anciana eso de ir directa al grano. Quizá era la perspectiva de la vida propia de una persona mayor lo que le permitía comprender que el sexo era lo de menos.

—oh, María —exclamó Candy, a la vez que apoyaba la cabeza en las manos.

—¿es tan grave como parece?

Ella asintió sin alzar la vista.

—conocí a su madre —comentó María.

—¿en serio?

—sí. Eleanor era una importante benefactora. Pero no sólo donó dinero, aunque aportó mucho. Estaba muy implicada. Una mujer encantadora e interesante. La echo de menos.

—Terry me dijo que murió cuando él estaba en la universidad.

—lo adoraba. Él era el centro de su universo. Fue una gran tragedia. Un gran shock.

—¿una tragedia? —Candy sintió que se le encogía el estómago.

Fue una premonición, como si se acercara una tormenta para la que no estaba preparada.

—sí. ¿No te lo ha contado? se suicidó.

Ella se quedó sin respiración. No, no sabía por qué, pero Terry no se lo había mencionado.

—¿qué ocurrió?

María meneó la cabeza con añoranza.

—nunca volvió a ser la misma desde que su marido la dejó. Se fue con una joven modelo a la que conoció en el baile de máscaras del met. Fue un gran escándalo. En todo caso, no te cuento esto porque me guste cotillear, sino porque conozco a Terry Grandchester desde que era un niño. Estaba muy unido a Eleanor y puedo decirte por lo que he visto y oído que no se ha recuperado de su pérdida y que probablemente no sea el joven ideal para mantener una relación.

Candy asintió, sufriendo por él y dolida porque no hubiera confiado en ella. La noche de su cumpleaños había parecido que estaban compartiendo algo, pero en realidad omitió la parte más importante. La parte dolorosa. Del mismo modo que no había mencionado que había mantenido una relación con su jefa.

—¿se supone que esto es una advertencia? —preguntó.

—Yo no diría tanto —contestó María—. Pero me gustaría ver que tomas decisiones bien fundadas.

—no sé si hay alguna decisión que tomar.

—Creo que la habrá —comentó la mujer—. Como te he dicho, lo conozco de siempre. Creo que es una persona decente y un joven interesante. Pero lo he visto en todas las funciones benéficas; he leído sobre él en las revistas, viendo a una mujer, saliendo con otra. Es uno de los solteros más codiciados de Nueva York. Las mujeres nunca le duran mucho. Sinceramente, su madre se habría horrorizado.

Pero estoy segura de que la mayoría de esas jóvenes están contentas sólo por la repercusión mediática, la diversión y el caché que les aporta haber salido con Terry Grandchester. Sin embargo, creo que tú no eres una de ellas. Así que tendrás que decidir si vas a obtener lo que deseas de la relación. Si no, prepárate para dejarlo, o que te dejen.

La joven sintió un vacío en el estómago. Eso no era lo que quería oír.

—intenté dejarlo la otra noche, pero no pude seguir adelante con ello —reconoció—. No pude hacerlo.

—No seas demasiado dura contigo misma —la tranquilizó María—. Puede que no fuera el momento adecuado. Yo tengo una filosofía: si no sabes qué hacer, no hagas nada.

—Vale —respondió Candy más aliviada, como si la mujer la hubiera sacado del apuro.

—Pero —añadió María a la vez que levantaba un dedo— un día lo sabrás.

Te lo dirá tu instinto. Y entonces tendrás que actuar en consecuencia.

Candy se despertó el sábado por la mañana y descubrió que ya tenía un mensaje de Terry.

Estaré ahí a mediodía.

A través de las finas cortinas de su pequeño cuarto se filtraba la luz del sol. El ventilador que tenía junto a la cama hacía poco por combatir el calor, pero no le gustaba dormir con el aire acondicionado puesto, porque siempre acababa haciendo demasiado frío.

Miró el reloj. Eran las once.

«No le llames», se dijo.

Apartó las sábanas de una patada y marcó su número.

Terry cogió el teléfono al primer tono.

—No me digas que acabas de despertarte —comentó.

—bueno... sí —reconoció sonriendo. Le encantaba el sonido de su voz, incluso cuando insinuaba que era una perezosa.

—una actitud muy poco emprendedora por tu parte.

—es sábado.

—exacto. Vístete. Nos vamos de compras.

—¿por qué?

—necesitas ropa para esta noche.

—¿desde cuándo me incluyes en las decisiones sobre el vestuario? —preguntó.

—Desde que me he dado cuenta de que no comprendes cuánto deseo que seas feliz —replicó.

Se quedó callada.

—¿puedes darle a lo nuestro otra oportunidad? —preguntó Terry.

—Ni siquiera sé qué significa eso —dijo ella.

—dame hoy y esta noche. ¿Puedes acceder a eso?

—Vale —asintió, pensando en las palabras de María—. De acuerdo.


	32. Chapter 32

**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE A MI ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DEL LIBRO DEL MISMO NOMBRE Y LA AUTORA ES DE LOGAN BELLE Y LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MI ****MIZUKI E IGARACH**

**QUIEN HIZO LA ADAPTACIÓN ES SAFIRO SI ELLA NO LO HUBIERA PUBLICADO GRACIAS AMIGA**

**CAPITULO 32**

La tienda de ropa estaba escondida en una calle secundaria del village, no lejos de su apartamento. A pesar de lo cerca que quedaba de su casa, nunca se había fijado en ella.

Se llamaba guinevere y, a diferencia de las otras marcas extremadamente conocidas del distrito comercial, no había maniquíes ni ropa en el escaparate, sólo cortinas de terciopelo rojo que ocultaban el interior.

Terry le sostuvo la puerta y Candy entró. Jadeó. La tienda era de estilo rococó, además punk y con algo de Alicia en el país de las maravillas. Lo único que faltó fue que espolvorearan una pizca de polvos mágicos cuando entraron.

Las paredes estaban cubiertas de murales fotográficos de mujeres de piel muy pálida, de pelo largo y suelto rubio platino o rosa claro como las nubes de azúcar, mejillas sonrosadas por el colorete y barrocos vestidos con toques punk o bien propios de los cuentos de hadas: botas de combate, corsés, alas de mariposas.

Los muebles —sillones recargados, espejos con marcos de bronce apoyados en las paredes y arañas de cristal de cinco pisos— podrían haber salido del plató de la película maría Antonieta. Los vestidos, colgados de percheros intercalados entre las recargadas piezas de mobiliario, no eran vintage, sino interpretaciones contemporáneas de todas las fases del diseño romántico desde la era isabelina.

—¿está Patricia? —le preguntó Terry a una de las dependientas.

La mujer era minúscula, iba vestida toda de blanco y tenía unos ojos pequeños bajo un denso flequillo cortado de forma similar al de Candy.

Cuando ésta se inclinó sobre un estante, casi tiró una taza de porcelana de bordes dorados.

—está en la trastienda.

Terry cogió a Candy de la mano y la guió a través del laberinto de vestidos, mesas y percheros hasta la parte de atrás del local. Atravesaron otra cortina de terciopelo que daba a una estancia más pequeña. Esa sala estaba vacía, a excepción de media docena de vitrinas.

—hola, Terry —saludó una castaña bajita que se levantó de una butaca eduardiana tapizada en verde militar y dorado.

—Patricia —respondió él y la besó en la mejilla.

Candy intentó no sentirse celosa mientras se preguntaba si Patricia también formaba parte de la «comunidad», como él lo había llamado. Odiaba cómo empezaba a ver a todo el mundo a través de la perspectiva de qué relación tenían con Terry.

—ésta es mi amiga Candy.

Ella lo miró pensando que «amiga» era un extraño calificativo para describir su relación. Pero ése era el problema. ¿Qué eran? ¿Amantes? ¿Colegas de bondage?

—un placer conocerte —le dijo Patricia con una sincera sonrisa, mientras le estrechaba la mano—. ¿Y qué buscáis hoy?

—Ella necesita una máscara —respondió Terry.

Candy lo miró sorprendida. Lo primero que le vino a la cabeza fue una de esas máscaras de halloween que se exhibían en ricky's. Pero Patricia los guió hacia una de las vitrinas más cercanas y allí descubrió un colorido surtido de recargados antifaces propios de un baile de máscaras formal. Dorados, azul lavanda, negros, con lentejuelas, con plumas, con flecos, adornados con brocados y lazos.

—ésa lleva doscientos cristales swarovski incrustados —comentó la mujer al fijarse en el interés de Candy por una pieza dorada en el centro.

Sacó un llavero, abrió la vitrina y le tendió la máscara.

—Pruébatela —la animó Terry cuando vio su vacilación.

Candy lo hizo y se la deslizó por la cabeza. Él la ayudó a colocársela para que le descansara en el puente de la nariz. La sorprendió la claridad con que podía ver por los huecos de los ojos. También lo sólida que parecía, a diferencia de las máscaras de cartón que la gente sacaba en las fiestas de fin de año.

Patricia le ofreció un espejo. Candy se miró y sonrió.

—Es preciosa —exclamó.

—Ha sido fácil —comentó Terry—. No hay nada mejor que una mujer decidida. —le dedicó una sonrisa de aprobación y ella sintió que una oleada de satisfacción la inundaba. No estaba acostumbrada a complacerlo fuera del dormitorio. Se sintió bien. Eso le hizo pensar que quizá, después de todo, había una posibilidad de que la relación adquiriera otra dimensión.

Se quitó la máscara y se la entregó a Patricia.

—¿algo más? —preguntó ésta, mientras se dirigía a la caja, en la parte delantera de la tienda.

—Por ahora no —respondió Terry—. Pero si no encontramos lo que necesitamos en el centro, quizá volvamos.

El coche los esperaba fuera.

—¿de qué va todo esto? —preguntó Candy, a la vez que le cogía la bolsa de la mano.

—esta noche vamos al baile bondage —le dijo, mientras le abría la puerta del mercedes.

Ese día conducía él y ella se sentó a su lado en el asiento del copiloto. Prefería eso a la formalidad del chófer en sus habituales salidas.

—oh, Dios mío, ¿qué es eso?

—no es un baile de verdad. Sólo una gran fiesta —le aclaró—. Pero el bondage forma parte de ello.

Candy tragó saliva con fuerza.

—¿estás seguro de que es una buena idea? quiero decir, no tengo ningún problema con todo lo que hacemos, pero no puedo imaginarme estar en un lugar público...

—no es público. Es una fiesta privada. Y no había planeado ir, pero la discusión que tuvimos sobre Susana me hizo pensar que necesitamos un pequeño ejercicio de confianza.

—no fue una discusión exactamente... —matizó Candy.

—está bien, un malentendido o como quieras llamarlo. —Le apretó la mano—. Hizo que reconsiderara lo del baile. Creo que será bueno para nosotros.

—¿estará Susana allí?

—No —contestó—. ¿Por qué habría de estar?

—dijiste que ella formaba parte de la escena... o de la «comunidad», o como sea que lo llames.

—oh, sí. Bueno, no desde que se comprometió. Su prometido es vainilla.

Candy no tenía ni idea de a qué se refería. ¿Que era blanco?

—¿yo no soy vainilla? —preguntó.

Terry se rió.

—tú eres adorable.

—No me trates con condescendencia —protestó ella, sintiéndose estúpida.

—¡no lo hago! ¿No ves que estoy loco por ti? te despiertas por la mañana y ya he planeado nuestro día... y nuestra noche. Siempre estás en mi mente, Candy.

Me has cautivado por completo. Me has poseído. Me siento bajo el hechizo de una de esas hadas mágicas de las paredes de guinevere.

Ella se volvió para mirar por la ventanilla.

—¿adónde vamos ahora?

—a louboutin. ¿Cómo puedes ir a un baile sin tus zapatos de cristal? —le preguntó con un guiño.

El jane hotel era un centenario edificio georgiano en el lejano west side. El ultramoderno hotel boutique, en su momento refugio para los marineros cansados del viaje, era el lugar donde se celebraba el baile bondage.

—este lugar tiene mucha historia, un pasado notable —le explicó Terry.

Candy se aferraba con fuerza a su brazo, apenas capaz de caminar por las adoquinadas calles del meat packing district con sus nuevos zapatos de tacón

christian louboutin. Estaba menos preocupada por caerse que por estropearlos, porque eran una magnífica obra de arte. Los tacones, de diez centímetros y de satén negro, con la típica suela roja, llevaban incrustaciones de cristales en forma de estrellas, similares a copos de nieve.

—No es el pasado lo que me preocupa —puntualizó Candy—, sino el presente.

Aún no podía quitarse de la cabeza las palabras «baile bondage». Y no podía decir que le gustara cómo sonaban.

—trajeron a supervivientes del titanic a este lugar. Los mantuvieron aquí hasta que finalizaron la investigación judicial americana —le explicó Terry.

—Eso es asombroso —reconoció ella, pero tenía su propio desastre del que preocuparse.

Terry la conocía ya lo bastante bien como para percibir su ansiedad y le dio unas palmaditas en la mano que le tenía apoyada en el brazo.

—relájate. Lo único que tienes que saber de esta noche es que nadie te tocará aparte de mí. ¿Lo entiendes?

Asintió, pero no se sintió nada reconfortada. No sabía exactamente qué la preocupaba. Quizá la idea de que otra persona la «tocara» era demasiado específica. Era una inquietud más general respecto a estar en público, estar entre personas en un acontecimiento social donde todo el mundo sabía que el tema de fondo de la noche era su particular tipo de sexualidad. Aunque se quedaran allí de pie bebiendo vino y comiendo taquitos de queso, todos lo sabrían. Aquello no era simplemente un jueguecito privado entre Terry y ella. Esa noche era de verdad.

Y aún estaba pensando en la conversación con María.

Terry la cogió de la mano, subieron la escalera del hotel y se detuvieron ante la puerta.

—Ponte la máscara —le dijo.

La había estado sujetando desde que habían salido del coche y casi se había olvidado de ella, aunque la llevaba bajo el brazo, porque era demasiado grande para que cupiera en su diminuto bolso de mano.

Él la ayudó a colocársela y luego se puso la suya, una totalmente negra.

Llevaba un esmoquin también negro. Candy iba asimismo de ese color, con un asombroso conjunto de morgane le fay que era más un disfraz que un vestido.

Estaba compuesto por un top de satén y organza que se entrecruzaba por delante y se ceñía a la cintura con un lazo negro. La falda era de aro modificada, con una media sección en tul opaco que hacía necesario un pequeño forro de seda. Si había algo que le serviría de consuelo era que no se sentía en absoluto ella misma. Pasará lo que pasase, podría fingir que estaba interpretando un papel.

Entró con la mano aferrada al brazo de Terry. El vestíbulo era pequeño, con techos altos decorados con plantas de grandes hojas en macetas, la cabeza de un alce americano en la pared, una lámpara de araña y un antiguo mostrador de recepción de madera con un botones ataviado de modo formal, que incluía un chaleco granate y una gorra a juego. Candy se sintió como si estuviera en una película de stanley kubrick.

—Buenas noches —los saludó el botones.

Terry le entregó una especie de tarjeta negra, como una tarjeta de crédito. El chico comprobó una lista con ella y luego se la devolvió.

—encontrará las normas para jugar en el salón. Disfrute de la noche, señor

Grandchester.

Terry guió a Candy por el vestíbulo hasta un pequeño bar, decorado con madera oscura y poca luz. Estaba bordeado por un largo sofá.

Una mujer alta con un brillante vestido plateado se acercó a ellos en medio de la estancia. Llevaba una máscara morada adornada con plumas verdes y ribeteada con lentejuelas a juego. Tenía la melena rubia recogida en un elaborado moño alto y los labios pintados de violeta.

—bienvenidos, amigos —los saludó—. Diríjanse al salón de baile. Les recuerdo que todas las habitaciones del hotel están disponibles para uso de los invitados. Encontrarán atrezo y artículos de tocador en todas ellas. Pueden usarlo como deseen. Pero las puertas deben permanecer abiertas en todo momento.

Cualquier violación de esa norma dará lugar a su expulsión del edificio.

Terry asintió y Candy lo miró inquisitivamente. Si él se percató su mirada, no se dio por enterado. En lugar de eso, la cogió de la mano y la guió hasta el salón de baile.


	33. Chapter 33

**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE A MI ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DEL LIBRO DEL MISMO NOMBRE Y LA AUTORA ES DE LOGAN BELLE Y LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MI ****MIZUKI E IGARACH**

**QUIEN HIZO LA ADAPTACIÓN ES SAFIRO SI ELLA NO LO HUBIERA PUBLICADO GRACIAS AMIGA**

**CAPITULO 33**

El salón de baile —si se lo podía llamar así— era más similar al salón de una decadente mansión propiedad de una familia fabulosamente rica de gustos fastuosos y excéntricos. Si hubiera que describir el ambiente con una sola palabra, podría definirse como «victoriano», aunque ese término no sería muy preciso. La enorme estancia tenía techos con paneles, cornisas vintage, descoloridas alfombras persas, una enorme chimenea y especímenes de taxidermia; por encima de todo aquello, colgaba una gigantesca bola de discoteca. había sofás de terciopelo dorados y granates, antiguas mesas de madera, sillas tapizadas de cebra, grandes plantas en macetas, arañas y ventanales que iban del techo al suelo, cubiertos por cortinas de terciopelo.

Y en ese telón de fondo de descolorida gloria cuidadosamente ideada, hombres y mujeres vestidos de etiqueta se relacionaban y bailaban al son de un dj que pinchaba la canción de edwyne collins a girl like you.

Había un palco y a Candy le entraron ganas de subir para tener una vista panorámica de la estancia.

Un hombre se les acercó. Llevaba un traje de terciopelo rojo, el pelo negro peinado hacia atrás y una máscara en forma de pico.

—¿participaréis en la búsqueda del tesoro de medianoche? —preguntó—. Si os interesa, hay una hoja de inscripción junto a la cabina del dj.

—No, gracias —respondió Terry.

A Candy le gustaban las búsquedas del tesoro y la idea de que se hiciera una a medianoche, con un disfraz así, le pareció fascinante.

—¿estás seguro de que no quieres participar? —le preguntó a Terry.

—sí, es sólo un ejercicio para ayudar a la gente a establecer vínculos y que así puedan pasar a actividades más... íntimas a lo largo de la velada. Nosotros no necesitamos eso.

La distrajo la imagen de un hombre con esmoquin seguido por otra persona —era imposible saber si era hombre o mujer— que andaba a cuatro patas, cubierto de pies a cabeza con un traje negro de látex.

—¿cómo puede alguien respirar con eso? —preguntó, estremeciéndose.

Parecía algo poco natural e incómodo y le resultó perturbador.

—estoy seguro de que hay agujeros para el aire. Bueno, no estoy seguro. El látex no es lo mío —comentó él.

A pesar de que se esforzó al máximo por no hacerlo, Candy se descubrió siguiendo con la mirada a la extraña pareja.

—Vamos arriba —sugirió Terry.

Ella lo siguió a través de una puerta tapizada en piel con incrustaciones de bronce. Cogieron un ascensor hasta el segundo piso y recorrieron un estrecho pasillo revestido de madera. Como ya les habían explicado, todas las puertas de las habitaciones estaban abiertas de par en par.

Candy miró hacia el interior de una y, de inmediato, apartó la vista. La puerta abierta reveló a una mujer desnuda en una cama individual, atada con un elaborado sistema de cuerdas que la mantenía tumbada boca abajo, con las manos y los pies unidos y una mordaza de bola en la boca. Tenía el culo cubierto de verdugones rojos.

—¡oh, Dios mío! —Exclamó Candy y cogió la mano de Terry—. ¿Crees que está bien?

—Por supuesto que sí —le aseguró él.

—Alguien la ha dejado ahí... —esa imagen le resultó perturbadora, pero se dijo que era una especie de representación, como una de las fotos bondage del libro de Bettie Page.

—Candy —le dijo Terry—, intenta recordar dónde estás. Y, ante todo, confía en mí.

Se cruzaron con otra pareja por el pasillo. La mujer iba vestida de blanco, con un vestido que le llegaba hasta el suelo. El hombre llevaba unos pantalones de esmoquin, sin camisa, y un collar de piel sujeto a una correa. Tenía las manos a la espalda, claramente atadas, esposadas o sujetas de algún modo. Aunque los dos llevaban máscara, había algo vagamente familiar en ellos. Candy tuvo la clara impresión de que los había visto antes, que eran celebridades de algún tipo.

Terry encontró una habitación libre y le indicó que entrara. La estancia era diminuta, como el camarote de un barco. Tenía una cama individual, una televisión de pantalla plana y una mesa llena con un inquietante surtido de objetos bondage: látigos, cepos, mordazas, vendas para los ojos, cajas de juguetes sexuales sin abrir y un cuenco lleno de condones.

—Esto me parece una mala idea —comentó ella.

—confía, Candy. Ahora quítate la falda.

Lo miró, pero sus ojos se veían fríos y decididos. Estaba en plan autoritario y sabía que no le serviría de nada discutir con él. De todos modos, no le importaba quitarse la falda de aro, porque aún llevaba la otra de seda debajo. Pero ése sería su límite, hasta ahí llegaría.

Se desabrochó la falda y dio un paso para salir de ella. Terry apartó la prenda a un lado.

—arrodíllate delante de la cama —le ordenó.

Ella lo hizo y Terry le quitó la máscara para sustituirla por una venda.

A Candy se le aceleró el corazón.

—las manos a la espalda.

Sintió la cuerda alrededor de las muñecas y él se la apretó con fuerza. Era menos incómodo que las esposas que usaba en su apartamento.

—Levántate —le ordenó. La ayudó a ponerse de pie—. Ahora túmbate en la cama boca abajo. —la ayudó a colocarse en la postura, con la cabeza hacia un lado para que pudiera respirar.

Entonces sintió que le bajaba la cremallera de la minifalda de seda.

—esto no es una buena id...

—No vuelvas a hablar hasta que salgamos de esta habitación —la interrumpió él.

Terry tiró de la prenda y ella levantó las caderas, obediente, para dejar que se la bajara por los muslos, las rodillas y los pies. De ese modo, quedó expuesta de cintura para abajo. Sólo con la ropa interior de encaje negro.

Oyó los pasos de Terry que se alejaban.

—¿adónde vas? —preguntó.

El látigo le respondió con un restallido de dolor en los muslos.

—he dicho que no hables. Confía, Candy.

Se estremeció de dolor y se sumergió en la fantasía de sus dedos abriéndole el sexo, porque sólo esa dulce presión o la de su lengua en el clítoris detendrían el dolor.

No se oyeron más sonidos en la habitación. Oyó a gente que iba y venía por el pasillo y se avergonzó al saber que se asomarían y la mirarían, igual que ella había visto a aquella mujer atada en la primera habitación. Su único consuelo era su anonimato y que no estaba desnuda. Todavía.

Lo cierto era que no sabía si Terry estaba allí esperando antes de quitarle más ropa o si se había ido para disfrutar de la fiesta en el piso de abajo. Tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no llamarlo. Empezaban a dolerle los brazos y las cuerdas ya se le clavaban en las muñecas. Se dio cuenta de que se estaba retorciendo y que le dolería menos si se quedaba totalmente inmóvil.

Intentó no dejarse llevar por el pánico. Pensó en lo que él no había dejado de repetirle sobre esa noche: confianza. No la dejaría allí sin más, al menos, no durante demasiado tiempo.

Podía oír la música abajo. florence and the machine. Intentó dejarse llevar por ella, imaginar que estaba en otro lugar. Pero todos sus pensamientos se volvían sexuales. Imaginó que le destapaban los ojos y el duro miembro de Terry estaba ahí, en el borde de sus labios. Podría sacar la lengua y sentir su cálido sabor salado, inflamado y palpitante por ella...

Oyó unos pasos que entraban en la habitación. El corazón se le aceleró a un ritmo frenético. Deseaba llamarlo, decir su nombre, asegurarse de que era él, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. Entonces sintió que unas manos le acariciaban el trasero, que se movían levemente sobre el encaje de las bragas. ¿Eran las caricias de Terry? no lo sabía y ese pensamiento la horrorizó. Entonces recordó lo que le había dicho justo antes de que entraran en el hotel: «lo único que tienes que saber de esta noche es que nadie te tocará aparte de mí».

El recuerdo de ese comentario fue lo único que evitó que gritara cuando la mano ascendió entre las piernas, se deslizó por debajo de la ropa interior y un dedo le acarició levemente los labios del sexo. El corazón le latía tan de prisa que tuvo miedo de dejar de respirar.

«Y ante todo, confía en mí.

»Confía, Candy.»

El dedo se sumergió en su interior. Sin duda le gustó. Sin embargo, no había nada identificable en ese contacto. Entraba, salía. Su mente se aferró al miedo de que fuera un desconocido, pero su cuerpo la traicionó y se movió con la mano, ávido de un orgasmo. Aunque sólo pudo llegar hasta ahí, porque siguió esperando alguna pista que le confirmara que era Terry. Y cuando no pasó nada en ese sentido, su mente venció y su cuerpo se paralizó.

Las caricias se detuvieron. Su ropa interior volvió a su sitio mientras le palpitaban las entrañas, ávidas de una satisfacción. Tuvo miedo de que aquella persona se marchara y la dejara sola preguntándose quién la había estado tocando.

No podría soportarlo. Se mordió el labio para evitar llamar a Terry.

Justo cuando pensó que perdería la cabeza... que rompería el silencio y mostraría, por tanto, una falta de confianza, sintió que le destapaban los ojos. Los abrió y se encontró con Terry de rodillas junto a la cama, mirándola con ojos escrutadores e intensos. Sintió tal alivio, tal liberación tras la tensión, que empezó a llorar.

—Candy, no llores. Te he dicho que nadie te tocaría aparte de mí. ¿No me has creído?

Le desató los brazos y ella se incorporó despacio, mientras se frotaba las muñecas.

—sí... pero ¿cómo podía saberlo seguro? y sólo pensar que había gente que pasaba... que me miraba.

En esos momentos estaba sentada y miraba con recelo la puerta. Terry se levantó y la cerró.

—Tendremos problemas —le advirtió.

—chist... tienes que calmarte —le dijo él. Se sentó a su lado y la rodeó con un brazo— No pretendía disgustarte. Me gusta experimentar con los límites. Eso... puede unir más a las personas. Intensifica las cosas.

—Está bien —convino. Y lo decía en serio.

—¿quieres marcharte? —le preguntó.

—Sí —contestó. Y también lo decía en serio.


	34. Chapter 34

**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE A MI ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DEL LIBRO DEL MISMO NOMBRE Y LA AUTORA ES DE LOGAN BELLE Y LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MI ****MIZUKI E IGARACH**

**QUIEN HIZO LA ADAPTACIÓN ES SAFIRO SI ELLA NO LO HUBIERA PUBLICADO GRACIAS AMIGA**

**CAPITULO 34**

Candy apoyó el pie en el lateral de la bañera. La espuma llegaba casi hasta arriba. Inspiró profundamente y disfrutó del agua caliente con olor a lavanda.

Terry había sabido exactamente qué hacer cuando regresaron a su apartamento. La ayudó a quitarse el conjunto morgane le fay, la envolvió en una suave y enorme toalla y la llevó de inmediato al cuarto de baño, donde la dejó sola para que se relajara.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado en el agua. Tenía los dedos de los pies y de las manos arrugadas. Se sentía relajada y nerviosa al mismo tiempo. Y estaba cansada de estar sola.

Le dio a la palanca con el pie para vaciar la bañera. Se levantó, un poco mareada al principio, y se envolvió en una toalla blanca. Se secó la nuca y se soltó el pelo para que le cayera sobre los hombros. Cuando se miró al espejo, vio que se le había corrido el perfilador y el rímel con las lágrimas. Usó una toallita para limpiárselos lo mejor que pudo.

Entró sin hacer ruido en el dormitorio.

—Pensaba que no ibas a salir nunca —le dijo Terry con una sonrisa.

Se había cambiado. Llevaba unos bóxers blancos y una camisa de un azul intenso desabrochada y con las mangas dobladas. A Candy le encantaba con camisa, cómo se le rizaba levemente el pelo por detrás, sobre el cuello. Estaba tan desgarradoramente guapo que hacía que todo lo que había estado pensando en la bañera le resultara mucho más difícil.

Vio las dos copas de vino blanco en la mesita de noche. Terry, que había seguido su mirada, cogió una y se la tendió.

—Gracias —le dijo.

Estaba frío y seco y, en ese momento, le pareció lo mejor que había probado nunca.

Él se sentó en el borde de la cama y ella se acomodó a su lado y se volvió levemente para poder mirarlo a la cara. Cuando le sonrió, Candy casi perdió el valor al ver aquellos hoyuelos. Pero no se permitió acobardarse.

—Terry, aprecio que hayas organizado todo esto para solucionar el problema de confianza en nuestra relación. Pero lo que ha sucedido esta noche... así no vamos a aprender a confiar el uno en el otro. Ni a conocernos. Al menos, no del modo que yo deseo.

—¿qué tienes en mente? —le preguntó de aquel modo burlón tan propio de él.

—te pusiste furioso porque no te dije que era virgen, por no desvelarte la verdad sobre mi experiencia sexual. Pero tú no me cuentas la verdad sobre tu pasado, tu historia, tu vida.

—Por supuesto que sí —protestó—. Y ya te dije que sentía que Susana...

—esto no tiene nada que ver con Susana. al menos, no respecto a eso. ¿conoces a María, de la biblioteca? me habló de tu madre.

la sonrisa de él desapareció.

—¿no es un poco mayor para andar con cotilleos?

—no estaba cotilleando. Nos vio salir de la sala la otra noche. Supongo que sintió que yo debería saber algo sobre el hombre... con el que estoy saliendo.

—pero no te dijo nada sobre mí, ¿verdad? te habló de mi madre.

—vamos. No actúes como si no supieras lo que intento decir. ¿Por qué no me contaste toda esa historia? la noche de mi cumpleaños, estuvimos hablando sobre lo que nos preocupaba de nuestros padres y tú no dijiste ni una sola palabra del tema. ¿Por qué?

—porque, como ya te dije respecto a Susana, no tiene nada que ver contigo.

—pues yo digo que sí tiene que ver. Si no hablamos sobre cosas reales, ¿cómo podremos confiar el uno en el otro? el sexo espectacular no es lo que hace que una relación funcione.

—¿cómo puedes saberlo?

—¿qué quieres decir?

—bueno, en vista de que hace unas pocas semanas eras virgen, eso me lleva a pensar que no has tenido muchas relaciones serias, si es que has tenido alguna.

Sexual o de otro tipo. ¿Las has tenido?

—la verdad es que no —reconoció.

—bueno, yo sí. Y mis relaciones son todas así. Y así es como quiero que sean.

—dijiste que era diferente conmigo.

Terry suspiró.

—me siento diferente contigo.

—¿cómo?

—¡no lo sé, Candy! —gritó exasperado—. A veces creo que me gustas más que ninguna otra con la que he estado. Tu falta de experiencia me resulta estimulante. Creo que tienes buen corazón. Es asombroso que no estés hastiada. Es fácil sorprenderte y complacerte. Pero eso no cambia lo que quiero sacar de esto.

—¿y qué es?

—exactamente lo que tenemos. Excepto que deseo fotografiarte.

Ahora fue ella la que se exasperó.

—eso otra vez no.

—para mí, eso es intimidad. Compartir.

Ella se levantó de un salto de la cama y derramó un poco de vino sobre la toalla.

—no me lo puedo creer. Te estoy diciendo lo que siento que me falta en esta relación o como quieras llamarlo, ¿y tú me estás pidiendo más? ¿Por qué debería darte lo que deseas si tú te niegas siquiera a intentar darme lo que yo deseo?

—Pensaba que lo estaba haciendo —replicó impasible.

—pues no, no lo estás haciendo —lo contradijo Candy.

Terry pareció pensar en ello y luego asintió despacio como si respondiera a una pregunta.

—te llevaré a casa —le anunció en voz baja.

—lo que tú necesitas es un chico guapo y normal —afirmó Flamy.

Era última hora de la mañana, una interminable mañana durante la cual Candy había sentido cómo pasaban las horas en la oscuridad, en vela, hasta que el sol finalmente le indicó que ya podía levantarse de la cama.

Ante los bollos y el café, no pudo evitar desmoronarse delante de su compañera de piso. Le habló del jane hotel, sospechando que incluso la imperturbable Flamy se escandalizaría por los acontecimientos de la noche anterior.

Pero ésta se limitó a abrir unos ojos como platos y a suspirar:

—me encanta el jane.

Luego, como si recordara de repente que sus deberes de amiga y compañera de piso requerían un poco más de empatía, le apoyó una mano en el brazo y dijo:

—¿qué te he dicho desde el principio? diviértete, pero no esperes nada más. Así que triunfaste y ahora puedes apuntar esto como una loca experiencia amorosa en Nueva York que podrás contarle a tus nietos algún día.

Candy la miró.

—¿crees que ésta es una historia que podría contarles a mis nietos?

—bueno, quizá a los tuyos no. aunque estoy segura de que a los míos les encantará oírla. —se rió a carcajadas mientras se daba palmaditas en los muslos.

Candy se pegó las rodillas al pecho y se las abrazó, deseosa de que el sofá se la tragara.

—me alegra mucho que esto te parezca divertido.

—no me río de ti, Candy. Sabes que yo he pasado por lo mismo.

Sí, Flamy había experimentado ese tipo de sufrimiento tras su ruptura conTom. El dolor que era casi físico, la incapacidad de comer o dormir. Era como el estallido de energía que Candy había sentido cuando vio por primera vez a Terry, pero atrozmente al revés.

Y Flamy tenía razón. Se lo había advertido.

—Sabes que después de lo de Tom me quedé destrozada —continuó la chica como si le leyera la mente—. Pero ¿qué hice?

—no lo sé —reconoció Candy.

—volví a subirme al caballo, como diría mi madre.

Candy no sabía a qué se refería. Por lo que a ella concernía, no se había cabalgado mucho en aquel apartamento desde la ruptura. Aunque quizá había estado demasiado absorta en su drama como para darse cuenta de qué había estado pasando últimamente con su compañera de piso.

—¿qué me sugieres? —preguntó entonces, más por continuar educadamente la conversación que por verdadero interés.

No había nada que Flamy pudiera decirle para que se sintiera mejor. Se había enamorado locamente de un hombre inalcanzable y sin duda jodido, destrozado, y las probabilidades de que ella encontrara la felicidad con otro hombre eran las mismas que tenía de llegar a Narnia a través de su armario.

—yo te organizaré algo con alguien —comentó su compañera.

—eh... no, gracias —se negó Candy, aun estremeciéndose al pensar en Niel y sus colegas en el nurse Bettie.

—sé que no te será fácil salir con un mero mortal después de Terry Grandchester, pero tienes que confiar en mí —insistió.

—Sí —afirmó Candy—. Últimamente he estado oyendo mucho eso.

Volvió a su dormitorio y cerró la puerta.

El lunes por la mañana, Candy corrió hacia el mostrador de devoluciones con su café de starbucks de extranjis. De repente, vio que Susana avanzaba en la misma dirección, un metro por delante de ella, moviéndose de prisa. Su cola de caballo rubio platino se ondeaba detrás de su cabeza como una bandera enemiga.

Candy tiró el café en la primera papelera que encontró y redujo el ritmo.

Pero le fue imposible evitar a Susana, que, de hecho, la esperaba en su mesa.

Había un carro lleno de libros aparcado junto a su silla que requería su atención.

—buenos días, Candy —la saludó—. Hoy es tu día de suerte.

Ella apenas podía mirarla. No comprendía los celos y la desconfianza que bullían en sus entrañas como el ácido. Se recordó a sí misma que desde hacía unos pocos días Terry Grandchester ya no le importaba, ni su pasado, ni su presente. Aun así, había algo en Susana que la afectaba.

—¿ah, sí? ¿y eso? —dejó el bolso en el suelo.

—vuelves al mostrador de préstamos —le anunció.

Aquello eran buenas noticias, pero Candy no reaccionó, se limitó a preguntar:

—¿tengo que ir allí ahora?

—En un minuto —respondió Susana —. Pero necesito que estés disponible a mediodía. Tengo algunos recados que hacer y necesitaré ayuda.

—lo siento —contestó ella—. Voy a comer con María.

Susana se estremeció ante el desaire, pero se recuperó rápidamente.

—bien, ¡cómo no! hazlo mientras puedas.

—¿qué significa eso?

—¿no te lo ha dicho? debido a los recortes presupuestarios, se ha eliminado su puesto.

—no podéis prescindir de la bibliotecaria de archivos.

—Le ofrecí un sitio en el mostrador de devoluciones —comentó Susana como si no la hubiera oído—. Lamentablemente, ella ha optado por retirarse. Pero supongo que ya te lo explicará todo durante el almuerzo.

Candy salió corriendo y subió la escalera a toda prisa. Se dirigió a la sala donde trabajaba María mientras se preguntaba por qué la anciana no se lo había contado en persona. Y entonces se acordó de que María había ido a verla a su mesa dos días antes, pero Candy estaba demasiado absorta en su dolor por la ruptura con Terry como para aceptar su invitación a tomar un café.

La sala de archivos estaba totalmente iluminada por el sol, los rayos dejaban ver franjas de polvo en el aire.

—¿por qué no me lo dijiste? —espetó Candy.

María estaba inclinada sobre una mesa, leyendo un enorme libro encuadernado en tela con una lupa.

Levantó la cabeza despacio.

—vaya, buenos días para ti también —exclamó sonriendo.

—no sé cómo puedes parecer tan alegre. Susana me acaba de contar lo que ha pasado.

La mujer dejó la pesada lupa sobre la página.

—Era inevitable, Candy —comentó—. No tienes que mirarme así. No soy una víctima. Supero de largo la edad de jubilación.

—bueno, creo que el momento elegido es realmente una putada. Y las circunstancias.

—Me ha ido bien —replicó María—. Y te he dicho infinidad de veces que aquí ya nada es lo que era. ¿Sabes que el anterior presidente de esta biblioteca creó un plan para almacenar millones de libros en nueva jersey? se tardaría, como mínimo, un día en tener un libro en la sala principal de lectura desde el momento en que el lector haga la solicitud.

—No pueden hacer eso —se escandalizó Candy.

—oh, sí pueden y lo harán. Créeme, hemos protestado. Hace unos pocos meses, justo antes de que tú llegaras, enviamos una carta firmada por un centenar de escritores y académicos. Y ése sólo es un problema. El presupuesto de compras ha bajado el veintiséis por ciento en los últimos cuatro años. Es demasiado tarde, Candy.

Para su asombro, ésta empezó a llorar.

—oh, Candy. Te lo estás tomando peor que yo.

María rodeó la mesita y la abrazó. Ella cedió al gesto de cariño y lloró en los brazos de María como una niña. La mujer sacó un pañuelo de tela y se lo puso en la mano. Candy se enjugó los ojos.

—gracias. Lo siento. No sé qué me pasa.

María retrocedió y le sonrió.

—todo irá bien, Candy. La biblioteca sobrevivirá. Yo encontraré trabajo en una librería. o quizá empiece con alguna de esas cosas de blogs...

Ella se rió.

—pero lo más importante es que tú estarás bien.

Candy asintió, no muy convencida.

—gracias por contarme lo de Terry. Intenté hablar con él de su madre, pero se negó.

—tengo que decírtelo, Candy. Yo no sé mucho de hombres. Nunca me he casado y no ha sido por accidente. Pero una de las pocas cosas que aprendí en mi época es que no se puede cambiar a un hombre, ni tampoco arreglarlo.

—Estoy segura de que tienes razón en eso —dijo ella, sorbiendo por la nariz.

—averigua qué deseas, qué te hace feliz. Y luego podrás decidir a qué hombre permites entrar en tu vida.

—entonces, ¿nunca encontraste a ninguno con el que desearas casarte? —preguntó Candy.

—oh, hubo muchos hombres a los que deseé —contestó la mujer con una pícara sonrisa—. y cuando dejaba de desearlos, me iba a por el siguiente.

—¡María! —exclamó Candy.

—¿qué? —Protestó la anciana—. Puedo soportar los anticuados libros viejos, pero no los romances anticuados.


	35. Chapter 35

**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE A MI ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DEL LIBRO DEL MISMO NOMBRE Y LA AUTORA ES DE LOGAN BELLE Y LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MI ****MIZUKI E IGARACH**

**QUIEN HIZO LA ADAPTACIÓN ES SAFIRO SI ELLA NO LO HUBIERA PUBLICADO GRACIAS AMIGA**

**CAPITULO 35**

Candy no tenía ninguna prisa por acabar de trabajar. Miró el reloj, vio que eran las seis y diez y apenas pudo encontrar fuerzas suficientes para moverse.

—bueno, es fantástico tenerte de vuelta, White. Pero yo me largo —le dijo Jimmy a la vez que lanzaba un último libro sobre su mesa.

—Que tengas una buena noche —se despidió Candy.

—Seguro que la tendré —le respondió el chico con una amplia sonrisa.

—¿oh? ¿Una cita interesante?

—podría decirse que sí. ¿Por qué te quedas? ¿Vas a ayudar con el ensayo?

—¿qué ensayo?

—Susana va a organizar el lugar para la gala. Una especie de ensayo general.

Pensaba que quizá te había liado para que ayudaras.

—oh, Dios, aún no. pero gracias por avisarme. —Metió apresuradamente las cosas en el bolso y anunció—: me iré contigo.

Bajaron la escalera hasta el vestíbulo de entrada y notaron un anticipo del calor y la humedad que los esperaba fuera.

Había gente sentada en ella, aunque menos que a la hora punta de la comida.

La acera de la quinta avenida estaba atestada de transeúntes que corrían hacia grand central station y Candy sintió pavor por el caluroso trayecto en metro que la aguardaba.

—hasta luego, White —le gritó Jimmy, mientras se desviaba hacia el sur.

Estaba a punto de decirle adiós, pero las palabras se le quedaron atascadas en la garganta cuando vio el mercedes negro aparcado al otro lado de la calle.

«puedes limitarte a girar hacia la izquierda, hacia la estación de metro», se dijo. y eso fue lo que hizo. Por desgracia, Terry la conocía lo bastante bien

Como para saber adónde se dirigía. Y con sus largas piernas llegó hasta allí antes que ella y la interceptó en la esquina de la cuarenta y dos con la quinta.

—No contestas al teléfono —le dijo, colocándose justo delante de ella y bloqueándole el paso.

Candy no se permitió mirarlo a los ojos. Si lo hacía, estaría perdida.

—¿te refieres a éste? —preguntó, a la vez que sacaba el iphone del bolso y se lo entregaba.

No lo había encendido en tres días. Terry se negó a cogerlo.

—¿puedes hablar conmigo un minuto? —le preguntó.

Candy sabía que debería seguir andando, pero en lugar de eso alzó la mirada hacia él. La visión de aquellos aterciopelados ojos zafiros y aquella boca tan masculina la afectó de tal manera que se quedó petrificada, incapaz de moverse.

Terry interpretó su silencio como un sí.

—¿en el coche? —volvió a preguntar.

—no voy a subir al coche.

Miró a su alrededor, claramente incómodo.

—va a ser difícil hablar aquí.

Como subrayando que tenía razón, un hombre con traje golpeó a Candy con su maletín.

—Me arriesgaré a ser arrollada por la gente —contestó ella.

—Habla por ti misma —comentó él con una leve sonrisa.

Algo se removió en su interior. Lo amaba, que Dios la ayudara pero mantuvo su expresión impasible.

Terry volvió a mirar a su alrededor y se pasó la mano por el pelo. Candy siguió su mirada hasta el otro lado de la calle y vio que su chófer había dado la vuelta a la manzana y en esos momentos estaba parado en la calle cuarenta y dos entre madison y la quinta.

—bien —cedió él—. Tú ganas. Lo haremos aquí.

La cogió por el codo y la acercó al edificio. Ella se apoyó en un escaparate y lo miró expectante.

—mi padre dejó a mi madre por una modelo de veinte años, una chica que tenía tres años más que yo. Al principio, la odié, pero al final pactamos una tregua y nos hicimos amigos. Me llevaba a las sesiones fotográficas y ahí es donde me interesé por la fotografía. Me dejó practicar con ella. Pero al final dejó a mi padre, irónicamente por un fotógrafo. Para entonces, el daño ya estaba hecho y mi madre, que nunca se recuperó de la aventura de mi padre y del divorcio, se suicidó.

—¿quién era la modelo? —preguntó Candy, mientras las imágenes de la exposición de Terry en la galería inundaban su mente como una oleada no deseada. Y supo cuál era la respuesta.

—Karen Kleis.

Las palabras que confirmaban sus peores inseguridades sobre su relación fueron como un balazo. El suyo era un mundo que la superaba y su interés por ella no podía ser más que una distracción pasajera.

—aprecio... la... información. De verdad. Ojalá me hubieras contado estas cosas en un momento en el que podríamos haber estado sentados en la cama hablando durante horas, conociéndonos mutuamente. Pero ahora ya no sé qué se supone que debo hacer con ella.

Los taxis pitaban, la gente seguía pasando junto a ellos y el calor y la humedad le pesaban como si fueran un manto. Pero Candy no deseaba moverse; no quería que él se fuera y, sin duda, no deseaba regresar en metro a su apartamento para pasarse otra noche anhelándolo. ¿A quién quería engañar al pensar que quedándose fuera del coche iba a evitar que su resolución e indiferencia cayeran como piezas de dominó?

—sigamos hablando. Cena conmigo.

Ella no deseaba cenar. Deseaba sentir el dulce ardor de la cuerda alrededor de las muñecas, el frío aire de la habitación que nunca había visto, el intenso dolor en los muslos, el explosivo alivio de su miembro entre las piernas.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la entrada de la estación.

—espera. —Terry la cogió del brazo y ella le permitió detenerla—. No quieres hacer esto más, de acuerdo. Tengo que aceptarlo. Pero no me rechaces como si hubiera hecho algo malo. Nunca te he mentido. No te he dejado. Estás enfadada porque crees que no puedo darte lo que quieres.

—¿puedes?

—no lo sé —reconoció. Parecía incluso más triste al admitirlo de lo que ella se había sentido en los últimos días al darse cuenta—. Pero he venido aquí para hablar contigo porque quiero intentarlo.

—intentarlo ¿cómo?

—no lo sé —repitió—. Creía que habías dicho que querías hablar.

—No es tan fácil —protestó Candy—. Yo también estoy pensando que quizá yo no puedo darte lo que tú quieres.

—me lo das.

—Por ahora —matizó ella.

—¿es por lo de fotografiarte?

Candy se mordió el labio, odiando tener que reconocerlo incluso para sí misma.

—¿puedes decirme que no te importa? ¿Qué puedes estar con una mujer que no tiene interés en ser tu musa?

—pero ahí es donde te equivocas, Candy. Tú eres mi musa, lo eres. Pienso en ti cada vez que hago una foto. Te veo en todas las caras, en todos los cuerpos que fotografío. El número de octubre de w debería llevar tu nombre en la portada. Lo único que te pido es que me dejes ver qué pasa cuando pongo a la mujer que de verdad me inspira delante de la cámara.

Ella pensó en las imágenes en blanco y negro de las paredes de su apartamento, mujeres con cuerdas, bajo el látigo, desnudas e inmortalizadas en un momento de deshumanización de Terry.

—no puedo —repitió.

—has confiado en mí en todos los sentidos. Apenas has vacilado. ¿Y vas a salir huyendo porque te da miedo que te fotografíe?

—suena mal cuando lo dices así. «Límite infranqueable», pensó.

Se dio la vuelta y entró corriendo en la estación de metro.

El rostro de Candy era un desastre, estaba hinchado y lleno de lágrimas cuando metió la llave en la puerta de su apartamento. Llorar en el metro debía de ser una nueva forma de tocar fondo. O quizá una mujer no era una verdadera neoyorquina si no se derrumbaba totalmente en el metro en plena hora punta.

Entró en el apartamento y se consoló pensando que el refugio de su dormitorio estaba a segundos de distancia.

—¿dónde has estado? —preguntó Flamy, surgiendo ante ella como si fuera una aparición excepcionalmente bien vestida.

Llevaba el pelo rubio recogido en un descuidado moño en la nuca y un vestido veraniego amarillo que le quedaba perfecto con su leve bronceado. Se había puesto brillo de labios y el suficiente colorete como para darle a sus mejillas un brillo sonrosado. Pero ninguna de estas cosas era el motivo por el que Flamy estaba más guapa que nunca. Candy se dio cuenta de que no era el bronceado, ni el maquillaje perfecto o el vestido. Era porque, por primera vez desde que Candy la conocía, Flamy Hamilton parecía verdaderamente feliz.

—donde siempre estoy hasta las seis, trabajando —replicó.

Entonces se percató de que no estaba sola en el apartamento. Un joven se levantó de un salto del sofá. Tenía el pelo castaño rojizo y hoyuelos. Llevaba una camiseta de dartmouth y unos pantalones caqui y la saludó con una cálida sonrisa.

Más que guapo era mono.

—hey, Candy. Me alegro de conocerte al fin. Soy Tom Stevens.

—¿tú eres... Tom? —preguntó ella. ¿Aquél era el rompecorazones? ¿El hombre que había convertido a Flamy en un mar de lágrimas durante días y días?

—Te hemos estado esperando —intervino Flamy, mientras cogía de la mano a

Tom.

Candy no sabía cómo, en el transcurso de una tarde, Tom se las había arreglado para aparecer en la vida de Flamy y estar en su salón como si él hubiera estado ahí desde siempre y ella fuera la visita. ¿Había vivido tan absorta con su propio drama con Terry que no se había enterado de que su compañera había —¿cómo lo habría planteado ella?— cerrado su trato con Tom?

—hemos quedado con un amigo de Tom, Albert, para tomar algo, y queremos que nos acompañes.

Oh, Dios, ¿una cita a ciegas? Flamy debía de estar obnubilada por su nube de amor, porque era evidente que no se había dado cuenta de que Candy apenas estaba en condiciones de cepillarse los dientes e irse a la cama.

—En otro momento —dijo ella—. Encantada de conocerte —le masculló a Tom.

Pero Flamy no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente. La siguió hasta su dormitorio.

—eh —le dijo, a la vez que cerraba la puerta a su espalda—. ¿Por qué no sales con nosotros?

Candy tiró el bolso chanel sobre la cama. Deseó tener su viejo bolso old navy. No podía soportar ver la reluciente piel negra con las c doradas entrelazadas. Era como llevar a Terry al hombro.

—¿por qué no me dijiste que habías vuelto con Tom? ¿Sólo nos contamos las malas noticias? ¿Es así como funciona?

—quería decírtelo, pero no has estado muy receptiva estos últimos días.

Candy pensó en su consumo de cereales encerrada en su habitación, en cómo se había acostado a las nueve en punto para poder escapar de su desgracia y se despertaba al día siguiente lo más tarde posible para salir corriendo al trabajo.

—supongo que tienes razón. Lo siento. ¿Y qué ha pasado?

Flamy le señaló el salón, donde Tom estaba esperando.

—éste no es el mejor momento para hablar de ello, así que, para resumir una larga historia, te diré que no hemos resuelto todos nuestros problemas. Pero hemos encontrado un modo de llegar a un término medio.

Candy asintió.

—bueno, me alegro por ti. Parece un buen chico.

—sal con nosotros. Albert también está bien. No puedes quedarte sentada en esta habitación llorando por Terry Grandchester el resto de tu vida. Tienes que seguir adelante.

Ella asintió. En su mente, lo vio mirándola en la calle cuarenta y dos, expectante y decepcionado al mismo tiempo. Había sido más fácil pensar en seguir adelante cuando lo culpaba a él, cuando se veía a sí misma como la que lo daba todo y a Terry como el malo de la relación que no deseaba profundizar en ella.

Pero sabía que él había intentado demostrarle, en un raro momento de torpeza, que intentaría darle más. Ahora era ella la que había caído en la cuenta de que había dado todo lo que podía. Y la aterrorizaba pensar que no era suficiente. Pero aquél no era momento para explicarle todo eso a Flamy. Así que se limitó a decir:

—aún no estoy preparada.

La expresión de su compañera se suavizó.

—vale, lo entiendo. Yo he pasado por lo mismo. Pero ésta es la última vez que te permito salirte de rositas. Le diré a Albert que quieres posponerlo.

Candy dejó el bolso en el suelo, se tumbó en la cama y se acurrucó de lado.

Vio el libro de Bettie Page sobre el tocador. Ya no lo quería en su habitación, pero no sabía qué hacer con él. No tenía valor para tirarlo a la basura. Quizá pudiese venderlo en la librería strand al día siguiente.

Se levantó. Lo llevaría al salón y lo dejaría entre las revistas de moda de Flamy, donde no tuviera que verlo. Se quedó escuchando en la puerta de su dormitorio. No se oía nada. Esperó unos cuanto minutos más y cuando estuvo segura de que Flamy y Tom se habían ido, cogió el libro y se dirigió al salón.

Pensándolo bien, quizá lo llevara a la librería strand esa misma noche. Sólo eran las siete y no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Se sentó en el sofá, porque decidió hojearlo una última vez. Era precioso y ella sentía debilidad por los libros hermosos. Pasó las páginas hasta la mitad, hasta el capítulo de fotografías bondage y fetichistas hechas por irving klaw. Recordó lo que Terry le había dicho aquella primera noche en su apartamento, que Bettie tenía algo que ninguna de las chicas de sus propias fotos tenía: «alegría».

Candy miró con atención la página que tenía ante ella. Bettie llevaba un biquini de estampado de leopardo, los brazos y las piernas esposados y una cuerda bien prieta en la boca. Pero sin duda, sus ojos se veían risueños.

«Parece que se esté divirtiendo», había dicho él. Y Candy tenía que reconocer que era cierto.

Pero no pudo evitar pensar cómo era estar realmente en esa posición, la vulnerabilidad, la sexualidad muy real de la que eso era preludio. No sabía cómo lo había hecho Bettie Page. Quizá en su vida sexual real no había sido una sumisa y eso le permitía interpretar ese papel ante la cámara. Su «alegría», su actitud juguetona, surgían porque eso era lo que todo aquello era para ella: un juego. No estaba mostrando a la cámara algo tan real que le estuviera entregando una parte de sí misma.

Pasó las páginas hasta que llegó al siguiente capítulo: Bettie con unas botas blancas, blandiendo una fusta; Bettie vestida con un corsé y unos guantes negros hasta el codo, agachada en actitud amenazadora sobre una mujer vestida con lencería, tumbada boca arriba, atada y amordazada; Bettie con liguero, medias y unas botas de plataforma que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, atadas por delante, fulminando a la cámara con la mirada, como si fuera a comerse al fotógrafo para almorzar; Bettie chasqueando un látigo.

Candy levantó la vista del libro y tuvo un subidón de adrenalina. «No hemos resuelto todos nuestros problemas —había dicho Flamy—. Pero hemos encontrado un modo de llegar a un término medio.»

Y, de repente, Candy supo qué debía hacer.


	36. Chapter 36

**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE A MI ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DEL LIBRO DEL MISMO NOMBRE Y LA AUTORA ES DE LOGAN BELLE Y LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MI ****MIZUKI E IGARACH**

**QUIEN HIZO LA ADAPTACIÓN ES SAFIRO SI ELLA NO LO HUBIERA PUBLICADO GRACIAS AMIGA**

**CAPITULO 36**

— Ésta es una lista de la compra bastante larga —exclamó Flamy, mirando la gran nota rosa que Candy había ido escribiendo a lo largo de los días.

Era sábado por la mañana y Candy no pudo evitar pensar que hacía sólo una semana había ido de compras con Terry para el baile bondage. Ése había sido un día que había empezado con una gran promesa y había acabado con ella cuestionándolo todo.

Esperaba que esas compras le dieran las respuestas.

Siguió a Flamy hacia el este, hasta la calle christopher.

—por eso te necesito. He pensado que podía pasarme horas en yelp, confiando en desconocidos, o podía reclutar a mi propia gurú de la moda.

—Soy una diseñadora, no una personal shopper —gruñó Flamy, pero Candy sabía que la hacía feliz embarcarse en ese proyecto—. Espero que podamos encontrarlo todo en dos sitios. ¿Y de verdad ya tienes un corsé y un liguero?

—Sí —reconoció Candy, sonrojándose.

Había escondido el corsé en el fondo del armario y no lo había mirado desde la noche en que Eliza la había embutido en él, la noche en que Terry le había dado el dilatador anal.

La primera tienda se llamaba my cross to bare, y el escaparate estaba lleno de esbeltos maniquíes de plástico blanco ataviados con corsés, gorras de piel, botas de plataforma y esposas colgando de las manos.

Flamy llamó a un pequeño timbre blanco y les abrieron la puerta. Candy vio a unas cuantas dependientas paseándose, pero ninguna parecía tener prisa por ayudarlas. Probablemente, suponían que las clientas que acudían a la tienda sabían qué querían y cómo conseguirlo.

Flamy se recogió el pelo hacia atrás en una rápida e improvisada coleta, miró la lista y se puso en jarras, como si se preparara para la batalla. Luego empezó a recorrer la tienda cogiendo los objetos en cuestión: unos guantes largos de piel negros y otros blancos; un corsé de terciopelo negro con unos cierres grandes y visibles en la espalda; un látigo de mango de piel negra trenzado y tiras de piel rojas y negras; un látigo largo, espectacular y de aspecto muy poco práctico y una fusta de cuarenta y cinco centímetros.

Le entregó la pila a Candy.

—Ha sido fácil —afirmó—. Ahora, ¿puedes decirme qué vas a hacer con todo esto?

—es mi versión de llegar a un término medio para Terry —respondió.

—No lo pillo —admitió Flamy.

—lo sé... es difícil de explicar. Yo misma estoy empezando a pillarlo.

Una dependienta asiática apareció.

—¿necesitan un probador?

—no, gracias. Nos lo llevaremos todo —respondió Flamy, sonriéndole a Candy.

Cuando Terry abrió la puerta de su apartamento, Candy se dio cuenta de que, por una vez, era ella la que le daba la sorpresa.

Él sonrió y le cogió las dos bolsas de deporte de las manos.

—¿una semana sin hablarme y ahora vas a mudarte aquí? —bromeó, claramente encantado de verla.

A diferencia del otro día en la calle, Candy lo miró inmediatamente a los ojos y en un instante supo que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Si funcionaba...

—bueno, eso de no hablar no me está ayudando exactamente. Así que he decidido probar una táctica diferente.

Sonrió, pero en el fondo estaba temblando. ¿Y si él se negaba? ¿Y si le decía que era una idea estúpida? ¿Y si Terry no podía trabajar de ese modo?

La cogió de la mano y la llevó al salón.

—¿y en qué tenía que ayudarte eso de no hablar exactamente? —preguntó, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—se suponía que tenía que ayudarme a pensar, algo que no puedo hacer con claridad cuando estoy cerca de ti. Todo se vuelve... borroso. —incluso en ese momento, estar cerca de él la distraía. Sintió que se volvía hacia él como una planta que se inclinara hacia el sol en busca de la luz que necesitaba para la fotosíntesis—. Debía tener claro lo que quería y lo que estoy dispuesta a dar.

—tengo que reconocer, y quizá se debe a mi inexperiencia con la intimidad emocional, que hace su aparición por mucho que me pese, que no tengo ni idea de qué está pasando.

Candy tragó saliva con fuerza.

—bueno, creo que la semana pasada, la noche del jane hotel, te dije que necesitaba más de esta relación, que deseaba conocerte y tú te pusiste furioso porque yo mencioné lo que María me había dicho. Y quizá eso fue culpa mía. Fue un modo torpe de iniciar la conversación. Pero entonces, tú dejaste claro que no estabas interesado en tener una relación de ese tipo. Y a los dos nos pareció que aquello era el fin.

Terry asintió.

—pero luego...

—Sí, lo sé —lo interrumpió rápidamente—. Fuiste a verme después del trabajo para intentar hablar y yo dije... bueno, no recuerdo exactamente qué dije.

—deja que te parafrasee: «muy poco y muy tarde» —comentó Terry, pero la miraba con afecto.

—sí... algo así. Aunque creo que lo que me asustó fue darme cuenta de que si tú lo intentabas, yo también tendría que intentarlo. Y me pediste que posara para ti y eso me obligó a decirte que no, justo cuando tú me estabas diciendo que sí a mí... y me sentí acorralada. O dispuesta a que esto fracasara y yo no quiero ser quien lo estropee.

Sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Parpadeó rápidamente para contenerlas, pero se le escaparon de todos modos. Terry alargó la mano y le enjugó las que le caían por las mejillas.

—no estás estropeando nada, Candy.

—quizá «estropear» es una palabra demasiado fuerte. Lo estoy limitando.

—todo el mundo tiene límites. ¿No hablamos de eso desde el principio?

Ella asintió.

Él la rodeó con un brazo y se quedaron sentados en silencio durante unos cuantos minutos.

—¿Candy? —le preguntó en voz baja.

—¿sí?

—¿qué hay en las bolsas?

—ah, sí. Por eso he venido. He cambiado de opinión: quiero que me fotografíes.

Terry la miró como si esperara el remate de la broma. Entonces, al darse cuenta de que hablaba en serio, negó con la cabeza, despacio.

—aprecio ese gesto, Candy. Pero yo también he estado pensando mucho desde nuestra última conversación. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre el BDSM y la fotografía? ¿Lo que tenían en común?

—creo que sí —respondió.

—te dije que no se puede obligar a nadie a ser un verdadero sumiso ni a ponerse ante una cámara. Los resultados serían terribles. Tampoco puedes obligarte a ti misma.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba intentando sacarla del apuro. Podría echarse atrás en ese momento y podrían tener una relación física durante todo el tiempo que durara y eso sería todo. No volvería a preguntarle si podía fotografiarla. Era libre de establecer sus propios límites.

—no me estoy obligando. Quiero hacerlo.

él la miró con escepticismo.

—¿desde cuándo?

Candy se acercó a una de las bolsas y abrió la cremallera. Sacó el libro de Bettie Page y volvió al sofá.

—Tú me diste esto —comentó mientras lo abría.

—sí, lo recuerdo.

Pasó las páginas hasta la última parte del libro, para localizar las fotos que le gustaban.

—podría hacer algo así.

Él le cogió el libro y se lo puso en el regazo. Miró la página, pero negó con la cabeza.

—no puedo copiar el estilo de otro —explicó—. No es así como funciona.

—no me refiero al estilo de la foto. Me refiero a cómo está ella. —Candy no entendía por qué le fallaban las palabras. Pasó las páginas hasta otra parte del libro y le mostró una foto de Bettie atada a unas vigas de madera—. Pero estas fotos no. no quiero hacer este tipo de cosas.

—¿quieres ser dominante en las fotos? —preguntó. Candy asintió. Terry pareció considerarlo—. Pero así no es como yo te veo. No es como eres. No sería auténtico.

—¿no eres tú quien me dijo que necesitaba...? cómo lo dijiste... ¿evolucionar? —preguntó sonriendo.

Terry la miró serio. Pasó un minuto. Ella le sostuvo la mirada. Y luego otro minuto.

—Pensaré en ello —decidió—. Pero tienes que venderme la idea de que puedes proyectar ese papel de un modo convincente. Veamos qué tienes en esas bolsas.


	37. Chapter 37

**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE A MI ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DEL LIBRO DEL MISMO NOMBRE Y LA AUTORA ES DE LOGAN BELLE Y LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MI ****MIZUKI E IGARACH**

**QUIEN HIZO LA ADAPTACIÓN ES SAFIRO SI ELLA NO LO HUBIERA PUBLICADO GRACIAS AMIGA**

**CAPITULO 37**

Un simple giro de la muñeca podría marcar la diferencia entre golpear a alguien y cortarlo. Al menos, eso era lo que Terry le había dicho.

De pie en el dormitorio de él, con las botas negras altas, el corsé bien ceñido, con unos guantes negros de piel hasta el codo, Candy sostenía la fusta y se sentía poderosa, a pesar de que lo único que estaba azotando era la almohada. Volvió a golpear.

—no debes dar con la punta. Si golpeas a la persona sólo con el extremo, dejará marcas aunque no desgarres la piel —continuó Terry.

Estaba sentado en una silla de respaldo alto al otro lado de la habitación, dirigiéndola como el francis ford coppola del sadomasoquismo.

Se acercó y le cogió la vara.

—¿es de nailon o de fibra de vidrio? —preguntó.

—no tengo ni idea.

—vale, inténtalo de nuevo.

Volvió a su asiento.

Candy levantó el brazo y golpeó de nuevo la almohada.

—Mejor —dijo—. y recuerda que la fuerza del impacto la determina la rapidez con que descienda la fusta, no cuánto músculo apliques.

—No tenía ni idea de que esto fuera tan complicado —comentó ella.

—Requiere algo de esfuerzo y reflexión —le explicó sonriente—. ¿Qué? ¿pensabas que todo era diversión y juegos para mí?

Candy golpeó la almohada una vez más.

—no sé si has sido muy precisa en ése, podrías haberle dado más en la parte superior de los muslos que en el culo. Tienes que fijarte en eso.

Ella lo miró.

—es una almohada. ¿Cómo puedo saber dónde está un trasero imaginario?

—lo reconozco, este ejercicio tiene ciertas limitaciones. —Se levantó de la silla—. Creo que es hora de que pasemos a un escenario diferente.

Candy se emocionó. Esperaba que la llevara a la habitación para poder verla por una vez. Pero entonces se fijó en que tenía las llaves del coche en la mano.

—¿adónde vamos?

—haremos una salida de campo.

Si el club tenía un nombre, Candy no lo vio fuera. Dentro, estaba demasiado oscuro para ver mucho.

Se había cambiado de ropa y se había puesto algo más normal, aunque Terry le había advertido que no estaría vestida mucho tiempo. El club tenía una estricta política de «ropa interior o menos» y había que entregar la ropa en la entrada.

Candy se había mostrado reacia pero Terry le aseguró que, una vez estuviera dentro, llamaría más la atención si iba vestida que si se dejaba llevar y pasaba desapercibida entre la multitud. Tenía cierta lógica, pero aún tenía mal sabor de boca por la aventura en el jane hotel y no estaba por la labor de «dejarse llevar». Sin embargo, la mujer de la puerta, de unos cuarenta y cinco años, no parecía en absoluto intimidatoria y cuando le indicó a Candy que le entregara la ropa con tanta educación y naturalidad, ella cedió. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Terry desnudándose hasta quedarse sólo con los bóxers.

—no había caído en que la política de «ropa interior o menos» te incluiría también a ti —comentó.

—estoy por la igualdad, nena —replicó.

Aunque la noche había dado un giro inesperado, realmente se sentía ya más cerca de él. Y estaba impaciente por ponerse con la sesión fotográfica antes de que la dinámica entre ellos volviera a cambiar a una de incertidumbre o antes de que simplemente ella perdiera el valor.

Pero Terry se mantenía firme en que experimentara el papel que deseaba reflejar en las fotos. Candy se preguntó cuánto había vivido realmente Bettie y cuánto había sido simplemente interpretación.

—si desean alquilar látigos, esposas, fustas, antifaces o cualquier otra cosa, lo encontrarán abajo a la derecha.

Candy le entregó la ropa y la mujer le dio un colorido resguardo de cartón, como el de un guardarropía.

—no tengo ningún bolsillo donde guardarlo —le dijo a Terry.

—¿puedes recordar el número?

—sí.

Le cogió el trozo de cartón y se lo devolvió a la mujer.

—no nos entretengamos más, vamos.

Le entregó la fusta.

La cogió de la mano y bajaron una escalera. Aquello parecía unas mazmorras de lujo. La única luz que había era la de los candelabros y revelaba celdas, suelos de piedra y arcos de madera que dividían las estancias. Las piezas del mobiliario, de aspecto medieval, servían claramente como instrumentos de tortura y en las paredes había cuerdas, cadenas, ganchos y poleas.

Terry estaba en lo cierto, Candy no sentía que llamara la atención en ropa interior. Las otras personas presentes en el club la miraban con el interés pasajero de cualquiera que entra en una habitación ya ocupada o llega a una fiesta que está en pleno apogeo.

Terry la guió por la estancia. La sorprendió ver a más hombres que mujeres atados o en diversas situaciones de bondage. Su relación con Terry la había llevado a pensar automáticamente en las mujeres en el papel de sumisas, pero en el club eran la minoría.

—No vas a jugar con ningún hombre —le advirtió Terry cuando pasaron junto a dos encadenados a la pared, uno de cara y el otro de espaldas a la estancia.

El que estaba de cara tenía el pene metido en una especie de jaula de metal. Cada uno de ellos estaba en manos de una mujer que blandía una fusta y otros instrumentos de castigo.

—Por mí está bien —respondió Candy rápidamente.

Había una mujer con un picardías rojo sentada en una gran silla similar a un trono. Sus largas piernas estaban enfundadas en unas botas de piel roja y tenía a un hombre tumbado sobre el regazo con el culo al aire. Lo azotaba con una palmeta y Candy habría jurado que había oído al hombre llamarla «mami».

—por aquí.

Terry la hizo atravesar una arcada y entrar en otra estancia. Vio a una mujer en una empalizada de madera, con los ojos tapados y desnuda de cintura para abajo. Él pareció contemplarla durante un momento, pero luego se acercó a otra tumbada boca abajo, desnuda sobre una mesa, con los brazos y las piernas sujetos por cintas. A su lado, un hombre le daba azotes con la mano. La pálida piel de la mujer mostraba ya las marcas rojas.

Terry hizo detenerse a Candy a pocos metros de la mesa.

—Observa —le dijo en voz baja, a la vez que la rodeaba con el brazo.

El hombre de la mesa volvió a bajar la mano y luego esperó un poco más para darle el siguiente golpe. La mujer gimió, no gritaba de dolor, sino que gemía extasiada.

Como si percibiera que tenía público, el hombre se volvió para mirarlos.

Luego, volvió a centrar la atención en la mujer de la mesa y dejó caer la mano sobre la carne con una palmada que Candy podría haber oído desde la otra estancia.

Finalmente, se alejó.

—¿adónde va? —susurró Candy.

—Nos está dando una oportunidad —respondió Terry.

—¿una oportunidad para qué?

—para jugar con ella.

Candy abrió unos ojos como platos, conmocionada.

—ni hablar.

—Para eso estamos aquí —replicó.

—pensaba que habíamos venido para observar.

—No sé qué te ha hecho pensar eso —le dijo, entregándole la fusta—. Espera aquí un segundo.

Terry se acercó a la mujer y se inclinó para decirle algo. Ella tenía el rostro vuelto hacia el otro lado y Candy no pudo saber de qué hablaban.

Luego, él se volvió hacia Candy y le indicó que se aproximara. Ella obedeció a regañadientes. De cerca, las marcas de la piel de la mujer se veían más rojas.

Candy apartó la vista.

—dice que no tiene problema en que uses la fusta —le informó Terry.

Ella lo miró como si estuviera loco.

—no voy a golpear a esta mujer.

—Es para lo que está aquí —repuso él—. Y lo que es más importante, es para lo que nosotros estamos aquí. —le acarició la cabeza y su tono cambió—. O recibe ella ahora o recibirás tú más tarde —le advirtió—. En realidad, recibirás igualmente. La cuestión es cómo de severo seré.

Candy lo miró a los ojos, aquellos oscuros ojos, y sintió la familiar agitación que se le extendía desde el estómago hasta la pelvis. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no debería sentirse mal por golpear a la mujer. Quizá ella no tuviera a un Terry y por eso iba a ese lugar, para sentir las cosas que Candy sabía que sólo una persona era capaz de darle.

Levantó la fusta y mantuvo el brazo a la altura que Terry le había enseñado. Él le señaló el trasero de la mujer, recordándole que diera a su objetivo y no le golpeara la parte posterior de los muslos, porque eso sería demasiado doloroso.

Candy vaciló antes de bajar la fusta, pero una rápida mirada a Terry le dio el valor suficiente para hacerlo. Se mordió el labio inferior y golpeó el sonrosado trasero de la mujer.

—puedes hacerlo más fuerte —le dijo él.

Se preguntó si lo excitaba verla. Y llevada por el nuevo espíritu de su relación, más abierto y comunicativo, decidió preguntárselo:

—¿esto te excita?

Terry negó con la cabeza.

—no. —Se acercó más a ella y le susurró—: estoy recurriendo a todo mí autocontrol para no vendarte los ojos y atarte en ese banco de ahí. Te resistirías, pero te arrancaría las bragas y usaría la palmeta para enseñarles a estos principiantes cómo se hace realmente. Eso sí sería excitante para mí.

A Candy el corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza.

—Ahora —musitó—, quiero que golpees a esta mujer cuatro veces y luego nos iremos. Dile que cuente.

Turbada, Candy se volvió hacia la mujer.

—Cuenta —le ordenó nerviosa, intentando mantener un tono fuerte y firme.

Miró a Terry y él asintió.

Bajó la fusta, no demasiado fuerte, pero sin duda con ímpetu.

—Uno —gritó la mujer con voz clara.

Terry le indicó vocalizando: «más fuerte».

Candy hizo descender la palmeta más rápido y su sonido al impactar contra la carne fue casi demasiado para ella.

—¡dos! —gritó la mujer.

Candy continuó. El brazo empezaba a temblarle.

—Haz que se corra —le dijo Terry.

Ella lo miró desconcertada. La golpeó con más fuerza. La mujer gimió levemente, no tan fuerte como lo había hecho con el predecesor de Candy, pero aun así ya era algo.

—tres —prosiguió la mujer, con la voz levemente más tensa.

Candy volvió a golpearla, esa vez con una fuerza que la sorprendió a ella misma. Ésta respondió con un grito extasiado y luego clamó con voz pastosa:

—cuatro.

Terry le cogió la fusta y la hizo subir la escalera.

Fuera se empezaba a notar más frío. Candy, aliviada por volver a estar vestida, se preguntó si había dejado atrás la parte más dura de la noche o eso aún tenía que llegar.

Se alegraba de que Terry la hubiera llevado al club, de que le hubiera dejado que experimentara por sí misma lo que era sostener la fusta. Le pareció asombroso no haber sentido la más mínima excitación en la posición de poder. Se dio cuenta de que la dinámica sexual entre Terry y ella no era algo que aceptaba para complacerlo, sino una cosa verdaderamente ajustada a sus gustos.

Por supuesto, el intenso placer que sentía con ello debería habérselo dejado ya claro. Pero hasta que no se había puesto en la otra posición no había podido estar segura. Ahora, tras haber visto quién no era, tenía una mayor conciencia de su yo sexual. E incluso, aunque resultara ilógico, saber que no era una dominatriz haría que la sesión fotográfica le resultara más fácil, porque revelaría poco de sí misma en las imágenes; estaría interpretando un papel. Su propia sexualidad seguiría siendo un delicioso secreto entre Terry y ella, y nadie más.

Sólo esperaba que él pudiera retratar a la dominatriz de un modo convincente. Sentía un nuevo respeto por Bettie Page.

Terry cogió el teléfono.

—Annie —dijo—. Necesito que me hagas un favor. ¿Puedes estar en mi casa en veinte minutos? Candy y yo necesitamos de tu genio.

Ella lo miró con curiosidad, pero él se limitó a guiñarle un ojo.


	38. Chapter 38

**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE A MI ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DEL LIBRO DEL MISMO NOMBRE Y LA AUTORA ES DE LOGAN BELLE Y LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MI ****MIZUKI E IGARACH**

**QUIEN HIZO LA ADAPTACIÓN ES SAFIRO SI ELLA NO LO HUBIERA PUBLICADO GRACIAS AMIGA**

**CAPITULO 38**

— Mira al suelo, pero mantén la cabeza levantada y mirando hacia adelante.

Annie, la británica pelinegra de su primera visita al four seasons, la estaba guiando con paciencia en su primera sesión de maquillaje profesional.

Candy se recostó en una de las sillas del comedor de Terry. Las luces del techo le estaban dando calor.

— ¿Esto no es mucho maquillaje? —preguntó, intentando hablar mientras mantenía la cabeza quieta.

Annie le aplicó en los ojos lo que le pareció que era la tercera capa de sombra.

—confía en mí, no lo es. Sé que Terry trabaja mucho en blanco y negro, así que necesitas más contraste. Puede que te parezca exagerado cuando te mires al espejo, pero para las fotos será perfecto.

Terry estaba ocupado preparándolo todo en el salón, moviendo muebles.

—Haré algunas fotos fuera —informó a Annie.

Todo aquello era nuevo para Candy.

—¿con cuál las harás? ¿Con la John?

Él masculló algo que pareció una respuesta afirmativa.

—Cabeza quieta —la reprendió Annie.

En aquella postura, Candy tenía delante de los ojos los pechos de la mujer, que tiraban de la fina camiseta gris de los rolling stones. Se preguntó con qué frecuencia habría trabajado Terry con ella y si lo habrían hecho muy estrechamente. Se odió a sí misma por sentir celos y porque su mente automáticamente acabara siempre ahí. Se preguntó cuándo se sentiría segura, si es que llegaba a sentirse así alguna vez.

Annie miró el surtido de pinceles, tarros, polvos, rizadores de pestañas, rímel, lápices, pinzas y estuches de polvos compactos esparcidos sobre la mesa del comedor.

—Ya casi estamos —anunció, eligiendo y descartando varias barras de labios.

Terry se acercó para evaluar los resultados. Candy se sentía tan pintada y con las cejas tan depiladas que temió ver su reacción ante la transformación. Pero su expresión admirada acabó con todas sus dudas.

—Annie, siempre puedo contar contigo para que obres tu magia —exclamó—.

Y en cuanto a ti —se acercó y le apoyó la mano en el pelo; Candy alzó la vista y la embelesada adoración que vio en sus ojos hizo que el corazón le diera un brinco—, estás verdaderamente preciosa.

Candy posaba sobre la terraza del edificio de Terry, bajo el centelleante manto de estrellas de verano, con el río Hudson fluyendo a su espalda, plateado a la luz de la luna.

El látigo le pesaba ya en las manos.

—Mírame, pero pon el cuerpo de lado —le indicó Terry—. Intenta colocar el látigo detrás de la cabeza. Sostén el mango con una mano y el extremo con la otra.

Candy hizo lo que le sugería. A esas alturas, tras horas de sesión fotográfica, ya sabía cómo obedecer sus instrucciones y añadirle también algo más. Aunque su indicación más importante se la había dado al principio del proceso. Le recordó que las mejores modelos eran las que disfrutaban de lo que estaban haciendo en ese momento, las que no lo hacían por el dinero o por la experiencia artística, sino por la felicidad que sentían en esa toma y daca entre la cámara y ellas.

—Si puedes sentir esa felicidad —le dijo—, habremos encontrado oro.

Dejó caer el peso en una cadera y sonrió como si estuviera a punto de hacer algo extremadamente perverso. Era una sonrisa que se reflejó también en sus ojos, de eso estaba segura.

Le ofreció diversas variaciones de la foto y luego lanzó el látigo hacia un lado.

—Enséñame el culo —le pidió él.

Dos horas antes, esa orden la hubiera hecho titubear, pero para entonces estaba llena de ideas sobre lo que podía hacer con su cuerpo. Había empezado con un corsé y una falda de piel, pero a esas alturas sólo llevaba un body negro, un culotte de encaje también negro y las botas de plataforma que había comprado con Flamy.

Le dio la espalda y se enroscó el látigo entre las piernas, volvió la cabeza para mirarlo como si la hubiera pillado en medio de algo.

Durante la primera hora, había pensado en Bettie, se había centrado en ella para superar la timidez. Pero ahora ya había establecido una relación con la cámara que era sólo suya.

—tira el látigo y siéntate en el suelo —le ordenó Terry.

Él se subió a un taburete para poder fotografiarla desde arriba. Candy alzó la vista cuando se llevó la cámara a los ojos, pero vio que volvía a bajarla.

—¿dónde está tu colgante? quiero que lo lleves para éstas.

—¿en serio? está dentro. Me lo he quitado cuando me he cambiado.

—ve por él. Cuando mire a la mujer en estas fotografías, quiero saber que es mía.

Sentía las cuerdas más prietas, la venda de los ojos más oscura, la habitación más fría.

Era como si todo estuviera llevado al extremo para recordarle cuál era su sitio. Puede que le hubiera permitido hacer de dominatriz en el club y en las fotografías, pero ahora Terry estaba decidido a hacerla volver a la realidad, su realidad.

Debían de ser las cuatro de la mañana y Candy estaba atada exactamente igual que lo había estado la mujer del club: boca abajo sobre la mesa, en cruz, con los brazos estirados y las piernas abiertas. Totalmente desnuda, sintió el ansia de la vulnerabilidad y la insoportable anticipación, un anhelo que si no aliviaba la volvería loca.

Oyó que Terry se movía a su alrededor y entonces, sin previo aviso, sintió la fría presión del metal deslizándose en su ano. Candy jadeó y, aunque reconoció la sensación del dilatador anal, el corazón se le aceleró.

—¿cuántos golpes le diste a la mujer? —preguntó Terry.

—cuatro —respondió ella.

—en nuestro caso serán seis.

Candy se tensó, esperando que la golpeara con el látigo o con la fusta. En lugar de eso, lo siguiente que sintió fue algo duro, aunque levemente elástico, como de goma, que hacía presión contra los labios de su sexo. Su primer impulso fue resistirse, pero se obligó a no retorcerse y le permitió que empezara a follarla delicadamente con el objeto. La llenaba como un pene y sabía que debía de ser un consolador de algún tipo. Con el dilatador anal, aquello era demasiado y estuvo a punto de decirle que no podría soportarlo, pero cuando le tocó un punto que le provocó un temblor de placer, intentó relajarse. Entonces Terry paró de moverlo y la dejó con aquello inmóvil en su interior.

Candy sintió que su vagina palpitaba a su alrededor, deseando más del placer que se le había anticipado. Tenerlo en su interior pero sin follarla era un tormento.

—¡ah! —el latigazo llegó cuando menos lo esperaba y el dolor fue intenso.

Casi olvidó la sensación de plenitud entre las piernas y el dilatador en el culo cuando su cuerpo se tensó a la espera del siguiente golpe, que fue igual de duro.

—Cuenta —le ordenó él con voz grave—. Vamos a por el tercero.

De nuevo el dolor, más intenso esa vez.

—tres —contó.

Su único alivio fue saber que sólo llegarían a seis.

—Si pierdes la cuenta o no cuentas en voz alta, empezaremos de nuevo —le advirtió él.

La amenaza fue suficiente para casi hacerle olvidar por qué número iba. Otra vez, un golpe. No sabía si había sido menos duro o si ella se estaba entumeciendo, pero no le pareció tan fuerte.

—cuatro —dijo, intentando mantener la voz firme.

Pensó en la mujer del club y se preguntó cómo era capaz de soportar eso de extraños.

Oyó que el látigo caía al suelo y lo siguiente que sintió fue la mano de Terry golpeándole el trasero con fuerza, provocándole un punzante dolor en una zona más amplia. La sorprendió tanto que casi se le olvidó contar. Pero por suerte logró susurrar:

—cinco.

Y luego nada. Lo sentía allí de pie y todos los músculos de su cuerpo estaban preparados para el dolor. Pero él no la tocó. Con la ausencia de golpes, volvió a ser más consciente de la incómoda presión en el culo y entre las piernas. Aunque sintió el impulso de hacerlo, no se atrevió a moverse, pues pensó que con ello podía hacer caer alguno de los artilugios que tenía metidos en el cuerpo. Y en seguida se descubrió deseando que Terry le infligiera el dolor final, consciente de que sólo entonces la liberaría de la tiranía del metal y de la goma. En lo único que podía pensar era en deshacerse de ellos.

—Golpéame —murmuró.

—¿qué? —preguntó él, aunque Candy sabía que la había oído.

—golpéame otra vez.

—¿quieres que te dé otro azote?

—Sí —respondió.

—tienes que pedirlo bien.

—Por favor, dame otro azote —dijo.

Se tensó y, sin duda, el golpe final fue el más duro de todos, impactante por su fuerza, su sonido y el escozor que pareció extendérsele desde el culo hasta las piernas.

—seis —susurró.

Había acabado. Con el corazón atronándole los oídos, Candy esperó.


	39. Chapter 39

**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE A MI ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DEL LIBRO DEL MISMO NOMBRE Y LA AUTORA ES DE LOGAN BELLE Y LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MI ****MIZUKI E IGARACH**

**QUIEN HIZO LA ADAPTACIÓN ES SAFIRO SI ELLA NO LO HUBIERA PUBLICADO GRACIAS AMIGA**

**CAPITULO 39**

Terry le frotó con delicadeza la ardiente carne del trasero con las manos y luego, para su alivio, le quitó despacio el dilatador. Después sintió que le sacaba también el consolador. Y entonces no hubo nada. La ausencia de los objetos, y de sus golpes, fue casi impactante para su cuerpo. Sentía demasiado aire a su alrededor y una palpitante necesidad de que la tocara de algún modo.

Terry le liberó las manos y los pies. Podía moverse, pero curiosamente su cuerpo no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Se quedó totalmente inmóvil sobre la mesa, con la esperanza de que si no hacía nada, él respondiera de algún modo a la necesidad de su cuerpo.

—Ponte boca arriba —le dijo con suavidad.

Despacio, se dio la vuelta. La visión del rostro de Terry fue un bálsamo para su mente y su cuerpo anhelantes. Sus ojos recorriéndola eran un consuelo, pero sólo su contacto podría curarla. Sin duda, él lo sabía y por eso no importaba qué disfraz llevara o qué fotos tomara, al final, ella siempre se sometería a él.

—cierra los ojos. Y mantenlos cerrados o tendré que tapártelos —le advirtió.

«Oh, no», pensó.

No sabía cuánto más podría soportar. Creía que ya había acabado.

Aun así, obedeció y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Oyó que Terry se alejaba unos pasos y luchó con toda su fuerza de voluntad contra el impulso de mirar.

Sintió que se acercaba y entonces algo suave como una pluma le rozó la clavícula. Le recorrió los pechos, le hizo cosquillas en los pezones, luego se deslizó sin prisa por el ombligo hasta que le acarició el muslo.

—Abre las piernas —le ordenó Terry.

Cuando estuvo abierta para él, aquella suavidad revoloteó sobre su sexo y le hizo cosquillas en el clítoris hasta que sintió que la pelvis se le arqueaba hacia arriba. Entonces notó la cálida caricia de su lengua que la llevó casi al clímax.

Candy gimió, alargó los brazos, tiró de él para ponerlo encima de ella, para que la follara. Pero Terry ignoró su frenética demanda y se centró sólo en seguir el rastro de la lengua con el dedo hasta que lo deslizó en su interior.

Candy se retorció contra él. Sintió el orgasmo cerca y se sorprendió bajando la mano para acariciarse el clítoris y así poder alcanzarlo, pero Terry se la apartó.

—Levántate —le indicó—. Apóyate en mí y mantén los ojos cerrados.

Le temblaban las piernas y él le rodeó la cintura con un brazo cuando sus pies descalzos tocaron el frío suelo. La guió por la habitación hasta que supo que estaba en el pasillo.

—Ahora ya puedes abrirlos —le dijo.

Candy abrió los ojos y lo vio desnudo, su miembro duro y más que preparado para ella. Terry la cogió de la mano y se la colocó sobre la erección mientras sacaba un condón. Candy movió la mano despacio y lo sintió palpitar bajo los dedos. La sorprendió descubrir cuánto deseaba tenerlo en su boca. Se arrodilló, alargó un brazo por detrás de él y lo atrajo hacia sí. Terry gimió y empujó hacia adelante, llenándole la boca más rápido de lo que había esperado. Se echó un poco hacia atrás, le pasó la lengua por toda la longitud y luego volvió a inclinarse hacia adelante para abarcarlo entero.

Terry gimió y el sonido de su placer hizo que a ella se le encogiera el estómago de excitación. Le acarició la mandíbula con la mano y empezó a entrar y salir de su boca a un ritmo extático, hasta que salió del todo y se puso el condón.

La atrajo hacia él, tomando sus pechos entre las manos y besándola con fuerza.

Candy sintió su miembro contra el estómago y se pegó a él. Entonces, con un rápido movimiento, Terry la cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta el dormitorio. La tumbó en la cama, donde sintió el edredón frío en la espalda. Apenas tuvo tiempo de abrir las piernas antes de que él se le colocara encima y la llenara tan repentinamente que la hizo gritar.

Su mente se deslizó a aquel espacio que sólo encontraba con él, una suspensión del pensamiento que la convertía en puro nervio, temblorosa de placer y avanzando hacia la liberación. Terry entraba y salía de su interior, redujo el ritmo y ajustó el ángulo para rozarle el clítoris con el miembro en una embestida.

Candy jadeó y le clavó las uñas en el trasero, manteniéndolo en su interior mientras el orgasmo le llegaba en oleadas que hicieron que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera.

—Córrete —le murmuró a Terry a la vez que deslizaba las manos hacia arriba para acariciarle la espalda.

Él lo hizo, con el rostro hundido en su pelo y unas embestidas más rápidas y duras, hasta que su cuerpo se estremeció contra el suyo y se quedó inmóvil.


	40. Chapter 40

**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE A MI ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DEL LIBRO DEL MISMO NOMBRE Y LA AUTORA ES DE LOGAN BELLE Y LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MI ****MIZUKI E IGARACH**

**QUIEN HIZO LA ADAPTACIÓN ES SAFIRO SI ELLA NO LO HUBIERA PUBLICADO GRACIAS AMIGA**

**CAPITULO 40**

Candy estaba acurrucada junto a Terry, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, cuando la primera luz de la mañana empezó a filtrarse en el dormitorio. A pesar de que habían intentado conciliar el sueño, aún estaban totalmente despiertos.

—es imposible que aguante todo el día en el trabajo —se quejó ella.

—¿después de la noche que has tenido? necesitas descansar. Ni se te ocurra pensar en ir a la biblioteca —le advirtió.

—tengo que hacerlo. Quiero ir. Lo que tú y yo tenemos es importante para mí, pero también lo es mi trabajo. No quiero estropearlo.

—no vas a estropearlo —le dijo él—. Llama a Susana y dile que no estás bien y que irás más tarde.

Candy asintió.

—vale. Pero no puedo seguir haciendo esto. Yo...

—Relájate —insistió Terry silenciándola con un beso.

—¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?

Él se incorporó sobre un codo y la miró acariciándole la mejilla.

— ¡oh, oh! —exclamó—. Eso suena serio. Y, según los términos recientemente negociados de nuestra relación, supongo que tendré que responderte.

—Exacto —afirmó Candy.

—me ha hecho tan jodidamente feliz que me dejaras fotografiarte... tenía mis dudas sobre lo que querías hacer en ellas, pero lo has logrado.

—no me cambies de tema —protestó ella, aunque sus palabras la entusiasmaron—. Tengo curiosidad. ¿Puedes tener sexo sin todo el... bondage y la disciplina antes?

—Claro —respondió—. Aunque, para mí, ir directamente al sexo es más para ligues de una noche... material desechable.

—¿y qué hay de esa mujer con la que te vi en la biblioteca?

Terry se rió.

—me preguntaba cuándo ibas a preguntarme por ella. Ése es un ejemplo perfecto, sólo sexo, nada especial. Una vez y ya está.

—una vez y ya está —repitió Candy—. ¿Es cierto lo que has dicho antes? ¿Que nunca has estado enamorado?

Ella sintió que se tensaba y, por un instante, temió que la pregunta los hiciera retroceder hasta donde estaban la noche en que él le advirtió que no lo estropeara y la mandó a casa.

—No —contestó—, no es del todo cierto.

—Vale —dijo ella, prácticamente conteniendo la respiración mientras esperaba a que él continuara.

—te expliqué cómo me metí en la fotografía... que Karen me introdujo en ella.

—Sí —asintió.

—sólo tenía unos pocos años más que yo. Creo que se aburrió rápidamente de su matrimonio con mi padre. Éste tenía muchísimo dinero y era guapo, pero no estaba dispuesto a salir a clubes nocturnos con ella o a ir a ver a una banda en roseland. Así que, a veces, cuando le decía que estaba demasiado ocupado o demasiado cansado o lo que fuera, me hacía acompañarla a mí.

—Vale —convino Candy en voz baja, mientras lidiaba con la imagen de un Terry adolescente paseándose por Nueva York con una de las modelos más famosas del mundo.

—creo que sabía que estaba aburrido y muy solo también. Yo tenía amigos, pero era hijo único. Y, de algún modo, el dinero de mis padres me aislaba. En algunos aspectos, ella y yo teníamos mucho en común. Y entonces me enseñó a usar una cámara y a llevarme a algunas de sus sesiones de fotos.

—sí, eso lo mencionaste.

—y me enamoré de ella.

Candy sintió que se le encogía el estómago.

—¿cómo? ¿En plan estudiante pierde la cabeza por un amor imposible?

Terry vaciló.

—no, fuimos amantes.

Ella se incorporó y se volvió para poder mirarlo.

—¿en serio?

No sabía por qué había dicho eso. Era estúpido, como si él fuera a bromear con algo así. Pero le sonó demasiado increíble. Un adolescente teniendo una aventura con la mujer de su padre...

—sí, estaba loco y profundamente enamorado de Karen. No sé qué fue para ella. Atracción física, quizá. Un pasatiempo. No lo sé. Pero nos volvimos descuidados y mi padre nos pilló, me echó de casa y me desheredó.

Candy no supo qué decir. Se preguntó cuánto de eso sería de dominio público y luego decidió que no debía de saberlo demasiada gente, o si no Flamy, incluso quizá María, se lo habrían mencionado. Volvió a apoyar la cabeza en su pecho.

—lo siento. Eso debió de ser... no puedo imaginarlo. ¿Se hizo público?

—no. —Candy notó que sus brazos se habían tensado a su alrededor—. Mi padre tiene muchos amigos y dinero metido en los medios de comunicación. Nadie se atrevió a cabrearlo. Pero mi madre sí se enteró. Le supliqué a mi padre que no se lo contara... la mujer que había roto su matrimonio, teniendo relaciones con su propio hijo. Eso era de lo único de lo que me sentí avergonzado. Pero él no me escuchó y le explicó por qué me echaba de casa y me dejaba sin dinero.

—¿dejó de mantenerte? pero tú eras menor, ¿no?

—sí, aunque la familia de mi madre tenía también dinero y ella consiguió más con el divorcio. Dejar de mantenerme era una especie de amenaza vacía. Creo que por eso tuvo que ir más allá y me castigó contándoselo a mi madre.

Incluso en ese momento, todos esos años después, Candy podía oír la vergüenza en su voz.

—ella habría preguntado por qué te había echado. No sé cómo habrías podido evitar que lo supiera.

—mi padre y yo nunca nos llevamos muy bien. Créeme, podría haberlo evitado.

—entonces, ¿por qué vivías con él y no con ella?

—después del divorcio, mi madre se fue a visitar a sus padres al extranjero durante un año. No tuve muchas alternativas. Luego, cuando hacía unos pocos meses que había vuelto, recibió el siguiente golpe. Y esa vez fue por mi culpa.

—oh, Terry, eras sólo un adolescente. Y supongo que Karen era poco más que una adolescente también.

—después de marcharme de casa de mi padre, mi madre sospechó que seguía viéndola y tenía razón. Me distancié de mi madre, le mentía, discutíamos. Y entonces se suicidó.

A Candy se le cortó la respiración. Levantó la cabeza para mirarlo y la impresionó verlo a punto de llorar.

—Terry, no me digas que te culpas.

—no, no lo hago —dijo, pero su cara decía lo contrario.

Le besó la mejilla y saboreó la sal de sus lágrimas. Lo rodeó con los brazos y lo estrechó con fuerza. Él hundió el rostro en su pelo y se aferró a ella como si fuera una tabla de salvación de la que dependiera su vida.

—No fue culpa tuya —le dijo, acariciándole la cabeza.

De algún modo, sus palabras liberaron un torrente de pena y Terry sollozó pegado a ella como un niño. Candy sintió que haría cualquier cosa por librarlo de ese dolor.

—mi agente ha recibido ofertas de editores que quieren hacer un libro con mis fotos de Karen. Pero yo no puedo hacerlo. Ni siquiera deseo ya mirarlas. Accedí a exponerlas porque era lo que la galería quería y era mi oportunidad de mostrar mi trabajo. Nunca he hecho fotos a ese nivel desde entonces. Los editores de moda no conocen la diferencia. Pero el mundo del arte, sí.

—¿por qué dices eso? he visto tu trabajo en revistas y las fotos que tienes aquí en la pared.

—están bien, pero no son especiales. Y, sin duda, carecen de inspiración. Antes pensaba que era porque Karen era la mejor modelo. Al menos, intentaba decirme eso a mí mismo. Pero sabía la verdad y era que las fotos eran tan buenas por todo lo que sentía por ella y eso se reflejaba en el trabajo. Ésa es la razón por la que estaba tan desesperado por fotografiarte a ti, Candy.

—¿por qué? —susurró.

Terry levantó la cabeza y le rodeó el rostro con las manos. Ella sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso. Él tenía las pestañas húmedas y Candy sintió el impulso de besarle los párpados.

—porque por primera vez desde lo de Karen, estoy enamorado.


	41. Chapter 41

**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE A MI ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DEL LIBRO DEL MISMO NOMBRE Y LA AUTORA ES DE LOGAN BELLE Y LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MI ****MIZUKI E IGARACH**

**QUIEN HIZO LA ADAPTACIÓN ES SAFIRO SI ELLA NO LO HUBIERA PUBLICADO GRACIAS AMIGA**

**CAPITULO 41**

Candy se detuvo al pie de la escalinata de la biblioteca y luego se volvió para despedirse de Terry con la mano. Él bajó la ventanilla del mercedes y le gritó:

—te recogeré a las seis.

—Vale —respondió ella y vio cómo el coche negro desaparecía entre el tráfico de la quinta avenida.

Su mente flotaba con una euforia que no había experimentado nunca, pero su cuerpo no iba a la par. Le dolía todo, la espalda, los pies, los brazos. El culo. Frente al león de piedra paciencia —¿o era entereza?—, se ajustó las sandalias de tacón de tiras y el bolso sobre el hombro, antes de iniciar el largo ascenso hasta la puerta de entrada.

Pasaba del mediodía. Se había despertado con la alarma del teléfono a las siete, había llamado a Susana y le había dejado un mensaje diciéndole que no se encontraba bien y que iría un poco más tarde. A continuación, durmió hasta las once. Se despertó sobresaltada, se dio la ducha más rápida de su vida. Luego, Terry le señaló su armario, donde encontró una blusa y una falda de prada con la etiqueta aún puesta. Se vistió rápidamente y, después, él condujo como un loco para dejarla en la biblioteca antes de la hora del almuerzo.

El vestíbulo de entrada estaba frío y silencioso. Candy inspiró hondo y se dijo que todo iría bien. La gente se ponía enferma. Tenía citas médicas. Entraba más tarde. Subió a toda prisa la escalera central con el candado saltando pesadamente contra su garganta. La puerta del despacho de Susana estaba abierta y ésta la vio de inmediato.

—Vaya, mira quién ha decidido levantarse de la cama y honrarnos con su presencia —exclamó.

Candy tragó saliva con fuerza, consciente de que las palabras que su jefa había elegido no eran sólo un latiguillo, sino que eran intencionadas y, por si le quedaba alguna duda, el desprecio de sus ojos azules se la borró.

Susana se dio unos golpecitos en el bronceado muslo con la mano izquierda y el enorme diamante del anillo reflejó la luz del techo. Candy se descubrió observándolo fascinada.

—Lo siento muchísimo —se disculpó, obligándose a mirarla a los ojos—. No volverá a suceder. Ahora ya estoy aquí y puedo quedarme hasta tarde...

Susana le miró el cuello y entonces ella se dio cuenta de que estaba jugando con el candado. De inmediato, bajó la mano.

—Me has decepcionado profundamente —le dijo la mujer con frialdad—. Eras una de las mejores candidatas para el trabajo, pero sin duda no la única. Te contraté no sólo por tu expediente académico y las recomendaciones, sino también porque parecías el tipo de chica que daría prioridad a este trabajo por encima de todo lo demás. Que apreciaría...

—y lo hago, Susana. Lo aprecio. He soñado con este trabajo casi toda mi vida. Estuvo motivándome durante los cuatro años de carrera. Y aunque puede que haya llegado tarde y faltado un día, eso no es indicativo de lo en serio que me tomo mi tarea aquí. He cumplido en el mostrador de préstamos y lo he hecho bien. Estoy comprometida al cien por cien con el premio de ficción. Yo...

—Estás despedida —la interrumpió Susana.

Candy la miró conmocionada. Algo en el rostro de la otra mujer le dijo lo feliz que se sentía por tener una excusa para despedirla y su sorpresa se convirtió en furia.

—¿todo esto es realmente por mi trabajo? —Preguntó, con el rostro encendido y el corazón desbocado—. ¿o tiene que ver con tus sentimientos por Terry?

—puedes echarle la culpa de esto a lo que quieras. Pero sigues despedida. En cuanto a él, no es un empleado remunerado de esta biblioteca y yo sí. Yo contrato y despido según lo considero conveniente. Si me pones a prueba en esto, lo lamentarás.

Flamy regresó al apartamento a las cuatro de la tarde y se le escapó un pequeño chillido de sorpresa cuando se encontró con Candy sentada en el sofá.

—¿qué haces en casa? —preguntó.

Tenía las manos tan llenas de bolsas que apenas pudo cerrar la puerta sin tirar algo.

Candy, a pesar de que había tenido varias horas para procesar el horrendo giro de los acontecimientos, no logró responder a la pregunta de su compañera de piso. Seguía estupefacta. Después de que Susana la hubiera despedido, se había quedado tan desconcertada que se había marchado sin recoger los libros que había guardado bajo la mesa ni decirles adiós a Jimmy o a María.

Al pensar en la anciana se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Se recordó que ésta se iba de todos modos. Y entonces, en la espiral de derrumbe de su estado de ánimo, pensó en la gala de los young lions que tendría lugar al cabo de dos semanas y que ella se perdería.

Todos sus años de esfuerzo en la facultad, estudiando en vez de salir de fiesta, haciendo recuentos de su nota media como si esos números fueran los bloques de construcción de su futuro, soñando con el día en que podría encontrar un puesto en una biblioteca de verdad; los fríos y lluviosos días de marzo, cuando había hecho las entrevistas para la biblioteca pública de Nueva York; el perfecto día de abril en que recibió la llamada del departamento de personal de la misma que le cambió la vida. Todo eso se había ido al garete.

—Me han despedido —le comunicó, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Flamy pareció sorprendida, como correspondía.

—Estás de broma —repuso. Una típica respuesta de Flamy.

Abrió una bolsa de whole food y le ofreció una especie de magdalena.

Candy negó con la cabeza, tanto a la oferta de comida como a su comentario.

—no, no estoy bromeando.

—¿por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Flamy se dejó caer en el sofá.

Candy no sabía cómo responder a eso. «Oh, me acosté con el ex amante de mi jefa y he llegado tarde a trabajar, en medio de una bruma sexual...»

—es una larga historia —dijo.

—te escucho —insistió Flamy.

Sonó su móvil y —algo inusitado en ella— lo ignoró.

Candy tomó una profunda inspiración.

—he llegado tarde unas cuantas veces.

Flamy se encogió de hombros.

—¿y? esas cosas pasan.

—Y, al parecer, mi jefa y Terry tuvieron... —dejó la frase sin terminar deliberadamente.

—¡no! —exclamó Flamy, inclinándose hacia adelante con los ojos como platos.

—sí.

—¡no puedo creerlo! apareciste en mi puerta toda calladita, tímida e inocente. Y ahora, mírate. Vas vestida como para dejar boquiabierto a cualquiera, te estás tirando a uno de los tipos más sexies de Nueva York y tienes más drama en tu vida que nadie a quien yo conozca...

—creo que te olvidas del tema clave de esta conversación: he perdido mí empleo. Me he quedado sin trabajo. Estoy intentando no dejarme llevar por el pánico, pero me trasladé a Nueva York por ese trabajo. Vivo al día. No sé qué hacer.

—en primer lugar, relájate. Encontrarás otro trabajo. ¿Quieres que llame a unas cuantas personas?

—no... No lo sé. Quiero el trabajo que tenía. He querido ser bibliotecaria desde que tengo uso de razón. Ya sé que a ti te parece insignificante y nada glamuroso pero significa algo para mí.

La expresión de Flamy se suavizó.

—bien, vale. Si crees que hay algo que yo pueda hacer, dímelo. En cuanto a tu alquiler, no te preocupes por él. Sabes que yo no necesito el dinero. Sólo una compañera de piso para que mis padres puedan engañarse pensando que hará que no me meta en problemas.

Candy la miró sorprendida.

—gracias, Flamy. Pero ahora me siento mal por no haber cumplido mi parte del trato, la de mantenerte alejada de problemas.

Su compañera rió.

—bueno, eso sí sería un trabajo a jornada completa.

—hablo en serio, pero... gracias. Aunque no aceptaré tu ofrecimiento. Buscaré un trabajo.

—¿qué ha dicho Terry?

—no se lo he contado aún.

—¿por qué no? él podría mover algunos hilos por ti en alguna parte.

No se lo había dicho porque no quería que pareciera que acudía a toda prisa a él cuando se topaba con algún problema. No le importaba mostrarse indefensa en el dormitorio. Pero en la vida real era diferente.

Como si se anticipara a su razonamiento, Flamy añadió:

—mira, ya capto eso de que no quieres que te vea en un momento de debilidad. Y haces bien en no querer. Pero a ese tipo le importas de verdad. Lo supe la noche que apareció aquí después de vuestra pelea.

Candy asintió.

—sí, ya sé que le importo. Durante un tiempo, no lo supe seguro, pero ahora sí. Claro que tengo que decírselo y lo haré. Sólo necesitaba asimilarlo yo primero. —Miró su reloj—. De hecho, va a recogerme delante de la biblioteca dentro de una hora. No puedo retrasarlo más.

Cogió su iphone y marcó su número. Salió directamente el buzón de voz.

—no contesta. Voy a tener que reunirme con él allí. Esperaré fuera delante de los leones.

—¿los leones?

—los leones de piedra al pie de la escalinata...

Flamy negó con la cabeza.

—yo no voy a bibliotecas, Candy. Y lo digo en serio.

A pesar de su intención de ocultarse delante de los leones hasta que viera el coche de Terry, el metro la dejó en la biblioteca a las seis menos cuarto y no podía quedarse allí sin hacer nada todo ese rato. Decidió que mientras hablaría con María.

Se había dado cuenta de que no tenía su número de teléfono y dudaba que la mujer utilizara el correo electrónico. Ni siquiera sabía cuándo era su último día de trabajo y eso hizo que pensara, presa del pánico, que quizá no volvería a verla nunca más.

Sabía que era irracional, pero fue ese pensamiento lo que la hizo subir la escalera y entrar en la biblioteca, arriesgándose a encontrarse con Susana.

Por un momento tuvo el pensamiento paranoico de que los guardias de seguridad le pedirían que se marchara, pero luego se recordó que aquélla era una institución pública y que no había sido arrestada, sólo la habían despedido. El guardia de seguridad que la saludaba con un gesto de la cabeza cada mañana, probablemente ni lo supiera. Y así fue, porque le dijo hola con la mano cuando atravesó a toda prisa el vestíbulo y subió la escalera hasta el cuarto piso.

Candy pasó junto a la sala Grandchester y apartó la vista. Si Susana hubiera descubierto el desenfreno que había tenido lugar allí dentro, la habría despedido hacía semanas.

La puerta de la sala de archivos estaba abierta. Candy llamó para no sobresaltar a su compañera. Cuando no obtuvo respuesta, entró.

—¿María? —llamó de nuevo.

—aquí.

Candy la encontró subida a una escalera alta, colocando o cogiendo un pesado libro de una estantería.

—¡Ten cuidado! deja que te ayude con eso —exclamó, a la vez que se acercaba corriendo.

La mujer miró hacia abajo.

—¿qué estás haciendo aquí? había oído que prácticamente te habían escoltado hasta la calle —dijo con una sonrisa.

Candy la miró estupefacta.

—Estoy exagerando, por supuesto —la tranquilizó María—. Pero ya sabes cómo van los rumores. —Bajó despacio de la escalera—. Nunca pensé que vería llegar el día en que alcanzar mis estantes favoritos sería un problema que no compensaría la recompensa —comentó, respirando con dificultad. Se sacudió las manos en el vestido—. Entonces, ¿qué ha pasado, querida?

—Es un desastre —empezó ella, intentando contener las lágrimas que habían estado escapándosele de vez en cuando durante las últimas cinco horas—. Falté un día y luego llegué tarde y... creo que la verdadera razón es que Susana está celosa de mi relación con Terry.

María asintió.

—intenté advertirte.

—lo sé. Cuando me dijiste lo del colgante.

—tengo que reconocer que no preví que llegaría a esto.

—no sé qué hacer.

—si necesitas una recomendación, estaré encantada de darte una. Puede que Susana sea tu jefa, pero yo he estado aquí el tiempo suficiente como para poderte abrir unas cuantas puertas. ¿Quizá una organización de alfabetización sin ánimo de lucro?

—oh, María. Has sido tan maravillosa... —la mujer la rodeó con el brazo y ella respiró profundamente varias veces para calmarse—. ¿Cuándo es tu último día? —le preguntó luego—. Tenía miedo de no poder ponerme en contacto contigo.

—acabo el viernes de la gala de los young lions. Pero ¿por qué pensabas que no podrías contactar conmigo? siempre puedes encontrarme en twitter.

—¿en twitter?

—sí. O en mi nuevo blog de reseñas de libros.

—¿has abierto un blog de reseñas de libros?

María asintió y buscó un trozo de papel y un bolígrafo. Apuntó su número de teléfono y se lo dio a Candy.

—te veré pronto. Deja que las cosas se calmen antes de tomar ninguna decisión sobre tu futuro. A veces, es mejor empezar un nuevo capítulo.

—pero tú has estado en el mismo puesto durante cincuenta años.

—así es, y si yo puedo afrontar el cambio, tú también —afirmó la mujer con sus brillantes ojos azules y le apretó la mano.

—no es el cambio lo que no puedo afrontar, es el fracaso.

—¿has fracasado? sólo el tiempo puede revelar eso. En un año, dos años, cinco, quién sabe cómo verás este momento. Podría ser el punto de inflexión para el resto de tu vida.

**BUENO MIS QUERIDAS AMIGAS GRACIAS X SEGUIRME EN ESTA AVENTURA Y DECIRLES Q YA CASI LLEGAMOS A LARECTA FINAL SI ME TARDO NO ES XQ QUIERA SINO COMO USTEDES SABEN ESTOY EN BUSCA DE EMPLEO Y LA VDD TODAVIA NO LO ENCUENTRO LA SITUACION EN MI PAIS ES ALGO DIFICIL PARA LAS Q VIVEN EN MEXICO Y MAS EN EL DF SABRAN D LO Q HABLO **


	42. Chapter 42

**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE A MI ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DEL LIBRO DEL MISMO NOMBRE Y LA AUTORA ES DE LOGAN BELLE Y LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MI ****MIZUKI E IGARACH**

**QUIEN HIZO LA ADAPTACIÓN ES SAFIRO SI ELLA NO LO HUBIERA PUBLICADO GRACIAS AMIGA**

**CAPITULO 42**

Vio el mercedes en cuanto salió de la biblioteca. Terry iba al volante.

Incluso desde esa distancia sintió sus ojos sobre ella mientras bajaba la amplia escalinata. Cuando se acercó, salió y le abrió la puerta. Sólo el hecho de verlo hizo que se sintiera mejor. Fue el primer momento desde que la habían despedido en que no sintió el temblor del pánico.

Terry le dio un rápido abrazo antes de que subiera al coche. Una vez estuvo tras el volante, Candy dijo:

—te he llamado antes, pero me ha saltado el buzón de voz.

Él asintió mientras se incorporaba al denso tráfico.

—lo siento. Me he pasado todo el día trabajando en las fotos que hicimos anoche. No quería que nada me distrajera. —apartó los ojos de la calzada el tiempo suficiente para dedicarle una amplia sonrisa.

—¿qué tal han salido? —preguntó nerviosa.

—voy a llevarte a mi apartamento para que lo veas por ti misma —respondió.

Su excitación era palpable y contagiosa. Candy esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—Vale —accedió.

Terry le apretó la mano.

—¿qué pasa? —preguntó.

¿Cómo podía saber que algo iba mal? ¿Tenía aspecto de ser alguien a quien acababan de despedir?

—bueno, Susana me ha despedido.

Terry se rió.

—ella no puede hacer eso.

—Por supuesto que puede —replicó Candy frustrada—. Es mi jefa. Tú nunca has tenido un trabajo normal de nueve a cinco, por eso no lo entiendes.

—Hablaré con ella —le dijo con confianza, como si eso lo solucionara todo.

—¡no! —exclamó avergonzada sólo de pensarlo—. Por favor, no lo hagas.

Aunque pudieras obligarla a que volviera a admitirme, y lo dudo, sería deprimente para mí. Sólo necesito... dejarlo estar.

La quinta avenida estaba atestada con el tráfico de la hora punta. Terry giró hacia el oeste.

—no estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso —insistió—. ¿Quieres recuperar el trabajo o no?

—no lo entiendes, Terry. La he pifiado. Deseaba ese trabajo más que nada.

—no has hecho nada que justifique tu despido.

—por supuesto que sí. La puse celosa contigo y luego le di una excusa para que me despidiera. Fue estúpido —reconoció.

Volvía a sentir el nudo en la garganta.

—Mal manejo de las relaciones de poder —reconoció—. ¿Lamentas haber salido conmigo?

Candy negó con la cabeza.

—no. ni por un minuto.

—bueno, si lo hicieras, creo que cuando veas las fotos, cambiarías de opinión.

Candy estaba sentada a la mesa del comedor de Terry, observando las fotografías. Apenas reconocía a la hermosa, segura y extremadamente erótica criatura en blanco y negro que le devolvía la mirada. Había intentado evocar el espíritu de Bettie Page, pero era una encarnación más oscura y peligrosa. Cada instantánea parecía revelar una capa diferente de sí misma y la secuencia en que las había organizado Terry, creaba una poderosa progresión de dominación y deseo.

Las fotografías eran perturbadoras y emocionantes al mismo tiempo.

—No puedo creerlo —afirmó en voz baja.

—yo sí —replicó él, mientras se paseaba detrás de ella y se asomaba por encima de su hombro de vez en cuando—. No te presioné más con el tema de las fotografías para no incomodarte ni intentar ejercer ningún tipo de control, pero tenía la sensación de que el resultado sería algo especial. —Se sentó a su lado y le cogió la mano—. y tenía razón.

—hay muchas fotos.

—siempre hago muchas durante una sesión, lo cual en sí mismo no es excepcional. Pero sí lo es que todas sean buenas. O casi todas. A veces sólo pueden usarse unas pocas de una sesión, por lo que me permito mucha menos flexibilidad.

Pero lo que tenemos aquí... es oro. —y luego la miró muy serio—. No quiero que te preocupes por nada. Ni por tu trabajo, ni por mí ni tampoco por nosotros.

Le tomó el rostro entre las manos y la miró a los ojos con una intensidad que exigían lo mismo a cambio. Candy sintió el habitual cosquilleo en el estómago y en los ojos de él vio el omnipresente deseo, pero también algo más. Había algo diferente en cómo la miraba y se dio cuenta de que, por primera vez, había un elemento de admiración.

Terry bajó la cabeza y la besó en el cuello, haciendo que la recorriera un escalofrío. Candy se estremeció y se inclinó hacia él cuando la rodeó con los brazos. Se llenó los pulmones de su aroma y sintió que su cuerpo se veía inundado por el deseo, a pesar de los persistentes dolores de la noche anterior.

La besó en la boca ávidamente, como si hubieran estado separados durante semanas. Le desabrochó el sujetador. Su mano se deslizó bajo la blusa para buscar los pezones. Los tenía erectos. Se los acarició una y otra vez hasta que a Candy se le escapó un leve gemido y sólo entonces le abrió la blusa, tirando de ella con tanta fuerza que algunos botones saltaron y cayeron al suelo con un leve tintineo.

Sus labios y su lengua se entretuvieron en sus pechos, juguetearon con los pezones al principio y luego los succionaron tan fuerte que le dolió. Candy jadeó con las manos en su pelo, asombrada de que su cuerpo fuera su peor enemigo. Lo deseaba descaradamente a pesar del persistente dolor que sentía debido a cómo la había follado hacía menos de veinticuatro horas. Pero notó la humedad entre sus piernas y se retorció de deseo.

Terry se levantó y Candy sintió el aire en los pezones húmedos y magullados. Apartó las fotos de un manotazo y la colocó sobre la mesa. Le desabrochó la falda y se la quitó, tirándola al suelo junto con la ropa interior.

—acércate al borde —le ordenó con voz llena de deseo.

Ella se deslizó y las piernas le quedaron colgando en el lateral de la mesa.

Terry se recostó en la silla y se las abrió. Luego se inclinó hacia adelante para lamerle el sexo con una larga caricia de la lengua. Candy gimió y arqueó la espalda y él deslizó un dedo en su interior.

—¡oh, Dios mío! —susurró ella.

Su lengua jugueteaba sobre su clítoris mientras su dedo entraba y salía.

Candy le tiró del pelo mientras sus caderas se movían brusca y rítmicamente. Su cerebro zumbaba como un motor con todos los pensamientos dispersos y sin sentido. Para cuando él se subió a la mesa y sintió que su pene le rozaba el sexo, ya temblaba toda ella, nervio puro que sólo podría aplacar llenándola.

Abrió más las piernas a la vez que lo aferraba del culo casi frenéticamente. Pensó que seguiría excitándola y sabía que si la hacía esperar no sería capaz de soportarlo. Pero por suerte se hundió en su interior y la sensación fue tan brusca y rápida que notó casi al instante cómo su vagina se convulsionaba, estrujándolo en un orgasmo tan fuerte que experimentó un momento de pánico por la pérdida de control.

Empezó a gritar palabras sin sentido y él le murmuró algo en respuesta, con el rostro pegado a su mejilla, hasta que sus propias palabras se convirtieron en un potente grito que la sorprendió a la vez que su cuerpo se sacudía y la embestía en una muestra casi violenta de su propio éxtasis. Después, Terry se movió hasta quedar tumbado boca arriba sobre la dura mesa, con ella acurrucada junto a él.

—No voy a poder caminar —le dijo medio en broma.

—Yo te llevaré —le aseguró él y la estrechó con fuerza.

Y Candy supo que no bromeaba.

**BUENO OTRO CAPITULO MAS SOLO FALTAN DOS Y YA TERMINAMOS CON ESTA HISTORIA**

** groups/251574525022852/**

**ESE ES EL LINK DEL GRUPO Q CREE X SI QUIEREN ENTRAR**


	43. Chapter 43

**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE A MI ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DEL LIBRO DEL MISMO NOMBRE Y LA AUTORA ES DE LOGAN BELLE Y LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MI ****MIZUKI E IGARACH**

**QUIEN HIZO LA ADAPTACIÓN ES SAFIRO SI ELLA NO LO HUBIERA PUBLICADO GRACIAS AMIGA**

**CAPITULO 43**

Candy había pasado por delante de front Page books, en la esquina de la calle cuarta oeste infinidad de veces y sabía que era una de las pocas librerías independientes que quedaban en manhattan. Esa mañana, en su camino de vuelta a su apartamento, después de pasar cuatro noches seguidas en el de Terry, vio en el escaparate un anuncio de los nominados para el premio de ficción de los young lions, que incluía uno de los títulos que ella había recomendado como finalista. Sintió que se trataba de una señal y abrió la puerta de cristal haciendo sonar una campanita. Un gran gato atigrado naranja acudió corriendo y le rodeó los pies. Candy se inclinó y le acarició la suave cabeza. El gato se frotó contra sus piernas con la cola en alto.

—merlín, ven aquí —lo llamó una mujer desde detrás del mostrador. Llevaba una camiseta y vaqueros y un montón de joyas color turquesa. Parecía joven, no mayor de treinta años, aunque tenía el pelo casi gris—. Lo siento —le dijo a Candy—. No sé qué le ha dado últimamente. Después de diez años, de repente, saluda a todos los clientes y no todo el mundo desea añadir ese complemento en particular a su experiencia de compras.

Se acercó y cogió en brazos al animal, que ronroneaba con fuerza.

—¿puedo ayudarte en algo? —preguntó, casi como si acabara de ocurrírsele.

Candy no sabía por qué había entrado en la tienda, pero en cuanto la mujer le preguntó si podía ayudarla, la respuesta fue obvia.

—me preguntaba si tendrías alguna vacante disponible.

—Posiblemente —respondió la otra—. ¿Tienes experiencia?

—soy bibliotecaria —afirmó Candy y le gustó decirlo.

—¡oh, nuestras pobres y atribuladas bibliotecas! —Se lamentó la mujer—. ¿qué vamos a hacer con todos esos recortes en la financiación? sin bibliotecas no hay librerías. la historia verá esto como la decadencia de nuestra civilización.

Dicen que se juzga a una cultura por su arte, no por su política. O algo así.

—he visto el anuncio de los nominados al premio de ficción de los young

lions en el escaparate.

No mencionó que había formado parte del comité de selección.

—¿cómo te llamas? —preguntó la mujer.

—Candy White —contestó.

—déjame tu número de teléfono, Candy —le pidió—. Te llamaré cuando haya hablado con mi socio. O mejor aún...

Dejó a merlín en el suelo y regresó al mostrador. Le indicó a Candy que la siguiera. Rebuscó en un cajón y le dio una tarjeta.

—Soy Sandra —le dijo—. Envíame por correo electrónico tu currículum.

—Genial —exclamó ella, intentando contener la excitación—. Lo haré.

¡Gracias!

Ya en la calle, regresó rápidamente a su apartamento. Apenas había pasado tiempo en casa durante las últimas dos semanas, pero había decidido que ese día sería un día de búsqueda de empleo en serio y sintió que front Page books era un comienzo prometedor. Le enviaría su currículum a Sandra y si parecía un pelín demasiado ansiosa al enviarlo cinco minutos después de su encuentro, que lo pareciera. Echaba de menos los libros y deseaba encontrar su lugar entre ellos.

Como había intentado explicarle a Terry, eso no era sólo lo que necesitaba, sino lo que deseaba profundamente.

Subió la escalera esperando que Flamy estuviera en casa. No había hablado con ella desde hacía días.

—eh, desaparecida —la saludó la chica cuando ella entró en el apartamento.

Sintió un aguijonazo de culpa, porque Flamy le había mandado un mensaje la noche anterior diciendo que la llamase lo antes posible y Candy, que estaba en el cine con Terry cuando lo recibió, se había olvidado de responderle más tarde.

—Hola —dijo—. Siento no haber contestado anoche a tu mensaje. Estaba en el cine y luego...

—No sigas —la interrumpió Flamy agitando la mano—. Sólo puedo imaginar cómo son las cosas en el nidito de amor de Terry. Por cierto, tu madre ha llamado unas veinte veces.

Ella suspiró. Había estado evitando hablar con su madre desde que la había despedido. Si le decía que no tenía trabajo, la campaña para hacerla volver a casa sería dolorosa e implacable.

—lo siento mucho —se disculpó.

—en serio, dale a esa mujer tu número de móvil ¡o lo haré yo! —la amenazó Flamy, moviendo el dedo en un gesto de fingida amonestación.

Y fue entonces cuando Candy se fijó en el gran diamante que brillaba en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de su compañera.

—¡oh, Dios mío! —Exclamó, a la vez que atravesaba la estancia con unos cuantos pasos rápidos y cogía la mano de Flamy—. ¿Es esto lo que creo que es?

La chica asintió, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—me lo pidió anoche. Por eso te mandé el mensaje.

Candy tiró de ella para levantarla y la abrazó.

—Felicidades —le dijo y sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas de felicidad por su compañera de piso.

Aunque en seguida se sintió avergonzada por el pensamiento tan egoísta que le cruzó la mente: en esos momentos no sólo no tenía trabajo, sino que probablemente estaba a punto de quedarse también sin casa.

Le sonó el teléfono y soltó a Flamy para sacarlo del bolso.

—Perdona —se disculpó—, un segundo. ¿Hola?

—¿dónde estás? —preguntó Terry. Sonaba levemente ansioso.

—en mi apartamento. ¿Por qué?

—coge un taxi y reúnete conmigo en la sesenta y seis con madison.

—¿Ahora? acabo de llegar —replicó, mientras entraba en su habitación y cerraba la puerta. Sacó el portátil—. y tengo que enviar un currículum...

—no nos llevará mucho tiempo. y después te llevaré de vuelta a tu apartamento si quieres.

—¿qué hay en la sesenta y seis con madison?

—la boutique gaultier.

Meneó la cabeza.

—¿y por qué voy a reunirme contigo en la boutique gaultier?

—porque acabo de encontrar el vestido perfecto para ti —respondió él, como si fuera la respuesta más obvia en el mundo.

—Terry, no necesito un vestido gaultier. —incluso ella, a pesar de su ignorancia total de la moda, conocía a jean-paul gaultier y sus provocativos diseños. Si no por otra cosa, por ser el diseñador de la gira de madonna, la ambición rubia, de los noventa.

—Por supuesto que lo necesitas —repuso Terry—. ¿Qué vas a ponerte para la gala de los young lions?

Candy se alejó el teléfono del oído y le lanzó la disgustada mirada que le habría dirigido a él si hubiera estado de pie delante de ella. Luego volvió a acercárselo.

—me despidieron, ¿recuerdas?

—¿y? aun así vendrás como mi acompañante, ¿no? ahora mete tu culo en un taxi. Sospecho que lo único que puede resultar más sexy que tú desnuda serás tú con este vestido.

Candy sonrió.

—vale. Espérame ahí. Iré lo antes que pueda.

Colgó. Y luego abrió el portátil para enviar el currículum.

No era tanto un vestido como una creación, una prenda de fantasía de fino encaje negro hasta el suelo. Con el cuello cerrado y pequeñas mangas cortas, flirteaba con el conservadurismo, mientras el cuerpo del vestido se ajustaba al cuerpo como una segunda piel terminando en una cascada de delicado encaje a sus pies.

—súper, ultrasexy, ¿verdad? —preguntó el dependiente, un tipo negro muy delgado, llamado Kuki.

Llevaba el pelo muy corto decolorado, casi blanco, y los ojos perfilados. Candy, con un interés recién descubierto por el maquillaje desde la sesión fotográfica, se resistió al impulso de preguntarle por la marca de su lápiz de ojos.

—Muy sexy —asintió Terry.

Ella se miró al espejo y no pudo estar más de acuerdo. El vestido era asombroso y se sentía como si estuviera hecho para ella. Sólo había un problema.

—Es muy... esto... muy transparente —comentó, afirmando lo obvio.

—Podría forrarlo —comentó Kuki despacio. Sin embargo, por el rápido mohín de sus labios dejó claro que lo consideraba un sacrilegio—. Aunque cuando el señor gaultier lo mostró en la pasarela, deseó resaltar la transparencia del encaje.

Cogió una gran carpeta con tres anillas y la abrió por una página marcada, para mostrarles una foto del vestido en el desfile de moda de otoño de gaultier. La modelo lo llevaba con un sujetador y un tanga rojos debajo.

—oh, eso no va a pasar —auguró Candy—. Vamos a un acontecimiento social en la biblioteca —señaló deliberadamente mirando a Terry, como si éste lo hubiera olvidado.

Kuki asintió, más comprensivo ahora que veía que la reticencia de Candy

se debía más a la ocasión que a incompetencia en el vestir.

—si quiere mantener el look sin ser demasiado arriesgada, puede ponerse un sujetador de media copa y un culotte de encaje. Puede llevarlo en rojo o, si realmente quiere ir sobre seguro, en negro.

Ante la insistencia de Terry de que llevara siempre lencería, y su dedicación a proporcionársela, Candy disponía de un enorme surtido entre el que escoger. Podría encontrar prácticamente cualquier color para ponerse debajo del vestido en su colección personal.

—Rojos —afirmó Terry sonriente.

—Negros —replicó Candy, cruzando los brazos.

Él miró a Kuki.

—adjudicado.

Caminaron por la avenida madison cogidos de la mano. Pasaron junto a barneys, calvin klein y tod'T. Candy se colocó bien la bolsa de gaultier sobre el hombro.

—Podrías haber comprado el vestido sin haberme hecho venir —comentó.

Terry la miró como si hubiera hecho una sugerencia atroz.

—¿sin que tú te lo probaras primero?

—Eso nunca solía detenerte antes —replicó ella.

—vale, ahí me has pillado. Sólo quería una excusa para verte.

—pero ¡si me he ido de tu apartamento esta mañana!

—Exacto —afirmó él —. Ha transcurrido demasiado tiempo.

Candy sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Las mujeres que pasaban miraban a Terry y luego a ella. Candy nunca sabía si la gente lo reconocía por las revistas y las webs de cotilleo o si simplemente lo consideraban guapo; tal vez la imagen de dos personas locamente enamoradas bastaba para llamar la atención.

—¿estás seguro de que es buena idea que vaya a la gala? —preguntó—. Susana se va a poner hecha una fiera.

—la verdad es que no podría importarme menos lo que Susana piense y tampoco debería importarte a ti. El único motivo por el que no le he dicho exactamente lo que pienso respecto a que te despidiera es porque me rogaste que no lo hiciera.

—Me sentiré incómoda —insistió.

Terry se detuvo y la miró.

—no será así. Tú tienes tanto derecho a estar ahí como cualquier otro. Trabajaste en ese premio y deberías vivirlo.

Candy sabía que tenía razón, no debería importarle lo que Susana pensara. Ya no trabajaba para ella. Aparecer en la gala podría ser la mejor forma de dejar ese episodio atrás.

—Por otro lado —continuó Terry mientras le rodeaba el rostro con las manos y la besaba en la boca—. Yo tengo que ir. Presentaré al primer nominado. Y si yo voy, tú vas; quiero que estés a mi lado. Siempre.

Profundizó el beso y Candy pegó su cuerpo al suyo. Entonces supo exactamente por qué la gente se los quedaba mirando.

**EN MI PERFIL ESTA LA PAGINA DEL GRUPO Q CREE X SI QUIEREN **

**UNIRSE**


	44. Chapter 44

**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE A MI ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DEL LIBRO DEL MISMO NOMBRE Y LA AUTORA ES DE LOGAN BELLE Y LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MI ****MIZUKI E IGARACH**

**QUIEN HIZO LA ADAPTACIÓN ES SAFIRO SI ELLA NO LO HUBIERA PUBLICADO GRACIAS AMIGA**

**CAPITULO 44**

La regia belleza diurna de la biblioteca se transformaba de noche en algo diferente. La sala astor, iluminada suavemente por unos candelabros de reminiscencia romana, era un majestuoso espacio de mármol blanco y espectaculares sombras. Candy apenas la reconoció, preparada con mesas redondas formalmente arregladas para los doscientos cincuenta invitados, como el lugar que había atravesado a diario. Cogida del brazo de Terry, se dijo que no debería sentirse incómoda por estar allí. No era la misma mujer que había subido la escalera con los ojos abiertos como platos en su primer día de trabajo. En algunos aspectos, ni siquiera era la misma mujer que Susana había despedido hacía dos semanas. Con cada día que pasaba, el amor de Terry —y ahora sabía que era amor más profunda y claramente de lo que jamás había sabido nada— estaba ayudando a moldear una nueva versión de sí misma que nunca había soñado que pudiera existir.

—estos eventos son mucho más tolerables cuando te saltas la hora del cóctel

—le comentó él, guiñándole un ojo.

Con su esmoquin negro, era toda una aparición, la personificación de la belleza masculina. Candy le sonrió. Gracias a los louboutin que llevaba, casi le llegaba al nivel de los ojos. Sin embargo, Terry no tuvo ningún problema en besarle el pelo, que era lo que estaba haciendo cuando un fotógrafo de la revista new york les hizo una foto. La atención de los medios la sorprendió, pero intentó ocultar su reacción.

—Será mejor que te acostumbres —le dijo Terry, pero ella no tenía ni idea de qué había querido decir con eso.

Sin duda, allí habría objetivos más valiosos para los fotógrafos. Justo en el otro extremo de la estancia, vio a un grupo de jóvenes famosos de manhattan, el actor ethan hawke (mono y vagamente desaliñado, pero más mayor en apariencia de lo que ella había creído), julianne moore (deslumbrante con un vestido de seda color amatista) y adam levine, el cantante de maroon five. Con su chaqueta de esmoquin y los tatuajes tapados parecía un chico normal de Nueva York. Lo único que indicaba su estatus de estrella era la esbelta pelinegra que llevaba cogida del brazo, a la que Candy reconoció del anuncio de ropa interior calvin klein en una valla de times square.

Agradeció que Terry la hubiera convencido de que se pusiera el espectacular vestido gaultier. Si se hubiera puesto algo inferior, se habría sentido como el patito feo entre los cisnes.

Por costumbre, sus dedos tocaron el colgante con el pequeño candado de oro que llevaba bajo el cuello de encaje. Recorrió la estancia discretamente con la vista, preguntándose cuándo se encontraría con Susana y temiendo que llegara el momento. Pero en lugar de ver a su némesis, quedó encantada al descubrir a María, que estaba charlando con uno de los nominados al premio y que estaba muy elegante con un vestido negro largo y un impresionante collar de grandes perlas al cuello.

Vio a Candy casi al mismo tiempo que ella y se excusó para acercarse.

—Qué sorpresa tan agradable —exclamó María.

—Creí que dijiste que no vendrías —comentó ella, a la vez que apoyaba una mano en el hombro de la mujer.

—oh, había planeado no hacerlo. Pero en vista de mi retiro, van a darme una especie de premio y habría sido de mal gusto no aparecer. —Se volvió hacia Terry y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa—. ¿Cómo estás, Terry? como siempre tan elegante... y cada año que pasa te pareces más a tu madre. Sé que estaría muy orgullosa de tu trabajo aquí.

Candy apretó la mano de él, preocupada por cómo se tomaría el comentario.

Pero le bastó lanzar una mirada a su rostro para ver que, lejos de disgustarle, esas palabras lo habían hecho ruborizarse de felicidad.

—Ahora, si me disculpáis —se excusó María—, aún tengo que encontrar a un camarero que me ofrezca una copa de vino blanco en vez de algún ridículo cóctel.

Candy oyó una voz familiar que la llamaba.

—¡White! —se volvió y vio a Jimmy, que se acercaba con su acompañante, una joven muy delgada, con el brazo cubierto de tatuajes y el pelo rapado.

Candy la reconoció, era la duendecilla mensajera.

—no llamas, no escribes... no me puedo creer que te fueras así —le dijo, mientras sonreía para indicarle que sólo bromeaba.

—sí, fue un poco repentino. Jimmy, éste es Terry, Terry, éste es Jimmy

Y...

—Sandy —dijo la joven, a la vez que le tendía la mano.

Candy tiró de la manga de Terry.

—Es la mensajera que me entregó todas tus misivas —le explicó y observó cómo los ojos de Sandy se abrían como platos.

—¿tú eres el tipo? —Preguntó la joven—. Tío, gracias por las propinas. Me has pagado esto.

Extendió el brazo para enseñarles un tatuaje recién hecho, una línea de texto en cursiva que le recorría la parte inferior de su antebrazo: la mente tiene su propio lugar y puede hacer del infierno un cielo y del cielo un infierno.

—es una cita de milton de el paraíso perdido —comentó la chica con orgullo.

—¿Sabes?, te juzgué mal —le confesó Jimmy a Candy—. Debes de ser realmente cojonuda para que te despidan después de llevar sólo tres meses en el puesto.

Ella no tuvo ni idea de cómo responder a eso, aunque Sandy asintió vigorosamente para mostrar su acuerdo.

—Candy... —dijo Terry a la vez que le apretaba la mano.

Cuando ella levantó la vista, él le guiñó un ojo.

Un hombre de pelo plateado, bajo, pero de aspecto distinguido atravesaba la sala en dirección a ellos.

En cuanto Terry lo vio, su rostro se iluminó.

—qué alegría verte, gordon —lo saludó—. Quiero presentarte a mi novia, Candy White.

Ella sonrió ante sus palabras. El hombre le estrechó la mano.

—Candy, éste es gordon mortimer, el editor de taschen.

Ella conocía taschen, probablemente la mayor editorial del mundo de libros de diseño, arte y fotografía. Terry tenía una considerable colección de ellos en su apartamento: dalí, helmet newton, david lachapelle, roy lichtenstein.

—Terry, vi tu exposición en manning-deere. Un trabajo fabuloso. He estado hablando con tu agente y me ha dado largas. Pero me encantaría hacer un libro contigo. ¿Te lo ha comentado?

Él asintió.

—sí... y me siento halagado. Me encantaría trabajar contigo, pero no estoy seguro de que las fotos de Karen Kleis sean el material adecuado para mi primer libro.

—¿tienes otra cosa en mente?

—podría ser.

—almorcemos juntos la próxima semana. —el hombre sonrió a Candy y estrechó la mano de Terry—. Estoy impaciente por seguir hablando del tema.

Cuando estuvo segura de que no podría oírlo, ella se volvió hacia Terry.

—Eso es tan emocionante... —dijo—. Quisiera hablar contigo más tarde.

Empezaron a moverse entre los invitados y como un animal en la jungla, Candy sintió más que vio que Susana la observaba. Se volvió lo justo para verla. Su antigua jefa estaba con un hombre de aspecto blando que la rodeaba con el brazo y Candy supuso que sería su prometido, Robert.

Candy se encontró con su mirada y, aunque apartó la vista rápidamente, el daño estaba hecho. Pudo interpretar claramente lo que decían sus ojos: «lárgate de mí fiesta, puta».

—oh, Dios —susurró Candy.

—¿qué? —preguntó Terry.

—es Susana.

—Ignórala —le ordenó—. No puedes permitir que te ponga nerviosa. Y no podrás evitarla toda la noche. Está sentada con nosotros.

Su mesa era la más próxima al estrado y estaba compuesta claramente por los invitados más importantes de la velada. Candy estaba entre Terry y el director de la biblioteca. Enfrente de ella, ethan hawke los entretenía con relatos de la primera gala de los young lions, en 1999. Candy apenas podía verlo por encima del centro de mesa de calas, pero escuchaba las anécdotas con mucha atención. Al lado de él, Susana echaba chispas por los ojos, con una rabia que sin duda era invisible para todos excepto para ella.

El relato de los desastres evitados por poco de la primera gala fue acogido con sonoras carcajadas y eso animó a Robert a contar su propia anécdota sobre la primera vez que llevó a Susana a Inglaterra para que conociera a su gran familia y ella se vio obligada a participar en la caza del zorro anual. Su relato divirtió a todos menos a la propia Susana.

—Siempre le digo que no se preocupe y, aun así, siempre lo hace, aunque al final las cosas acaban magníficamente —concluyó Robert.

—quizá acaban magníficamente porque me preocupo. O, como me gusta decirlo a mí, por mi duro trabajo —replicó Susana.

Si alguien más en la mesa se percató de la tensión del intercambio, no lo mostró. ethan estaba respondiendo preguntas sobre su último proyecto, una secuela de la película antes del atardecer. Ésa era la primera vez que Candy oía hablar de ello e intentó reprimir el impulso de intervenir y decirle cuánto le había encantado la película. Se dio cuenta de que la había visto cuando quizá era demasiado joven para apreciar el todo su exploración de la nostalgia, las oportunidades perdidas y los compromisos más persistentes de la vida, pero así y todo le había encantado. Hasta el momento, era la razón por la que deseaba visitar parís. Se dijo que debería mencionárselo a Terry. Quizá algún día pudiesen ir juntos.

Aunque le cogía la mano por debajo de la mesa, él estaba distraído charlando con la pareja de adam levine, a quien, al parecer, había fotografiado hacía unos pocos meses para la revista w. había habido un tiempo, no muy lejano, en el que eso habría hecho sentirse a Candy celosa e insegura. Pero estaba convencida de que su lugar ante su lente fotográfica, y en su corazón, no tenía rival. Cuando captó retazos de su conversación con la modelo, sonrió al escuchar que Terry estaba hablando de ella.

El director de la biblioteca se excusó.

—es hora de que empiece el espectáculo —comentó y se acercó al estrado.

El persistente murmullo de la sala se tornó en silencio cuando el hombre se acercó al micrófono para dar la bienvenida a la decimocuarta gala de los premios de ficción young lions.

—antes de que empecemos con la presentación de nuestro primer nominado, deseo dar las gracias a toda la junta, este año, sus miembros han hecho lo imposible para organizar esta velada seis meses antes de nuestra habitual fecha.

La sala estalló en un caluroso aplauso.

—y ahora tengo el placer de presentarles al presidente de nuestra junta, Terry Grandchester.

—volveré en seguida —le susurró él.

Luego se reunió con el director en el estrado. Intercambiaron unas palabras, se hicieron las presentaciones y al final uno de los escritores finalistas tomó el micrófono para leer un fragmento de su primera novela.

Candy observó la gracia y naturalidad con que Terry se desenvolvía ante la multitud y pudo ver los ojos de todas las mujeres fijos en él, sobre todo los de una rubia en particular, sentada frente a ella. Cuando Terry regresó a la mesa, Candy se sentía henchida de orgullo y amor.

Él no se sentó, sino que le acarició levemente la espalda.

—Vamos fuera a tomar un poco el aire —sugirió.

No tuvo que repetírselo dos veces. Estaba ansiosa por compartir un momento a solas con él. Imaginó un rápido pero apasionado beso en el vestíbulo.

Terry caminó rápido con ella de la mano. No dijo ni una palabra hasta que estuvieron fuera, en el pórtico.

Hacía frío y Candy se estremeció. Terry se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso sobre los hombros.

—Parecías tan dominante ahí arriba —comentó.

—tú de entre todas las personas eres la que mejor sabe qué aspecto tengo cuando soy dominante.

Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—ya sabes a qué me refiero.

Se volvió hacia ella y le frotó los hombros.

—¿has entrado en calor?

—Sí —respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

Los faros de los coches iluminaban la quinta avenida. Ella inspiró el aire, una brisa que soplaba del este.

—Candy, recuerdas lo que ha dicho ese editor, ¿verdad?

—sí. Por supuesto. Es realmente emocionante. Me había comentado algo.

Terry asintió.

—mi agente me lo dijo hace unas cuantas semanas. Pero entonces no tenía nada que quisiera plasmar en un libro. Me parecía que era demasiado pronto para hacer algo así con taschen.

—No te preocupes —lo tranquilizó ella—. Estoy segura de que la oferta seguirá en pie cuando estés listo.

—de eso quería hablar contigo. Estaba esperando el momento oportuno, pero el hecho de que nos hayamos encontrado con gordon esta noche... ha sido una casualidad.

Candy lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿qué? me estás poniendo nerviosa.

—quiero enseñarle tus fotos. Para un posible libro.

Ella se quedó sin respiración. Se llevó una mano al pecho mientras se decía que debía mantener la calma.

—Terry, dijiste que esas fotos eran sólo para ti. Para nosotros —añadió atropelladamente, tanto que no supo si él la habría entendido.

—lo sé. Y puede seguir siendo así. Sólo te estoy diciendo que, de todas las fotos que he hecho nunca, ésas son mis favoritas. Las mejores, de eso estoy seguro.

La pasión y el amor que siento por ti se reflejan en ellas. Es lo que ha estado faltando en mi trabajo todo este tiempo. Te quiero, Candy.

—Yo también te quiero —dijo y Terry la atrajo hacia sus brazos.

Ella pegó la mejilla a su hombro, con cuidado de no mancharle la camisa blanca con el pintalabios rojo. Sus sentimientos por él en ese momento eran tan fuertes que hacían que la respuesta a su pregunta estuviera clara.

Estaba orgullosa de lo que habían hecho juntos. Las fotografías eran el resultado tangible de su encuentro en el término medio, del descubrimiento de ese lugar en el que podían amarse el uno al otro y aun así seguir amándose a sí mismos. No había nada malo en esas imágenes. No tenía que insistir en que quedaran sólo entre ellos dos. Quizá hasta que no fuera capaz de entregárselas, seguiría guardándose una parte de sí misma. Y deseaba dárselo todo.

—Quiero que le enseñes las fotos —decidió.

Terry se echó hacia atrás y la alejó delicadamente.

—no tienes que aceptar. Aun así, te quiero —le recalcó.

Aunque Candy podía ver que intentaba ser comedido y que su excitación era palpable.

—sé que no tengo que aceptar. Hablo muy en serio.

Él miró al suelo, luego a ella y la sorprendió ver lágrimas en sus ojos.

—me has hecho un verdadero regalo, Candy. Y no me refiero sólo a las fotos.

Ella se acercó y lo rodeó con los brazos. Se sentía tan feliz que le parecía que iba a estallar de felicidad.

Terry la apartó y entonces se dio cuenta de que le tendía una cajita azul.

Una caja de tiffany'T.

—¿qué es esto? —preguntó, sintiendo un déjà vu de la noche que le regaló el candado.

Terry le sonrió con los ojos brillantes. Candy desató rápidamente el lazo blanco y la abrió. Se encontró con una llave de platino, de casi cuatro centímetros de largo, recubierta de diamantes. La sacó de la caja y vio que era un colgante. Él alargó los brazos y ella se dio cuenta de que le estaba desabrochando el colgante del candado. Terry lo guardó en su mano.

—Me encantaría verte con el nuevo —le dijo, mientras se lo ponía—. No has acabado de mirar dentro de la caja. La base de terciopelo sobre la que había estado el colgante se veía vacío.

Candy miró a Terry con curiosidad. él alargó la mano y apartó el forro de la caja. Allí, en el fondo, había una llave desgastada de bronce, muy normal.

—¿qué es esto? —preguntó confusa.

—La llave de mi apartamento —contestó—. Supongo que con tu compañera de camino al altar necesitarás un lugar donde vivir.

Candy se llevó una mano a la boca mientras esbozaba una sonrisa idiota que amenazaba con convertirse en una risa de éxtasis.

—¿es eso un sí? —inquirió Terry.

Ella asintió con los ojos como platos.

Él la besó en los labios con suavidad, luego se echó hacia atrás.

—por supuesto, comprenderás que en mi casa hay ciertas normas. Pero sé que eres obediente.

—oh, ¿lo soy?

—Sí —respondió, estrechándola y pegando la boca a su cuello—. En el dormitorio al menos.

La cogió de la mano y empezó a bajar con ella la escalinata.

—No podemos irnos todavía —comentó Candy.

—por supuesto que sí.

—quiero ver cómo le entregan el premio a María.

—¿vas a hacer que me siente ahí dentro y me trague la ceremonia entera?

Candy sonrió mientras asentía despacio.

—Vale, puedes hacer que me siente y me la trague —cedió—. Pero cuando lleguemos a casa, voy a asegurarme de que tú no puedas sentarte en una semana.

—Promesas, promesas —canturreó Candy, inclinándose sobre él.

Entraron de nuevo en la biblioteca cogidos de la mano.

FIN

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A :**

**WISAL**

**LIZCARTE**

**BELA**

**GADAMIGRANDCHEST**

**MARIA DE JESUS L H**

**OLA**

**BETK GRANDCHESTER**

**MARCE**

**VALLERC**

**ALEJANDRA**

**CUARZODELUNA**

**Terry's Girl**

** .9828**

**nekito1**

**themis78**

**Y A TODAS LAS Q ME SIGUIERON ANOMIMAMENTE Y ESPERO Q SE ANIMEN A ESCRIBIR UN COMENTARIO GRACIAS POR EL TIEMPO Q LE PRESTARON A ESTA HISTORIA**

**CON CARIÑO **

**LUCYLUZ**


End file.
